Authentic Divine
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader to be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS COMPLETE
1. Shortcut Home

**This is another gang related CCS fic from the one… and only… Wolf Blossom.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary: **While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure (Hentai)

**Aging: **Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Some notes prior to story beginning…**

**First, this fanfic will not be like Black Wolf Pack, my very first try at a gang related fanfic. I'm quite ashamed of BWP really, it holds no consistency and it's all nonsense I made up when I was… -looks at published date- wow… I reposted it on 2004 and it was originally posted in 2003… I was 12/13 and13/14 when I reposted when I did that fic… erm… pretty young and well not so much of a good author. I've improved drastically and I'm going to try out another gang related fic.**

**Secondly, please try and understand life hates me and well… updates won't be as frequent. School really does hate me. I've pulled my math mark up from a 50 to a 64… pretty good, but you know us Brown people… our parents always want "more". So here I am, sneaking on the computer when I should be doing my Chemistry Homework… so just… try and understand, okies?**

**Thirdly… I'll try my very best to make this one of the greatest! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:** Shortcut Home

* * *

The rain fell heavily over Tomoeda Japan. Three best friends, Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura Kinomoto and Chiharu Mihara were walking under one umbrella. The three girls walked until they reach Chiharu's house. At that intersection, Sakura turns left; taking a shortcut home and Tomoyo turns right, going to her house. Sakura originally has to keep on going straight at that intersection but she cuts through another small little road. 

School was out for the weekend and the three teen girls were having plans to go out shopping. Sakura checked her wrist watch and found that it was 3:15 pm. The three girls had sat in the school, waiting for the rain to lighten up.

"Mou," Chiharu groaned, "the weather honestly hates us."

The girls were wearing their school uniforms, a black miniskirt, a beige blouse and a black burette. They had their stocking on and their shoes. Sakura's waist length hair was tied in a bun and her burette was over it, making it seem like she had a boy cut. Tomoyo had waist length hair as well but Tomoyo braided hers. Sakura's hair was three inches shorter than Tomoyo's so technically Sakura's hair was not waist length. Chiharu's shoulder length hair was done in two braids.

"We can still go shopping," Sakura said softly to her friend. "Touya and Yukito are coming to visit this weekend so Touya can drive us."

Sakura lived with her father in their small corner house. Her elder brother, Kinomoto Touya and his best friend, Tsukishiro Yukito were in the same college. They live on campus at their college but come back every other week to visit. Tomorrow was their visitation day.

"True say," Chiharu nodded. They arrived at Chiharu's. She hugged her friends and ran inside.

"And then there were two," Tomoyo said as she clutched onto her umbrella. Sakura was squeezed under the umbrella, trying to stay warm. Tomoyo wasn't all that rich. She lived in a decent sized house with her mother, Sonomi Daidouji and her stepfather, Kazuko Daidouji. The two girls walked in silence to their fork. Sakura hugged Tomoyo.

"Girl come with me and wait for somebody to pick you up by car," Tomoyo begged her friend. It was starting to rain heavily now and Tomoyo didn't want Sakura walking home without an umbrella. "You shouldn't cut through Lotus Road, its raining like mad!"

"No," Sakura yawned, "Daddy is coming back from some Dig today. He went to Brazil. I wanna be home and get everything ready for him."

Tomoyo had a look of worry in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded. "Positive. Ja Tomoyo!"

* * *

The motorcycle blared as the driver and the passenger drove towards their designated war area. 

"Fuck Li!" The passenger growled. "It's raining like humping potatoes! Why do we fucking gotta war in this weather?"

"Because," The diver growled, "the shitty retarded Street Racerz got nothing better to do then challenge the Serpents Wolves to a gang war. Now shut up Yamazaki and hold onto your balls."

The passenger scowl. "Shut up Li."

The Mission Impossible theme started to ring from the drivers' pocket. "Reach in and answer Yamazaki," he said gruffly, "if its Mei, tell her to call up Eriol and Jamie and tell them to reach our war area."

"Wouldn't they already be there?" the passenger said as he reached into the leather coat pocket of the driver. The rain hit them hard, like bullets but they didn't care.

"Yamazaki," he said as he flipped open the phone.

"TAKASHI! YOU AND SYAORAN GET OUT NOW!" the girl on the other end screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What… Mei what's up?"

The girl took a deep breath. "Takashi, tell Syaoran that Eriol and Jamie did some GPS shit and found out that the Street Racerz gave you the wrong location by intention. You guys are headed straight to a new Police Region."

Takashi's eyes bulged. "FUCK! Mei Lin why the hell don't we know this region?"

"BECAUSE IT'S NEW FUCKTARD! YOU AND MY COUSIN GET OUT NOW!"

"Yo Syaoran," Takashi poked his friend.

"What?"

"Mei says that the place is a new region. The Racerz gave us wrong location on purpose. Eriol got some machine hooked up god knows where."

"FUCK!" Syaoran roared as he swerved quickly. Takashi held on for his dear life as Syaoran did his perfect U-turn.

"Where to now Mei?" Takashi asked.

"Go to Lotus road. Eriol says he thinks that something might be there. Our machines are never wrong so just scoot."

"Go to Lotus Road," Takashi said quickly as he flipped off the phone, "Mei says that Eriol says that our Machines say that something is there from the Racerz."

"Fuck it Yamazaki!" Syaoran scowled as he quickly took a right.

Takashi rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep on switching to my last name?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I got no life?"

"True say Li," Takashi sniggered.

* * *

'Stupid rain!' Sakura thought as she kept on running. She stopped at a red light and jumped as a motorcycle whizzed by. 

"HOE!" She shrieked as she jumped back.

'Stupid people racing in the rain,' she thought as she clutched onto her chest, trying to stop her heart from racing. Her beige top was soaked and her hat was clinging to her head. Her bun was dripping under her hat. The light turned green and Sakura started running again, the same direction the motorcycle went.

'Wonder what they were doing though,' Sakura thought as she dodged some benches, the water hitting against her skin like bullets.

She shook her head, wiping her face, getting the rain out of her eyes. She's going to have a cold in the morning, she just knew it. 'Damn! Why did I NOT listen to Tomoyo? Getting the house ready for dad is honestly not worth getting pneumonia. He can see a dirty house but what if I die of water in my lung?'

Sakura groaned as she ran some more, almost slipping due do the rain on the tarmac sidewalk.

"HOE!" She shrieked as she regained her balance and turned onto Lotus Road.

* * *

"SYAORAN!" Takashi pointed to three motorcycles parked at the end of Lotus Road. Syaoran spun his cycle and made it so that he was perpendicular to the Street Racerz. 

"You gave us the fucking wrong directions!" Syaoran roared as he ripped of his helmet. The leader of the opposing gang grinned as he took off his sunglasses, even though it was raining.

"Figure out the new Police Region in time eh? Who's brains was it? Yours? Doubt that."

Syaoran gave the man the finger before getting off his bike and hiding the kickstand. Takashi was behind him, his hands at his holsters.

"I have more brain than you do you pathetic excuse of a fucking human being."

The man burst into laughter. "YOU? More brains that I? That's the funniest thing I've heard since… well since ever!"

Syaoran scowled. "What the hell do you want Jin Tai?"

The man, Jin Tai, smirked as he cracked his knuckles before allowing them to swing to his sides. "Oh you already know that,"

Syaoran raised a brow. "Oh what?"

"The Authentic Divine is what."

Takashi's eyes widened. "Authentic Divine?" He whispered, knowing exactly what Jin Tai was talking about.

"Yes you fucking loud whisperer," Jin Tai rolled his eyes, "the damn Authentic Divine. Give it to me!"

Syaoran laughed dangerously. "Whatever gives you the idea that I'd give you the precious Divine?"

"THIS!" Jin Tai pulled out his gun and shot aimlessly. Takashi and Syaoran jumped out of the way.

"DAMMIT! WHERE IN THE FUCKING WORLD IS JASON AND TRAN?" Syaoran roared, meaning his other gang members.

Takashi pulled out his cell phone and ran behind a metal mailbox. He speed dialled Tran's phone.

"Tran, where the fuck are you? Syaoran and I are gonna die you bloody bastard!" Takashi roared.

"DUCK!" Tran screamed into the phone as a motorcycle came out of the sky and landed beautifully beside Syaoran's bike.

"WHOA!" Syaoran roared as he jumped back and up against a streetlamp.

"Took you long enough you fucker!" Takashi said thankfully as the driver, Jason, got off and pulled out his guns swiftly before shooting at Jin Tai.

"DIE YOU STUPID RACER!" Jason said loudly as he used two guns and pointed it at Jin Tai. However, Jason was too stupid to realize that Jin Tai's gang members also had guns and they pulled it out to do open fire. The Serpent Wolves member hid behind anything that seemed to block the bullets. Jason behind his bike, Syaoran in the safety of an alley way, Takashi and Tran behind a mailbox. The rain was becoming light so they were able to see and breathe and blink.

"GIVE ME MY DIVINE!" Jin Tai roared as his 3 gang members behind him pulled out bigger guns. Both gangs at the moment had 4 members. It was basically a Rule of the Road. Whenever two gangs were in a war, the initial number is 4. If that rule was broken, then words definitely spreads and the gang that broke the rule with more members from the starting gets defamed which is not wanted in today's society. Eventually you can call in back up but its 4 for the initial number.

"CALL IN JAMIE AND ERIOL!" Syaoran roared as he jumped out of his alley and began shooting Jin Tai. Tran got out his phone as Takashi poked over the mail box and tried to shoot some of Jin Tai's members.

That was when Syaoran saw it. A girl running towards them. His eyes widened.

"BLOODY SHIT!" He roared as he ran towards his motorcycle and turned it on, revved it and sped towards the girl as fast as you can say monkey poop.

* * *

Sakura groaned. Lotus Road didn't have any houses. It was basically a road that was behind the big stores. All the backdoors of the buildings faced Lotus Road. Nobody ever come here, it basically is a large alleyway with a name. In the rain Sakura saw something faintly up ahead of her. She squinted but couldn't make it out. She heard nothing since the sound of the rain was still around her but she swore she heard something like… gunshots. She started running even faster but was caught off guard when a motorcycle was heard speeding towards her. 

She gasped as the motorcycle stopped dead in front of her. The man got off the motorcycle and ran towards her.

"Who… who're you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry lady," he said as he grabbed her shoulder, causing her to go unconscious. He pulled out his gun and aimed in the air, shooting three times.

Three gunshots in the air mean retreat to his men.

The Street Racerz can wait. The Authentic Divine was safe and this girl?

Something had to be done about her.

* * *

**Fuzzy Haziness but meh! This story is just beginning and well… I hope it does as good as my other stories!**

**Stay tuned for any fans of this story!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	2. What Now?

**OMG so many ideas for this story! I MIGHT do a version two of this story with a TOTALLY hyped up plot twist… wow two ideas were running through my head I was like… SHYYTEEE!**

**-a month after first authors note… LITERALY- erm… I kinda forgot my two ideas for this story so let's just stick with one and the one I got ok? IF I remember plot twist number two I MIGHT do a second version but as for now, Authentic Divine has ONE version!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary: **While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure (Hentai)

**Aging: **Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 2:** What Now?

* * *

Something had to be done about her.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling very hazy and very dead. What happened? She had no idea. She rubbed her neck as she sat up. She felt like she was on a cloud. The bed, as it what it seemed to be, was covered in silk sheets and big heavy comforters. She groaned as she sat up, wondering where she was. She glanced around the room, her eyes adjusting to her settings. It was a dark blue room with an oak set. The bed was a King size in the center of the room. There was a giant window to the left of the bed and a bathroom, closet and the main door on the right. 

'Where am I?' she thought as she got out of the bed. She noticed that she was wearing blue shorts and a baby pink tank top. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what was going on.

'I remember coming home from school and…' her thought trailed off as she remembered the accounts of a little while ago. She quickly glanced at the digital clock to see it was 8pm.

'OH MY GOD!' She screamed mentally as she tried to find her school uniform. She couldn't find it anywhere. She glanced at the window quickly before opening the closet door.

Nothing.

She didn't care about her uniform any longer. She remembered what happened… there were gunshots… a lot of gunshots. She was running on Lotus Road and she saw a man riding his bike towards her in the rain.

She remembered him getting off and saying something… something with a very distinct voice.

'_I'm sorry lady.'_

And that's when everything went dark.

"What happened after that?" she asked herself as she walked towards the door. Sakura didn't think it would be wise to jump out of the window, since she seemed to be up really high off the ground floor. She quietly opened the door, and was surprised it didn't squeak. She tiptoed to wherever her legs took her. She found what she presumed to be the main stairway.

'This place is gigantic!' she thought, wondering who lived here and if they were nice.

'Ok if they make me go unconscious, I don't think they'd be very nice.' She thought, deadpan.

Sakura, very hopeful at the moment, was wishing nobody was downstairs so she could creep out of this place without any trouble. Her hopes and wishes were nothing. Sure enough as she touched foot with the base floor, she saw a group of people sitting on black leather sofa's a few feet away from her. She gasped and held her breath as she quietly listened to them talking.

"Yo man," a guy with blue hair and thin glasses spoke up, "what we gonna do with that chick upstairs?"

A boy with messy chestnut hair shrugged. "Does it look like I know Hiiragizawa?"

The first man sighed. "Yeah but Li, you are the leader-to-be,"

"Until Serpent and Wolf come to a fucking conclusion, I'm still a shitty member." The second man, Li, said.

"Serpent will say yes, Wolf will take longer." A girl with long hair tied in buns on either side of her head spoke up.

"Wolf will say yes Mei Lin," Li said.

Sakura started quietly walking away, hoping they wouldn't see her. Looks like luck just wasn't with her.

"Where do'ya think you're going, missy?" Came a strong voice. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around to find Hiiragizawa speaking up. Sakura smiled nervously. "Uh…nowhere?" She said.

"Show some courtesy," Li barked. "We saved you from open fire, you owe us your damn life, girl."

Sakura glared at him, her aura flaring. Li scowled as he continued to glare at her in a beastly way. "What the hell were you doing in Lotus Road?"

"Walking home!" Sakura shrieked.

"Well bitch, find a new rout. Lotus is OURS!" Li said darkly. Sakura was about to say something when she saw that girl, Mei Lin stand up. She snapped her mouth shut and stared at the girl as she advanced towards Sakura. She looked innocent.

"I'm Li Mei Lin," She spoke up, introducing herself, "and you are?"

Sakura cleared her throat, "Kinomoto Sakura." She said softly. Mei Lin nodded. She put an arm around Sakura's shoulder and led her to the sofa. She placed her beside a man, who was smiling, that had short brown hair and what seemed to be closed eyes.

"He's Yamazaki Takashi," Mei Lin said pointing to the man Sakura was sitting beside. "That's Hiiragizawa Eriol," She said pointing to the blue haired man, "and the guy beside him is Li Syaoran, my cousin and the one who brought you here."

Sakura nodded. She saw a few more men join them and Mei Lin also introduced them.

"The tall one on the left is Jamie Ling, my boyfriend, the one beside him is Jason Liu and the last one and supposedly the _shortest_ one," Mei Lin winked at him, "even if he is resting two inches shorter than Takashi and Takashi is 6 feet 2, is Tran Ho."

Sakura nodded, not knowing why Mei Lin introduced her toe everybody.

"What the hell was that Mei?" Syaoran barked, "Why introduce us to this… girl!"

"Because she has the right to know who fucking kidnapped her Syaoran!" Mei Lin snapped at him.

"Then tell her Lin," Jamie said as he sat down beside Mei Lin. She blushed as she turned to the young girl.

"Sweetie, do you keep up with gangs?"

Sakura shook her head. "No,"

"That doesn't help!" Jason said.

"But my friend does so she talks about it, so I know a few things."

"Than do you know the Street Racerz and the Serpent Wolves?"

Sakura nodded.

Mei Lin nodded too. "Good. We are the Serpents Wolves and the others at Lotus Road was Street Racerz. My cousin, the leader-to-be, has beef with Jin Tai, the leader of the Street Racerz."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sakura said suddenly. If she knew movies, she knew they'd tell her everything and then either kill her or make her do something very dangerous.

"See Mei!" Syaoran screamed at his cousin. "Even the little wench agrees we shouldn't tell her! Didn't Wolf fucking teach you anything? **NEVER** tell **ANYBODY** anything!"

"Well excuse me for using my woman's intuition."

"Oh to hell with your intuition. The only thing we can fucking do now is kill her since you told her everything! Bitch, this girl can be a set up from Jin Tai and now that you used your so called stupid intuition, she'll tell Jin Tai everything!" Syaoran screamed.

"Does she LOOK like somebody from the Racerz? And remember you shit head, I CHANGED her out of her school uniform, I did not see ANY tat!"

That shut Syaoran up. Every gang member had their gang tattoo on their body. If this girl was clean, she was clean.

"Um… can I get going now? I promise I won't tell anybody about this." Sakura said, fearing for her life.

"We can't let her go, now that Lin said so many things." Jamie said.

"I'm with Jamie," Tran spoke up. Jason nodded. "Ditto."

"I vote Jamie," Takashi and Eriol said at the same time. Syaoran scowled. "I don't wanna keep her you asses! Let's just shoot her."

"NO!" Sakura screamed her eyes wide. Fear reflected off her eyes and it was then Syaoran noticed the beautiful shade of emerald that her eyes were.

"God!" Syaoran said as he turned around and kicked the sofa. "What the fuck did I do? I should've just let her get shot by Jin Tai!"

"But you didn't," Takashi said, "Serpent and Wolf didn't raise you like that buddy,"

"I wish they had," Syaoran mumbled.

"What do we do with her now?" Tran asked. Tran had black hair with silver streaks in them. His eyes were a sharp hue of magenta that reflected his inner emotion. He was 6 feet tall, two inches shorter than Takashi Yamazaki.

Jason Liu had long hair that was braided. He had jet black hair that was the same colour as his eyes. He was 6 feet 5 inches and was an inch shorter than Li Syaoran, the tallest of all the gang members, resting at 6 feet 6 inches.

Everybody looked at Sakura and she gulped, looking at everybody. Her eyes finally settled on Syaoran and tears blurred her vision.

'What's going to happen to me?'

* * *

**Not much of a chapter but I'm getting there!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	3. Emerald Saviour

**Sakura… poor girl!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary: **While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure (Hentai)

**Aging: **Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 3:** Emerald Saviour

* * *

'What's going to happen to me?' 

Everybody was quiet for a long time, all of their eyes piercing into Sakura. She could tell they were studying her. She glanced at Mei Lin, wondering why Mei Lin told her all that information. If they were going to kill her now that she knew it all, what was the point **of** knowing it?

The clock ticked and all of the members of the Serpent Wolves that were in that room that very second was studying Sakura with such intensity, Sakura thought it was Judgment day, the day when God was the one that claimed your fate.

Sakura gulped as she made a move to step back but Jason made a quick move forward and grabbed her wrist. Sakura winced but didn't say a sound as he clasped onto her, preventing her from moving, going or advancing anywhere. Syaoran stood up and scowled.

"Eriol, where's Serpent and Wolf?"

Eriol stared at his cousin for some time before clearing his throat. "Serpent is in Division 3 and Wolf went back America for some business exporting shit."

Syaoran slapped his forehead. "FUCK! I'm in charge then… why didn't nobody tell me?"

Mei Lin rolled her eyes as she turned to her cousin, her hands on her hips. "You know, you just forgot on spur of the moment dear baby cousin,"

"I'm older than you." Syaoran pointed out as he turned to Sakura. Jason still had his grip on Sakura and she was trying to pull free.

"Put her in the Tranquilizer for now," Syaoran said sternly to Jason. "Lock her in there. We have a fridge in there so she can raid it, but she is locked shut in the Tranquilizer, ok?"

Sakura's eyes widened. 'What's a tranquilizer?' she thought. Mei Lin groaned. "Why the Tranquilizer yo?"

Syaoran glared at his cousin. "Don't ask why I'm doing what I'm doing Mei, just shut up and watch."

Sakura gulped as Jason slowly tugged her towards the back of the room. Eriol whirled onto his cousin. "TRANQUILIZER?" He roared, when he was sure Sakura and Jason were out of ear-shot.

Syaoran stared at Eriol. "So?"

"Dude! That room is like… Wolf's territory!" Jamie groaned.

"Wolf won't give two shits if Sakura's in his freaking Study room!" Syaoran rolled his eyes. Takashi sniggered. "You remember her name Syaoran?"

"Shut up," Syaoran snarled as he cracked his knuckles. "What the fuck do we do with her? Mei told her everything," Syaoran shot a look at his cousin, "for no apparent reason. Either we lock her up here until she grows old and die or we shoot her and save her the pain."

"Why don't we initiate her?" Jamie asked as his arms wrapped around his girlfriends' waist.

"I'm not fucking initiating some stupid school girl!" Syaoran said dangerously. Mei Lin sighed heavily. "Why did you tell her everything, Mei?" Jamie asked her.

Mei Lin looked up at all the guys. "She don't remember it, but she saved my life last year. I remember that face so perfectly. Thought I owed it to her, you know, who freaking kidnapped her."

Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. He was pacing but whirled around and stared at his cousin. "She…_she_ saved you're life… you mean it's _her_? She's the _Emerald Saviour_?"

Mei Lin nodded. "Yeah, I'm so sure it's her. Her eyes are way too uncommon and I doubt it's somebody else."

"Oh bloody Mary! Save me!" Syaoran threw his hands in the air. Takashi frowned. "Wait… what? Emerald Saviour… isn't that the person who saved Mei Lin from getting rape murdered?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, though we never knew who she was. Mei and I decided if we ever find her, we'd initiate her. Who the bloody fuck knew it was a damned school girl!"

"How are you so sure it's her Mei?" Jamie asked her. Tran was sitting and listening to this entire conversation, letting all the information sink into his brain.

"Her eyes… they were so distinct. It wasn't green but it wasn't hazel either… and there was something about her eyes. It held some sort of softness that only one person out of a billion can hold. When she came downstairs, she was scared as hell, but I saw that same softness in her eyes like I did last year. Plus the voice is like identical and so is the height." Mei Lin said.

"So what do we do with all the bullshit going on?" Eriol asked Syaoran. Syaoran scowled.

"Get me on the line with Serpent and Wolf. Conference call it so I'm talking to both at once. NOW!" He boomed as Takashi went to get the phone. Tran stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ask the girl," Tran said, "ask her if she remembers saving somebody."

"She won't remember!" Mei Lin shrieked helplessly, "The girl did it by accident, but it was because of her accidental move I was saved."

Tran frowned. "Wait… which incident are we talking about?"

"April 3rd," Mei Lin said softly, "when Christopher tried to rape murder me."

Tran was silent for a second. "Is it when Chris tried to rape you or was it when Hime got Jin Tai to come after you because Syaoran dumped Hime?"

Syaoran and Mei Lin exchanged glances. "What happened with Hime again?" Syaoran asked, his memory a bit fuzzy. Tran sat down again.

"You dumped Hime but we didn't know Hime was Jin Tai's baby sister. She got Jin to come after Mei and rape murder her because you broke up with her. I remember you two telling me about somebody who saved Mei then as well."

"No, no, that was Ryu." Jamie said. Ryu Ling was Jamie's older brother by a year. Right now Ryu was in Serpent Wolves division number 7, north of the current division. "Ryu saved Mei in that incident. Sakura probably saved Mei from Christopher back April 3rd,"

Syaoran stared at his cousin. "You need a hell of a lot of savings."

Mei Lin scowled. "Shut up!"

Takashi walked into the grand hall again holding the phone. "Yeah… No Serpent, Wolf is right… yeah… Yo Wolf man, listen to Serpent on that one… ok here." Takashi handed the phone to Syaoran. Syaoran planted the phone next to his ear and closed his eyes, ready for a dual set of yelling…

But it never came…

All he heard was a single voice, distinctly Wolf, saying, "Initiate her." and the line went dead.

Syaoran stared up at Takashi. "Did you tell them the deal?"

Takashi nodded, his hair flying all over his face. Syaoran screamed as he chucked the phone across the room. It hit the class table and broke, while the glass table chipped a bit. Mei Lin twitched.

"I'm guessing it was bad news?"

"They fucking want me to initiate her!" Syaoran roared. "Why the hell would I initiate her!"

"Does that mean Mei Lin would have to fight her?" Takashi asked, raising a brow.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah," he turned around and walked towards the Tranquilizer, Wolf's personal Study room.

"Where ya going?" Tran asked.

"To talk with that bitch and find out if she's really the Emerald saviour."

Everybody exchanged desperate glances.

* * *

"Harold Cooper," A tall blunt man shook hands with a muscular one, not as tall as Harold but a lot better built. 

"Wolf Ryuushi," the muscular man said. Wolf was average height, a few inches taller than Syaoran. He had burning silver eyes, uncommon in normal people. His hair was longer than the nape of his neck so he braided it back. He was wearing a black wife beater and cargo pants that were baggy on his hips. He wore Converse runners and a black sweat band on his left wrist. He had sun glasses on and a diamond stud on his left ear.

Wolf was about 27 years old, not old, but the only reason he was the co-leader of the Serpents Wolves was because his elder brother, Serpent Ryuushi was the creator of Serpent Wolves.

Serpent and Wolf Ryuushi had been taken in by the Li family back years ago when an old gang killed Serpent and Wolfs parents. Ever since, Serpent and Wolf have worked together to create their name and help the Li's out. The Li's were every part of their gang and Yelan Li, the woman who had taken care of them, never told him no when they told her their decision of being gangsters.

In the contrary, she supported them. Why though? Serpent and Wolf don't know to this day.

"What brings you here Mr. Ryuushi?" Harold asked. Wolf and Harold were sitting in a business building in New York City. They were sitting in an office room that overlooked all of NYC. Wolf stared at the Statue of Liberty. He saw how he held her torch up with bride.

'Lady Liberty,' he thought as he shook his head. "I want my Divine now Mr. Cooper," Wolf said sternly. His eyes were burning into Harold, a frightening experience.

"It's not here Mr. Ryuushi," Harold said directly, "we've moved the Authentic Divine from New York City to the Southern Bronx."

Wolf glared at him. "Did either my brother or I give you permission to transfer the Divine?"

Harold shook his head. "No but we thought it would be best if we altered the position of your Divine. By the sounds of it, it seems valuable to you, Mr. Ryuushi," Harold said, his eyes masked with fright.

"I wan the Divine out of the Southern Bronx, I want it out of New York, I want my Divine back in Japan." Wolf said curtly. He stood up and shook hands with Harold.

"One of my men will come in one week, to the Southern Bronx to retrieve our Divine. Give me locations now so we can meet you there."

Harold nodded as he wrote an address down on a post it stamp. He gave it to Wolf who turned and left. Harold sighed and sank in his chair.

'That's the last time I listen to my big head. Our biggest dealer just got pissed at me!' Harold rubbed his face.

* * *

Syaoran opened the door to the Tranquilizer and walked inside. He saw Sakura sitting on a couch, staring at the ceiling. 

"Ahem," Syaoran cleared his throat, to make his presence known. Sakura broke out her reverie and stared at the man that just walked into the room. Nobody was behind him as he walked in and shut the door behind him. Sakura squeaked as he sat down a few inches beside her.

"We have to talk," he said darkly, "now."

Sakura gulped and nodded. Syaoran toyed with the ring on his pinkie finger. Sakura glanced at him a few times before looking at the wall across from her.

"I took you because I didn't want you to get shot by Jin Tai," Syaoran started. "Yeah I'm a gangster, and I have to admit, I was pretty fucking rash but the two leaders grew me up like that. Serpent is like a hell of a lot of years older than me and he raised me. I grew up learning the ways of a gang but also respecting people."

Sakura silently listened.

"I saw you coming in the rain and I had to get you. Instincts if you wanna call it. I brought you back and my cousin, Mei Lin, changed you out of your wet clothes and into some of ours."

Sakura didn't move to acknowledge that she was listening. But Syaoran knew she was either way.

"But I wanna tell you why Mei said all that shit," Syaoran said, "I had to calm down so bad before I came in here or else I would've shot you."

Sakura jumped a bit but didn't make any more movement. Syaoran sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

"Last year, on April 3rd, around 11:45pm… do you remember what you were doing?"

Sakura finally looked at him and cocked her head. "What… why?" She asked.

"Just answer, do you?"

Sakura nodded. She would never forget that day… ever…

"What were you doing?" Syaoran asked her, quietly.

"Why?" Sakura said.

"Just fucking tell me then I'll tell you!"

Sakura gulped and started to tell her story. She wasn't going to cross the line of a gangster.

"On April 3rd, my dad and my brother got into a huge fight over me. My brother said I wasn't being raised well and that my father needed to find a woman, a woman figure for me. My mother died years back. My dad said that I was already a grown woman and that I had every single figure I ever needed. My Auntie Sonomi was like a mother figure to me and my father kept on yelling that."

Syaoran slowly allowed what she said to sink in.

"My brother then said that my father used to like my aunt and my dad couldn't take it. He slapped my brother. My brother got pissed beyond pissed and left the house to go for a drive. My dad then had no one else to direct his anger towards so he turned to me and took his anger out. Lashing out on every single fault I had."

Syaoran nodded, ushering for her to continue.

"It was around 11:30 when I went out to take a walk. My brother wasn't home yet so I took my dads cell phone and pepper spray… in case," Sakura said softly, remembering that night… "and then…"

----

_Flashback_

It was a dark night and Sakura was walking around, staring at the night lights of Tomoeda. Tomoeda was much quieter, and much more homely than Tokyo could ever be. Sakura turned the corner and found a few 24 hour convenient stores open. She walked past them all and turned another corner, making her way to Penguin Park.

She then saw it. She saw a man chasing a woman. He lunged for her and she jumped out of the way. She thought maybe they were a couple, messing around, but that was until she heard the girl cry. Cry out in pain…

Sakura ran behind a bush and picked up a rock. She held the rock tightly and called her brother.

"Onii-chan, pick me up in front of Mika's Flowers, now."

"I'm right by Mika's," Touya said, not questioning why his sister was out so late. He figured why…

Sakura shut her dads phone and moved closer towards the two people. Sakura could aim pretty well, and she thought if she threw a rock at the persons head and ran, she'd be good. She aimed her rock and threw it at the guys head. The guy growled as he forgot about the girl and tore towards the bush. Sakura squeaked as she got up and made a break for it. She turned the corner and found a girl with blood red eyes standing in front of her, her face masked.

"Thanks," she said as she hugged Sakura. Sakura nodded as she broke through the alley and towards Mika's flowers. Sakura, before she left, heard that girl call somebody.

"Back alley, lost Christopher."

_End_

----

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You're her…"

* * *

**End of the chapter… sorry for the wait… ehehe…**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	4. History of Our Past…

**Emerald saviourness… time to have a very serious discussion!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary: **While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure (Hentai)

**Aging: **Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 4:** History of Our Past…

* * *

Syaoran's eyes widened. "You're her…" 

Sakura looked at him and raised a brow in confusion. "I'm... her?"

"You're the Emerald Savior..." Syaoran said, in complete awe. Sakura looked confused. "Emerald... Savior?"

"You... you saved Mei Lin... last... year..."

Sakura frowned... then it clicked. A light bulb turned on over her head and her eyes widened. "She... that... I saved Mei Lin?"

Syaoran continued to stare into Sakura's eyes. This girl had saved his cousin last year from Christopher and she didn't even know it. He studied all her features well now. She seemed athletic, her arms were well formed and she wasn't, _fat_. Sakura seemed self conscious all of a sudden and hugged herself, slowly inching away from Syaoran.

Syaoran cleared his throat, and took on his tough guy posture again. "Me and Mei decided that if we ever met the Emerald Savior, we'd initiate her to become a member of the Serpent Wolves."

Sakura gasped as her eyes widened. She didn't want to be a part of a gang! Sakura had checked the date on a nearby calender and saw today was still today and her father was due to arrive home in less than an hour.

"You... what... you can't!" Sakura said desperately. "I didn't... mean it... I won't tell anybody. Just... my father is on his way home and I have to go home!"

Syaoran stood up and walked towards the door. He looked over his shoulder and glared at her. "No. Stay here. We'll send notice to your father,"

Sakura had fear etched in her eyes. "Please! Oh god please don't! Just... let me go home."

"Our past is intertwined, Sakura." Syaoran said darkly, "I can't afford to let you go. Serpent and Wolf were right, you somehow seem like you're important."

Sakura squeaked as he slammed the door shut. Within seconds she broke down into tears.

'Why me,' she sobbed.

* * *

Syaoran walked out of the Tranquilizer and straight into the living area again. Some of his gang members were still sitting around, talking about the days events. Jason and Tran scooted over so Syaoran sat on the three seater. Jamie and Mei Lin were cuddling on the love seat together. The other gang members were in their respective bedrooms in this giant Japan mansion. 

"What you do with her, 'Ran?" Jamie asked. Only Jamie and Eriol and Jamie's older brother, Ryu were allowed to call Syaoran just simply Ran. Mei Lin teased him about that but she always called him Syao, if not Syaoran.

"Made her sing," Syaoran murmured, "that girl is the Emerald Savior."

Jason had his face in his hands. He seemed deep in thought and when he was deep in thought, they all knew not to bother him. Tran, being the daredevil he was, nudged Jason who shook back into reality. "What was that for?" Jason growled.

"You were thinking, I didn't want you hurting yourself," Tran said cheekily. Mei Lin giggled and Jamie chuckled a bit. Syaoran simply rolled his eyes.

"How kind of you," Jason scowled. "I was thinking and now you made me lose my train of thoughts."

"What was you thinking of?" Jamie asked. Mei Lin poked her boyfriend. "Incorrect grammar, honey."

Jamie shrugged. "So? You ain't my Japanese teacher." Mei Lin frowned. "I very well could be."

Syaoran cleared his throat and turned to Jason. "Idea dude,"

Jason looked at Syaoran before looking at the floor. "Listen, all of the Serpents Wolves, in all divisions are very valuable to us. Why not initiate the girl and make her be the sitting duck for our Jin Tai plan. That way, we use the girl plus get Jin Tai off our case for the Authentic Divine. Wolf is in New York right now settling this matter, we are going to get our Divine back."

Syaoran raised a brow. "Smart but I don't think it'll work out,"

Tran, in turn, raised his own brow as well. "Won't work out? Doushite?" **(Doushite means Why in Japanese)**

"Because, this girl is part two of the Authentic Divine."

"This thing has parts?" Jason groaned. Tran sniggered.

Syaoran couldn't believe he had to explain the Authentic Divine to his gang, when they've been looking after it for years now! _Years!_

"The Authentic Divine, is what you already know it to be, our prized possession. The Authentic Divine, is a legendary weapon, which was sealed away by a very powerful Sorcerer, Clow Reed, of ancient times, somewhere in the sixteen hundreds. The Authentic Divine can only be wielded by four people in this world. Me, being a direct descendant of Clow Reed, minus the magic... I can posses the Authentic Divine, and I can also sense the three others who can wield it."

"Who are the other ones?" Jamie asked.

"Eriol is another one, you all know that, but the other two are unknown to me. When I was talking to Sakura today, I felt a simmer and I knew she was one of the the wielders of the Authentic Divine."

"What the hell is the Divine?" Jason asked.

"A sword," Syaoran said, his voice lowering to a whisper, "a very powerful sword that uses all of the elemental magic out there. It is the only remaining artifact that uses magical powers. Magic has been stomped out of us between the generations, or else I would have possessed magic today, but this sword is the last right that Clow-san had and I'm the owner. The Authentic Divine is a set of twin blades, that once joined together will create unparalleled power."

Tran laughed. "Don't tell me you believe in that magic shit, Syaoran."

Syaoran glared maliciously at Tran. "I fucking believe it," his breathing turning shallow.

Tran blinked a few times before looking away from their youngest leader.

"So the sword is two parts?" Jamie asked.

Syaoran turned to him and nodded, totally ignoring Tran. "Yeah, the Authentic and the Divine are two twin blades. They join together at the hilt to create a staff with blades on it. Though, the only thing is, only the possessors of the Authentic Divine can join it. Any regular person can't fuse it, but they can use it. However the magic is only useful for the possessors."

"How do you know all this?" Mei Lin asked.

"Wolf, Serpent and I did our research," Syaoran smirked, "you should too."

"So you're keeping the girl?" Mei Lin asked.

Syaoran nodded. "That's why I put her in the tranquilizer. I felt something connect and I needed to be sure. If we have all four possessors in the Authentic Divine, than we can get it back."

"So why does Jin Tai want it?" Tran said silently.

Syaoran glared at Tran. "That ain't your business,"

Tran blinked a few times as Syaoran got up and left the room. Tran looked at Mei Lin and raised a brow. Mei Lin sighed and shook her head. "It's not my place to tell you," she got up and started walking towards the Tranquilizer.

Tran looked over to Jamie who also stood up. "Mei Lin is right, but I think you should know so you won't bust on Syaoran again."

Tran nodded as Jason sat down beside him. Jamie cleared his throat.

"Jin Tai and Syaoran are half brothers,"

* * *

**Hope you liked it.. hehe!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	5. Daddy, I'm Okay

**This story is turning into a very interesting point... if that made any sense at all... I congratulate myself... o.0.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary: **While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure (Hentai)

**Aging: **Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 5:** Daddy, I'm Okay

* * *

"Jin Tai and Syaoran are half brothers," 

Tran's eyes widened as he stared at Jamie. Jamie nodded and Jason put his arm around Tran's shoulders. "We can only tell you that much T-man," Jason started, "Syaoran can only go into detail about his and Jin Tai's relationship. I'm sorry dude, but you needed to know that before you can go off and set Syaoran's anger again,"

"Than how come I don't know any of this shit?" Tran asked, his mind working, the clockworks in his head churning.

"It's 'cause you're the newest member to the Serpent Wolves. All of us have been members for a bit over three years. You just joined last year. We didn't find that we can tell you who Jin Tai was to us."

Tran finally understood why it seemed like they were going after this mysterious artifact called the Authentic Divine. He was searching for it blindly, having no idea what it was. "So they didn't ever tell you what the Authentic Divine was?" Tran asked.

Jason shook his head. "No. Only Syaoran, Eriol, Wolf, Serpent and Aunt Yelan knew. Mei Lin didn't even know what the Divine was. We were just told it was important to us so we went after it. Didn't I tell you this was a no-questions-asked type of gang?"

Tran rolled his eyes. "Have I ever taken you seriously Jas?"

Jason scowled. "Yeah well, start to. Jin Tai and Syaoran have major beef and the fact that they half blood brothers doesn't fluffy up the situation." Jamie nodded as Jason towered over Tran. "You keep your ass shut when it comes to Jin Tai and Syaoran, and if he ever tells you to do something, you do it, no questions asked."

Tran didn't say anything as Jamie lay a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Yo Jas, Tran is gonna do what 'Ran tells him to do." Jamie shot a dangerous glance at Tran. "But if we find out you're shitting us T-man," Jason's body tensed up and Jamie continued, "you know how tough we are, and if you shitted us, you're gonna die, _no questions asked_."

With his last powerful words, Jamie and Jason left to their respective rooms. Tran sat in the living room, reflecting over what just happened.

'Jin Tai and Syaoran are half brothers?' Tran asked himself. This was all new news to him. He just joined the gang a year back when Jamie and his older brother Ryu found him beaten up bloody after a little encounter with the Street Racerz, Jin Tai's gang. Tran was beaten up and was near death when Ryu brought him back to the Serpent Wolves headquarters. They treated him back to health and as a return favour, this orphan boy allowed his marking into the Serpent Wolves, he was a member forever.

Tran got up and headed towards his bedroom. 'Now I owe more respect to Syaoran, for being able to fight his half brother when it's necessary.'

However many questions remained unanswered for Tran. Maybe the answers will come eventually.

* * *

Mei Lin entered the Tranquilizer and saw Sakura sitting in a corner of the room. The Tranquilizer was Wolf's personal study room and was only used for keeping _good_ prisoners or if Wolf needed to _study_. The _bad_ prisoners were either locked up in the basement or in the Eliminator, Serpents personal study room. Serpent kept his room empty, just a plain desk and a portrait of him and his brother. All of Serpents documents are hidden somewhere in his room, and only Syaoran, Eriol and Mei Lin know where it is, apart from himself of course. 

"Hey," Mei Lin said, breaking Sakura out of her train of thoughts. She glanced at the clock and saw that her father was due to arrive home in fifteen minutes. 'Oh god,' she thought as she blinked her tears away and look at Mei Lin. She nodded her acknowledgment.

Mei Lin walked to Sakura and put her hand on her knee. Sakura winced but didn't make any move to move Mei Lin. Mei Lin closed her eyes and moved her hand form Sakura's knee.

"Listen... Sakura-san,"

Sakura's head lifted a bit, and Mei Lin took this as a good sign. "We're sorry for bringing you here, honestly. It's just that back on Lotus road, Syaoran, and our opposing gang were having a battle. Our enemy would have most likely shot you, but Syaoran wasn't raised like that. He brought you here to save you. We would have probably kept you prisoner here for a few more weeks, until we knew you're safe and then let you go with a condition of stalking you for a little while to see if you'd rat us out."

Sakura sat silently, listening...

"But when I saw you, I remembered you were the girl who saved me last year without knowing you did. Syaoran and I decided that if we ever found you, we'd initiate you into that gang. That's why I told you everything earlier, because I knew if I told you everything, Syaoran wouldn't let you go knowing you know more information than needed. When he put you in the Tranquilizer, I told him right away that you were the girl that saved me."

"But why do you want to initiate me?" Sakura finally burst, all her tears streaming out. She was only a teenage girl and she didn't want to be part of a gang. Her body racked in sobs and her breathing came out in uneven intervals. Mei Lin rubbed Sakura's back as the poor girl sobbed uncontrollably. She was scared, frightened, nervous, excited, and most of all, freaked out. For a normal girl growing in Tomoeda with only her father, something like getting kidnapped by the Serpent Wolves, finding out you saved the leaders cousin, being told that you were going to get initiated was sure a lot.

"Because you're special to us. We're forever in your debt."

"Why?" Sakura asked quietly, her sobbing coming under control, but her tears still spilling out.

"You saved me, Sakura-san." Mei Lin said softly, "And I can do nothing that will show how thankful I am. The gang can't do anything. All we're doing now is offering you our protection. You don't have to come into gang battles with us. See, eventually,Christopher, the boy who wanted to rape me, will find out who you are. He's in jail now and he will before two more months before he's released. After that, who knows? He might come after you, in hopes of killing you for stopping him. If you join our gang, you're in our protection. You don't have to come into battles with us, you can stay home, live a normal life... well you have to report to us every evening so we can keep track of how you're doing, and you'll need a Serpent Wolf tattoo... but that's just about it!"

Sakura stared into her eyes. "You're asking me to join your gang Li-san," Sakura said, in voice a bit stronger than before, "you're not asking what my favourite flavour is. I can't just join the Serpent Wolves and pretend it never happened. I'll know, you'll know, and it won't be long until the world finds out. It's not something I can hide so easily!"

"Yes you can," Mei Lin said, her voice soft and nice. "We'll give your family the money you need for your day to day activities, as apart of our protection to you. There will be a Serpent Wolf around every corner watching you. If anything happens, _we're there_."

"That's exactly it," Sakura murmured, "you're there. I don't want to live the rest of my life knowing theres a bunch of people out there, waiting to catch people doing their misdoings on me."

Mei Lin closed her eyes. "But we can't just let you go now Sakura," she said softly, "you already know _us_. You saved _me_ and we want to initiate _you_. Please...?"

"You can't please me into joining a gang," Sakura murmured, "it's not that easy."

Mei Lin sighed as she stood up. "Sakura, I hope you know that you can't leave... now that you know so much information..."

Sakura nodded, blinking back tears. "I kinda figured," She murmured.

Mei Lin nodded as she turned to leave the room, however Sakura's soft voice caught her attention again. "My father is arriving our place in ten minutes," she murmured, "could you at least give him the message I'm okay?"

Mei Lin nodded. "You have my word."

* * *

On an airplane that left New York City sat the second leader of the Gang. Wolf Ryuushi sat in his private airplane, flying over the heads of the buildings in the heart of New York. 

"Moved our Divine to the southern Bronx... what kind of bullshit excuse is that?" Wolf growled to himself. He just left the office fifteen minutes ago and was on his private airplane back to Japan now. He would arrive in 22 hours to his home country and he was itching to meet the Emerald Savior.

'If she's anything that Takashi put her to be, than she'd be an excellent candidate... for my wife.'

"Sir," a voice broke Wolf's train of thoughts. "Yeah?" He looked up to an air hostess.

"Serpent on the line," She gave Wolf a small portable phone, not a cellular phone, but not a wired in phone either. It was a specially designed phone for the the plane that will only ever work in the plane.

"Bro?" Wolf said to the phone.

"Done your business in New York?"

"Yeah. Them damn bastards moved the Divine to the Bronx. I asked them why and they said for _better protection_. Bullshit that is. I told 'em I want my Divine back in Japan asap."

"Good," Serpent murmured. "And what do you think of the Emerald Savior?"

"If she's all that she's cracked up to me, I'm marrying her." Wolf said softly.

Serpent nodded on his end. "I knew you would wanna do something like that. Listen, don't jump to conclusions. You're eager to get married, you wanted that from Misha and look where she took you? Misha jacked a few thousand American dollars from you and jailed you for three months. Wolf, be careful about these things."

"I know." Wolf rolled his eyes, "Misha was a bitch, we all sensed that. The gang members have a good vibe from the Emerald Savior."

"Why do you want to get married so badly?" Serpent asked.

"Yelan wants me to marry Fanran. I'm not about to marry a girl I practically grew up with. It's either I find somebody or it's Fanran."

"Ew..." Serpent growled. A thud was heard from Serpents end and then a loud wail. "DADYYYYYYYYY!" Came an annoying shriek.

"Is Reiya crying again?" Wolf said, adoringly. Reiya, his two year old niece, in other words, Serpent's two year old daughter.

"Yeah... dammit when is her mother coming back with the milk? This girl's been crying since Amelie left!"

Amelie was Serpents French Canadian wife. She was born in Quebec City and grew up in Montreal with her French father and her half Japanese half French mother. Amelie was a quarter Japanese and met Serpent when she went to visit her grandmother and grandfather in Tokyo. Amelie didn't know anything of Serpents past when she met him. She took an instant liking to him and after nine heavy months of dating, he proposed to her... as well as gave her the news of him being in a gang.

Amelie, the news being big for her, still accepted his proposal. Amelie and Serpent married and lived in a secluded area in Japan. In the Secluded area in Japan was Serpent Wolf gang Division number three.

"Then call Amelie." Wolf said, like it was the most obvious thing.

"That girl would start yelling at me in French! Last time she said something about some diablo thing and I figured out she told me to go to hell!" Serpent said in a very annoyed tone.

Wolf sniggered. "A lady tells the great leader of Serpent Wolves to go to hell?"

"Get married to a girl like Amelie and then tell me how easy it is." Serpent scowled.

"Papa! Je... je... je..."

Serpent rolled his eyes. "Amelie is trying to teach Reiya French again."

Wolf chuckled. "Oh let her, from being married to a gang leader, I'm surprised Ami didn't teach Reiya how to speak Bengali."

"Oh crap... Amelie knows Bengali... she's been teaching me!"

"Lay it on me... say something."

"Like?" Serpent raised a brow on his end.

"Shut up..."

"Chup kor,"

"Oh fuck that sounds hot!"

Serpent rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ask Ami for Bengali lessons too why don't you."

"How does that girl know Bengali?" Wolf asked his brother.

"She spent three years in Bangladesh and five years in India. That girl knows fluent Bangla and Hindi."

"What the fuck is Bangla?"

"The language spoken in Bangladesh."

"Ain't it Bengali?"

"Yeah it is,"

"Than what's Bangla?"

"Same as Bengali."

"What the..."

"It's confusion Wolf, Amy took a good three weeks explaining to me. Like Hindi and Urdu are the same language."

"They _are_?" Wolf said, astonished.

"Yeah and apparently Pakistan, India and Bangladesh were all a same country before..."

"You're shitting me," Wolf rolled his eyes, "I know _that_ dumbass."

"Well excuse me, how do I know?" Serpent rolled his eyes.

"I'm home!" Came a loud voice, with a tint of a French accent.

"Amelie's home. Later," Serpent hung up.

"Bastard," Wolf rolled his eyes as he hung up and phone and kicked back.

'Bengali and Bangla are the same thing? What the...'

**(Don't ask... I'm Bengali and I felt like giving a free lesson... xD)**

* * *

Fujitaka Kinomoto entered his household to find his daughter not there. It was pouring outside and he assumed she was at Tomoyo's house but when he called, Sonomi said that she wasn't there. Fujitaka decided to investigate before taking drastic action. He called Chiharu, Rika and Naoko but Sakura wasn't at any of their houses. He called Touya and Touya said he knew nothing. 

Fujitaka was starting to get worried when the home phone rang. He was relieved to hear it was Sakura...

"Daddy?" Sakura said softly.

"Baby!" Fujitaka said relieved. "Where are you?"

"Daddy I'm someplace safe... Daddy sorry I couldn't be there when you arrived but I'm kind of caught up. But I'm okay, don't worry. I'll be home soon."

"But Saku... where are you?"

"Can't say. Love you dad..."

Fujitaka blinked as the line beeped a few times... Something was fishy and Fujitaka didn't want to take any risks...

He picked up the phone...

"911 Emergency..."

"My daughter is missing..."

* * *

**Hope that keeps you on your toes for a little while longer... xD stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	6. Recollection of the Past

**Policeeeeee… weee! What now? BTW… Hime isn't Syaoran's half sister… -.- all shall be explained!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 6:** Recollection of the Past

* * *

"My daughter is missing..."

* * *

Sakura sat in the Tranquilizer staring into the palms of her hand. 'I… Mei Lin said I _must_ join the Serpent Wolves… but when is must used in such simple sentences? Must is a strong word and I have my own choice too!' she thought heavily.

Sakura got up and walked to the fridge. She opened it and saw that it was stocked to the edge with yummy food. She saw a bowl of chicken noodles. She took it out, put it in the microwave and warmed it up. She found a spoon and sat back down on the sofa and began eating the noodles.

'But protection…' Sakura thought. Recently, she's been feeling very _stalked_… like somebody had been stalking her.

'Maybe… joining the Serpent Wolves… is a good thing?' she asked herself… maybe she'd feel more protected. She continued eating and continued thinking. She told her father that she was okay but she knew her father would call the police…

'Daddy would be more protected… so would Touya… and they don't have to know…' Sakura thought… after that night she saved Mei Lin, she's been getting strange _feelings_. Like somebody is following her…

'Should I?' she asked herself. She finished her noodles and put it on the table. She leaned back against the sofa and sighed…

'It's either that or I remain a prisoner for the rest of my life…'

So she either stays locked up in a basement for her entire life or joins the Serpent Wolves and resume a semi-normal life… Sakura was weighing towards the latter option in this point of time.

'But I'm only 17,' she thought sadly to herself… 'Why _me_?' she scowled inwardly. She twisted her hands together and stared at the blank wall in front of her. 'Why me?' she questioned again. She lay her head down on the armrest of the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Why… me," she murmured one more time before falling asleep.

* * *

Fujitaka was nervous as the lady on the other line was silent for a little while.

"Time of disappearance?" She finally said.

"I just returned home from a flight. I didn't find her but she just called me and said she's okay and not to worry and the line went dead."

"We'll send some officers to your home sir," The lady said softly.

"Thank you." Fujitaka murmured as he hung up. He looked around the house and rubbed his face in his hands.

'I have no enemies… who could've taken Sakura?' he thought. He thought he should call up Touya this instant. He picked up the phone and dialed his sons' cell phone number.

"Moshi Moshi, Touya here," Touya said into his phone.

"Son," Fujitaka said softly.

"Dad, hey you arrived! Did you get the surprise Sakura made for you?" Touya asked.

"Yeah I definitely got a surprise… but it's not the one Sakura made me,"

"Then…?"

"Your sister's been kidnapped…"

The line went silent for five minutes…

"SAKURA GOT KIDNAPPED?"

* * *

Syaoran came to check on Sakura in the Tranquilizer around midnight. He saw she was peacefully sleeping on the sofa and sighed. He brought a blanket and wrapped it around her.

'Why are you one of the chosen ones for the Authentic Divine?' he questioned himself. Sakura grunted before grabbing the blanket. In the process of hiding in her covers, she grabbed Syaoran's hand. He felt a flash of light bang around him and he found himself… slapped square in the middle of Sakura's dream…

--

"_Mi'lord!" a young girl ran up a courtyard and threw herself onto somebody who seemed like the King of the lands…_

'_He looks like me,' Syaoran thought as he stood in the middle of Sakura's dream. His eyes widened as he realized that this man WAS him and that this dream was the same dream he had for many nights._

"_Aye, Sakura," the lord wrapped his arms around her waist. "Missed me?"_

"_Of course Syaoran," Sakura nuzzled her head into his neck. "Where've you been?" She murmured._

"_Searching for the Authentic Divine."_

"_Still?"_

"_Still,"_

"_You didn't find it yet?" She asked raising a brow._

"_Nope. Clow Reed hid it someplace unknown to any of us."_

"_And how much longer till you find it?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "Mi'lord, if you keep on leaving me, I'll have to elope with somebody who'll hold me and hug me and kiss me and tell me they love me."_

"_In that case," King Syaoran smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist._

"_I'm holding you,"_

_He pressed her close to his body, "I'm hugging you,"_

_He pulled her back and pressed his lips firmly onto her lips. A few moments later they pulled back, "I kissed you,"_

_Sakura waited but the King didn't do anything. _

_Syaoran was shocked that this was EXACTLY like his dream. The dialogue, the scenery… everything. Except in his dreams, Syaoran was the king and the girls name remained unknown…_

"_You're missing something Mi'lord," Sakura tapped her foot impatiently._

"_No, I hugged you, I held you, I kissed you… what else?"_

"_How about… I love you?" Sakura grinned._

"_Really? I love you too."_

_Sakura laughed as they fell into each others arms once more… Syaoran stood there, awestruck as he came out of Sakura's dream._

_--_

Syaoran had managed get away from direct contact with Sakura. He was confused… Why did he fall into her dream and why was it exactly like his? He'd ask Eriol later…

Syaoran turned around and left, leaving Sakura in the deep corners of her dream…

--

"_Promise me you'll never leave me?" Sakura murmured to the King…_

"_I promise," he whispered… the second those words escaped from his lips, fires erupted in the serene lands…_

"_SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed. The fires had swallowed the king with a cackling laughter coming from behind the flames._

"_My brother has been taken, his mistress is next…"_

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Jin Tai,"_

--

Sakura screamed as she woke up. She was sweating and she found a blanket wrapped tightly around her. She looked around, gasping for air.

'What was that?' she thought, 'Whenever I have that dream…his name is unknown…then how I heard that today his name was…' Sakura eyes widened in realization…

"Syaoran," she whispered the name of the leader-to-be of the Serpent Wolves.

* * *

**Ok explanation time:**

**A… I got a virus and had to reformat my computer…. I was stupid and I apparently DIDN'T save ANYTHING on a CD or a floppy… yay me…**

**B… I'm kinda working on a special project right now… if liked it gets made into a movie… yay!**

**C… IM GOING ON VACATION! W00tz… two days after THIS chapter is posted (look at the update date you guys) im going on vacation for three… count em THREE weeks…. Yeah so no updates on anything… im not takin my laptop there either cuz recharging my batteries will be hell cuz where im goin on vacation (Bangladesh) they have some next electrical flow or whatnot and yeahhhh…. Im even scared of charging my cellphone there As WELL as my brothers Nintendo DS… so so scared…**

**So this MIGHT be the last update I make… if I don't feel lazy between packing and working on the movie I might update another story OR post the sequel to I Dare You… I dunno which but HIGHLY unlikely that I won't…**

**ALRIGHT STAY TUNED and ill see ALLLLLL you guys after three weeks! –hugs-**

**LUB LUB LUB LUB EXTREME LUB… ooo extreme lub xD**

**Sakura aka Wolf Blossom aka… not giving you my name!**


	7. Even in Reluctance

**The chapter we've all been waiting for… xD**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 7:** Even in Reluctance

* * *

"Syaoran," she whispered the name of the leader-to-be of the Serpent Wolves. 

Sakura glanced at the digital clock and saw it read twelve am. She rubbed her face and looked around at her surroundings. There was a night light that was turned on to give the room some illumination and the windows too brought in the moonlight. Sakura frowned, remembering the horrid decision she had to make, about joining the gang or not. After that dream, Sakura was unsure of everything.

Well, not everything, she was sure of one thing. 'In my dream, I'm in love with him.' She thought. Perhaps it was a sign? She wasn't so sure anymore. Sakura was definite she won't be able to fall asleep and she was locked in the stupid room too unless somebody opened it for her. Considering it was midnight, nobody would do so.

So Sakura did the next best thing, watch late night television. She found the remote on the coffee table and clicked on the television.

"Are you looking for erotic sensation?" Came a wannabe sexy voice. Sakura groaned as she flipped through the channels. Apparently, only sex shows happened at midnight.

"What do people do, look for sex tips? Ugh," Sakura groaned as she found a music channel. She smiled, hearing one of her favourite songs play. It was an English songs, one of the few English songs she listened to. Sakura heard the singer had a not so good rep, but this song was amazing.

Stars are Blind, by Paris Hilton. Sakura hummed the tune, not watching the music video. The video was rather, stupid, but the song was anything but.

"What did that dream mean?" She murmured to herself.

* * *

Syaoran was in the living room, also deep in thought. How'd he end up in Sakura's dream, and why was it so, _clear_ now? All of this was so unreal, and the fact that he was a King looking for the Authentic Divine was also something unreal. 

'Does this mean my search lasted many lifetimes?' he thought to himself. He picked up his bottle of beer and took a huge gulp. He glanced at the Tranquilizer, hearing music seep through the cracks of the door.

'The girl's still a teen,' Syaoran thought, still sipping more beer, 'why do we have to make her join? Only because she's the emerald savior, or because of other reasons? _Past_ reasons?'

Syaoran got up and decided to have a little discussion with the girl. He knew she was awake and he knew she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. He picked up they key to the Tranquilizer and walked towards the door, determination flooding each of his steps.

* * *

"SAKURA'S BEEN WHAT?" Touya roared into the phone, totally expected by Fujitaka. Fujitaka sighed as he continued speaking to his son.

"Yes, she's been kidnapped. I called the police, son. They're on their way."

"I'm coming, NOW!" Touya roared.

Fujitaka knew there was no stopping Touya so he didn't bother fighting back. "Your school?"

"We're on a three week term holiday," Touya growled, "Yukito and I are coming down tomorrow morning!"

Fujitaka glanced at the grandfather clock and saw it was quarter past midnight. 'How long have I been home for?' he thought as he returned his attention to the phone.

"See you then, Touya."

"Bye," Touya growled as he slammed his phone down.

'Whoever took my sister,' Touya snarled in his head, 'will pay with his life.'

* * *

Syaoran unlocked the door and slowly opened it. He opened it just enough to see Sakura lying down on the sofa, her eyes slightly open, obvious she was thinking. Syaoran crept in and closed the door again. That was when Sakura noticed him.

She squeaked as she sat up on the sofa, using the covers to cover her. **(I felt so weird writing that. Covers to cover her… o.0)**

"Hey," Syaoran greeted as he sat on the far end of he sofa. Sakura nodded the greeting back, using the remote to turn off the television. Syaoran was silent for a few moments, not sure why he was here.

'Why did I come here?' he thought, his previous wonders fleeting his mind. What was he thinking of before he came here.

"You aren't asleep yet?" Sakura's meek voice spoke up. Syaoran glanced at her, his passionate amber eyes boring into her being. Sakura squeaked as she looked away, not liking yet loving the way his eyes looked at her.

"Couldn't sleep, seems the same thing applies to you?"

Sakura nodded, not looking at him at all. Syaoran had two guns placed firmly in his holsters. He always had his guns with him when he was awake. Wherever he went, he had guns. He only took them off at night, and even then there's one on his night stand and one under his bed.

"What brings you here?" Sakura murmured.

"I live here," Syaoran replied flatly. Sakura blushed in embarrassment; knowing that was true and he could be wherever he wanted to be whenever he wanted to go there. She shut up after that and it was silent for a full round number of five minutes.

Syaoran finally decided to talk to her about what he wanted to talk to her about. He finally remembered.

"You know what you have to do, right?" He asked, not hiding the fact he was examining her body. The covers were thin and it was loosely over her figure. She did have a nice figure, by what he could tell. He remembered she had an hourglass when he dragged her to this mansion and he remembered perfectly how light and soft she was when he carried her after paralyzing her.

"Basically," Sakura whispered, her eyes never meeting his.

"What do you have to do, then?" Syaoran said, testing her. His voice wasn't forceful, but for once in years, he was talking softly to a complete stranger.

'Stranger in this lifetime,' he decided in his mind.

"Join the Serpent Wolves?" Sakura asked, finally rising her eyes to meet his gaze. Syaoran looked into her mesmerizing emerald pools. Her eyes held a sense of innocent, a certain innocence that'll vanish if influenced by a gang.

"By your choice," Syaoran said, surprising himself and Sakura.

"But Mei Lin-san said that I have to join, I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Mei Lin isn't the leader but I'm as close as you can get."

The confused look on Sakura's face proved what Syaoran had to do. He rolled up his short sleeve and revealed a very intense looking tattoo. There were two golden wolves eyes with their black pupils inside of the mouth of a serpent. The fangs were pointed and sharp and the inside of the mouth was pure black. The tattoo was pretty big, and Sakura could see small letters under the mouth of the serpent. She could easily make out the words, _Leader_.

"That is some intense tattoo." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran nodded as he lowered his sleeve.

"Mei Lin's tat says co-leader and the others are members."

Sakura nodded, not being able to take the image of the tattoo from her head. She noticed, for he first time, a scar on Syaoran's left cheek. It traced from behind his ear to a few millimeters away from his mouth. Her eyes widened as she looked away. Syaoran knew what she was looking at.

"My ex slashed me," he offered, once again surprising himself. Sakura nodded, not pressing the question, but question still burning her mind.

"If I join," Sakura whispered, "do you promise to protect me and my family?"

Syaoran was taken back, wondering where that question came from. Sakura knew what he was thinking.

"I've been getting a feeling, like I'm being stalked and it's been there since I saved Mei Lin." She murmured. "I want my family to be safe, that's all."

Syaoran nodded. "So you'll be a Serpent Wolf for the protection, not for the gang fights?"

Sakura looked at him. "If it's possible,"

Syaoran stood up and looked down at her. "I'll talk to Serpent and Wolf, the leaders of the gang, once they return. Wolf is in New York, coming to Japan this very moment and Serpent is in Division three with his wife and daughter."

Sakura nodded as Syaoran turned around and started to talk towards the door. He opened it and left, but this time, he left the door open.

Sakura continued to stare at the door, unaware of how fast her heart was beating.

* * *

"SERPENT!" A young voice shrilled through the halls of a very quaint little house. A tall man cringed, his long black hair framing his face. He opened his eyes, revealing very handsome grey eyes. He was 6 feet on the dot and had a very muscular build.

"Yes, love?"

"Don't love me, _monsieur_." She shrilled as she poked Serpent on his chest. She was Amelie Ryuushi, Serpents wife.

"What happened?" Serpent asked.

"What happened?" Amelie yelled in her Japanese-French accent. "You're asking _moi_?" She yelled. It was way past midnight and Serpent was scared his daughter, Reiya Ryuushi would wake up.

Amelie had waist length blond hair and very caring blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she was 5"4, much shorter compared to Serpent.

"What did I do?" Serpent whined. Amelie pulled Serpent by his collar and came dangerously close to his lips. Her eyes were playful as she brought her tongue out and licked his lips.

"You forgot it was our anniversary, my love."

Serpent's eyes widened. "I didn't!" He said. "Our anniversary is tomorrow!"

Amelie pushed him back and put her hands on her hips. "Then what day is it today?"

Serpent glanced at his clock and saw it was 1am. He frowned. "That's a sick joke, Amelie."

Amelie giggled as she tackled him. "I know, but it was _tres_ funny,"

Serpent smiled as he pressed his lips against hers. She squealed as she fully obliged. They were getting it on when Serpents cell rang. Amelie frowned.

"If it is that dear brother-in-law of mine, I shall make sure he dies a very painful death."

Serpent chuckled as he took out his cell phone and laughed out loud, confirming his wife's suspicion.

"WOLF!" She yelled as she picked up the phone. Wolf held the phone an arms length away.

"What's wrong sis?" He asked.

"YOU! Serpent was giving me an anniversary present and you just had to ruin it!"

Wolf stifled a laugh as he apologized to his sister-in-law.

"So sorry sis, continue your actions. Just tell Serpent for me that Harold called and the Divine is being shipped back to Japan."

"Will do," Amelie said as she hung up and threw the phone back on the table. She turned to her husband and grinned.

"Divine is back in Japan, now where were we," she murmured as she launched onto her husband again. Serpent laughed even more, thanking god Reiya was a heavy sleeper.

* * *

It was morning and Sakura was wide awake. She hadn't fallen back to sleep that night, all she did was stare at the ceiling, thinking of how her life was going to be like now. She saw it was 6am and she turned on the television, to watch the 6am news.

"Reported missing from yesterday evening, Kinomoto Sakura hasn't been seen after she was took a shortcut home from school yesterday. Her friend, Daidouji Tomoyo hasn't seen her since-"

Sakura flicked off the T.V. 'Daddy still reported me, after I called him?' she thought, knowing fully well he was going to do it no matter what.

'Great, now the police are after me.'

Sakura got up and walked out of the Tranquilizer to find copious amounts of people sitting around. She squeaked as they all turned around and grinned at her.

"Princess is awake, I see." Syaoran said from the middle of the group. Sakura stared at them all as Mei Lin rushed up to her.

"I'll get you ready, and then we all talk. The police are out to find you, but they'll never find you here."

Sakura nodded dumbly as Mei Lin dragged her upstairs.

* * *

An hour later, Sakura walked down the stairs in a white t-shirt and black jean shorts. She had a pink belt on to secure the shorts to her hips. She wore baby blue socks and her hair was tied up in a wet ponytail. She had a white wristband on her left hand and a thin gold anklet on her left foot.

She descended, and every pair of eyes looked at her. She gulped, needing reassurance. Mei Lin's hand clamped her shoulder and she got all the reassurance she needed.

"You look positively stunning," Eriol bowed gallantly. Sakura gave a weak smile and murmured a soft thank you. Jamie jumped off his seat, and offered it to Sakura. The seat was right beside Syaoran, and Sakura gulped, her dream from last night racing back.

"As we were saying," Syaoran said again, feeling Sakura's body heat touch him. He scowled, not liking the feeling. Jamie was sitting on the armrest beside Sakura and she was sitting in a small little area of the seat, her hands clamped in front of her. "The police are after Sakura here, and we can't give her back for a hell of a lot of reasons."

"One being we're gangsters," Jamie said aloud.

"Yep." Syaoran nodded. "One being the fact we're gangster and second… okay well there's only one reason."

Everybody sweat dropped, including Sakura. Mei Lin sighed. "Ok forget this deal for a minute, can we please talk about Jin Tai?"

Syaoran nodded, also anxious to start talking about real business. "Yeah,"

Nobody started talking and Jason pointed to Sakura. Syaoran glowered at Jason. "She can stay."

Everybody nodded and got comfortable, ready to hear what Syaoran had to say.

"Alright, so a few of you guys know what the Authentic Divine is, and others don't. No worries on that, you'll all soon find out. Basically, there are four main people that can _use_ the Authentic Divine. Eriol and I, as you all know, are two of the people who can use the weapon."

Everybody listened intently. Some knew it as a double edged sword, and others knew it was a very dangerous weapon that can be wielded by certain people. Nobody had questions.

"But you all know that there are four people who can control it, right?"

A chorus of 'yeah' and 'hmmm' sounded. Syaoran nodded, quite proud of his gang. "Good, because Jin Tai is number three."

Everybody's eyes snapped wide open, not expecting that bit of news. Syaoran nodded again, "Yeah, he's number three and he has the Authentic while we have the Divine. If he gets our Divine, then he'll be the strongest man on earth, however if we get his Authentic, then we'll be able to stop him. Not a lot of you believe in magic, and frankly magic does not exist in this time, but the Authentic Divine is the only bit of magic that exists today."

"And now we have to get it back from Jin Tai before he destroys the world," Mei Lin concluded. "All easy enough?" She looked at them. A few of them shrugged and Mei Lin glared at them.

"No," she hissed, "Jin Tai moved his base headquarters and he has a _Serpent Wolf _tracker."

"What the shit?" Tran growled. Eriol this time nodded. "Yeah, he has X-ray cameras all over and they can sense colour in your skin. We all have tattoos so we have no way of penetrating his new mansion."

"What about his old place?" A young boy, around his mid twenties spoke up.

"Demolished, Rizu," Syaoran murmured. "He burned it to the ground. All evidence that was in that place is gone, annihilated."

Everybody was quiet for some time and Sakura was as lost as a fish in a desert. She remained quiet however, not making a sound.

"And we're discussing this in front of her, because?" Tran was waiting for an answer. Mei Lin glanced at Tran, not knowing how to answer him. Syaoran, herself and Eriol knew this girl would join, but that's just family instincts, since those three have Li blood at them. Eriol's mother, after all, was Xi Li's younger sister.

"Because," Syaoran said, looking over at Sakura for a split second before turning back to Tran, "she's our latest member."

Everybody's eyes widened as they looked at her, checking if Syaoran was indeed telling the truth.

Sakura nodded, confirming their suspicions.

It happened last night…

"_If I join," Sakura whispered, "do you promise to protect me and my family?"_

_Syaoran was taken back, wondering where that question came from. Sakura knew what he was thinking._

"_I've been getting a feeling, like I'm being stalked and it's been there since I saved Mei Lin." She murmured. "I want my family to be safe, that's all."_

_Syaoran nodded. "So you'll be a Serpent Wolf for the protection, not for the gang fights?"_

_Sakura looked at him. "If it's possible,"_

_Syaoran stood up and looked down at her. "I'll talk to Serpent and Wolf, the leaders of the gang, once they return. Wolf is in New York, coming to Japan this very moment and Serpent is in Division three with his wife and daughter."_

_Sakura nodded as Syaoran turned around and started to talk towards the door. He opened it and left, but this time, he left the door open._

_Sakura continued to stare at the door, unaware of how fast her heart was beating. Sakura threw the covers off her self and ran after Syaoran; she caught him at the stairwell and caught his sleeve._

_Syaoran turned around and surprised that it was her. "What?" He asked, not bothering to release her hold from him._

"_I'll join," she whispered. Syaoran started at her for a long time. He was studying her, and trying to figure out why she made such a rash decision. Sakura seemed to have read his mind._

"_I'm scared," She admitted, "of what'll happen to me. I just know, that if I join, I'll be safe to a certain extent."_

_Syaoran was quiet for some time before speaking. "Alright," he said, "but remember, it's your decision."_

_Sakura nodded as she let go of his sleeve._

"_You'll do the initiation test tomorrow morning."_

_Sakura stared at him. "And that is?"_

"_Hand to hand combat with Mei Lin."_

"So we have to initiate her now?" Tran asked, breaking Sakura out of her train of thoughts.

"Not now," Mei Lin rolled her eyes, "when either Wolf of Serpent get here, even if we do chose her, or she agrees to be one of us, the leaders have to approve."

"Syaoran is as good as a leader," Jason said.

"But he isn't the leader, yet." Eriol pointed out. Sakura watched this fight and Jamie noticed. He poked her cheek and she looked up at him on the armrest. He smiled. "Two main leaders, Serpent and Wolf, the gang's named after them. They were adopted into the Li family by Syaoran's mother. Basically Li was born into this so he's the third and youngest leader. After Serpent, Wolf and Syaoran, there are co-leaders, who're Mei Lin, Eriol and my older brother, Ryu. After them are the members, who're us."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks," She whispered, understanding the concept of all this.

"Our tattoos look the same, you've seen it right?" Jamie murmured, an argument being born while he was explaining all this to Sakura. They were arguing on when to initiate Sakura. Syaoran was half paying attention to the fight and listening to Jamie's explanation.

Sakura nodded, remembering the tattoo last night.

"You know our status is under the picture, right?" Jamie said and Sakura nodded again.

"Yeah, that's how you know the importance of the members."

"Oh," was all Sakura said. Mei Lin and Jason started screaming at each other when Syaoran stood up.

"ENOUGH!" He roared. Everybody looked at him.

"Wolf is arriving in Japan later this evening and because of his arrival, Serpent and his wife and kid are coming here. When they arrive, we'll initiate Kinomoto, understood?"

Everybody nodded as Syaoran sat back down. "Good,"

Mei Lin sighed as she walked towards Sakura and pulled her off the chair. "I'm going to introduce Sakura to Fyre,"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Go right ahead."

"Fyre?" Sakura raised a brow.

"The Serpent Wolf tattoo artist." Mei Lin said as she dragged Sakura to the main door. She handed Sakura white sandals, which she gladly accepted.

"Yo, be careful," Eriol called, "the sirens are after her."

"Sirens?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Police," Mei Lin murmured, "I know Eriol! I'm not that stupid,"

"Understatement," Jamie caught and Mei Lin shot a glare towards her boyfriend. As soon as Mei Lin and Sakura left, Jamie and Jason stood up. "We're following," Jamie said.

Syaoran nodded, knowing those two would follow. They always follow if any Wolf girls go out alone.

"If you see any sirens, call me." Syaoran said sternly. The boys nodded as they grabbed the keys to their bikes and left.

As soon as Jason and Jamie left, Tran got up and yawned. "I'm gonna go eat,"

And everybody resumed their life, like nothing ever happened. However, Syaoran was caught in his thoughts, trying to figure out that dream, and this didn't go unnoticed by Eriol.

'Hmmmm,' Eriol thought as he went to eat breakfast.

* * *

Touya bounded through the door at 7am that morning, and was amazed to find Fujitaka awake.

"I'm here," Touya growled, Yukito close behind him.

Fujitaka looked at them, and Yukito sat down beside him. "Any news?" He asked softly.

Fujitaka shook his head, once again burying his head in his hands. Touya fisted his hands.

'Oh, I'm definitely going to kill you.'

* * *

**Lol, long enough? 11 pages on Word. Heheh…**

**Stay tuned,**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**(12 pages including AN's.)**


	8. The Fourth One

**Lol, okay I got a question from a reader… why are there such few Serpent Wolves members. See, thing is here, in Syaoran's division I guess you can call it, he keeps limited members, but the other hundreds of members are scattered throughout Japan. See, Division Three, where Serpent is at, at the moment, has a couple hundred members itself. I've just shown a few members, you'll see more as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 8:** The Fourth One

* * *

'Oh, I'm definitely going to kill you.'

* * *

"What day is it today," Eriol asked Syaoran as they sat at the kitchen table, watching Rizu stuff his face. Rizu was an average guy, average black hair, average brown eyes, average height for a 20 year old, average everything.

Only thing not average about him is his hand with guns. When he uses a gun, he is _one_ with the gun. He never misses, and nobody could beat him. They were glad he was on their side.

"Stop eating so much you fat ass!" Syaoran roared. "Save some food for Mei Lin and Sakura!"

Rizu, instantly, stopped eating and raised a brow at his leader. "A-k-ra?"

Eriol and Syaoran's eye twitched. "What's an _akra_?"

Rizu gulped his orange juice and wiped his faced. "I meant, when have you been calling her Sakura, wasn't it Kinomoto since you saw her?"

Eriol turned to his cousin. "You know, he's right."

Syaoran twitched as he grabbed both Rizu and Eriol's collars. "Shut up, before I hurt you."

Rizu started laughing and Eriol too had to chuckle. Syaoran frowned. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Rizu snorted. "You have pancake on your face."

Syaoran's vein popped. "YOU SPAT CHEWED UP PANCAKE ON MY FACE? RIZU YOU UGLY TURTLE FUCKER, GET YOUR PUNY LITTLE PRUNE OF AN ASS BACK HERE!"

Eriol burst into laughter as he watched Syaoran chase Rizu all over the mansion.

"Oh yeah, that is definitely our Syaoran."

* * *

"FYRE!" Mei Lin yelled as they pulled up in front of a very classy store. It was a boutique, and inside were a lot of ladies who were swooning over a much handsome character. He had spiked black hair with blue tips, he was six feet on the dot and he was very muscular, as you can tell for he was wearing a white tank top and baggy set of khaki's.

"Oy, Fyre!" Mei Lin yelled. He looked at her and a smile lit his lips.

"Mei, baby, darling, I missed you!" He said, giving her a look of _HELP ME_. Mei Lin giggled as she glared at the glares. "Eyes, hands and thoughts off my boyfriend, bitches."

The girls all yelled as they went back to their business. Fyre put his hands on his knees and started breathing heavily. "They know I'm a gangster, yet they still swoon over me." He turned to Sakura and winked at her, his perfect pearls shining. Sakura eeped and turned her head, blushing.

Mei Lin and Fyre laughed. "That's the new one Li told me about?"

Mei Lin nodded. "Yeah, she's getting initiated today after Serpent and Wolf come back from wherever they were."

Fyre grinned. "I hope Wolf brought me back new tattoo stuff from New York."

Sakura stared at Mei Lin and Fyre. 'Wherever I go, the Wolves have a sense of family,' she noticed.

"Oh he probably did, you are his favourite artist. After Vince, that American Japanese guy that betrayed us, Wolf and Serpent didn't trust people that easily," Mei Lin stated.

"Didn't Vince put poison in the colour?" Fyre raised a brow.

Mei Lin nodded. "Hai. It took the two years to start trusting again. How you won their trust is beyond me," she smiled.

Fyre winked at her. "It's all in the attitude, babe."

Mei Lin groaned. "Ugh, man you suck." She grinned at Sakura and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "So, _honey_," Mei Lin teased, "are you coming to Syaoran's dance?"

Fyre's eyes widened, "It's his birthday already?"

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "Dumb ass, his birthday passed last month, he didn't host the dance because Wolf went to New York, it's being hosted this next week."

Sakura gasped as she turned to Mei Lin. "Mei Lin-chan," She squeaked. Mei Lin turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Is it Sunday today?"

"Yeah, why?" Mei Lin raised a brow.

"I have school tomorrow and everybody is out looking for me!" Sakura said, causing Fyre and Mei Lin's eyes to widen.

"Sirens are after her?" Fyre asked.

"Apparently, and you have school tomorrow?" Mei Lin rubbed her temples. "We'll have to ask Wolf, Serpent and Syaoran about that. Oh man, you can't go back while sirens are after you."

"Couldn't I just say I was at a friend's house?" Sakura raised a brow.

"You could, but all your friends are out looking for you," Mei Lin pointed out. Sakura looked at her eyes, her own eyes twinkling. "Who said it's a friend from school, _friend_."

Mei Lin's eyes widened before she cracked into laughter. "Oh damn girl, you were meant to be a Wolf! Your ideas are sheer genius! Tell me, do you know how to get into Jin Tai's new hood?"

"He has a colour sensor?" Sakura asked raising a brow and Mei Lin nodded. Sakura shrugged. "I'm a Wolf, but I don't have a tat."

Fyre nodded. "She's right,"

"But you aren't trained," Mei Lin murmured.

Sakura laughed out loud. "My brother and I shot targets at our grandmothers' house every summer, I'm pretty good with a gun, as for hand to hand, you'll see today Mei Lin."

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "What are you, an undercover gangster?"

Sakura tapped her chin. "Perhaps," she winked.

"Oh snap, I like you already!" Mei Lin grinned as she gave Sakura a noogie. Sakura twitched as Fyre tried to keep the laughter within him. Sakura's eyes rolled up as she saw Mei Lin's smiling face.

"You're-hurting-me." Sakura murmured.

"That's the point, Saku waku!"

Just like Syaoran, a vein popped in Sakura's forehead. "SAKU WAKU?" She roared as she shoved Mei Lin off of her.

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, if you wanted Saku Saku, you should've said something." Sakura glanced at Fyre.

"She is always like that?" She mouthed.

Fyre shook his head. "Only when she had coffee. Hey Mei, how many cups today?"

"Four," Mei Lin grinned. Sakura and Fyre glanced at each other before slowly inching away. Mei Lin scratched her head. "I WANT A PINEAPPLE!"

"Does fetish for pineapples come naturally with high intake of caffeine?" Sakura asked Fyre who were both huddled in a corner, watching the destruction of Mei Lin.

"No, only in the case of her," Fyre winced as she started turning in a chair.

* * *

Rizu, Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, Tran Jamie, Jason, (who came back from spying on the girls a few minutes ago), and a few more members, (few as in 7 more men), were all seated in the living area, having a discussion.

A discussion on what? Syaoran's birthday dance.

"Why did you have to make a tradition, dude?" Tran whined. Syaoran glared at him. "Ask my mother."

Eriol chuckled. "It's tradition, every year we _have_ to have a ball on his birthday. Each year there's a theme."

"Last year it was a beach dance. Oh man, dancing with Mei Lin in a bikini was…-" whatever Tran was about to say was cut off when Jamie punched him square across the jaw. Jason, Tran, Eriol and the other men, save Syaoran, sniggered seeing Tran nurse his swollen jaw.

"I was about to say was nasty!" Tran tried to defend himself, but earned him another punch across the same area Jamie just punched him. "You saying my girl can't dance?" Jamie growled.

"Oh boy," Tran sunk in his chair as Jamie massaged his knuckles. "Thought so," He barked as everybody hooted in laughter.

"What's this years theme, boss?" asked one of the members, Reno.

"Fanran e-mailed me saying it's a Masquerade." Syaoran sighed.

"Masquerade? Dude, we have more males than females," Takashi pointed out.

"I know that, with Mei Lin, my sisters and Sakura." Syaoran glared at them all, "We have a total of six ladies we know of. I know there are at least ten more in Serpents division and there are a few scattered out throughout the gang, giving me an estimation of, fifty girls in total?"

"In about a gang filled with tops five hundred men?" Jason raised a brow.

"More than that, I heard a dozen were initiated a few months ago." Rizu murmured.

"Even still, bazillion men and two ladies," Eriol exaggerated. Syaoran frowned. "So? There will be other events, like a shoot out."

"Shoot outs are nice," Tran said in a trance. Everybody wondered if he was gay or not, his personality sure didn't seem **straight**.

"WE'RE HOMMMMEEE!" Mei Lin squealed as she ran into the house. Everybody glanced at Sakura who was slowly waling away from Mei Lin.

"Coffee in her system," Sakura said as she walked over to the boys and sat down between Jamie and Eriol.

"That explains a lot," Syaoran murmured, "how you been, Princess?"

Sakura shot him a look. "Been fine," she scowled.

"Ouch, where'd the attitude come from?" Syaoran whispered, very huskily. Sakura merely glared at him before getting up and walking towards Mei Lin. "I'll go shove her into a cold shower." She told the guys before leading Mei Lin up the stairs.

"What's with the whisper, man?" Jamie asked.

Syaoran glared at him before getting up and walking to the target room.

* * *

"I'm officer Lian, the leader of the search party for your daughter," Said a short and fat man, who was sipping some tea in the Kinomoto household. "So far no traces are shown, for your daughter I mean and you see si…-" The shrill RING RING of the phone was heard, cutting Officer Lian off.

Touya shot up and picked up the phone.

"Touya here," he greeted himself.

"Hey Onii-chan!" Sakura grinned.

"SAKURA?" Touya screamed, catching the attention of Fujitaka and Lian.

"Yeah it's me. I hear you've called a search party for me?" Sakura asked.

"Kaijuu where the hell are you?"

"I'm at a friend's house, Onii-chan." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Friend's house? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL?"

"The electricity in her house died for the weekend and I had no contact to the outside world, what else?" Sakura giggled. Touya twitched.

"Who-is-she?"

"Mei Lin, a friend from school. Anyways, I'm going to school tomorrow and I'll come home after school tomorrow, okay? And please call the search off, I don't like being hunted down like a criminal."

Touya muttered a few curses before hanging up. He turned to the other two men, with a very ugly expression on his face. "Squirt was hanging with a friend all weekend."

Fujitaka blinked a few times and the fat officer grabbed a few bread cakes before walking towards the door. "Well, that case is solved. I told you I can do it."

Touya turned to the officer, fire surrounding him. "You-did-_nothing_."

The man chuckled. "Believe that sonny," he waved at them as he squeezed out of the door. Touya sat down with a _plop_ and turned to his father. "That girl is gonna get a big ass beating when she comes back."

Fujitaka rubbed his temples, "I'm sure there's an explanation."

Touya grunted as he stood up. "It better be good enough to save her life."

* * *

Right after Sakura turned on a cold shower and pushed Mei Lin into it, she called up her brother, using Mei Lin's cell phone. After the short, yet _meaningful_ conversation with her oh so dearly beloved big brother, Mei Lin came out, with a very dangerous expression on her face.

"Hey," Sakura greeted her.

"Hey yourself, girl." Mei Lin shivered as she pulled blankets and blankets over her wet body that was merely covered with a towel. "What was that for?"

"You definitely need to get rid of the hyperness when you drink coffee. Cold showers help with keeping your sanity straight."

"I'll keep that in mind," Mei Lin said dryly. Sakura laughed as she threw Mei Lin's cell back at her. "I told my brother I was at a friends house, named Mei Lin. He sounded pretty pissed but they called the police-"

"Sirens," Mei Lin cut her off. Sakura raised a brow, "Huh?"

"If you're gonna be one of us, you need to learn our lingo, its sirens."

Sakura laughed. "Okay, they called the sirens off."

Mei Lin nodded. "Okay good. Tomorrow you're going home after school?"

Sakura nodded.

"The wolves will give you a ride home. Today you're fighting me for your initiation test and on Wednesday, we booked the afternoon with Fyre for your body tat."

Sakura gulped. "What if I don't beat you?"

Mei Lin smirked. "After the warning you gave me earlier today, I'm looking forward to our battle."

"MEI LIN! SAKURA!" Came Eriol's strong voice. The girls faced the door as Eriol ran up the steps.

"Yo," Mei Lin said, the covers up to her nose.

"Yo yourself. Wolf just called; me and Syaoran are headed to the airport to pick him up. Serpent is coming in two hours with Amelie and Reiya. Get Sakura ready for inspection."

"Can and will do!" Mei Lin said as Eriol nodded and ran off. Sakura turned to her new friend. "Inspection?

* * *

"SYAORAN!" Wolf whined into his phone. Syaoran held the phone an arms length away from his ear. "What the hell?"

"I'm home, pick me up. Serpent won't, I don't know why so don't ask. It's scary here Syaoran," Wolf whispered, "people are looking at me."

Syaoran twitched. "Are you wearing your polka-dot tie?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Wolf was curious.

"Why else would people stare at you idiot! You need a sense of style! I'm definitely putting my sisters on your case."

Wolf's eyes widened. "ANYTHING BUT FUUTIE AND FANRAN IN THE SAME ROOM!"

"What you want, Sakura and Mei Lin?"

Wolf suddenly became utterly serious. "Is this Sakura girl wife material?" Syaoran fell anime style. "You're still looking for a wife? Go to Quebec, that's where your brother found his wife."

"Yeah but Serpent understands French. It's all a bunch of que's and qu'est ce-que's to me. Or was it qu'est que-ce?"

Syaoran frowned. "Why are you asking me?"

"How do I know? Why's the sky blue? The grass green? WATER PURPLE?"

"Are you sure you're the leader of the deadliest gang in Asia?" Syaoran asked. Wolf grinned. "Nope, that's you and Serpent. Now come pick me up."

"Yeah, yeah." Syaoran said, hanging up. When Wolf wanted to be serious, boy was he serious, other than that, he acts like a two year old. Syaoran turned to Eriol and Eriol nodded, getting the message. He went upstairs to give the girls the message that himself and Syaoran are going to pick up Wolf.

* * *

Serpent put his daughter into the baby seat in his wife's car. The only reason he wasn't taking his car was because his plate name was _Serpent1_, which was a dead giveaway. Wolf's plate was _Wolf1_ and Syaoran's plate was _S Wolf 01_. He was taking Amelie's car, only because her plate had a bunch of numbers, nothing that could coincide with the Serpent Wolves.

"Amy," He called his wife. Amelie came outside with her sunhat on. She raised a brow. "Oui?"

"You're in Japan honey, not Quebec or France."

Amelie frowned as she got into the car. "I know," she smiled at him as she closed her door. Serpent shook his head as he turned to Nana, one of the few ladies in the Serpent Wolves. "Get fifty of our men to Syaoran's division, keep the rest here."

Nana nodded as she saluted her leader as he sped off. She took out her walkie talkie and buzzed in to the trainer that kept the Serpent Wolves all ready for battle.

"Fifty men to Li's division," She said as she walked back into the house.

"Gotchya Nana," the man replied as a loud roar was heard, indicating he was gathering up fifty men.

* * *

Syaoran got out of his car as Eriol opened the window and popped his head out. "Where is he?"

"How do I know? Reiya is more mature than that son of a bitch."

"Hey, who you calling a son of a bitch, you son of a whore!" Came a comical voice. Syaoran rolled his eyes as he turned around to find his leader.

"That made no sense man," Syaoran said as he caught Wolf's hand in a firm handshake before hugging him.

Eriol jumped out of the car and launched onto Wolf's back. Wolf coughed as he fell forward and right onto his face. People turned and stared at them as Syaoran rubbed his neck.

"My brothers have a… problem that causes them to jump onto each other."

Fortunately the others bought it and continued to go on with normal life. Wolf scowled as Eriol got off of him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR HIIRAGIZAWA?" Wolf shrieked.

"They have a yelling problem too!" Syaoran explained, shifting away from the two men.

"I always jump onto your back," Eriol rolled his eyes. Wolf coughed. "You always jump onto Serpents back, not mine. Stop acting gay,"

Eriol stood there, dumbstruck. Syaoran flicked his head. "Stupid, why do you jump on their backs? You're a man, not a gay faggot."

Eriol shrugged. "I don't know really, I have to stop the habit."

Syaoran nodded. "Gee, you think mother fucker." He then turned to Wolf. "Okay listen, she's at the mansion with the others, we're waiting for you and Serpent before we initiate her. After initiating, you two are gonna do the entrance inspection. If she passed it, we already have a tat booking for this Wednesday."

Wolf nodded as he got into the car, followed by Syaoran and Eriol.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in the living room with Mei Lin and Jamie. She sighed as she poked the soup in front of her. "I don't want to eat," she murmured. Jamie got up and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Listen, you're our sister now, no matter what. Even if you don't pass the initiation, me and Jason have taken a liking to you. We got your back Saks," he said brotherly.

Sakura nodded. "How do I fail the initiation though?"

"You forfeit." Mei Lin said. "We can't have members in here who give up so easily. You either beat me or take a beating like a real Wolf. None of the members, female members, have ever managed to beat me, but they all took their beatings."

Sakura winced. "It'll hurt, ne?"

Jamie smiled as he rubbed her arm. "No pain no gain, _sis_."

Sakura didn't know why, but the moment he said sis, it warmed her heart. Like she had a family, away from family. A family who won't glare at menacing potential harmful males, like a certain brother she had. Or maybe the wolves would? Sakura would find that out sooner or later.

She was hoping later.

"I ain't gonna go easy on you though," Mei Lin winked, "just because I like you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't want you to go easy on me."

Jamie laughed. "Dude, you're starting to act, think, hell even eat like one of us!"

Sakura raised a brow and Mei Lin cracked up laughing. As soon as Sakura finished her bowl of soup, the doorbell rang.

"Assuming that that doorbell has our leaders behind it." Mei Lin grinned as the three shot out of the chairs and ran towards the door. Sakura's eyes widened seeing the three most good looking men walk into the mansion.

Syaoran was one, that was a given. Beside Syaoran was a man that had a little girl in his arms. 'I think that's Serpent,' she thought. She had to blink several times before she saw THE best looking, second to Syaoran that is, man. 'He must be Wolf Ryuushi,' Sakura thought as she examined him.

'Oh snap, this gang is filled with hot guys.' Sakura noted. Wolf stretched as the gang members ran into greet their leaders.

"How you been?" Tran grinned as he hugged Wolf. Wolf smirked. "Been fine Tran. Heard you wussied out in the street fight with Jin Tai?"

Tran frowned. "I definitely did not! I was there before the other bastards got there." Sakura was standing with Mei Lin as they watched the show. Serpent noticed Mei Lin and the _new girl_.

He walked up to them, with Reiya still in his arms. "Are you the new one?" He inquired raising a brow at Sakura. She gulped as she nodded, staring at the tall and dangerous man in front of her. Serpent's face cracked into a brotherly smile as he used his free hand to rub Sakura's head.

"Welcome. We're giving you and Mei ten minutes to prepare. We'll see you all in the target room."

Syaoran walked briskly past Sakura and Wolf stared at her for quite some time, before sending a wink in her general direction before walking behind the other two leaders.

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "That flirt, here come with me, I'll give you some of my training clothes and we can set up in the target room."

Sakura only nodded as Mei Lin and Jamie dragged her to the second floor.

--

Sakura was wearing white shorts and a light blue top that hugged each and every single one of her curves, allowed her to move freely. She had holsters strapped to either sides of her with guns, which were empty and locked. She needed the feel of the weight while she was in hand-to-hand. Her hair was tied up into a high bun with a few strands leaking out.

Mei Lin was in her traditional Li clothing, her red top with the Ying Yang emblem and her black pants. Her hair was tied in buns on either side of her head and she had holsters with empty guns strapped to either side of her.

The two of them were in the target room with Takashi, Eriol, Tran, Jamie and Jason, waiting for the other boys to come. Takashi was massaging Sakura's shoulders.

"Don't worry, if you find out Mei Lin's weakness, it's all but just a **poke**." He winked at Sakura as he gave a slight pat on the back before walking to take his seat on the bleachers that were set inside the target room. Eriol was with Mei Lin and he bent down beside her ear.

"Don't go easy on her. Syaoran and I have a good feeling about her and we can't let you ruin the chance of us finding out for your attachment to her."

Mei Lin rolled her eyes as Eriol took his place beside Takashi. Tran, Jamie and Jason wished both girls good luck before taking their seats. Sakura glanced at a tall man with dark black hair and mysterious eyes sit down beside Jamie. Jamie grinned as he punched the guy's arm and the man chuckled.

'I'm assuming that's Jamie's brother, Ryu was it?' she thought. Mei Lin cracked her knuckles as Sakura stretched her arm over her head. The three leaders walked into the room and took their seats in front of the bleachers. Serpent came in between the two fighters and nodded at both of them.

"Initiation for Kinomoto Sakura, begin, after bows." And he took his seat between his brother and Syaoran.

Sakura and Mei Lin stood up and bowed to each other, their eyes never leaving each other. Sakura stood up and took her attack stance as Mei Lin hawked her, waking around her in a circle, her eyes trained on Sakura and Sakura alone.

"YEAHHH!" Mei Lin shrieked as she charged at Sakura. Sakura could _sense_ where Mei Lin was coming from and dodged her, barely. Mei Lin quickly turned around and high kicked Sakura. Sakura ducked and swung her leg out towards Mei Lin, who jumped and avoided the trip. She did a flip over Sakura and landed behind her. Sakura quickly stood up and back flipped.

Mei Lin charged at her as Sakura spun around and back kicked Mei Lin in the stomach. Mei Lin grabbed Sakura's elbow as she used her knee and ground it into Mei Lin's stomach again. Mei Lin stumbled back as she ran forward and did a cartwheel. Sakura punched Mei Lin across the jaw as she stopped in front of Sakura. Sakura back flipped three times as Mei Lin chased her. Sakura was at the wall so she did the next best thing…

She ran up it.

Mei Lin was amazed as Sakura went halfway up the wall before jumping and landing behind Mei Lin.

Mei Lin whirled around and attempted to kick Sakura. Sakura caught her leg and Mei Lin turned in midair, bringing her other leg up. Her leg contacted with Sakura's cheek, causing her to let go of Mei Lin. Mei Lin drove her fist into Sakura's stomach and she fell backwards. Sakura's hand contacted with the floor and she pushed herself up, making her do a one turn back flip.

"She is definitely good," Serpent noted. Syaoran kept on staring at Sakura's fighting body.

'She seems so familiar,' he thought, 'does it have to do with that dream?' he asked himself as he continued to watch the rest of the fight.

"She is good," Wolf murmured, "perfect bride for the leader." Serpent pinched Wolf's arm who growled, as he continued to watch the fight. Amelie had Reiya with her and smiled at the strength of the new one. She had to fight Mei Lin too, as a preliminary, because to marry a Serpent Wolf, you had to be one. Amelie lost in a few seconds, but she didn't forfeit at least.

'She's been fighting for fifteen minutes,' Amelie thought as she hugged her daughter.

Sakura and Mei Lin were locked hand to hand, neither gaining nor losing. Sakura smiled at Mei Lin.

"Good fight," she said. Everybody gasped hearing her say that. Mei Lin frowned.

"Meaning? You didn't lose yet Saku,"

"Of course not," Sakura smiled, "you did." With that said, Sakura ducked and used her arm strength to flip Mei Lin over her. Mei Lin landed on her back and Sakura stood up, taking her empty guns out of her holsters and pointing them at Mei Lin.

Everybody was in shock. Syaoran stood up, voicing what everybody said.

"She beat- Mei Lin…?"

Sakura was panting as she dropped the guns and helped Mei Lin up. Mei Lin hugged Sakura, not caring of sweat sleeked both their bodies.

"You are the best! You're the first one to beat me and I was going my hardest on you."

Sakura laughed, while panting. Syaoran stared at her. 'Who are you? You can't beat a Wolf like that.'

Serpent and Wolf walked towards Sakura.

"Follow us, Syaoran you too." Wolf said as they walked out of the target room. Everybody had their eyes on Sakura as she walked out of the room with Syaoran behind her, by one step.

* * *

Serpent and Wolf settled in the Tranquilizer, the room Sakura was quite familiar with. Serpent was in an armoire that had not been in there before. Wolf sat on the sofa and Syaoran leaned against the door. Sakura was surrounded.

"You are the Emerald Savior, correct?" Wolf asked.

Sakura nodded.

"You are joining the Serpent Wolf for protection, correct?" Serpent asked.

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran closed his eyes. He opened them and met Wolf's dark eyes. Syaoran coughed. "Sakura," he said. Sakura turned to him and raised a brow.

"Hai Li-san?"

Syaoran stared deep into her eyes. "Would you back out no matter what?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Even if I told you," Syaoran murmured, "you're the fourth, and final carrier of the Authentic Divine?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open as Serpent and Wolf's eyes shot towards Syaoran's direction.

"She's what?" The brothers both growled, this information being new to them.

Syaoran nodded. "Eriol and I felt it. If I hadn't brought her here two days ago, then Jin Tai would've felt it too. Eriol, myself, Jin Tai and Sakura, we're the four chosen ones."

Wolf's eyes were wide as he stared at Sakura.

'No,' he thought. He knew the ancient saying.

_Of the four, only two can be one_.

Not an ancient saying, but it was an inscription that was on the Authentic Divine.

The Authentic bore the words _Of the Four_ and the Divine bore the words _Only Two Can be One_. Wolf wouldn't believe it.

'Sakura is going to be my bride,' he thought. He would not marry one of the Li sisters. Definitely not.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. Your inspection is done, Ms. Kinomoto," he said. Sakura stared at him, shock still vibrating through her being.

"Mei Lin told me about your school, so we'll get your stuff prepared. Tomorrow, Eriol will drop you off to school and I'll pick you up to take you home. You'll stay there till Wednesday, when Mei Lin will pick you up for your tattoo. You _will_ stay Wednesday night, and go back Thursday after school. You'll remain at your house till Sunday, when, as Mei Lin and Fyre must've told you, my ball will be hosted. Mei Lin and Amelie will buy your dress for you and it will be given to you Sunday."

Sakura nodded, taking in all the information.

"You can go to Mei Lin's room now, to take a shower."

Sakura gulped as she walked past them.

'I'm a… chosen one?' She thought as she left.

Wolf waited until she was up the stairs before exploding.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US?"

Syaoran shrugged as Serpent sighed. "Wolf, if she's a chosen one, she is not meant for you. Either you pick a new girl or marry Fanran."

Wolf groaned. "No! I don't want to marry Fanran!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room. "You two are fuckers," he murmured.

"HEY! Do you know who she's meant to be with? The inscription on the Authentic Divine is somewhat true now," Wolf called. Syaoran looked over his shoulder. "Why're you asking me?" he said coldly as he walked upstairs.

He stared at Mei Lin's door, his heart pounding, not being able to believe what was happening.

'Wolf is right, the inscription means she's meant to be with either myself, Eriol or Jin Tai… and based on our dream, I'd say… it's me.'

* * *

**16 pages. I hope this is long enough… LOL! Okay well Sakura has been initiated and well… thing's are starting to heat up!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	9. My Brother Must Know

**Well, I'm glad chapter eight went well. This story is going far better then I thought it would, and most of my inspiration is pouring to this story. Better for Authentic Divine fans? Lol.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 9:** My Brother Must Know

* * *

'Wolf is right, the inscription means she's meant to be with either myself, Eriol or Jin Tai… and based on our dream, I'd say… it's me.'

* * *

Sakura woke up, very early that morning, considering the fact she was an extremely heavy sleeper. She saw her school uniform hung on the door and smiled, knowing Mei Lin must've arranged that. She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, parallel to where her clothes were hung. She took a quick shower and found a blow dryer in the bathroom closet. She dried her hair and put on her school uniform. She tied her hair up in a bun, hiding her hair in her beret. She slipped on her shoes and opened the doors, to greet the day, not as Kinomoto Sakura, but as Kinomoto Sakura, member of the Serpent Wolves.

Sakura saw Syaoran and Eriol in front of an oak door, talking in low whispers. Both of them, simultaneously, looked at Sakura and her hair stood on end.

'How on earth did they know I was here?' Sakura asked as Eriol motioned for her to approach them.

She slowly walked towards them, her hand clutching the strap of her backpack. She felt like a schoolgirl at the wrong house. She gulped as she saw a maniacal smirk on Eriol's face.

"Yeah?" She squeaked.

"You look like a schoolgirl in the wrong house," Eriol commented and Sakura face faulted. She clutched her fist. "I was just thinking that," She murmured.

Syaoran nodded at her. "Morning, princess."

Sakura stared at him. "Why do you always call me Princess?"

Syaoran stared into her enticing orbs. "No reason," He answered in a husk as he walked away, going to eat breakfast. Eriol chuckled. "Don't question his reasons, he PMS's when you do."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I noticed, so we leave now?"

"You have an hour before class begins, eat breakfast."

Sakura shook her head. "No thank you. I'm not used to eating breakfast, since I kind of, leave late every morning?"

Eriol chuckled as he took his car keys out of his back pocket. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and started to lead her towards the exit. "Everybody's still sleeping. Reiya woke up really early in the morning and Serpent and Amelie threw a hurricane trying to find her. Turns out she snuggled in with Syaoran."

Sakura squealed. "Oh that's so cute!"

Eriol grinned. "You should've seen Serpent's face! It was all," Eriol did an impression of what Serpent looked like. He had his tongue sticking out, his eyes crossed, his hands contoured and his nostrils flared. Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laughter, but it exploded when a very pissed of voice said.

"I did not look like that."

Sakura burst into laughter as Eriol too started laughing. Sakura was hanging off of Eriol, trying to calm her breathing but the image of a freaky Eriol trying to be Serpent wasn't leaving her head and she laughed even more. She looked up and saw the leader of her gang and much to their amusement, she laughed even harder. Her laugh was contagious, and soon, Eriol and Serpent found themselves laughing too.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Serpent said in between breaths. "I'm gonna get the…-"

Too late.

Sakura laughed even harder. "You got the **HICCUPS**?"

Eriol fell on the floor laughing. This was just too much.

* * *

Syaoran was watching from a far, and he wasn't amused at the sight at all. It was all child play, according to him.

Though he had to admit, she looked really beautiful when she laughed and smiled.

* * *

Sakura and Eriol got into his BMW and he put the key into the ignition before turning to Sakura. "Let's have a bet," he grinned.

Sakura turned to him. "What kind?"

"I'll manage to drive to your school in less than five minutes."

Sakura eye him suspiciously. "Mei Lin said it was an hour drive from here..." She said, her voice also portraying her suspicion.

"That's the fun in it!" Eriol chuckled. Sakura relaxed. She could tell this guy was trustworthy.

"What are the terms?" She asked as she threw her backpack to the back seat. He tapped his chin and pretended to think. His eyes lit up. If I win, you have to give me a kiss on the lips."

Sakura's eyes bugged. "I HAVE TO FRENCH YOU?"

Eriol started to laugh even harder. Sakura sunk lower into her chair as he shook his head. "No stupid, a peck will do it."

Sakura groaned. "And if I win?"

"I get to shout out in front of your school that you are the most amazing, intoxicating, breathtaking woman I've ever set eyes on, deal?"

Sakura raised a brow at his terms. "Dude, I lose either way?"

"I'm just stating my terms, my lady."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. What did she have to lose? Eriol was amazingly sexy, so if people thought they were together, she didn't really have anything to lose, except her dignity when a million girls questioned her. She could say it was a bet? She did see Eriol like a brother; the more she got to know him.

"Agreed." Sakura laughed. Eriol handed his watch to her. "Time it to five minutes," he told her. Sakura pressed some buttons and it was set.

"Ready?" She grinned.

"Set," He continued.

"GO!" They both yelled as she hit the start button and he rushed out of the garage, going faster then Sakura could ever imagined he could go.

It was thirty seconds into the ride and Eriol was already on the freeway. Sakura glanced at his speed limit and her eyes widened seeing his max speed was 700 km/h and he was going 300.

"HOW DID YOU GET IT TO GO THAT FAST?" She yelled over the rush of the wind. The windows were open and it was kind of hard to talk. Eriol looked at her before diverting his attention back to the road.

A minute.

"IT'S A WOLF THING!" He roared. "WE SOUP UP OUR CARS!" Sakura didn't have time to nod because he took a very sharp left. Sakura was quite amazed there weren't any police cars on his trail.

Two minutes.

"IT'S STILL A FORTY FIVE MINUTE DRIVE!" Sakura yelled to him, glancing at his wristwatch that was clutched firmly in her hand. All Eriol did was give a mysterious chuckle and nod. Sakura was amused.

Three minutes.

Sakura's eyes widened when Eriol rushed past Lotus Road. 'But… we were just forty five minutes away from my school,' she thought wondering if there was any magic to driving like a maniac.

Four minutes.

Sakura could have died, seeing the clock tower of her school come into view. She saw that it was four minutes and thirty seconds since they left the house and they had already arrive… with fifteen seconds to spare.

4 minutes and 45 seconds.

"How… how… HOW did you do that?" Sakura gasped.

Eriol laughed as he patted her head. "It's the skills Sakura; you'll learn them in time."

Sakura grinned. "I hope I do!" Eriol shook his head as he shooed her out. "Get on with life already; you have a million friends waiting for explanations."

"And our bet?"

Eriol laughed. "Like I said, that's the fun in it."

Sakura could have kissed him for not making her kiss him. 'Wha?' she thought as she waved him goodbye. The second she turned around, she was tackled to the ground.

"Where were you?" Chiharu Miharu screamed in her face. Sakura pushed Chiharu off of her and got up off the ground. She dusted her clothes and grinned at her friend, all of her teeth showing.

"I was at a friend's house! Honestly you guys, getting all worried for no reason. Did I _say_ was kidnapped?"

Chiharu hugged Sakura tightly afraid of letting go. "We were so worried," Chiharu's voice cracked and Sakura held onto Chiharu as her friend sobbed on her uniform.

"We thought something happened to you. Oh god you should have seen Tomoyo. She was crying so hard. Sakura please don't do that without telling us, ever again, please?"

Sakura gulped, knowing now that she was involved in a gang, that would be kind of hard to do, but she nodded either way. Might as well give Chiharu the confidence she needed, knowing her friend would stay _safe_.

"Good," Chiharu's sudden solemn expression transformed into a look of ultimate suspicion. "Who was that delicious guy that drove you here?"

Sakura blinked a few times before giving a nervous giggle. "Mei Lin's cousin," She said, inching away from her friend, who had stars in her eyes.

"HE WAS SO GOOD LOOKING!" Chiharu squealed. "Oh my god, his glasses gave him a mysterious look and AH! He was just so dreamy! Sakura, your friend has mad sexy cousins."

'You should see Syaoran,' Sakura thought, not daring to voice it. Chiharu locked arms with Sakura and dragged her into the school.

"Hurry up Sakura!" Chiharu squealed. "Hime's waiting for us!"

Sakura frowned. 'Hime?' she thought to herself. "Do you mean Hime as in Hime Morimoto?"

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "How many Hime's do _you_ know? Of course that one! She was worried about you too, and it's weird because she's Tomoyo's friend, not ours."

Sakura thought back to Hime. Hime- Hime… HIME!

'Doesn't Hime Morimoto have an older brother?' she thought. She glanced at where Hime was and frowned, 'She looks like what I remember of Jin Tai,' Sakura thought. Chiharu made it to Hime and grinned.

"Hey!"

Hime smiled broadly. "Hey guys! I'm so glad you're safe Sakura-san! I know you don't know me, but I know you all too well, thanks to Tomoyo."

Sakura laughed. "Thanks Hime. You look oddly familiar, say, you have any older siblings?"

Hime giggled. "Yeah, my half brother, Jin Tai."

The words were like a whiplash. 'Jin Tai's kid sister,' Sakura said, staring at Hime, plastering a fake smile on her face to give Hime the impression she didn't know who Jin Tai was.

"Yeah, you look so much like him." Sakura smile, disgust filling her being.

"We take after our mother," Hime smiled, "Jin Tai's father, I think his name was Xi Li," Sakura winced, knowing that was most probably Syaoran's father, "died in a car crash. Our mother married my father, Zackary Morimoto, thus me!"

"So you and Jin Tai's siblings won't be related in any way?" Sakura asked, making it seem like a casual question. Hime shook her head. "Nope. We aren't touched in blood in any way. I dated Jin Tai's half brother, but he cheated on me so I dumped him."

Sakura nodded, knowing the pack of lies Hime just spat out, but she pretended she believed her.

"Tomoyo shouldn't be here for half an hour more, so, let's walk?" Hime smile and Sakura nodded. She didn't know if it was because she joined a gang or Hime emitted a nasty aura, but being around Hime was tense, knowing she was Jin Tai's kid sister.

* * *

School ended fairly quickly and Tomoyo gave Sakura the same reaction Chiharu did earlier. Chiharu and Tomoyo hugged Sakura and Hime was on the sideline watching. Tomoyo had tears in her eyes. "Don't ever go to a friends house without telling us! And when did you have a friend named Mei Lin?"

Sakura shrugged. "I really don't know. It just happened?"

Chiharu and Tomoyo laughed as they heard a motorcycle pull up. Sakura turned around and saw a man take off the black helmet, revealing messy chocolate brown hair and hardcore amber eyes.

'Syaoran,' she thought as she hugged Tomoyo and Chiharu. "Bye guys! Later Hime," She waved to the girl before running to the motorcycle. Syaoran greeted her with a nod and handed her a helmet. Sakura waved to the girls as she got on, and wrapped her arms, though very hesitant, around Syaoran's torso. In a blink, he was off in the distance.

"That had better be Mei Lin's cousin," Chiharu murmured.

"She definitely has hot cousins." Tomoyo whispered as they turned around. Hime was standing here, her body shaking and her eyes widened.

'Syaoran?' She thought dangerously as she clutched her fist. 'Syaoran with- Sakura?'

Oh her brother was definitely going to find out.

* * *

**You like like? Weee xD!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	10. Hiding Something

**W00tz! Antagonists are coming in!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 10:** Hiding Something

--

'Syaoran?' She thought dangerously as she clutched her fist. 'Syaoran with- Sakura?'

Oh her brother was definitely going to find out.

--

Syaoran drove fast, probably faster than Eriol did earlier that day. Sakura's grip tightened on him as she shut her eyes. Hime Morimoto was Jin Tai's kid sister, who had dated Syaoran-

'Oh no,' Sakura inwardly gasped. 'Syaoran just pulled up in front of Hime. How on earth could I have not noticed?' she scolded herself.

Trees rushed by like a mixture of colour, one not solitude from the other. The painting was smudged, the colours ran, that's how Sakura saw the world behind the wheel of Syaoran's motorbike. He took a quick left and finally, slowed down his car. "Your place?" he asked. Sakura finally took note of what rode this was.

'Lotus Road,' she thought. She cleared her throat. "Drive down and take a right. You'll hit Tenshi Parkway."

Syaoran nodded as he slowly drove the way Sakura told him too. He wanted her to get off, fast. He didn't _like_ how her holding onto him made _him_ feel. This all tied back to that stupid dream they both had. Why did he realize it was her when he touched her? Dammit, so many questions. They just had to arise when she came along.

'Why now dammit?' he questioned himself as he hit Tenshi Parkway. "Now?" He asked as he slowly advanced.

"Go straight and take a left on Guardian Terrace."

Syaoran slowly advanced his bike forward, passing different routs. 'Japan Avenue, Tenshi Crescent… Guardian Terrace.' He took the left and stopped the bike.

"House number?"

"Seven, Zero, Five." Sakura murmured as Syaoran zoomed to the end of the street. The corner house there was 705 Guardian Terrace. It was a nice quaint house with green shutters. Sakura got off the bike and took off her helmet.

"Thanks Li-san," she bowed lightly as she turned around and started to walk towards her house. Syaoran put her helmet in the back compartment and called out to Sakura. "Sakura!"

She turned around. "Hmm, yeah?"

"Remember, on Wednesday Mei Lin is picking you up for your tattoo. You stay the night and leave Thursday. You come back on Sunday, which is the day of my ball."

Sakura nodded. Syaoran nodded at her in return and took off. Sakura gave a huge sigh of relief and slouched up to her door. She raised her finger and pressed the doorbell three times. Almost instantly the door swung open revealing a very ticked off Touya Kinomoto and a very, very relieved Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Afternoon Onii-chan," Sakura greeted, "Welcome back daddy." She said as she hugged her father tightly. She was exhausted, not from school, no but from her entire gang expedition. Her father hugged her back tightly. Sakura sighed as she smelt the fragrance of tangy aftershave and she relaxed. She knew she was around family, and that she was safe.

'Though the Wolves wouldn't have hurt me,' she thought absentmindedly as she released herself from her father's warm grip. She groaned. "I'm really tried, can I take a nap before answer any question onii-chan has?"

Touya frowned as Fujitaka chuckled. "You do that. Take a bath and we'll prepare dinner, okay cherry blossom?"

Sakura missed that. How her father referred to her as Cherry Blossom. He once told her that she was as innocent, as dainty and as beautiful as cherry blossoms, which is why they named her Sakura. Sakura loved that story; she held it close to her heart. She was her mothers legacy, she represented who her mother was.

Sakura slowly slouched up the stairs, gripping her backpack. She walked into her room and slammed the door shut. She yawned as she lay down in her own bed. She closed her eyes and instantly, the scent of burning oak hit her nose. That amazing scent that belonged to none other than- 'Syaoran,' she thought.

She opened her eyes and growled. 'Why am I thinking about him?' she thought. She put her backpack on her computer chair and opened the door to her closet. She took out a white t-shirt and black track pants. She put on her slippers and walked to the bathroom, ready to take a long and much needed shower.

--

The phone rung, several times before a hand with one ring on each finger picked it up.

"Jin speaking," he said dangerously into the phone.

"Brother!" came the delightful voice of his sister. He smiled as he lay back down on his bed. "What's up Hime, need a ride home from school?"

"Oh no, Brian is here." Hime said, referring to Jin Tai's left hand man. Jin nodded. "Good, so what's up?"

"Just called up to give you a bit of information that just might help you."

This caught Jin Tai's attention. His sister hardly ever found information, and when she did, it was valuable. He sat up and glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand.

"What is it?"

"I think Syaoran has a new girl. I'm not sure but a girl disappeared from school for a couple of days. Today she comes back to school and Syaoran picks her up. They seemed close I guess, like they had a connection, no words needed. I don't know for sure who she is, but I can give you her name."

Jin Tai sneered. "You are the best Hime. What's her name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura."

--

Sakura lay down on her bed, her wet hair splayed out behind her. She sighed as she pulled the covers up to her nose. That dream she had the other day, it was haunting her. Why did she have that dream? Ok forget that, she can have dreams, but why does it have to be about Li Syaoran and the Authentic Divine… why now?

Slowly, Sakura started to drift off, only to be engulfed into a world of flames.

--

"_Mi'lord!"_

"_Aye, Sakura," the lord wrapped his arms around her waist. "Missed me?"_

"_Of course Syaoran," Sakura nuzzled her head into his neck. "Where've you been?" She murmured._

"_Searching for the Authentic Divine."_

"_Still?"_

"_Still,"_

"_You didn't find it yet?" She asked raising a brow._

"_Nope. Clow Reed hid it someplace unknown to any of us."_

"_And how much longer till you find it?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "Mi'lord, if you keep on leaving me, I'll have to elope with somebody who'll hold me and hug me and kiss me and tell me they love me."_

"_In that case," King Syaoran smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist._

"_I'm holding you,"_

_He pressed her close to his body, "I'm hugging you,"_

_He pulled her back and pressed his lips firmly onto her lips. A few moments later they pulled back, "I kissed you,"_

_Sakura waited but the King didn't do anything. _

"_You're missing something Mi'lord," Sakura tapped her foot impatiently._

"_No, I hugged you, I held you, I kissed you… what else?"_

"_How about… I love you?" Sakura grinned._

"_Really? I love you too."_

_Sakura laughed as they fell into each others arms once more… _

"_Promise me you'll never leave me?" Sakura murmured to the King…_

"_I promise," he whispered… the second those words escaped from his lips, fires erupted in the serene lands…_

"_SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed. The fires had swallowed the king with a cackling laughter coming from behind the flames._

"_My brother has been taken, his mistress is next…"_

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Jin Tai."_

_--_

Sakura shot awake. 'That dream again,' she thought to herself. Her wet hair was still dripping but she didn't care. A constant ringing was annoying her, the main reason she woke up. She frowned as she looked around.

'I don't have a cell phone, so where is the ringing coming from?' Her eyes landed onto her backpack. She frowned as she walked over to her bag and opened it, to find a salmon pink phone flashing. She raised a brow as she held up the phone and read the name that was flashing on the screen.

_Li Syaoran Calling, Answer?_

Sakura, uneasily, picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Sakura here," she finally said.

"Took you long enough!" Sakura was relieved to hear it was Eriol, not Syaoran.

"I was sleeping," she admitted sheepishly. Eriol laughed. "Really? Sorry for waking you up then." He apologized.

Sakura smiled. "No it's okay, why are you using Li-san's phone?"

"Syaoran's you mean?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied as she sat down on her bed and hugged her comforters.

"We're at the mall with Mei Lin and Amelie and Mei Lin stole mine because Amelie stole hers because Serpent stole Amelie's."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Than who's phone does Li steal?"

"Nobody's because we're guarding our stolen property. He's scowling like- normal in the condom section of this drug store we're in."

Sakura cracked up laughing. "Condom section?"

"He didn't realize it till after and stomped off."

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh god." She sighed, then realized something. "Wait, how'd this phone get into my bag?"

"While you were sleeping yesterday, we activated a phone and gave it to you. All of us have special phones really, they can't be duplicated or anything. They're one of a kind made for the wolves. We have built in GPR's, all of the leaders numbers are distinctly on speed dial by default. Serpent is number one Wolf is two and Syaoran is three. There are four buttons on speed dial so the fourth one is for any one of your choice. There are sections on that phone that gives you secret information and it's connected to the net with no fee required, allowing us to contact each others GPR's through the net."

Sakura's eyes bugged. "This little thing, I'm talking on right now, can do that?"

Eriol laughed. "Basically.

"So what's my number?" Sakura asked, getting kind of really curious.

"Your name," Eriol replied.

"My- WHAT?"

"Like I said it's special, so it's basically Sakura, number wise something like 725872."

Sakura frowned. "Don't we at least need seven numbers for a phone number to be legalized?"

"We're the wolves Sakura, so not really." Eriol chuckled.

"So yours would be five numbers long?"

Eriol said yeah and Sakura was really impressed. "Wow," she murmured.

"Okay well now that I explained this phone, I'm dropping you off to school and Syaoran will be picking you up."

"Again?" The young girl whined. Eriol chuckled. "Yeah. And don't worry, no bets this time around."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter? We backed out either way. I didn't kiss you nor did you say I was the best woman in the world."

Eriol laughed loudly at that. "I guess you're right." He said. "Well now we have to go and get our rightful phones back. I'll see you tomorrow Saks," he bade farewell. Sakura snapped the phone shut and stared at it.

'This is so weird,' she thought as she took a towel and rubbed her head a few times. Her hair was semi-dry and she was well rested from her little nap. She put the phone back into her pack and slipped into her slippers. She yawned a bit, getting the last bit of sleep to leave from her body. She opened the door and walked out of her bedroom. She slowly crept downstairs to find her father reading the newspapers and her brother poking a salad.

"You know, eating it will make you skinnier. I've never heard that rolling a tomato on your plate will make you lose twenty pounds," Sakura teased her older brother. Touya's gaze snapped towards Sakura's direction and she gave a cheekily smile.

"Shut up Sakura," he growled.

"I love you too Onii-chan." She teased back. He sighed as he plopped the grape tomato into his mouth and stood up, walking towards his sister. He towered dangerously over her and had a dangerous look to his face. "You have some explaining to do, _dear little sis_." He said, accenting the dear little sis part. Sakura visibly gulped as she looked into her brothers eyes. If looks could kill, Sakura would be a snowball in hell.

"Explaining?" Sakura squeaked. "Whatever do you mean?" She tilted her head innocently. Touya growled. "Where and what have you been doing the past two days?" He asked as he gripped Sakura's collar. Sakura gasped as he yanked her up so she stood on her tipy toes.

"You're-hurting-me!" She gasped out as Touya let go of his sister, shocked at what he just did. Sakura stared at Touya for a long time, trying to figure him out. He had just grabbed her collar, hurting her and choking her in the process. Touya stared down at his sister as Fujitaka watched the scene unfold.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he went back to his salad and started poking a lettuce leaf. Sakura sighed as she walked up to her brother and flicked his head. "You have a weird way of showing that you care." She teased. "You know that's going to bruise me," she murmured as she rubbed her neck, where her shirt had dug into her skin. Touya frowned as he moved Sakura's hair and looked at her neck.

"Yeah, you're right." He murmured as he hugged Sakura. "I'm sorry, you just worried the hell out of me we you disappeared the past two days." He said. Sakura sighed as she hugged him back. Sakura frowned. "I called daddy and told him I was okay."

Fujitaka sighed. "Those are usually phone calls kidnappers get you to make. Call up your family and tell them you're okay then hang up. You should have told me you were at your friends house."

Sakura sighed. "The power cut the moment I said that," she fibbed. She hated lying to her father but it was the only way. She knew that the guy she distracted last year to save Mei Lin was after her. She felt it, every now and then when she was waling home after class by herself or even waking to the grocery store, she felt somebody around her and it scared her.

Fujitaka smiled. "We can't do anything about that then can we? Touya, apologize to your sister for almost killing her."

Sakura laughed as Touya groaned. "Gomen," he said. Sakura patted his shoulder. "It's okay," She grinned as she turned around and ran upstairs.

"WHERE YOU GOING KAIJUU?" Touya yelled.

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!" She screamed at him before shutting her bedroom door. He sat down beside his father.

"She's hiding something," Touya murmured.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Fujitaka nodded as he continued reading the paper.

--

Sakura woke up early that morning due to that annoying shrill of her new phone. She hoped her father and brother were still sleeping as she crawled out of the bed and to her pack, getting her phone out. She saw it was Eriol calling and she groaned. "What do you want?" She whined as she sat up against her chair, her back on the leg of the chair.

"I want you to wake up! Sakura I'm picking you up today." Eriol said. Sakura yawned as she glanced at the digital clock. "Eriol, it's 6am… what do I do at 6am?"

"Start getting ready?"

"But class doesn't start till LATER!" Sakura whined. Eriol chuckled. "I'm picking you up at 6:30, detouring through a house, you need to meet somebody, before taking you to school."

Sakura's eyes bulged. "I have half an hour to get ready?" She snarled.

"About. Hurry up! You have 25 minutes left."

Sakura could have yelled as Eriol hung up. 'They're such idiots,' she thought as she got up, grabbed her uniform and slouched into the bathroom for her bath.

--

_Tomoyo called this morning, she wanted me to go to class early._

_-Sakura_

Sakura pinned the letter to the fridge and left the house in a _swish_. There was Eriol in his car, waiting outside of Sakura's house. Sakura raised a brow as she walked towards his car. He smirked as she got in and fastened her seatbelt.

"Li gave you my address?" she thought.

"No, we just located your cell phone." He chuckled. Sakura sweat dropped as he slowly, yes this time **slowly** left her neighborhood.

"You can actually drive slowly?" Sakura commented, amused.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Of course I can, unless you want me to go fast."

Sakura's face faulted. "NO! Slow is fine."

Eriol laughed as he drove out of her neighborhood and onto the main street. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"No where really, I just couldn't pick you up at 7."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I would have walked you know," she pointed out.

"You joined us for protection, so protection is what we'll give you."

"So what are you going to do exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Drive around for half an hour and drop you off at school at exactly 7 before going to do what I need to do at 7."

Sakura frowned in confusion. "Let's pretend I understood that."

Eriol simply laughed— 'I just hope that Syaoran and I live to continue protecting Sakura, I don't think we'll manage, after today…'

--

At exactly 7, Eriol dropped Sakura off at school and gave her a piece of paper. "Don't open it until school is out. Either Syaoran or Jamie will pick you up, okay?"

Sakura nodded, frowning. She was sure Li told her that he would pick her up. So why Jamie?

"Bye," He said as he drove off. Sakura frowned. 'I have an hour to kill.' She thought as she turned around and started walking towards the school. 'Might as well go to the Karate room and play for a bit,' she thought like a child.

--

Syaoran growled as he sat on his bike, waiting for Eriol. 'When is that retard going to get here,' he thought as he tapped his fingers impatiently. Syaoran noticed Eriol's car rush and pull up beside his bike. Eriol rolled down his window.

"Sorry man, was having a fun time with Sakura."

Syaoran scowled. "She is not in life or death danger, _we_ are. I suggest you give your full fledged attention to our mission, NOT the Princess."

Eriol frowned. "She's right, why do you call her princess?"

Syaoran didn't answer as he revved his bike and zoomed out of the lot. Eriol sighed as he followed him.

Where were they going? Interrogation at the previous Street Racerz base.

--

**Hope you enjoyed this…**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	11. Expected Surprise The Real Sakura

**K wow… this fanfic is going SOO amazingly well im surprised… xD YAY!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 11:** Expected Surprise; The Real Sakura

* * *

Where were they going? Interrogation at the previous Street Racerz base. 

--

Eriol and Syaoran arrived at a burned down old warehouse. Eriol fanned his face. "Damn, this place stinks of poo."

"I wonder why," Syaoran remarked, dryly. The place was burned down to the ground, and everything was cleaned out. There was an eerie sense around the area, like somebody was lurking around, an unwanted visitor of some sort.

"What are we looking for?" Eriol asked.

"Left behind weapons, discs, CD's, even DNA," Syaoran whispered.

"DNA?" Eriol raised a brow.

"Hair, skin, blood."

"Dude, I am not touching blood. I'm a ganger, not an investigator."

"Ganger, investigator, what the hell is the difference? We all get yelled at by the big cheese."

"Big cheese?"

"Don't ask where I got that from." Syaoran coughed as the two tipped across the barren ground.

Eriol nodding, guessing that not asking where Syaoran got big cheese was, was a good idea. They both had four guns, two in the holsters around their waist, one small gun in their shoe and another gun inside of their jackets. The stench of feces was really disturbing Eriol and he felt like he was going to gag.

"Syaoran," Eriol said as he walked over to a shrub and kicked it. Syaoran glanced of his shoulder, "Yeah?" he asked as he walked over to Eriol. Eriol sighed as he glanced up at him.

"You been getting premonition type of dreams, lately?"

Syaoran's eyes widened, he didn't tell _anybody_, so how did Eriol know? Syaoran stood, quietly, staring at Eriol as the blue haired man stared intently into Syaoran's eyes.

"Well, have you?"

Syaoran shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about? Premonitions my ass, it's not like I'm some ancient King."

Eriol snorted. "You could be. Possibilities are endless if you're connected to a magical ancestry."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Eriol, shut up."

Eriol chuckled. "Forget I even asked. Something just- came up I guess."

Syaoran eyed him dangerously. "Came up?"

"It's nothing. If you don't get these dreams then I doubt Sakura does."

That caught Syaoran's attention. "What does Sakura have to do with anything?"

"You do know, she is the fourth possessor of the Authentic Divine, correct?" Syaoran nodded, "You, myself and Jin Tai are the other three. You know the ancient saying, of the four, only tow can be one?"

"Dammit, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran said, getting pretty damn pissed, "I think I know what I'm searching for. I don't blindly search for shit. I do my research! What the hell are you getting at?"

Eriol sighed as he stared walking. Syaoran frowned as he chased down his friend. "Eriol!"

"Listen," Eriol whirled around, having a somber expression on his face, "something will happen, in due time it'll happen, and if I find out you were lying to me…" Eriol let his threat linger. Syaoran was confused as to why his friend was acting like that and caught him by the collar.

"Listen, friend," Syaoran said dryly, "you'll tell me what's going on or…-"

"Who- who's there?" Came a trembling voice. Eriol looked over Syaoran's shoulder and Syaoran turned around to find a woman in torn clothing, crawling out of a hole in the ground. The two men frowned as they ran over to her, Eriol, obviously, looking much more concerned than Syaoran.

"Who're you? Why the hell are you here?" Syaoran shot all at once. The look Eriol gave him silenced him. Syaoran stood back as Eriol looked at the girl.

"Who're you?" He asked softly.

"Sa- Sakura," she whispered quietly.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" He barked. "Sakura WHAT?"

The girl jumped and Eriol shot him a look. "Syaoran, shut up."

"I don't want another Sakura to follow us home." He said, snobbishly.

"The first one didn't follow us home."

"Whatever, nobody is replacing Princess." Syaoran coughed. Eriol gave him a knowing look. "We need to talk man." He murmured as he turned back to Sakura. "What's your full name?"

"Sakura Ryoshi," she murmured, scars adorning her face. Eriol nodded as he helped the girl stand up. "How did you get here, Sakura?"

The girl gulped and leaned against Eriol. "My uh- boss… well it's a long story."

"Are you part of the Racerz?" Syaoran asked, bluntly.

The girl gasped and shook her head. "N- no," She murmured, "I was being initiated- I guess you can say."

"We have to take her," Eriol coughed, "she's something."

"Whatever," Syaoran growled. "You take her; I have to go pick Sakura up from school."

At that, Sakura looked at him and he glared at her. "Later, Eriol."

"Wait- Syaoran!" Eriol called. Syaoran turned around and raised a brow.

"There's still hours still school's out for Sakura,"

"So?"

"Plus she's going home tonight."

"No she isn't. I'll change tat appointment with Fyre and get her to stay till Friday. Saturday she can go home and come back Sunday for my ball."

Eriol nodded as Syaoran walked to his bike. Sakura whimpered as she clung onto Eriol, seemingly afraid of all her surroundings. "I'll take her to HQ and get Serpent and Wolf to check this one out!" Eriol called to the leader. Syaoran held his hand up, signaling it as a yes.

The girl's eyes widened. "You're… of the Serpents?"

Eriol merely nodded as he helped the girl up. He knew Wolf and Serpent would question her when they took her to base, so he didn't bother.

However he missed the evil smirk radiating on Sakura's face. 'So Jin's plan worked. Hime isn't so stupid after all,' she thought, 'I just hope pretending my name is Sakura will get Syaoran- the names so stupid.'

She glanced behind her and saw a few men waved to her from behind the bush she was hiding it. It was a carefully planned out operation.

One of the boys gave her thumbs up and she winked at him before leaning into Eriol.

'Good luck, Crystal.' She told herself.

* * *

School ended and Sakura grinned at Tomoyo. "Man, it feel's good to be back," she stretched as she exited the school with her friends. Hime was closely looming behind. 

"You were at your friends house." Chiharu said, accusation playfully lacing her voice. "So tell me, does your friend have any more hot cousins? The first two were hot."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Come to… think of it." She whispered. "They all are kind of- sexy?"

The girls burst into laughter. Sakura jumped hearing engine revving behind her. She turned around to find Syaoran on his bike, waiting pretty impatiently. Sakura frowned as she hugged her friends. "I guess my rides- early?"

The girls winked at her as she walked to the bike. She looked at him questioningly but he merely stared at her. She twitched as she got onto the bike. 'Whatever's happening, I have to tell him about Hime.'

* * *

Syaoran took Sakura back to headquarters, and he was very much surprised to find Sakura sitting in the living room, with people swarming her. 

"Uh- hi?" Sakura said to her friends. They tore their gazes away from Ryoshi Sakura and planted them onto Kinomoto Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Mei Lin lunged onto her. She squeaked as Mei Lin hugged her tightly. "I missed you! I thought you were going home."

"So did I," Sakura said, looking up at Syaoran.

"I changed my mind, Princess." Syaoran said in a strangely soft voice. "You're staying here until Friday. Your tat is rescheduled for this evening. Fyre made," Syaoran said made with a threatening tone, "time for your appointment. I'm taking you down. Because the tat will take a few days to heal, you have to stay here. Saturday you go back and Sunday is my ball. Amelie and Mei will get your dress ready on Saturday and Sunday morning you're doing whatever girls do that takes them forever to get ready."

Amelie snorted at Syaoran. "Oui, oui, monsieur," she said in French, "we take forever to get ready, but it makes all you boys drool, non?"

Serpent coughed and Wolf cracked up laughing.

"She's right, Ran." Jamie grinned, "Taking their sweet damn time is a payoff."

"Shut the fuck up, Jamie." Syaoran grunted as he sat down on the sofa. Sakura, in lieu of a seat, sat on the armrest of the seat Syaoran was sitting on. Unknowingly, his hand rested at the base of her back, keeping her balance in check.

"So, your name?" Sakura asked the new girl.

"Ryoshi- Sa-Sakura," She whispered meekly. Sakura's eyes widened as she glanced down at Syaoran, then at Eriol, then at the two Ryuushi brothers. Serpent shrugged and Wolf was trying to contain his laughter.

"Why so surprised, Princess?" Syaoran asked suddenly. Sakura coughed and shook her head. "Nothing," she sighed.

"Yo Saku-chan," Mei Lin lunged onto her new friend, "you have your tat ap today eh? I wonder what position you're gonna get."

"Member, duh." Jamie rolled his eyes.

"She could get co-leader." Mei Lin mused. "She's good."

"Whatever her tat is, it's Syaoran's decision." Wolf said loudly, so everybody heard. "He always decided the positions of our members."

"Apparently," Mei Lin murmured brazenly. That cause light laughter to rumble throughout the gang members.

"Ano ne, what do we do with her?" Sakura asked pointing towards well… Sakura.

"Oui, she's right," Amelie nodded, "What do we do with her, love?" She cooed towards her husband. Serpent twitched and shook his head. "Amelie, no."

"Damn." The young woman snapped her fingers and Wolf burst into laughter, knowing what Amelie wanted.

"What?" Jamie and Sakura, not the imposter Sakura, but the original, asked innocently.

"Amelie is a big fan of Dracula torture rooms." Serpent sweat dropped. Sakura burst into laughter and Syaoran was having a hard time trying to keep her balanced on the armrest.

"Stop laughing so hard Princess! You're gonna fucking fall on me."

Sakura abruptly stopped laughed and stood up, realizing that Syaoran's hand was on her back. She turned around, failing to hide her blush, and asked, "When is my ap?"

"In half an hour," he said huskily as he stood up, his male essence wafting over Sakura. She turned around, robotically and Mei Lin and Amelie caught her eyes. Amelie winked at her and Sakura glared at her coldly. That caused laughter to form between Mei Lin and Amelie.

"Amy," Serpent rolled his eyes, "stop teasing her."

"Zut," Amelie winked at Wolf, knowing he loved that word, "but it's so easy. She's the baby."

"Hey, hey! Just because I'm 17, doesn't qualify me as a baby!"

"Au contraire, ma cherie," Amelie smiled, "it does."

"Grrr," Sakura growled, making the Serpent Wolves laugh even harder. The other Sakura was watching in sheer amusement.

'They're more like a family than a gang,' she observed, a twinge of jealousy bursting in her as she watched the center of attention, the real Sakura, radiating.

"Saku, oi!" Jamie waved his hand in front of the Princess. "How are you gonna tell your family this time around?"

"I really don't know," Sakura murmured, more to herself.

"Think of that while Fyre is piercing your skin with ink." Syaoran said, in a non-comforting, unusually stoic voice allowing the team to laugh even harder.

"Sakura go before he murders us!" Wolf shooed her. Sakura raised a brow and Serpent sniggered. "Shut up before she murders YOU." His brother advised.

Wolf grinned up at her and winked. She rolled her eyes, in a playful manner as she followed Syaoran out of the building.

"She would make an amazing Princess of the Serpents." Serpent mused as he watched her run after Syaoran. Wolf stared at her for a long time before shaking his head.

'I shouldn't fight the inscription. She's meant for him, and him alone…' Wolf shook his head as he stood up. He stared at the other Sakura and flinched inwardly. 'Damn,' he said as he looked at her in complete detail.

She had silky blond tresses caressing her face and pale brown eyes. Her skin was pale with bruises etching over her complexion. She was tiny, a bit bigger than Sakura, but Sakura had more muscle than this one.

"Into the Tranquilizer," Wolf commanded as Serpent stood up and wrapped his arm around Amelie's waist. "Reiya wanted to go to the park," he murmured to his wife as they went to get their daughter from the play room. Wolf turned around and walked to his bedroom as Eriol and Mei Lin lifted Sakura by her arms and took her to the Tranquilizer.

"Any woman's intuition kicking in?" Eriol asked as Sakura was pushed into the tranquilizer.

"Doctors will come to check on you. Don't bother getting out, there's a lock on the outside." Mei Lin said to her as she shut the door. She turned to Eriol and nodded.

"Intuition al right, but it's a bad one buddy."

Eriol nodded. "Yeah, I got a bad vibe from her too. And the person who isn't safe is Syaoran's Princess."

"The real Sakura."

* * *

Sakura hopped off of Syaoran's bike at Fyre's Art Studio. She walked in to find Fyre being swooned by girls. He looked at Sakura and gave a pleading look. Sakura giggled as she cleared her throat. 

"ONII-SAMA!" She shrilled. The girls pulled back instantly and looked at Sakura, standing at the entrance, unknown to her, a dangerous looking Syaoran standing inches behind her. Fyre winked at him.

"Hey sis!" He greeted as he pushed his way through. "Hey bro-in-law," he gave Syaoran a pleading look and Sakura fell into a fit of coughs. Fyre looked at the clock and twitched.

"It's your appointment already, Saks?"

"Apparently, onii-sama." She said, emphasizing the onii-sama part. Fyre gave her a look that bled 'thank you' and Sakura giggled.

"To the back sis, you too bro-in-law."

It was an act. It always was. Fyre was a ladies man, whether he liked it or not. Whenever one of the Serpents dropped by, they always put up an act to make the girls back up. Mei Lin usually did the protective girl friend. The boys normally played the brother-in-law. It was Sakura's first time coming in alone without somebody who'd start an act so she dubbed him onii-sama.

The girls all groaned as Fyre locked the parlor room and sighed in relief. "Damn, perfect timing guys."

"You really need plastic surgery." Syaoran said quietly. "Turn ugly and all."

Fyre twitched dangerously as Sakura sat on the barber shop type of chair. "On your side, sweetie." Fyre said as Sakura wiggled so she was on her side. Her right arm was facing up and Fyre rolled up the sleeve of her uniform.

"Hun, blood's gonna be coming out of you, so I suggest you take that pretty shirt off."

"Fyre," Syaoran growled. This guy was definitely testing it. Sakura coughed and looked pleadingly at Fyre.

"Do I have to? Onii-sama." She added the brother part for good measure.

"Hun, you don't have to, but I'm assuming your uniform was expensive?"

Sakura sighed. "Fyre? Li?"

"Take it off," Syaoran said softly, "do what he says. I want to get out of here to interrogate that girl we found."

"What girl?" Fyre asked as Sakura, reluctantly, took her shirt off exposing a lacy bra.

Fyre whistled low. "Sexy," he winked before turning over to Syaoran, "what girl, man?"

Sakura was amazed he wasn't making a big deal of her in her bra. She closed her eyes as Fyre brought the needle close to her arm. He apparently was paying half attention to her arm, and that's what scared her. She bit her lower lip as the needle pierced her skin. 'Ouch!' she shouted in her mind. She hated needles and this one was going to be painting her skin. Tears pricked her eyes, but it went unnoticed.

"Some girl that was on Racerz ex base. She says her name is Sakura Ryoshi. Fuck, I don't believe shit, but Eriol brought her."

"Damn." Fyre said as he glanced at Sakura's arm before and started doing his work properly. Sakura bit her lower lip tighter, drawing blood and slowly let out a whimper. Syaoran heard it and something inside of him exploded. He felt the remnants of some ancient feelings pierce his heart. He drew a chair and sat beside the topless Sakura and gripped her left hand.

She didn't care who it was, she squeezed with all the strength she had, and Syaoran was amazed that she had that much strength.

'No wonder she beat Mei,' he thought absentmindedly as his thumb rubbed circles on the top of her hand.

Sakura's tears starting falling out lightly, as Fyre kept on tracing the pattern of the wolves eyes.

"Almost done?" Sakura hissed out.

"Not even half, Hun." He murmured softly as Sakura squeezed Syaoran's hand even harder.

'I'd hate to be her husband during labour.' He flinched inwardly, glad for the fact that he had to do this only once with such a strong woman.

'I'm glad I ain't her husband sitting through labour with her.' He redeemed inwardly.

"HURRY UP WILL YOU?" Sakura shrieked at the top of her lungs. Fyre looked sympathetically at Syaoran, who's hands were turning a beautiful shade of purple.

'Hurry up, fucker!' Syaoran mouthed to Fyre, who in turn, took his sweet ass time.

"FYRE!" Sakura shrilled. Fyre couldn't contain the laughter, but somehow he did. He did his work professionally, knowing if he messed up her skin, he was a dead flame. Syaoran was hoping the artist would finish soon, because personally, he wanted his blood circulation to start flowing again.

"What are you going to do with the other Sakura?" Fyre asked. "Initiate her?"

"Dude, she isn't an Emerald Savior. The only reason we initiated Princess," Syaoran twitched. "PRINCESS! PAIN!" He growled.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE A GANG LEADER! I'M STILL 17!"

"Point proven," Fyre grinned as he continued his masterful work.

"Like," Syaoran growled darkly, "I was saying, the only reason we initiated Princess was because she saved Mei Lin last year. That's it."

"From that mofo, Christopher. Damn, he gives me the heebie jeebies."

"Heebie jeebies?" Syaoran raised a brow, as his thumb kept rubbing on Sakura's hand.

"Don't ask." Fyre twitched. Syaoran glanced at the clock and saw half an hour had passed. He looked over at Sakura's arm and saw Fyre was finishing up.

"Position?" Fyre asked as he got to doting Sakura's position onto her arm.

Sakura twitched. 'I'm a member, does he have to ask?' she shrilled in her head.

"Leader," came Syaoran's abrupt decision. Both Sakura and Fyre's eyes flew open as Fyre stared at the leader.

"Excuse me?" He repeated, not sure if he heard Syaoran right.

"Leader. Not member, not co, straight Leader."

"So- you, Serpent, Wolf and Sakura are leaders of the Serpents?" Fyre asked.

"Seems like it." Syaoran murmured casually. Sakura, who forgot all the pain, stared at Syaoran's thumb massaging her skin.

'Maybe- it's that dream?' she thought to herself. 'Maybe it actually means something.'

Next thing Sakura knew, her tattoo was finished and Fyre bandaged it up.

"Your arms gonna hurt like a bitch hun," he smiled, "but it's okay. Leader," he whistled low, "damn. Syaoran got his reasons apparently. He made his cousin Co and he makes you, a stranger, leader?"

Sakura nodded dumbly as Syaoran got her shirt from the chair she threw it at. "Apparently," she murmured as he helped her into her shirt.

"I'll drop by every day at 6 to check on your tat and change bandages. You should be able to go back to your own home on Friday, like how Syaoran said." Fyre said.

"It'll show at the ball," Syaoran said to Fyre, "Mei and Amy are getting her dress and they think like sluts."

Fyre shrugged. "People should get acquainted with their new leader."

All the while Sakura remained quiet. She followed Syaoran to the motorcycle and once again, Fyre was engulfed in females. Sakura waved at him with her good arm and he smiled at her. She got onto the bike and wrapped her good arm around Syaoran's waist and placed the tattooed one lightly on her leg. Syaoran, for Sakura, drove home slowly.

The two got off, the pain starting to crawl into Sakura's arm. She entwined her fingers as Syaoran helped her helmet off. He tucked it into the compartment and started walking off when Sakura caught her sleeve.

"Why?" She whispered, wondering why she was leader.

Syaoran stared into her emerald eyes for quiet some time before moving directly in front of her, blocking her forward path. He pulled his arm around her waist and pushed her body against his.

"I have reasons," he breathed into her before placing a soft, yet sexy kiss on her cheek before walking away, "Princess," he added a few feet down, for good measure.

Sakura remained standing in the parking lot, stunned. Her good hand touched her right cheek.

'Did he just…-'

* * *

**Long? I really hope you liked it… it was hard to juggle this chapter in right now. Homework is piling, my novel study is a bitch… gawd im telling you, if you live in Canada… DON'T TAKE U COURSE ENGLISH unless you WANT to go into writing… I'm lucky I love books…**

**Plus my dads father (MY GRANDFATHER) died this morning so I'm in a crying mood right now, but that's when I write best… though this isn't one of my BETTER chapters…**

**Well, stay tuned! Lots of things to come, this story is all planned out.**

**Who's Sakura Ryoshi (whyd she call herself Crystal).**

**Why is Sakura leader (kill me if I made her member, I wouldda never done that)**

**Questions and questions… stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	12. Breath

**W00tz! Kay new chapter! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 12:** Breath

* * *

'Did he just…-' 

--

Sakura was sitting in the living room on Wednesday morning moaning about her arm. 'It hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts…'

She took a deep breath. "IT HURTS LIKE A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!"

Apparently Mei Lin and Eriol were in the room and burst into laughter. Sakura was wearing a pink tank top and was eating popcorn watching a Mortal Kombat movie on their Satellite television.

"Awww!" Mei Lin squealed as she hugged Sakura. Sakura leaned into her shoulder and groaned. "What's up with the other Sakura?" She asked Mei Lin.

"Put laxatives in her drink, girl's gonna be up the next week shitting her ass off." Mei Lin smirked. "Eriol's idea."

Sakura raised a brow at Eriol and he grinned. "Best way to get a suspect to blow is to torture them from hell and back."

Sakura giggled as she chomped on more popcorn. The past few days Fyre dropped by around six to check up on her bandages. The bandages were supposed to be off on Friday so the redness would heal by Sunday, Syaoran's ball. Every time Fyre came to fix her bandages, Syaoran stood by, just to make sure her arm really was okay. Nobody else saw the tat or knew the position that was given to her.

Right now Syaoran was out with Fyre, Serpent and Wolf at division twelve. The other Sakura was placed in the Tranquilizer with the AC cranked up high so she'd feel amazingly cold. They fed her a piece of bread with a glass of milk, with laxatives in them, to keep her awake and drowsy until she gives in and tells them who she really is.

Mei Lin's intuitions never fail.

But they were still waiting for her to crack.

Sakura put the bowl of popcorn down and grinned up at Rizu who walked by.

"Rizu-kun," she said innocently, "can I borrow your laptop?"

Rizu rolled his eyes. "Only because you're the baby." He smirked as he went to get his laptop. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and he merely laugh as Eriol continued to eat his popcorn. It was around five PM and Fyre and Syaoran were due home in an hour for Sakura's checkup. Sakura told her parents she was staying with Mei Lin because she was having some troubles and Fujitaka agreed, along with Touya, who _was_ reluctant.

Mei Lin yawned as she leaned onto Sakura's good shoulder while Rizu brought down his Toshiba laptop. Sakura twitched. "Toshiba? Gah…" She said as he opened it up and turned it on for her. The computer instantly got a wireless router connection and her internet was up and running.

"What're you doing?" Mei Lin asked as Sakura opened up a google search engine.

Sakura typed in Authentic Divine into the search box and Mei Lin instantly shot up as she stared at the hits Sakura got. Eriol and Rizu crowded them, Rizu making sure he didn't lean on Sakura's arm.

**Authentic Divine**, gang bangers  
_…the **Authentic Divine**…Serpent Wolves looking for **Divine**… _

Memories of my** Divine **

**_Authentic_**_ stories about the **Divine… **_

The** Authentic Divine **

_Historical points of views about the searched **Authentic Divine**. Artifacts…**Authentic Divine**… _

Sakura glanced at the three surrounding her. "You guys never google searched the Divine?" She asked.

"We didn't…think it'd work." Rizu breathed as Sakura clicked the link. Images of a double edged sword popped up and in flaming letters read **AUTHENTIC DIVINE**.

"A noob site?" Sakura raised a brow as she saw messed up HTML coding.

"It's under the National Law," Mei Lin said, amused as she saw their insignia. Sakura saw words bleed onto the page and she raised a brow as she started reading.

"The Authentic Divine, a double edged sword that can only be possessed by the four wielders, who are unknown as of date. Legend serves than an ancient King was searching for the Authentic Divine when the possessor of the Authentic killed the King's mistress, in hopes of getting the Divine."

Sakura raised a brow. "Any of you know that?" She asked.

"Nope,"

"Nah…"

"Wow…"

"Never knew…" were words that came from Rizu, Mei Lin and Eriol. Sakura closed her eyes as the dream rushed into her head. She shook her head and opened her eyes again. Jamie, Jason and Tran walked in to find Rizu, Eriol, Sakura and Mei Lin surrounding a lap top. The three boys shrugged and rushed over to se what it was.

"The archenemy, whom we have researched to be the King's own flesh, killed the King's one true love and took hold of the Authentic and the Divine. However, the King, out of a fit of rage, destroyed him and separated the Authentic and the Divine to different poles of the world. The search was off until recently, when Li Xiao Lang and his gang members of the Serpents Wolves have started the search again, along with the gang member of Jin Tai's Street Racerz."

Sakura coughed. "Nothing that we never knew." She murmured.

"Yeah, but the history bit is what's new." Rizu murmured as he clicked to the next page. Up popped a beautiful sword that had flames around it.

"Oh you're kidding me," Tran breathed, his face by Sakura's ear. His breath tickled her.

"That is one beautiful sword." He murmured as he leaned over Sakura and Rizu to click to enlarge the picture. They all studied the edges and contours of the sword.

"It'd make a great weapon," Sakura commented.

"Shit yeah," Eriol whispered as Mei Lin moved and clicked the next page. An error message popped up and they all groaned.

"Oh that sucks!" Sakura whined as Rizu shut the laptop down. It was 5:45 when Fyre and Syaoran walked in, Fyre holding a bundle of bandages. Sakura groaned as she got up and followed them to Syaoran's study room.

"I'll go check on Ryoshi," Mei Lin said as she got up, Jamie following suit.

* * *

Sakura winced as Fyre took off the bandages slowly, applying alcohol whenever he felt he needed to. Syaoran sat beside Sakura and she groaned, thinking it was a perfect time to tell him. 

"Guess who goes to school with me," She started. He glanced at her and shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Hime Morimoto."

Syaoran's eyes shot open and Fyre stopped what he was doing. They both stared at Sakura and she gulped. She looked down at her shoes and started talking. "I found out a few days ago when Li-san came to pick me up from school. I kinda… forgot to tell you?"

"SHIT!" Syaoran cursed and Sakura jumped. Fyre bandaged her arm and she instantly scooted away. Syaoran was pacing as Fyre put his equipment back.

"Everything's getting so fucking fishy," Syaoran growled, "some Sakura Ryoshi girl appears and acts all damsel in distress and now Hime? What did she say?" He turned on Sakura who gulped, visibly frightened. She intertwined her fingers and started to speak.

"She told me about her weird family connection, how her brother had a half brother but she in no way is related to you, blood relation wise." Syaoran nodded and she continued, "She also said that she dated you but she broke up with you because you cheated on her."

"Lies," Syaoran spat.

"I couldn't say anything!" Sakura defended, "If I said anything, my friends plus her would think something is suspicious."

"And how Eriol and I drop and pick you up from school on a regular basis isn't suspicious?" Syaoran shot.

"Tomoyo and Chiharu think you two are my friend's cousins, it's better if one out of three is suspicious rather than all three of them."

"She has a point," Fyre murmured, "at least you didn't get a dumb person to be leader."

"Shut up!" Sakura shot and he winked at her. "Is that any way to treat your Onii-san?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Wait till you meet my real Onii-chan."

Fyre laughed as Syaoran sat down on a seat. "We have to get you home schooled," he murmured as Sakura's eyes widened, "with Hime walking around with that huge round ass of hers, god knows what's gonna happen to you."

"But- my family? I can't pull out just like that without my father or brothers consent." Sakura said, finding this news a splash of cold water on her face.

"That's the problem," Syaoran growled, "if they knew you were leader of the Authentic Divine, it would be easier, but you're only fucking 17 so god knows how your family would take the news."

"Not so well, mind you." Sakura said as she swung her legs over the table.

"Well then? What do you propose?" Syaoran asked, staring at her intently.

"Bodyguard," She grinned, "I don't have to get pulled, just give me a bodyguard."

"All of us are over twenty." Syaoran stated.

"So? Half of you look eighteen. Just send the second youngest in this division to be around my school during all times." Sakura said. Syaoran considered it.

"Rizu, he's jus t into his twenties," he said, "we can send him to be in and around the parameters of your school." Syaoran nodded. "I'll talk to Rizu about it, thanks for the info, Sakura."

Sakura smiled as she hopped off the table. Fyre turned and left the room and Sakura started to follow him when Syaoran caught her wrist. She turned around and saw him staring at her, with a strange light in his eyes. Sakura stared into his eyes as he walked closer to her.

"There's something about you," he murmured as his forefinger traced her face from the forehead all the way down to her cheek. Sakura gasped as her eyes trailed up the scar on his face, allowing him to touch her face, "that seems so familiar."

Sakura gulped as he kept his hold on her. She didn't dare move, but he allowed her to stare down at him.

"Just- way _too_ familiar." He whispered, "Like that dream."

"The dream where you're my king and I'm your mistress?" Sakura said, then realized it and clamped her mouth shut. Syaoran's eyes widened as he stared into her eyes. "You have them too?"

Sakura gulped and she nodded. Syaoran pulled back and ran his fingers through his hair. "We'll talk about this later," He said as he briskly strode past her. Sakura gasped for air as she sunk into the sofa. 'That was… weird…'

* * *

Mei Lin and Jamie stood in front of a pale girl who looked up at them. "I'm telling you! I'm Sakura Ryoshi!" 

"Lies!" Jamie spat as he held his gun tightly in his hands. He wasn't going to shoot her, but it gave him a tough guy façade that he loves to uphold.

"You were at the Racerz base, we all get a fucked up vibe from you. We aren't babies here, _Ryoshi_," Mei Lin spat, "we're all trained and we have heightened senses. Unlike any other **gang bangers**, what a stupid term, but yeah! Unlike any other gangs around, we are the ONLY ones that train all five senses. We can tell who's good,"

"And we can tell who's bad." Jamie finished as he pocketed his gun. _Sakura_ sunk to her knees.

'Keep it cool Crystal,' she told herself, 'just a few more days of torture and you'd prove to them your faithful.'

"Crank up the AC Mei," Jamie sneered and Mei Lin smirked at _Sakura_.

"Get her a yummy plate of milk and cookies too. Heavy on the milk." Mei Lin laughed evilly. Yeah they were _nice_ gangsters, but they were gangsters nonetheless. Crystal moaned.

'Just a few more days…'

* * *

Jin Tai sat on a large leather sofa with his sister painting her toenails black. Across the room, in a glass case was a blue hilted sword, emitting a strange light. Jin Tai glanced at it and read the inscription, _Of the Four_. 

He wanted the Divine to finish the inscription and wield it's unimaginable powers. He wanted all of it's powers.

He wanted to destroy Syaoran. Damn that boy! He was the one that stole his position to the Li Clan. No! He was supposed to be Jin Tai Li… not Jin Tai Mori-fucking-moto!

'I'll get you, brother.' He thought as he stared at his sister paint her toes.

"Got anything more colourful than black?"

"Shut up." Hime rolled her eyes and Jin Tai snorted before getting and walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

Friday evening rolled in quickly and Sakura was getting ready to spend the night at her own place. She shoved a few articles of clothing into her backpack and raced downstairs. Fyre was sitting, reading to snip off her bandages for good. She grinned as Syaoran threw his keys into the air and caught it, multiple times. Mei Lin and Amelie were sitting with Reiya, talking about the ball on Sunday. 

"OH! We have your dress and masque Sakura," Amelie squealed, "so you mustn't worry about it."

"Thanks Amelie-chan," Sakura hugged her. She also hugged Mei Lin and gave Reiya a kiss on her cheek.

"Miss me Reiya?" She smiled. Reiya squealed and nodded. "Oui oui oui! Tres oui!"

"Tres oui? Oh my, that made no sense." Amelie giggle as she hugged her daughter. Sakura laughed as she followed Fyre into Syaoran's study. Syaoran made it clear Sakura's status would be made clear on the day of the ball, not before, and nobody ever questioned him.

Fyre cut off the bandages and rubbed some oil on Sakura's skin. He held a mirror up and Sakura grinned. "This is a hot tat, how much to get it off?"

"A lot of money. Small tats cost two thousand American to remove so such a big tat… you're gonna go bankrupt unless you marry Syaoran and inherit a shit of money."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Think of better analogies, onii-san!"

Syaoran caught Sakura's arm and started to lead her out. She waved by to Fyre who blew her a kiss. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed Syaoran to his motorcycle.

* * *

Syaoran quickly made it to Sakura's house and Sakura had to admit, she was getting used to the speed of the gang she joined. She got off the bike and handed his helmet to him. "We still have to talk," she murmured, "whatever we said today…" 

"We'll talk," he nodded, "we have to talk. Those dreams we mentioned… it has something to do with our Divine."

"So… Monday then?" She questioned, "I'm assuming I'm staying the night of the ball so- uh… we can leave early to drop me off to school, you can take me and we'll talk and Eriol'll pick me up later?"

Syaoran smirked. "You think more like a leader already and it's only been a week."

Sakura blushed as she rolled her eyes. "Well- see you Sunday."

Syaoran nodded as she turned around to walk away. He shook his head as he stared at her retrieving figure. 'She is something…'

* * *

Sakura entered her house to find it empty. She frowned as she walked to the kitchen, where the corkboard was. She found a note from her father and brother saying that they would be late that day. She sighed as she turned around to come face to face with a masked man… 

"What…" Sakura gasped as he grabbed her around the neck.

She shrieked, "AHHHH!"

--

From outside, somehow, Syaoran felt something wrong. He frowned as he turned and looked at her house. He got off his bike and ran towards the door, kicking it how. He growled as he saw a masked man attack Sakura. He took out his gun and fired.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Four shots and finally a bullet grazed his arm and he let go of Sakura. He turned around and ran through the glass that connected to the back yard. Sakura fell to her knees, panting for breath. Syaoran ran up to her and she hugged him tightly.

"Syaoran," she choked. Syaoran pulled out his phone and speeddialed Eriol.

"Get over to Sakura's, **now**." And he hung up. He turned to Sakura and held onto her tightly.

"Breath," he murmured, "take a deep breath."

And Sakura sobbed into his chest.

* * *

**Who was that? Hmmm… stupid chapter and don't deny it! I was up till ****5am**** last night doing h/w and then I had school at ****7am****… TWO FUCKING HOURS OF SLEEP! I'm dead… **

**Lub, **

**Sakura **


	13. May I have this Dance

**WHO ATTACKED SAKURA? That's for me to know and for you to find out XD HEHE!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 13:** May I have this Dance

* * *

And Sakura sobbed into his chest.

--

Eriol, Takashi, Jamie, Ryu, Jason, Tran, Rizu, Wolf and Serpent all screeched onto Sakura's driveway, a few of them lunging out of their cars and the other few leaping off of their motorbikes. Eriol ran into Sakura's house, the others hot on his trail, their guns ready in their hands. They saw a few holes in the sofa, the backyard screen crushed and Sakura sobbing in Syaoran's arms.

"What happened?" Wolf asked, shock striking through his body.

"Some masked man was here about five minutes ago." Syaoran said in a calm yet dangerous voice. "Strangled here," Syaoran dragged his finger along the base of her neck, "but ran when I took aim and misaimed four times. Caught him on my forth shot."

"Why four?" Serpent raised a brow. "You could've gotten him, considering the range, on your first shot."

"He could have thrown Sakura into the range of the gun. Misaimed on purpose, in hopes of getting him to let go of her before I shoot him for real." Everybody nodded, understanding his concept. "Didn't expect the bastard to be smart in a stupid way and let go of Sakura when the fourth shot grazed him. He pushed her down and escaped with the south exit."

"You should have shot him down." Eriol murmured.

"Should have, but didn't." Syaoran replied.

"Why though?" Tran asked, pretty damn confused.

"Because there was a good chance that even if Syaoran chose to misaim on the body, his gun would shoot near the heart or head. Syaoran's aim is good that way even if he chose to misaim. If this guy dies, we lose valuable information. If he wants Sakura, he'll be back." Serpent murmured. Syaoran nodded as he stood up, Sakura still clutching onto him.

"Where is the family?" Jamie asked.

"Out," Sakura whispered, her voice shaking. All the men looked at her as she, slowly, raised a finger that pointed to the cork board. Wolf tore it off and read it loudly.

"They're out. Lucky bastards." He murmured as he shoved the note into his pocket. Syaoran slowly led Sakura outside, who still refused to let go of him. "We have to take her back to base. I don't think she's safe alone." Syaoran said. Serpent agreed as Syaoran led Sakura to his bike. He hopped on and Sakura followed suit, putting the helmet on. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's torso and leaned into his back, her body still shaken up.

"Meet you all at base!" Syaoran called over the roar of the multiple engines. And they were off…

* * *

Syaoran tore into the house, the guys and Sakura behind him. Almost instantly, Mei Lin and Amelie ran towards them.

"What happened? Oh my lord, Sakura!" Amelie shrieked as she hugged a very pale Sakura. Mei Lin brought a blanket and wrapped it around Sakura before leading her upstairs.

"We're taking her to her room." Mei Lin called from up the stairs.

"No," Syaoran called, "take her to mine."

Everybody shot him a look. He rolled his eyes. "My room as an extra security alarm, she'd be safer there…"

"How is she not safe in our base?" Tran asked.

"Precautions Tran, precautions." Syaoran said as he walked to the sofa and sat down, his arms crossed.

"I think it was Christopher," Syaoran said instantly as Mei Lin and Amelie shut the door to his room.

"What?" Jamie raised a brow as all the guys took their seats, respectively.

"Well we could say Jin Tai did it," Takashi murmured, "but what would Jin Tai have to gain?"

"The fourth wielder of the Authentic Divine?" Eriol raised a brow and everybody sighed as the confusion thickened.

"Well what does Christopher have to gain?" Takashi asked, this time using their first suspect.

"Satisfaction," Syaoran growled, "that he got the one that stopped him from having Mei how long ago."

"But what the hell is his gain then? He still can't have Mei." Ryu growled, his anger building him. "I hate how these little fuckers come after our woman with no motive."

"It's because our women have the nicest bodies out of all their women." Wolf joked, causing some laughter to spark within the thickness of the tension. "Seriously though," Wolf settled down, "Ryu is right. Why do they come after our women with no motive? First Mei, now Sakura… I even remember Nana getting jumped at one point and then Maya from the seventh division…"

"And Maya doesn't even look that good." Tran rolled his eyes causing Jason to poke his head. "Maya's quite pretty." Jason reprieved what was left of Maya's dignity, "Don't blame her purity. You're into the whore type bitches. I think you and Hime would do nicely."

"That was not nice." Tran growled.

"Shut the hell up." Syaoran snarled roughly. "How the hell do we find out who launched at Sakura?"

"Wait till he comes back… he's bound to." Jamie said as he glanced at Syaoran. Syaoran growled as he stood up. "Sakura stays at base until further notice." He ordered as he walked off.

Serpent looked around. "You heard the guy…"

* * *

"_Mi'lord!"_

"_Aye, Sakura," the lord wrapped his arms around her waist. "Missed me?"_

"_Of course Syaoran," Sakura nuzzled her head into his neck. "Where've you been?" She murmured._

"_Searching for the Authentic Divine."_

"_Still?"_

"_Still,"_

"_You didn't find it yet?" She asked raising a brow._

"_Nope. Clow Reed hid it someplace unknown to any of us."_

"_And how much longer till you find it?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "Mi'lord, if you keep on leaving me, I'll have to elope with somebody who'll hold me and hug me and kiss me and tell me they love me."_

"_In that case," King Syaoran smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist._

"_I'm holding you,"_

_He pressed her close to his body, "I'm hugging you,"_

_He pulled her back and pressed his lips firmly onto her lips. A few moments later they pulled back, "I kissed you,"_

_Sakura waited but the King didn't do anything. _

"_You're missing something Mi'lord," Sakura tapped her foot impatiently._

"_No, I hugged you, I held you, I kissed you… what else?"_

"_How about… I love you?" Sakura grinned._

"_Really? I love you too."_

_Sakura laughed as they fell into each others arms once more… _

"_Promise me you'll never leave me?" Sakura murmured to the King…_

"_I promise," he whispered… the second those words escaped from his lips, fires erupted in the serene lands…_

"_SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed. The fires had swallowed the king with a cackling laughter coming from behind the flames._

"_My brother has been taken, his mistress is next…"_

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Jin Tai."_

_--_

Sakura screamed, shooting awake. She was sweating and panting. When did she fall asleep? She didn't know, but she knew that this wasn't her room… not her room in her house or her room in the base. 'Whose room is this?' she thought as she tried to wipe the sweat off her body.

Her head snapped towards the door as it flung open, Syaoran standing there, his eyes faintly laced with worry.

"What happened? Why'd you scream?" He asked.

"Weird dream." She murmured as she looked around the room. "Is this your room?"

"Yeah." He murmured as he walked towards her. She rubbed her neck, still feeling that man's steel grip on her. She felt her hairs stand on end as she envisioned his fingers lacing around her small nape, the air rushing out of her. She gasped as she felt cool fingers traced a small red mark on her neck.

"Li," She whispered as she glanced at him. He was examining her neck and she stood unusually still, erected and unmoving.

"He didn't scar you badly," he said, quite thankfully. He pulled back and stared at her features for quite sometime. "You said weird dream," he said, dawning to him.

"Is that that… same dream?"

Sakura gulped and nodded. Syaoran sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Damn, I wanna talk about it so badly but now is not the time… get some rest, Amelie and Mei Lin will be up here in an hour or something… unless you want them now."

Sakura gulped as she stared at him. "No I'm fine."

Syaoran nodded as he turned to leave when Sakura's meek voice drew him back. "Wait…"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "What?"

"Can we… uh—talk about the dream now?" She murmured. Syaoran looked at her before shaking his head. "Rest, Sakura."

Sakura blinked as he started to leave. Just as he was about to exit the parameter of his bedroom, he glanced over his shoulder and Sakura could have sworn his lips were curving up.

"For the record, it's Syaoran."

* * *

Friday night rolled in quite nicely. Sakura's bruise wasn't as painful as she imagined it to be. She managed to leave Syaoran's bedroom and creep downstairs to find all of the gang members surrounding a petit girl. She frowned as she raced down the stairs and wiggled her way into the middle of the circle where Syaoran, Wolf and Serpent were towering over _Sakura_. Sakura raised a brow at Syaoran who nodded to her. She walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"This," he pointed at the Sakura in his arms, "is the real Sakura. _Our_ Sakura. You, my dear, are an imposter, and don't even try to lie your way out." He said as he saw her mouth open, "Because, I'm sure my cousin told you, we have heightened senses. Taste, hear, sight, feel… they're all sharpened by one hundred folds… we can _sense_ that you're lying."

"I AM Sakura!" The girl fought back.

"Hun," Wolf snarled, "something's mad fishy about that. Chances of us finding another Sakura in the Street Racerz base is about the chance of Mei Lin finding a needle in a haystack."

Mei Lin sniggered. "Near and almost close to impossible." She offered.

"She's disabled in these things." Ryu winked at her and she showed him the finger.

"What the hell do you need? Photo ID?" The counterfeited Sakura shot. Syaoran glared at her intently.

"It would help."

Sakura stared at the imposter who shot her a dangerous look. Syaoran looked at Eriol and said, "Tranquilizer and pop the AC high again for that room. This time, give her milk- no cookies… heavy on the milk." He said, sounding like Mei Lin.

Sakura winced in pain for the other Sakura who was dragged off. As soon as she was gone, they all sat down, Sakura on the arm of the sofa. Syaoran was on the seat and placed his hand on her lower back. She leaned into his touch. The rest of the gang took their seats on chairs, couches, carpet and even coffee table.

"Okay, what now?" Takashi asked as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the coffee table.

"We find mister fucker who jumped Sakura." Syaoran said. "That's A-list. Then check of the Divine was transferred down here from the Bronx."

Wolf nodded. "I wonder why that idiot did that."

"He thought if he _secured_ it better, our gang wouldn't stalk him, hiding in his shadows or whatever people think nowadays." Syaoran sneered. "Forget that guy. The Divine is supposed to be in Serpents division by tomorrow."

Everybody nodded.

"Through the loop, we know that Hime is in Sakura's school," Syaoran started, "so Rizu is now hired bodyguard, you have to be around the parameters of the school." Syaoran said nodding at Rizu who nodded back. "If anything happens, you break and enter. If anything happens to you," he said softly to Sakura as his thumb started drawing circles on her back, "you call one of our cells right away, okay?"

Mei Lin grinned at Amelie who tried to hold in a giggle. Syaoran was never soft on anybody.

Till now…

Sakura nodded as she turned and looked at the gang members. "I have a question," She started.

"Shoot," Serpent nodded at her as everybody got comfortable.

"I heard here and there that Jin Tai has colour detecting X-ray machines that can detect tattoos and establish the shape, therefore he can figure out if we're from the Wolves or not."

Everybody nodded.

"You guys ever think of luring Jin Tai out, _with the Authentic_?"

"Sort of, but our plans always died half way through finalization." Eriol muttered, incoherently.

"Wanna give my idea a try?" Sakura asked, attentively.

"Lay it on me sis," Jamie grinned as Mei Lin leaned her shoulder onto Wolf's shoulder. Amelia snuggled against Serpent who had his arms wrapped around Amelie and Mei Lin. It was kind of an awkward position because Wolf, Mei Lin, Serpent and Amelie were squished against the small three seat sofa.

"Ok basically create a diversion." Sakura started. She was thinking about this for as long as she knew about Jin Tai and the Authentic Divine. A lot of thought was poured into it and right now, she found her idea rather stupid but hey… what did she have to lose?

"Spread the word that Wolf and Serpent are in a fight in a secluded area. Have word say that the Divine is also in part of the fight. To make it seem realistic, Serpent and Wolf would be at the designated area with a few of the members, making it seem like a real argument."

Everybody was with her so far.

"If Jin Tai is so into the Authentic, either he'd come down or send some of his henchmen."

"Jin Tai would come," Syaoran spoke up, "anything _that _serious, he doesn't trust anybody but himself."

"Ok, so Jin Tai will come," Sakura said, "and if the Divine is in question, he'd most probably bring the Authentic to wield it's true power."

"Though it's 60 40," Mei Lin said, "60 percent he'd bring it, 40 he wouldn't. He's an idiot but he's not that stupid."

"But him bringing the Authentic is majority against him not bringing it." Rizu murmured as they all fell into an argument. Sakura rolled her eyes and waited for them to stop, but they weren't.

"YO! Quiet! Let the lady finish." Syaoran whistled, his fingers in his mouth, creating a loud piercing sound to echo throughout the room.

Everybody instantly quieted down, and Sakura was thankful.

"I don't know… it's just a suggestion. If Mei Lin is right and it's a 60 to 40 percent chance, then Jin Tai would be there with the Authentic."

"But our Divine would be in danger." Takashi responded to the entire idea.

"We wouldn't bring it." Serpent said, catching on. "The rumour would state that we're bringing it. Wolf and I would be there but our Divine would be under tight security."

Everybody murmured in agreement.

"Or," Sakura said, "to make things less complicated, we just shoot down all of the cameras in his base and break and enter."

Everybody laughed in good nature. "I like that idea, totally what we would do." Mei Lin grinned.

"That's back up," Wolf winked at Sakura, "in case our first idea don't work."

"Wait- you guys are gonna use it?" Sakura asked, quite amused.

"An idea is an idea," Syaoran said, "it's the best we've gotten since our last attempt half a year ago."

"What happened at the last attempt?" Rizu asked, quite curious.

"Jin Tai killed William and Vincent." Wolf murmured, naming the two best undercover workers in the gang.

"Ohh…" Rizu said, hints of the previous attempt rushing into his head.

"So we'll plan out the detail," Tran started, "we have the basis. We have to work out the details, fine tune the plan and put it into affect say… two months after the ball in two days?"

"Sounds good." Wolf said.

"That's a wrap?" Mei Lin raised a brow.

"That's a wrap."

* * *

Sunday rolled in quite smoothly. Sakura and Mei Lin went to her place to tell Fujitaka and Touya that Sakura was going to be at Mei Lin's place because Mei Lin's parents were out for the weekend. They decided to put a face to the name, Mei Lin.

Sakura was sitting in Amelie and Serpent's bedroom while the guys were getting the place ready for the ball. The Masquerade was just the dance portion of the ball, after that it was a rave. Shootouts, drinking, actually _partying_ was going to occur. The guys were getting the targets and beer and alcoholic beverages ready for the party.

Sakura stared at Mei Lin and Amelie as they held a package in their hands.

"I'm assuming that that is my dress?" Sakura raised a brow. Mei Lin grinned. "Put it on and tell us how you like it."

Sakura raised a brow as she walked into the bathroom. She put on the dress without looking at it and slowly walked out, her masque clutched between her dainty fingers. Mei Lin and Amelie gasped as Sakura examined herself in the body length mirror. Her own breath caught in her throat.

The dress was a pale pink and white hybrid dress. The top of the dress only strapped her left shoulder and left her right shoulder bare and sleeveless. There were no sleeves on the shoulder that had the single strap, (kind of like a halter top) and white flowers rested on the strap, hiding the string, but showing a strap of blooming flowers. The top hugged all of her curves and contours. There was a random splash of diamonds scattered throughout the top. The bottom portion of the dress was directly connected to the top. At the right hip there were three flowers, that resembled the ones on her shoulder, that tied up a mesh piece that waved down a silken sheet of white. The mesh had diamonds that patterned itself like flowers. Around Sakura's neck was a flower choker and she had pale pink gloves on. To top it off, her shoes were stilettos that strapped up and were creamy white.

Sakura's masque had a stick attacked to the right side of it, to keep her face hidden. It was only the top half of the masque, with black painting around the eyes, accenting those holes. There were small pink flowers decorating the masque and when Sakura hid her face with her masque, her eyes were accented perfectly.

"Sexy, sexy!" Amelie whistled as Sakura blushed a wonderful shade of crimson. Mei Lin sat Sakura down and started to spray hair damaging products into her hair that would intensify the appearance of Sakura's hair.

"Syaoran is gonna drop and fall." Amelie grinned in French. Mei Lin shot her a look and the grin Amelie gave her said everything.

"Definitely." Mei Lin murmured in Chinese as they kept on poking her hair.

* * *

It was seven PM and the ball was officially starting. Sakura was sitting in her room, clutching onto her masque when Mei Lin rushed into her room, wearing a marvelous midnight blue gown. It was full sleeved that had white sparkles trailing down, allowing her arms to shine beautifully in the light. The bottom of her dress flared down, hugging her curves and her legs.

Mei Lin's masque attached itself to her face, so her arms were free.

"Sakura hey! Come on, Syaoran's mother is waiting to see the latest member of the gang."

"Mother?" Sakura raised a brow, gasping in fright.

"Oh come on, nobody is gonna diss you." Mei Lin rolled her eyes as she grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out of her room.

"Oh! Oh, Mei Lin!" Sakura whined, trying to latch her arm free. She hated crowds. Really hated them. Especially a crowd of over seven hundred people? Oh she really hated it. Mei Lin laughed as she raced down the stairs, Sakura left at the top, staring out at the copious amounts of people. Some glanced up at her and others stared. Sakura gulped as she gripped the masque in her left hand and used her right hand to hold the railing to walk down the stairs.

Syaoran looked up at the stairs when one of his cousins pointed up and his breath immediately caught in his throat. He saw the light start to reflect off her dress. Sakura looked like a confused angel, descending upon earth.

"Oh shit, is that the new one?" His cousin, Kenji asked. Syaoran blinked several times.

"Yeah…" He whispered as he broke free from his circle.

"That's her…"

Sakura reached the base of the stairs and Syaoran held his arm out. A lot of people notice it and stopped mingling to watch _the_ Li Syaoran. Sakura stared at him as his lowered head raised and he met her eyes, a sexy smile toying at his lips.

"May I have this dance?"

Sakura kept on staring.

"Princess…"

Sakura smiled as she placed her right hand into the palm of his left hand and he led her to the center of the room. She placed the masque in front of her face and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Some masquerade," he grinned, "we all know who everybody is."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she continued to dance with him. "My first dance," She grinned, "is given to the leader."

"Then it must be special."

Mei Lin giggled as she turned her head and glanced at Sakura and Syaoran… but something else caught her eye… the tattoo. 'How come I didn't see it earlier?' she thought as she shoved her way through. She, unexpectedly, grabbed Sakura's arm and her eyes widened.

"**LEADER**?" She shrieked.

Everybody gasped as the room went unusually quiet. Sakura gulped as she held onto Syaoran tightly.

"Everybody," Syaoran grinned, "welcome the new leader of the gang, Kinomoto Sakura- aka the fourth wielder of the Divine."

Gasps passed through the room as many of the members tried to catch a glimpse of their leader. Syaoran rolled his eyes as his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Stop fucking staring!"

A few of them jumped and tried _too_ hard not to stare. Sakura frowned as Syaoran started to lead her to the back. In the back were Eriol, Takashi, Wolf, Serpent, Fanran, Fuutie, Amelie and Tran. Sakura sighed as she sat down on the chair beside Serpent. Serpent offered her his glass but she shook her head.

"Don't drink."

"Good- you shouldn't… we're just idiots." Serpent grinned as he sipped his wine.

"They found out she's leader and they all cold stared her." Syaoran frowned. Fanran and Fuutie's eyes widened. "EHH? LEADER?" Fuutie squealed as she hugged Sakura. "Congrats!"

"Uhh--- thanks?" she asked rather then stated. She leaned her head against the table as the men continued to play poker. Sakura watched them go through as many wins… ace high… tens high (which was unusual)… flush, straight… the works. The door squeaked open and they all glanced at Fyre walk in.

"Hey man," Fyre shook hands with Syaoran who returned the gesture.

"Heard the plan missy new leader cooked up. It's the best since Will and Vince died."

"Isn't it? Last one was stupid with a break and enter." Wolf spat as he concentrated on the new batch of cards.

"It was." Fyre nodded. He grinned at Sakura. "Welcome to the family."

Sakura smiled as she continued to stare at the cards. Syaoran glanced at his wrist watch when he remembered something. "Sakura," He started. She looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"I'm picking you up after school today and we're going straight to have some food… we have to _talk_."

Sakura nodded, understanding what he meant. Serpent laughed. "Talk ehh?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Syaoran roared and everybody laughed.

"Stupid fag," Syaoran snorted as he turned and walked away. Fyre and Sakura burst into laughter and Syaoran shot them the finger.

"You're all idiots." He growled.

"Thank you!" Sakura grinned.

"Takes on to know one man." Fyre retorted.

"What a Bart Simpson comment." Syaoran snorted. That caused them all to laugh even more. Syaoran, idly, glanced at Sakura who was beaming with laughter.

'Glad you're having fun… Princess…'

* * *

**Quite long… stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	14. Sakura versus Wolf

**Why ish da rest of the gang acting cold? They aren't cold just surprised… **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 14:** Sakura versus Wolf

* * *

'Glad you're having fun… Princess…'

--

Sakura's alarm clock rang and she got up, rather tired from the previous night. She yawned loudly as she saw her uniform hung on the bedroom knob. She knew it was Amelie who had hung it up; Amelie did everything remotely sweet in the gang…

Sakura got out of bed, took a rather quick shower and tied her hair up in a wet bun. She walked downstairs, yawning still, wearing her uniform, to find Amelie making breakfast, Rizu in jeans and a black muscle tee. Syaoran was in khaki pants and a white wife beater with a silk black button up over it, without the buttons done up.

"Morning Princess," Syaoran greeted as he sipped his coffee.

"Morning." She murmured as she sat down beside Rizu. He handed her a cup of orange juice and she gulped it down in ten seconds flat. She leaned back in her chair and yawned again.

"Why are you so tired?" Amelie asked as she gave her some pancakes.

"Mei Lin took it unto herself to teach me how to shoot." Sakura said between two yawns. "Fighting I can take, hand-to-hand combat I can take, but a hardcore training session, with guns no less, from ten to _wayyy_ past midnight, I cannot take."

"Why the hell did she do that?" Syaoran raised a brow. "She knows you have intensive training with Wolf, Serpent and myself today."

"More fighting?" Sakura whined as she pushed her pancakes away.

"Yes. We need you to get to our level before we go through with our plan in two months."

"And how long, may I ask, does this training session last?"

"A week. Two days with Wolf, two with Serpent and finally two days with me."

"A week is seven days."

"Don't teach me math." Syaoran rolled his eyes and Rizu laughed. "On the seventh day, you have another fighting session with Mei Lin with the techniques we teach you. A Wolf Brawl." Syaoran stated.

"Wolf brawl?" Sakura raised a brow.

"It's basically when two of the Serpents are fighting each other under unusual circumstances. They're usually to train newcomers or just for the fun of it. One of the Serpents would pick a situation from a hat and we take you two there and you two have a specific time limited to fight… like twelve minutes." Rizu started. "After the time limit, we, based on the amounts of hits landed, announce the winners."

"The craziest time, I remember," Amelie said as she sat down to eat herself, "was three minutes, Syaoran versus Jin Tai."

Rizu nodded and Sakura's eyes widened. "Jin Tai?"

"Time to go." Syaoran said rather suddenly. Rizu stood up and started to walk to his car. Syaoran got up and followed him while Sakura remained in her seat. "Jin Tai?" She questioned again.

"It's not my place to say," Amelie sighed, "you must ask Syaoran."

Sakura frowned as she ran after Syaoran and Rizu. Rizu hopped into his car and Syaoran on his bike. "Don't say anything to her," He murmured to Rizu, "Amelie said too much by mentioning his name."

Rizu nodded as he took off. Syaoran waited for Sakura on his bike. It was made clear that either him or Eriol would pick and drop her off to school. Rizu went by himself. After the attack on Sakura, Syaoran only trusted himself and Eriol. Not even Serpent or Wolf.

Sakura quickly got onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's torso. He revved his engine and took off, speeding after Rizu. Sakura's cheek was pressed tightly against Syaoran's back and he tore a sharp left. Sakura, who expected it, shifted her weight to the right, along with Syaoran, keeping the bike upright.

They arrived at Sakura's school and Rizu had already parked his car and was sitting on his trunk. Sakura got up off Syaoran's bike and smiled. "Thanks!"

"I'll pick you up after school and we're going out to have some food and we're gonna talk, alright?"

"Yes'sir!" Sakura saluted him and he rolled his eyes. "Later," He said. Sakura nodded and was about to leave when he caught her upper arm. She raised a brow and turned around, and Rizu was watching in amusement.

"Take care," He said as he pulled her close. Sakura gasped as she tumbled into his arms, and he placed a rather sensual kiss on the corner of her lips. Rizu's eyes snapped open and even Tomoyo, Chiharu and Hime saw the kiss as they were coming out of the building.

"Wh… what?"

He simply winked and sped off. Tomoyo, Chiharu and Hime approached Sakura but she kept staring after the bike. Tomoyo gasped as she saw a rather tall guy wrap his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"What the hell was that, Sakura?" Rizu raised a brow.

"Beats me… that guy confuses me every time I see him." She shook her head. She grinned as she glanced up at Rizu. "Rizu-kun!" She squealed.

"I don't like that sound…"

"Forgot lunch money from Amelie…"

Rizu rolled his eyes as he pulled out a ten from his picket. "Enjoy… who's picking you up?"

"Him."

"You two have to talk, right?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, if you need me, just holler back at me girl." He winked at her. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm SOO telling Mei Lin you're trying to be gangster!"

"Can you _catch_ the irony in that… **trying** to be gangster?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Go do what you're being paid to do, Rizu!"

"They aren't paying me!"

"SHUT UP!"

Rizu chuckled as he went back to his car. Tomoyo leaned against Sakura. "Damn- he is fine… this Mei Lin's cousin?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded again. Hime frowned. 'Mei Lin… Syaoran's cousin? That guy over there isn't related to Mei Lin…'

"Your friend Mei Lin has mad sexy cousins." Chiharu swooned. "You have to introduce me to her one day… **have** to!"

"One day," Sakura giggled as they proceeded to enter the main building.

* * *

School finished rather quickly that day, but Monday's were always quick for Sakura. She left the school, with Chiharu and Tomoyo on her tail. Hime, thank god, had already left. Rizu was sitting on the trunk of his car, waiting for Sakura.

"Sakura, yo!" he waved her down. She made it to him and he hopped off the trunk, now using his elbow to lean on the car.

"He's coming in five minutes. Listen, I have to go set up- uh," he glanced at Tomoyo and Chiharu, "the first two days of the… _brawl_." Sakura nodded, signaling she understood. "You have all evening with the one selected for the first two days. He'll take you back after your talk and then you have all evening with dude number one."

"Damn," Sakura sighed, "why do I not like this?"

"Because you shouldn't." Rizu smirked. "Listen, I'm out, see you later alright?"

"Bye!" Sakura smiled as she hugged him. He popped into his car and sped off as Sakura yawned.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Chiharu raised a brow as she leaned on Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh- personal stuff."

"Yeah, listen Sakura," Chiharu looked at her, "your personal is our personal so spill."

"No way! This personal remains personal."

"Sakura," Tomoyo said, dangerously.

"Nope!"

"SAKURA!" Chiharu and Tomoyo screamed.

"Noooooo wayyyyy in hell!" Sakura laughed as a motorcycle pulled up. She winked at Tomoyo and Chiharu as she ran to the bike. Syaoran handed her a helmet and she slipped it on before getting onto the bike.

"Later!"

* * *

Syaoran arrived at McDonalds and Sakura got off the bike, sliding her helmet off and pressing it against her waist. Syaoran put the kickstand on and followed her inside of the store, taking his helmet off in the process. He motioned for Sakura to find a table and he handed her his helmet. Sakura found one in a _very_ secluded area and put the helmets down as well as her backpack.

She sat down and waited for Syaoran. Finally- after five minutes of waiting, he arrived with a tray full of food.

"So," Sakura started as she took the chicken burger off of the tray. Syaoran pulled some fries out of the container and munched on it, "we're here because of our dreams."

"Yeah," He replied as he pulled out a gun from his jacket. He put it on the table and slid it towards Sakura. "And this is yours."

Sakura raised a brow as she saw the black gun resting in front of her. "What?"

"Serpent and Wolf decided it was high time you had a weapon to defend yourself with. It remains at base during regular _hours_." He started. "Like when you have to go to school or to the mall. It stays with the rest of our weapons. Only leaders carry weapons with them at all times… and I know you are a leader, but I meant Serpent, Wolf and I."

Sakura nodded.

"You take her out only when we're on missions, understood?"

"Yes, sir." She saluted him and he rolled his eyes as he pocketed the gun again.

"Alright, now we talk." He stated as Sakura bit into her burger. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the dreams are usually of King Syaoran and his mistress, Sakura, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Syaoran comes around after searching for, what I remember, the Authentic Divine, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"And they go through this whole bullshit romance scene, and the dream ends, right?"

Sakura shook her head. Syaoran raised his brow. "There's more?"

Sakura swallowed and sipped some coke. "After the promise of Syaoran never leaving Sakura, a fire usually erupts out of nowhere and Syaoran normally disappears."

"I've never seen that…"

"I have- countless times. After that instance passes, Sakura whispers… Jin Tai."

Syaoran stared at her for a long time. Sakura continued to eat, not really aware that Syaoran was keeping his gaze glued to her. She looked up and raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Why is there something about you that makes me act the way I do?" He raised a brow. "Is it because of these dreams?"

"They could be visions of our past- how the Authentic Divine goes back that long ago that our ancestors were looking for it." Sakura responded, unaware of what Syaoran meant.

"Not that," he said as he leaned forward. Sakura gasped as his right hand cupped her face, "why is it that I'm usually in love with you?"

"It's only been one dream," She whispered.

"One dream," He nodded, "and one life." Sakura's eyes widened, not really sure of what he meant, but then she felt his lips tightly press against hers. Her heart beat raced as his lips tenderly worked around hers, a fire searing in where his lips touched. Sakura continued to remain motionless as Syaoran's lips worked magic around hers. Syaoran pulled back and stared at her.

"Who knows what I'm feeling." He said suddenly, running his hands through his hair. "Probably a one time thing. Let's go, you have training with Wolf." He said as he got up. He threw his food away, even though he hardly touched it and started walking off. Sakura touched her lips, blinking several times before jumping up and running after him. Their helmets remained on the table. Syaoran just made it out of the store when Sakura caught his sleeve. He turned around and was surprised to find Sakura's lips planted on his.

He, however, didn't let the moment get to waste as he wrapped his arm around her small and tiny waist. Unlike the kiss he gave her just seconds ago, this one wasn't one sided. Their lips worked in unusual symmetry. His lips performed tiny butterfly kisses as her lips drunk it all in. She, slowly, opened her mouth and he instantly entered his tongue into the vicinity of her haven. Sakura moaned as she buried herself deeper within him. His other hand went to the back of her head and pushed her mouth deeper against his, as the heat and passion continued to brew between them.

Finally, after quite a long time of being in that position, they, reluctantly, pulled back. "Who knows what I'm feeling." Sakura murmured as their foreheads touched, "But I know that I sure as hell don't hate it."

He smirked as he caught her lips again and they were in another five minute frenzy. After, since the need of air is quite important, they broke apart, Sakura glanced at the bike and rolled her eyes, "Our helmets are still in there."

Syaoran chuckled as he told her to go sit at the bike as he got their helmets. Sakura smiled and walked to the bike as he walked back into the store.

'Whatever it is I'm feeling,' she thought as she saw his figure behind the window head back to the table they were sitting at, 'I know I love it entirely.'

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran arrived home and Sakura instantly tore off the bike before Syaoran had anything to say to her. He chuckled, more to himself, as he slowly walked into the main building, with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Sakura," Wolf greeted. She noted that he was in training pants and a black tank top. He had a bandana tied around his head and he was drinking some apple juice looking stuff from a glass. 'Must be beer,' Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey- do we start _now_?"

"Yeah. Your gear is in the training room. Get changed and I'll be there in a minute."

Sakura nodded as she grabbed a glass of orange juice from the table and headed towards the training room. Minutes after she left, Syaoran entered the building.

"What're you training her today?" Syaoran asked as he sat down and grabbed a glass of beer himself.

"Tactics of defense,"

* * *

Sakura was wearing white caprice with a baby pink tank top. She had a black wrist band and a black head band. She was sitting on the bleachers, with a water bottle in her hands when Syaoran, Wolf and Serpent walked in.

"Alright," Wolf said as Sakura raced down and met up with them, "today I teach you defense."

Sakura raised a brow. "Defense?"

"Against hand to hand and if you have one, then weapons." He said as Sakura nodded. Syaoran and Serpent walked towards the bleachers and Sakura shot him a shy look.

"Okay," Wolf started, "now- if I have a gun, and if you're weaponless, the first thing you should so is…-"

* * *

Sakura woke up Tuesday morning with Mei Lin rustling through her bedroom.

"What is wrong with you?" She groaned as she got up and saw Mei Lin picking up a bag. "Do you have _any_ sort of blood stoppers?"

"Doesn't Amelie have any?" Sakura yawned.

"No!"

"Pads in cupboard number two." Sakura pointed to the dresser and Mei Lin gave a sigh of relief. "You are a life saver leader!"

"Don't call me that." Sakura murmured as she, in a zombie like manner, got out of bed. Mei Lin giggled. "None of us hate you stupid! We were just so shocked that they appointed you leader of the Serpent Wolves. It's a big ass honour Sakura."

"I _know_." Sakura stained the know part as she got her uniform and sauntered into the shower.

"Have a happy period." She called to Mei Lin who showed her the finger.

* * *

Sakura raced down the stairs. She had fallen asleep in the shower and only _woke up_ when Amelie was pounding at her door.

"BULLSHIT!" Sakura cursed out loud as she ran down the stairs. Rizu was already in his car and Syaoran was on his bike. She grabbed a piece of toast from the table and zoomed out of the door. Rizu took off seeing Sakura and Sakura jumped onto the bike, without putting her helmet on, and Syaoran sped off.

They, thankfully, arrived at the school with five minutes before the bell rang. Tomoyo and Chiharu were sitting on the benches, both freaking out because Sakura wasn't arriving yet. They gave a sigh of relief as they saw the familiar bike speed up to the front of the school. Hime wasn't with them this time.

"Thank you!" Sakura breathed as she gulped water from his water bottle. He nodded as she hugged him. Just as she let go, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Rizu's eyes bugged, as well as Tomoyo and Chiharu's. Sakura, however, instantly submit and kissed him back. It was a two second kiss.

"Eriol is picking you up." He said as he rode off. Sakura raced towards her friends who were staring at her weirdly.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Rizu roared.

Sakura winked at him. "OH YOU KNOW…"

Rizu grinned, "I GUESS THE LEADER HAS GOT IT GOOD FOR YOU!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND DO WHAT YOU'RE BEING PAID TO DO!"

"I AIN'T BEING PAID!"

"SCREW YOU!..."

Tomoyo and Chiharu stared at her. "Are you hiding something from us?" Chiharu asked, slowly.

"We're late!" Sakura screamed as she ran into the school.

"Whatever it is," Chiharu murmured.

"We're gonna find out." Tomoyo finished as they ran into the school.

Sakura made it to her first period class and sighed in relief. 'He better not kiss me in public ever again!...'

Her heart stopped beating… 'Where did that come from- I just… I just said I wanted him to kiss me again… but not in public…'

Sakura knew that joining the Serpent Wolves would not be easy…

* * *

**Yay! So did you like it? LAST UPDATE OF 2006! OMFG! SHORTEST YEAR IN THE HISTORY OF MY 16 YEARS OF EXISTANCE!**

**Oh six was really short tho… BUT HERE COMES THE WORLD, 2007!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYSSSS!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	15. Tears

**Romance starts- about time! Already so far into the story…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 15:** Tears

* * *

Sakura knew that joining the Serpent Wolves would not be easy…

--

School ended and Sakura raced out, before Tomoyo, Chiharu or Hime found her. She saw Syaoran's bike with Eriol mounted. She raced towards him and hopped onto the bike.

"Eriol, can you take me to my place?"

"What- but… Amelie needed to talk to you about babysitting Reiya tomorrow."

"Tell her to call me; I haven't been home in way too long. I need to go home Eriol." Sakura said urgently.

"Fine but-…"

"Just do it! I'll come back tomorrow!"

"But you have Wolf training tonight."

"Eriol! Family first! That's the only reason I joined! Dammit if the leaders don't understand I'll kick them where the sun don't shine!"

Eriol chuckled as he sped off. "Fine!"

Unknown to them, Chiharu and Tomoyo did see.

"What is going on with her?" Tomoyo whispered as Chiharu stared where the bike was.

"We need a girl's night out…"

* * *

Sakura got off the bike waved at Eriol as he rode away and ran to her main door. The only reason she wanted to come home was because Tomoyo told her that her father was getting worried. Bullet holes in their stuff at home and no daughter? He was worried yet he trusted her after that first incident that happened. Sakura opened the door with her keys and found her brother cooking and her dad vacuuming.

"Hey!" She grinned as her brother looked out of the kitchen and rolled his eyes.

"Finally decided to come back to where you live?" Touya commented, rather harshly.

"So I've been busy and preoccupied. Did you really expect me to stay at a place where I can get shot?" Sakura shot back at her brother.

"And leave us to get shot? Is that so Sakura?" Touya roared as he came out of the kitchen.

"Both of you! Be _quiet_!" Fujitaka said, his outburst scaring his two children. "Sakura did a good thing to stay away and Touya is right to be worried. Touya, finish cooking. Sakura, I want to talk to you, _in your room_."

Sakura gulped and nodded as she ran upstairs, her brother swearing under his breath. Fujitaka turned the machine off and shot his son a look before heading up to his daughter's room.

* * *

Sakura sat in her bedroom, crossed legged on her bed, when her father quietly walked into her room. She looked up at him as he sat down at the end of the sofa, and gave his daughter a very serious look.

"Okay," He said, "your brother has been acting very protective lately and I don't blame him. You suddenly, one day, leave and stay at a friend's house, _who we never heard of_. Then we get a break in and there are bullet holes on our sofa," Fujitaka pulled out a piece of paper, "the only reason I didn't call the police was because of this."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"It's not your writing but I know something was up. Tell me," Fujitaka murmured, "what is going on? You've been out of the house more than you've ever been. I know, I shouldn't be a prude and go around into your business, but Sakura, this is serious. Who- _what_ are you doing?"

Sakura read the note and instantly mentally prepared herself to _murder_ Wolf.

_Kinomoto-san,_

_Unexpected issues arouse during the time and Sakura had to leave the vicinity as soon as possible for fear of her own safety. For the past few days she has inhibited our house for her own well being and I assure you she will do greatly at our house. Mei Lin, I'm sure Sakura has spoken of her, will take care of her as well as my sister-in-law, Amelie. I'm sure Sakura will explain everything when she is ready._

_Ryuushi, Wolf_

Sakura gulped as she looked up at her father.

"Who's Wolf?" Fujitaka asked as Sakura crumpled up the piece of paper.

"He's dead, that's who he is." Sakura snarled as Fujitaka sighed.

"Sakura, sweetheart you know I won't get mad…"

"Yes you will," Sakura whispered.

"Why- who is he?..." Fujitaka was getting nervous. "Sakura?"

"Daddy," Sakura murmured, "I only did this because I was scared… for our safety…"

"What do you mean?"

"Wolf is the leader of the Gang I joined not to long back…"

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked almost instantly as Eriol entered the house. Eriol shrugged as he sat down on the sofa and ate a cherry that sat on a bowl in their coffee table.

"Said she needed to go home. Makes sense, she hasn't been home since the incident," Eriol turned to Serpent, "say, did you fix up her house before we left?"

Serpent nodded as he cracked his knuckles. "Replaced the furniture and shit. We have to find out who the hell did that. Nobody messes with our girls and gets away with it…"

"They've tried," Syaoran yawned as he lay back on the sofa, "Christopher went after Mei and I heard Nana was attacked not too long ago."

Serpent shrugged. "If we find hot bitches and they can't get shit, like honestly, don't hate."

"Tell that to Jin Tai and his gang of ugly tramps." Eriol murmured as he ate another cherry.

Syaoran sat back up and fisted his hands together as he leaned his forehead against his hands. "When's she coming back?" he asked.

"Probably tomorrow," Eriol shrugged, "I'm guessing, after that rather retarded note Wolf left them, her father's gonna want earth shattering explanations. It's not everyday your seventeen year old joins the deadliest gang to date."

"It's not everyday a break-in happens concerning your daughter too." Serpent piped in.

"Tomorrow when?" Syaoran asked, ignoring them.

"I'd assume after school when you go to pick her up, why?" Eriol raised a brow.

"No reason, I'm gonna check on that other Sakura." And with that being said, Syaoran walked briskly out of the room. Serpent shook his head.

"That guy is falling and is falling hard."

"Sad thing is," Eriol grinned evilly, "he doesn't even _know_ it."

"A love story strung into the life of a gangster," Serpent's eyes twinkled, "oh how Amelie would love this."

"Actually if Amelie found out she'd play matchmaker in a heartbeat. Anything concerning the gangers and love is her call to duty."

"She is way too concerned in your love lives," Serpent snorted, "get a girl and put my wife at peace, please!"

"If I find that one." Eriol simply shrugged. "Seems as 'Ran already found her."

"That and I think they have an internal connection."

"Meaning?"

"Do you _see_ the way they look and react with each other… it seems as if they know each other from somewhere else."

Eriol frowned. "The hell, from where? We know the people Syaoran chilled with, even back in Hong Kong…"

"I don't think it's from this time," Serpent whispered, "you know Syaoran and you are lineage to Clow Reed… I think that ancient magic thing connects Syaoran and Sakura."

"You said Clow's history would never get pulled into our gang!"

"You are the reincarnation and Syaoran is _direct descendant_. I wanted to keep ancient magical interference to a minimal but if we're searching for the Authentic, then obviously _some_ magic has to come into play. After all, those two swords are magically laced. The fact that the emerald savior is connected to Syaoran through magic totally eluded me. It was a one in a million chance."

"Yet it happened and you're so sure that Syaoran and Sakura know each other." Eriol mused.

"It's a possibility. They're _way_ comfortable with each other."

"Maybe it's a vibe?"

"I doubt that. We'll find out. Knowing Syaoran, he wants to figure it out right away and when he does, we can just _ease_ the information out of him…"

Eriol sniggered. "You're an ass."

"I know, you all learned from me…"

* * *

"What?" Fujitaka whispered as Sakura lowered her head, too frightened to have eye contact with her father. Fujitaka was in shock, hearing his _baby_ girl joined a _gang…_

"Yes- well, it's more complicated than that really." Sakura said not looking at him.

"We have time," Fujitaka's voice totally ran away from him as he tried to strain out the words as he saw his daughter unravel in front of him. There were so many hidden secrets within her innocent being that he too was overly shocked.

"Well I recently felt stalked," She whispered, "like somebody was following me. And it was a possibility, I saved one of their gang members a year or so ago and the man who was after her decided to come after me."

Fujitaka gasped as Sakura closed her eyes. "I wasn't sure though but I _did_ feel followed, like somebody was breathing down my neck. When I was walking home from school a few months ago I kind of walked in on the Wolves in an all out gang war and they kind of took me to base. Mei Lin is actually the third leader's cousin, and Mei-chan is the co-leader of the gang."

Sakura realized that telling her father she was the fourth leader of the Wolves was _not_ going to be easy.

"Yet you didn't consult me?" Fujitaka whispered.

"I couldn't… I was scared of your safety…"

"A break-in into my own home while my daughter is home _alone_ is anything but safe, Sakura." Fujitaka said sternly.

"Syaoran got there in time to save me…" She whispered.

"Syaoran?"

"Third leader, Mei Lin's cousin."

"And I'm assuming the Serpent Wolves replaced our furniture?"

"Yes…"

"Sakura you _do_ know what Gangs do right?" Fujitaka said, in a rather disappointed tone, "They kill for their own gain. Don't be one of them- you can still back out!"

"Actually," Sakura looked away as Fujitaka's heartbeat increased.

"Actually what?"

"I've been initiated." Sakura looked at Fujitaka's face before frowning. "Not sex otou-san! I had to have a hand to hand combat with Mei Lin."

Fujitaka, despite the situation, gave a sigh of relief. He examined Sakura who fidgeted under his gaze before she spoke. "And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I got my entrance tattoo."

Fujitaka's eyes widened as his gaze shot to Sakura's shoulder. "What?" He whispered.

Sakura rolled up her sleeves and Fujitaka could've fainted as he saw the image on his daughters arm…

"Leader?"

* * *

Syaoran opened the Tranquilizer and found the other Sakura sitting under a blanket. He frowned as he strode forward and tore the blanket off of her, glaring intently.

"Listen, _Sakura_," he hissed, "it's been a few weeks, and you still aren't letting lose, so I think we have to take it one step higher."

She looked up at him, actual genuine fear striking through her body.

Syaoran pulled out his cell phone and called his cousin. In one ring, Mei Lin picked up. "Yeah?" She answered.

"Listen, get the rain room ready."

"We haven't used that room in forever!"

"Well now we're using it. You and Eriol go get it ready. I'm bringing _Sakura_ over in just a sec…"

"_OHHHHHHHHHHHH_." Mei Lin said excitedly. "Now that you mention it, I think we need to… _clean_ that room up. Alright dude, I'll do it just now! Don't hurt yourself bringing her down!"

"Count on it…" Syaoran hung up and glared at Sakura. "Come with me bitch…"

"Where the fuck are you taking me?"

"The Rain room."

"The what?"

"Don't ask questions. You're gonna find out eventually."

Sakura growled as she wrenched her arm away from Syaoran before following him quietly. She studied his back before admitting to herself that he was quite _hot_.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered. "What if I'm not really bad? All this torture…"

"Oh, I _know_ you're bad," Syaoran snarled as he grabbed her arm before pushing her into a small stone laden door at the far end of the mansion.

"How?"

Syaoran held up a small blue card. "Miss Crystal Ryoshi."

Crystal's eyes widened. 'My Racerz card…' she thought as Syaoran pushed her into the room. He latched the door shut and pressed a red button. He heard the engines hum softly as the ice cold water started pouring. The rain room was a room designed to pour ice cold water down on the victim for any period of time. There were no windows, only one door with the latch and lock on the outside and small drains at the corners of the small room.

"Have fun." He whispered, smirking as he heard her scream: "THIS IS FUCKING COLD!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Syaoran heard Mei Lin behind him. He turned around and raised a brow.

"Crystal Ryoshi? If you think about it, Ryoshi sounds a lot like Ryuushi."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Don't even compare _her_ with Serpent and Wolf."

"Right," Mei Lin laughed, "so when did you find that card?"

"In her pants when you threw them into the soon to be burned clothing."

"You were going through her _pants_?" Mei Lin coughed.

"You make it sound dirty."

"It's because it is! Why were you going through her pants?"

"For clues."

Mei Lin twitched. "Figures…"

"You are an idiot," Syaoran rolled his eyes as he walked away, his hands in his pockets.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

* * *

"You're… _leader_?" Fujitaka breathed, fear and shock striking through his body. Sakura gulped and nodded.

"I don't know why!" She whispered softy, "Syaoran just- he made me… leader…"

Fujitaka shook his head. "No," he murmured, "this can't be happening. Sakura you know there are other ways than joining a gang to protect yourself. Like calling the police perhaps?"

Sakura didn't look at her father. He just didn't understand! He would _never_ understand the fact that she and Syaoran are connected through history together. Fujitaka stared at her intently before standing up.

"I don't know what to say," he whispered, "really I don't. This isn't something- a parent…" Fujitaka turned around and headed towards her door. "Dinner is at its usual time Sakura," he said in a fatherly yet soft tone, "I'm assuming you're going back there after school tomorrow?"

"I guess," She whispered as Fujitaka nodded.

"Very well, I don't know what I can say that will stop you, just know that whatever happens," he closed his eyes and his voice became incredibly soft, "you're my baby girl and I love you."

Sakura chocked back a sob as tears sprung to life in her eyes. Fujitaka left the door as Sakura fell back onto her pillow, sobbing her eyes out.

'Why? _WHY YOU IDIOT WOLF!_' If Wolf hadn't left that note, she wouldn't have gone through such an earth shattering conversation with her beloved father. She heard a shrill ring come from her pocket and she inched out her phone, not even bothering to look at the number, and pressed it against her ear.

"Whoever it is, make it quick," she mumbled, knowing only the gang knew her number, "I'm not in the mood."

"What happened, Princess?"

Sakura's heart raced. It was Syaoran. She sat up straight and wiped the tears off her eyes.

"Nothing…"

"You're crying." He simply accused and Sakura winced. No point hiding from _him_.

"Otou-san found Wolf's note."

Syaoran was silent for quite sometime before she heard him take in a deep breath. "The one about the shots in your sofa and us replacing it?"

"Yeah, that one. Who went and told him to leave a damn note!"

"Who knows what possessed him. How'd your dad go?" He sounded concerned and she smiled softly.

"Not as good as I hoped it would but better than I thought it would be."

"The fuck?"

"It was okay." She added hastily. "No bloodshed, no family wars, definitely no getting _extremely_ angry. He sounded disappointed though, which is a royal bite in the ass."

Syaoran smiled wanly before speaking, "So you're staying there tonight?"

"Yep."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. You have to finish defense training with Wolf before you get to offensive with Serpent."

"I know."

"Amelie wanted to know if you could baby sit Reiya next week." He added and Sakura knew Amelie was pestering him on the other line.

"I'll see, though I'd love to." Sakura smiled softly to herself as she toyed with her toes.

"Amelie she'll let you know!" Sakura giggled as she heard Syaoran roar that. She heard Amelie's voice say something in French before Syaoran returned, sighing.

"This huge family gang deal really sucks, you know?" He growled as he continued walking towards his bedroom. He listened to Sakura giggle as he opened the door to his bedroom.

"Well you all have each others back." She mused.

"We got yours too. Oh, we found out that other Sakura is Crystal Ryoshi. Imposter, like we first presumed."

"Good intuition."

"Highly sensitized senses, you know that."

"I know."

Syaoran listened to her breathing and wondered what on this wicked green earth possessed him to call her.

'I wanted to hear her voice,' he admitted to himself as he heard Sakura yawn.

"Get some sleep, Princess." He said sternly. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Alright Syaoran," She said, "night."

"Night, Princess…"

* * *

Sakura ditched dinner that night as she lay on her bed thinking. She heard her father and brother eat downstairs and she knew she disappointed her father to no ends… but desperate times called for desperate measures… she fell into a light slumber, dreaming of nothing…

Morning came quite fast and Sakura, groggily, got out of bed, rubbing the sand off her eyes. She staggered into the bathroom with her uniform at hand and took a rather cold shower, not bothering to turn on the warm water. She slumped out of the bathroom in her uniform, her hair dripping coils of water, as she walked downstairs, her pack slung over her shoulder. Her sleeves were long enough to hide her tattoo and she was thankful.

She went downstairs to find Touya sipping a cup of coffee.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," she greeted as her brother nodded at her.

"Morning, kaijuu."

'I see Otou-san didn't tell Onii-chan about me.' She thought, letting that kaijuu thing fly for once. She shoved a piece of toast down her mouth and gulped down orange juice before heading towards the door.

"Where's Otou-san?" Sakura asked as she slipped on her blades, holding her shoes in her hands.

"He left for work early this morning." Touya turned to his sister. "You coming home tonight?"

"No, Otou-san knows I'm not." She said softly as she bladed out of the house.

'What is up with her…' Touya thought to himself as he continued sipping his coffee. Oh he would _make sure_ she came home tonight…

* * *

Sakura bladed rather sullenly towards her school, thinking of the previous nights events; her father was mad, that was a given, her brother was clueless and she was now obligated to the Serpents Wolves.

She failed to realize a car driving slowly behind her as she turned the corner. She stopped on a bench and groaned loudly, fisting her hands. Her head was facing down and she felt a presence in front of her. A shadow loomed stealthily above her and her head shot up, finding a rather hyper Rizu.

"Morning sis!" He greeted as he sat down beside her.

"Not in the mood," She said softly as he frowned.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you in the mood?"

"Just not in it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I'm _not_!"

"Why?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Why?"

Sakura snorted as she stood up and bladed away, leaving a rather demented Rizu laughing his ass off on the bench.

"Sis come back!" He wailed as he fell into another burst of laughter.

'Idiot…' Sakura thought.

* * *

Sakura bladed towards a bench, took off her skates and yanked on her shoes before walking past all her friends, including Tomoyo and Chiharu. Chiharu raised a brow at Tomoyo who returned the gesture with one of her own.

"What's wrong with her?" Chiharu whispered to Tomoyo who shrugged. They both ran after their best friend who had already made it to her locker.

"Sakura!" Chiharu called as Sakura looked over at her.

"Hey," Sakura smiled, a rather fake smile, before turning back to her locker.

"We have some questions." Tomoyo said sternly. Sakura groaned as she slammed her locker shut.

"I'm really _not_ in the mood." She said definitely as she went to walk away but Chiharu caught her arm.

"What happened?"

"**Nothing**!"

"Don't be so prissy! For Kami-sama's sake." Chiharu said in a rather stoic tone. Tomoyo faced her best friend with a serious expression and started talking.

"Are you _doing_ stuff Sakura?"

"Like?" Sakura raised a brow, wondering where Tomoyo was getting to.

"Drugs…"

"What? Drugs? Where are you getting these ideas?" Sakura said, quite amused and ticked off at the same time.

"You've been acting differently." Chiharu joined in.

"Like how?"

"Hanging out with big hot hunky guys who can't get that much muscles unless they're on steroids. Like not showing up home for days. Like leaving after school with unknown men that neither Touya nor we know. Like…"

"I get it!" Sakura cut Tomoyo off. Her mind was still wandering off to her father and she couldn't take her friends bombarding her either.

"Things are happening okay? I just can't tell you…"

"Why not?" Chiharu said, sounding rather angry.

"I just can't…"

Tomoyo sighed as she shook her head at Chiharu. "Fine. We love you no matter what, we're just worried… when you're ready you can tell us."

Sakura nodded as tears sprung to her eyes. She lunged herself at Tomoyo before sobbing. Chiharu's eyes widened as she rubbed Sakura's back who sobbed uncontrollably on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"I wish none of this happened." She whispered to herself but her friends heard…

'None of what?' Tomoyo mouth to Chiharu who simply shrugged.

* * *

School ended on a rather light note that day. No homework for that day and Sakura was glad. She wanted to get Wolf training done with for that day. She slumped out of school, Tomoyo and Chiharu behind her, _close_ behind her. Rizu stood directly in front of Sakura who stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Amelie called, I have to go and drive her to the bakery since Reiya wants French bread."

"You?" Sakura raised a brow, highly amused.

"Yeah. Amelie's husband and his brother are both preoccupied and the other guys are feeling to lazy. Plus half the cars are out of gas."

"I think they're just being lazy." Sakura giggled as Rizu smiled.

"Take are sis! He's coming down in a few minutes." He said as he hugged her before leaving. Sakura hugged him back, not wanting to let go. She needed the comfort of somebody who was in the same position as she was. Rizu was in the gang and he knew the pressures that came with being part of a gang.

Though he'd never understand a leader's pressure.

"Who is he?" Chiharu cat called as Rizu drove off. "He is beyond _Godly_."

"A friend." Sakura replied shaking her head. "Stop wanting a guy so badly! You'll find your prince one day."

"You are so fairytale." Tomoyo rolled her eyes and Sakura laughed. She heard a bike pull up and she turned around to find Syaoran pull his bike to a stop and take off his helmet, looking Sakura directly in the eyes.

"My ride's here." She said as she walked away from her friends.

"Hot ride," Chiharu commented.

Sakura arrived in front of Syaoran and dropped her bag into his bike compartment. Just as she went to reach for her helmet, he caught her chin and pressed his lips tightly against hers. Sakura forgot about her surroundings and allowed herself to be consumed by that kiss. She needed that all day. She craved for his lips. She felt her worries all wash away as his lips worked his magic around hers.

He, for the lack of air, pulled back and rubbed the pad of his thumb on her cheek.

"I missed you," he whispered and Sakura smiled softly.

"Ditto." She croaked out as she pulled her helmet on and sat down behind him. She tightly wrapped her arms around his torso as he pulled away.

Chiharu and Tomoyo gaped at the spot the two were just in.

"They just freak made out in public." Tomoyo said, quite shocked.

"Does that girl have a boyfriend we don't know about?" Chiharu raised a brow.

"TOMOYO! CHIHARU!" The two girls turned around to find Touya running their way.

"Where is your car? Why are you running? BREATH MAN!" Chiharu grinned as Touya held his knees, panting for air.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked.

"She just jetted with some godly hot man." Chiharu was about to go on but Tomoyo clamped Chiharu's mouth shut.

Touya did not need to know about freak make out in public between his sister and some next guy.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Tomoyo nervously laughed. "We have to go! BYE!" And she dragged Chiharu off. Touya twitched.

'What is going on?'

* * *

Under the warm Wednesday sun, Sakura and Syaoran arrived back at the mansion with ease. Sakura silently got off the bike and started walking back to mansion, Syaoran striding silently behind her.

"You're quiet," he observed.

"Great, am I normally so loud that _everybody_, even Rizu notices it?" She murmured sarcastically. Syaoran shot his arm out and caught her wrist, twirling her into his arms. He tightly wrapped his arms around her body and looked her in the eye.

"No. You're normally happy and smiling, when you're _not_ happy and you're _not_ smiling, it gets the people that love you worried."

"Thanks for the concern but I'm perfectly fine. That bout with my father is just getting to me."

Syaoran remained silent as he caressed her arm, up and down. "It'll be okay, Princess…" he whispered as he leaned forward and captured her lips again. She stood rigidly as she allowed her lips to be dominated. She leaned into him and he tightly wrapped his arms around her, in a protective manner.

Reluctantly, Sakura pulled back, sighing and already missing the warmth of his soft lips on hers.

"I want to get Wolf training done for the day." She murmured as she licked her lips. She went to move out of his arms but he held onto her tightly.

"One more?"

Once more they did…

* * *

Sakura walked out of her bedroom, wearing her training gear. Serpent and Syaoran were waiting for Sakura outside of her bedroom and she frowned, seeing them both wait there.

"I don't need two escorts." She said rather stupidly.

"We aren't escorting you, Princess." Syaoran spoke up.

"Then why are you waiting at my door?"

"Because the air here is fresh." Serpent grinned. "Come on, you and Wolf have training to get through…"

Sakura smiled as she followed them to the training room. Wolf sat on a bleacher waiting for her. As soon as she entered he boomed in a loud voice:

"Training day NUMBER TWO!"

"Quit the dramatic scenes," Syaoran rolled his eyes as Wolf ran down the bleachers. Sakura's eyes were ablaze.

"I'm gonna murder you." She hissed. "You caused so much problems in my family! Who told you to leave the note?!?"

Wolf gulped, he knew she was serious.

"Don't kill him Princess," Syaoran smirked, "we need him for operation Divine!"

Sakura breathed a few times before taking a stance. "You are _so_ lucky I love you…"

"Trust me," Wolf gulped, "I do…"

* * *

**Sakura vs Wolf, day two, defensive training again. I won't do the whole training scene between these two, basically she learns the art of blocking… LOL! Wolf is just scared because a woman's wrath is never a good wrath… so what did you think?**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	16. Kiss Me

**Romance starts- about time! Already so far into the story…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 16:** Kiss Me

* * *

"Trust me," Wolf gulped, "I do…"

--

The training went by fairly well, though it was mostly Sakura attacking Wolf and him trying his level best to dodge her. She was pissed, heck, she was the level beyond pissed and Wolf didn't know what to do. Syaoran sat on the bleacher watching the Princess hack away at Wolf, who, it was quite obvious, was on the losing side rather than the winning side.

Serpent nudged Syaoran and he leaned over to him.

"What?"

"Is Wolf the leader of our gang or…"

"I don't know," Syaoran grinned, "the way Sakura is whipping his ass, I'd assume Sakura's been with this gang for years and _Wolf_ just joined…"

Serpent sniggered. "The way she's hacking off at Wolf also means that she can run Jin Tai to the ground too."

Syaoran laughed. "Well, no see… I beat Jin last time we had a brawl and I rubbed salt on his bloody ass. If _I_ can do that, so can she."

"She ain't as strong as you."

Syaoran jerked his thumb in the general direction of the fight and Serpent howled as he saw Sakura straddling Wolf, her hands on his neck.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" Wolf shrieked. "I FEAR FOR MY LIFE!"

"DIEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed as her hands never left the position on his neck. Sakura wasn't applying pressure to his neck so Wolf wasn't in danger of his life, but she liked being in control.

"Get off of him, Princess," Syaoran rolled his eyes as Sakura snarled, rolling off of Wolf. She dusted her shoulders and walked over to Serpent and Syaoran. Syaoran, automatically, wrapped his arm around her waist and she, subconsciously, leaned into his touch.

Serpent took note of that.

Wolf stood up, groaning in pain as he limped over to his brother.

"Mother fucker! Even Jin Tai can't execute so many moves and make it look like he's dancing _and_ losing! This girl made me think I was in control till the very last minute she did some weird flipy thing!"

Sakura twitched as Wolf hid behind his brother.

"Lock her up!" He whined as Syaoran grinned, showing his fangs.

"Yeah, don't mess with women." Syaoran stated and Serpent roared in laughter.

"_Especially_ if she's the leader of the deadliest gang, that people know of." Serpent winked at Sakura who smiled softly at him. He turned back to his brother and watched, amusedly, as Wolf strained to keep standing.

"Honestly man! She cannot be so strong as to keep you _off_ your feet for the rest of the day."

Wolf snarled at his brother. "YOU try fighting her! You're gonna have a tough ass time with offensive with her. Girl knows her defense _and_ her offence."

Serpent frowned for a second as he turned to look at the third leader. "Say, Syaoran…"

Syaoran raised a brow as his hand tightened around Sakura's waist. "What up?"

"If Wolf teaches defensive and I teach the offensive… then… what the fuck do you teach?"

Syaoran smirked. "That's for me to know, Sakura to learn and for all of you to find out."

Wolf gave a suggestive smile and Sakura started growling, causing Wolf to whimper and the other two to laugh to the extreme. Serpent shook his head as he caught his brother by the upper arm, not caring that Wolf howled in pain, and dragged him off, sending a discreet wink to Syaoran who shook his head. As soon as Wolf and Serpent were out of the training area Sakura sighed in relief.

"Those two are sometimes so weird," She murmured as she looked up at Syaoran, her eyes twinkling.

"You sure gave my friends one hell of a show."

Syaoran raised his brow. "Pardon?"

Sakura giggled as she turned around and started walking away. "It's not every day an extremely sexy biker comes to pick me up and makes out with me all in the same day." She shrugged as she made it to the exit, leaving Syaoran standing in the middle of the training hall.

"Bye Syaoran," She smiled as she left the room. Syaoran gave a primitive growl that rumbled from the back of his neck as he followed Sakura, almost stalkerish.

* * *

Sakura made it to her room and entered, kicking it closed with her leg. She moaned as she jumped into her bed, letting her mind go blank, not wanting to think of the days events. She poked her pillow multiple times and failed to realize that her door, quietly, creaked open. Sakura flipped over to her back and stared at her ceiling before hearing something click.

She frowned as she sat up and saw Syaoran leaning against the door, his arms crossed.

"Yes?" She tilted her head, quirking her eyebrows. "Need anything?"

Syaoran smirked as his finger locked the knob before walking, stealthily, over to Sakura.

"As a matter of fact," He whispered as he made it to the bed. Sakura was about to scamper away but Syaoran caught her arms, easing her down to the bed again, his knees coming up to straddle her.

"I need you…" his lips descended onto hers, his eyes closed as Sakura's widened. His lips, his familiar lips, worked magically around hers. Sakura was stunned for a split second before opening her lips to his, wrapping her arms soundly around his neck. She felt him push her higher on her bed and she swiveled up. His left hand caressed her cheek as she felt his legs wrap around hers, his bangs tickling her forehead.

"Syaoran…" She whispered as he pulled out of the kiss to breath. While their lungs got the taste of hair, his mouth worked magically at her neck, leaving a burning sensation where his lips touched.

Syaoran didn't say anything as his lips trailed against her neck, her soft skin making him feel high and aroused. He pulled back before looking Sakura directly in her eyes. She breathed heavily, her eyes heavy lidded and her lips bruised and puffy from his tantalizing from earlier.

"Princess," he whispered as his hand caressed her left cheek. She leaned into his touch and he was about to lean into kiss her again but his cell phone rang…

"Fuck!" He cursed as he climbed off of Sakura and answered his phone.

"WHAT?" Syaoran roared, feeling pretty pissed off.

"Shit, I need you!" Eriol growled.

"What for?"

"Our system crashed! Dammit, Syaoran your brother hacked our fucking system!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "Jin Tai… I'll be right down!"

"Hurry."

Syaoran hung up and turned to Sakura who sat up on the bed, her head tilted, making her look extremely cute.

"What's up?" She asked.

Syaoran sighed as he straddled her again. She squeaked as she fell down underneath him, her chest rising and falling with her inhale and exhalation. "Jin Tai hacked our mainframe somehow." He whispered, his lips hovering closely to hers. Sakura gasped as she felt his fingers sneak up her shirt, caressing her taunt and flat stomach.

"Then you should go…"

"I don't want to," He whispered his tongue trailing across her cheek. Sakura moaned as her hand came up and her forefinger traced Syaoran's scar. She, before, didn't have the guts to ask him about it but now…

"Hime slashed you?" She murmured as her finger caressed his scar. He smiled, softly, as his fingers caught her hand.

"Yeah, when I broke up with her."

Sakura frowned. "Dumb ass," She whispered, directing her insult to Hime before smiling.

"Makes you look _uber_ sexy though."

Syaoran chuckled as he kissed her earlobe. "I'm glad, Princess…"

Sakura was about to kiss him again before she realized something. She shoved him off of her before sitting up. Syaoran snarled as he was about to kiss her again but she kept him off of her lips.

"You save our mainframe, _I_ have homework to do. Incase you forgot, all mighty leader, I am still only 17!"

Syaoran chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh yeah, youngest member, save Reiya."

Sakura snorted as she shoved Syaoran towards the door.

"Syaoran, really, leave! I can't make out with you all day."

"It's a thought…"

"Syaoran!"

"Know something," He said in a deep sexy voice as he spun around and caught Sakura's arms. She squeaked as he rubbed his nose against her forehead.

"I love how you say my name."

Sakura groaned as she reached behind him and pulled the door open.

"Great! I love how I say your name too. Now, _Li_, go save our gang!"

Syaoran scowled as he cupped her face with one hand. "Don't call me Li."

Sakura laughed, an angelic tune to Syaoran's ears and he couldn't help but lose his agitation. "I was joking," She teased as she placed a soft peck on his lips.

"If you go do your work, I'll give you a nice long kiss after, okay?"

Syaoran smirked as he let go of her face. "Deal, Princess." And he turned around, walking away, his hands in his pocket.

Sakura stared after him, a weird feeling within her…

'Could it be…' she thought… 'I love him?'

* * *

Syaoran hadn't returned to Sakura's room at all that day or even late into the night while Sakura was doing her homework. It bugged her a bit but she wasn't one to complain. Sakura yawned as she looked at her digital clock and saw that it was well past 3am. She frowned as she closed her books.

"Wow," She whispered as she turned off her lamp and launched herself onto her bed. "I was awake for a long time…" Sakura snuggled against her pillow and just as her lids shut, her door slowly creaked open.

Sakura frowned as she pretended to sleep. She tried to sense who it was but she couldn't tell until she felt _those_ fingers caress her cheeks.

"Sorry, couldn't make it earlier." Syaoran murmured as he leaned forward and softly placed his fingers on her cheek. "Was caught up."

Sakura grinned as she turned around and looked up at Syaoran. "I was waiting…"

Syaoran was amused yet surprised. "You're awake." He stated.

"Just finished my homework." She rolled her eyes as she sat up. Syaoran sat down on her bed and placed his hand on her leg, sending chills running down her spine.

"A lot of work?"

"Yeah." Sakura yawned and moved her head out of the way, trying to complete her yawn. She shook her head as she looked back at a smirking Syaoran.

"Shut up," She snorted, "let me sleep."

She shoved his hand off of her leg and lay down, closing her eyes.

"Fine," Syaoran said as he stood up and walked out of her room. Sakura was shocked that he hadn't kissed her, or said goodnight or even said _princess_. She felt her heart shiver and snorted.

'Whatever! His problem…'

* * *

Sakura woke up at seven am, much to her pleasure, since she wasn't late, for once. She headed to the bathroom, taking a short shower and walking out of her room with dripping hair and her uniform on. She remembered what happened when Syaoran left her room last night and frowned.

'Why'd he do that?'

Sakura shook it off as she entered the breakfast room, finding Rizu, Eriol, Syaoran, Tran, Jason, Amelie, Mei Lin and Serpent eating breakfast.

"Morning," She smiled as she sat between Rizu and Eriol. Rizu shoved some eggs onto Sakura's plate and she frowned.

"Eat your own eggs," She hissed and he rolled his eyes.

"I hate eggs!"

"Give them to Mei Lin!"

"She hates them too!"

"I hate eggs then."

"Tough," Rizu grinned, "live with it."

Sakura could have kicked him but decided against it. She turned to Eriol and pointed to a jug of orange juice and Eriol handed it to her.

"So who's dropping and picking me up today?" Sakura inquired as Mei Lin chomped on bacon.

"Rizu is taking you," Eriol said as Syaoran made no means of answering, "and Syaoran will pick you up."

Sakura murmured a soft oh as she ate a few pieces of Rizu's eggs before standing up. "Okay well- I'll go er, put my shoes on."

"You still have forty fives minutes till you need to leave!" Amelie said, wondering why Sakura was so eager to leave the table. Serpent shot a dangerous glance to Syaoran.

"I need to get to classes early today," Sakura said as she nudged Rizu, "Rizu you pig, stop eating and come on!"

Rizu whined. "But Ku-chan!"

Sakura frowned. "The hell, Ku-chan?"

Rizu grinned, as bits of egg stuck to his teeth, "Yeah! Sakura is so long!"

"Whatever, just come on!"

Syaoran stood up. "I'll drop her off," he said as he nodded at Sakura who gulped. They didn't have a fight last night, it just went extremely awkward and she didn't want to face him.

Amelie shrugged. "Do as you please, so long as Sakura and Syaoran eat."

Sakura smiled as she slowly followed Syaoran out of the mansion and into one of the cars rather than his bike. She gulped as she hopped into passenger side and buckled her belt before staring out her window.

"So," Syaoran started as he revved up his car.

"What happened last night?" She raised a brow. "I mean- about Jin Tai hacking our system…"

Syaoran laughed. "That? Eriol was just fucking with me… he really needed to get Amelie off his case about him getting a girl so he used the excuse of our system crashing to get away from Amelie then called me to be his alibi."

Sakura twitched. "What a weirdo…"

"Well then," Syaoran said in all seriousness, "about _last_ night…"

"Yeah, nice job walking out on me." Sakura murmured as she stared out her window.

"You told me to _shut_ up so I left…"

"Without a kiss? Ok, forget the kiss, maybe its asking for too much but without even saying goodnight?"

Syaoran was amused at how him walking out without saying or doing anything made her feel so- _mad_. Sakura kept on staring out the window and Syaoran softly touched her cheek. She turned around and raised a brow.

"What?"

"You were tired and I knew if I kissed you, you'd want me to stay… and if I said goodnight, you would've persisted I stayed."

Sakura snorted. "No!"

"Sakura…" Syaoran said sternly as his eyes twinkled.

Sakura sighed. "Ok, fine, yeah I would've but you could've double persisted!"

"You're so 17."

"Shut up old man." Sakura shot and Syaoran smirked indigently as he reversed his car out of the parking lot. In silence, he drove Sakura to school and she had fifteen minutes before classes began. Just as Sakura was about to get out of the car, Syaoran grabbed her wrist.

"Yes?"

"Sorry," He smirked, "for walking out last night."

"No worries," Sakura said in mild sarcasm, "I wasn't planning on having sex with you."

"Sakura." Syaoran said sternly. "No joking around. I _am_ really sorry."

"And I am_ really_ accepting it. Can I go? I see Tomoyo and Chiharu."

"Not until you accept my apology."

Sakura sighed. "Yes, I accept it. I was over reacting. Can I go?"

"Not until you kiss me."

Sakura gasped as Syaoran smirked.

"Kiss…me…"

Sakura had a sly look cross her face as she crawled into the car and sensuously kiss Syaoran's cheek. "That's all for now, _my lord_."

Syaoran's eyes widened as flashes of their dream entered his head as Sakura wiggled out of his grip and ran off, giggling. She turned around, just before she reached her friends and blew him a kiss, before turning around and waking off.

Syaoran moaned as he looked down at himself.

'Cold shower, here I come…'

* * *

**What did you think? Next chapter, Sakura versus Serpent!**

**Lub**

**Sakura**


	17. Sakura vs Serpent

**Romance starts- about time! Already so far into the story…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 17:** Sakura vs Serpent

* * *

'Cold shower, here I come…'

--

"There has been no action recently!" A tall man groaned as his legs flipped over the sofa, he continued to channel surf.

"Shut up Takashi," Eriol muttered as he flipped the gun around his finger and expertly slid it back into his holsters.

"Remember Hachiman?" Jamie grinned as Ryu twirled a pen between his fingers, a bunch of the guys sitting around in the living room of the gang mansion.

"That mother fucker who tried to stab me?" Takashi raised a brow.

"Yeah!" Jamie laughed and Jason snorted, his legs swing over the backrest of the single seat with his head flipped upside down, his hair standing on end.

Tran yawned loudly, blinked dumbly and snorting stupidly. "I am so bored! There has not been any gang action since that shoot-out on Lotus. After that Jin Tai totally disappeared and his fucking sister ain't doing anything to Sakura."

"They could be on retaliation." Eriol mused and Tran snorted.

"I highly doubt that."

"Chill out, will you?" Ryu muttered, his thumb rubbing his neck silently. "I have this really creepy feeling."

"About?" Jason raised a brow and Ryu sighed.

"I don't know, just a feeling…"

* * *

Sakura leaned back on her chair during lunch, feeling a lot happier than before. Sure, her little fight with her father still plagued her mind, but she had hoped that by the time she went home again, Monday evening, her father would've cooled down. Sakura had planned on staying with Serpent and Wolf for the next few days, and go home right after her Wolf Brawl with Mei Lin.

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said while Sakura raised a brow lazily.

"What's up?"

Tomoyo grinned mischievously as she inched towards Sakura. "Well… Chiharu wanted to come over today and… I have new clothes and…"

Sakura burst into laughter as she shook her head. "You two are so weird."

"I resent that!" Chiharu shot, as she sipped her orange juice.

"I don't." Tomoyo smirked. "I _know_ I'm weird. And you two are ever weirder for being my best friend."

Sakura giggled. "Man, I love you guys."

"I love you too, _now,_" Chiharu leered, "Tomoyo and I had to cover for you yesterday after you _freak made out_ with mister hot stuff on his equally hot bike. I want digits, _now_."

"Of who?" Sakura raised a brow as Rizu walked by and sat down beside them. Rizu had got to known who Tomoyo and Chiharu were, but he preferred to stay secluded from non-gangers.

"Hey Rizu-kun," Chiharu grinned before turning back to Sakura. "Anybody remotely matching up to the hotness of that biker boy yesterday."

Rizu coughed out air as he blinked multiple times. "EHHH? Are you talking about Li?"

"Man has a last name I see." Chiharu grinned and Sakura nudged Rizu's rib, **hard**.

"Yeah but- I don't think anybody stands up to his hotness." Sakura teased and Rizu put a hand to his heart.

"I'm hurt, sis!"

"Put a sock in it." Sakura rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, the entire cafeteria went deadly quiet as a random girl dropped her coke can. Sakura raised a brow as she and Rizu turned around to find Eriol and Takashi, grinning stupidly.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sakura raised a brow as she stood up. Eriol chuckled as he hugged Sakura, who in turn kiss his cheek and then did the same to Takashi.

"We were _bored_!" Takashi whined as he sat down beside Sakura, nestled quaintly between Sakura and Chiharu.

"I can tell," Sakura rolled her eyes as Eriol sat down between Rizu and Sakura.

"So what up?" Eriol nodded to Tomoyo and Chiharu, who both blushed heavily, both of them equally shooting Sakura a dangerous glare.

"Stop flirting Eriol," Sakura rolled her eyes and Takashi grinned.

"Got anything planned for today?" Takashi asked Sakura who shook her head.

"Nope, second lesson is staring today." Sakura replied and Eriol nodded in understanding.

"Reiya's dad, right?"

"Yep."

"How did Reiya's uncle go?" Takashi asked and Rizu cracked up laughing, causing Takashi and Eriol to raise a brow.

"Oh man, Li told me about that, apparently Reiya's uncle had nightmares that night that Sakura might throttle him or _something_."

"Shit, no fucking?" Takashi laughed, which caused Chiharu to blush even further. This man looked quite amazing, in Chiharu's view. His laugh seemed perfect but he had a deadly aura around him. As did Rizu and that blue-haired boy.

"Serious man." Rizu smirked. Eriol grabbed a noodle strand from Sakura's bento box and slurped it in, making Sakura roll her eyes.

"Oh, you gotta come with us to the airport today." Eriol said. "The four sisters and Li's mom is also coming."

"What for?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Uhm," Takashi was looking for a way to word it without making Sakura's two friends suspicious. He had to admit, that brown haired girl was pretty damn hot.

"Li's _cousin's_ are coming down from Hong Kong. Rika Sasaki and Naoko Yanagisawa."

"Oh?"

"Yep," Eriol stood up and stretched, while he sent a wink at Tomoyo's direction, who blushed rather heavily as well. Sakura groaned as Rizu snorted.

"Oh!" Takashi said as he looked at Sakura. "You have no ride home."

Sakura raised a brow. "Ehh?"

"Yeah, Rizu you have to come _now_," Eriol said, "the main reason we came here was to dispatch Rizu of his duty." He smirked. "Issues came up and we need this man."

"Then how do I get home?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Walk?" Takashi suggested and Sakura snorted.

"Your place is mad far!"

"Well you _can_ go back to your place but you need to be here this evening." Takashi frowned. "I'll call your cell when school is out to let you know if anything changed. Till then don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Shut up and go." Sakura rolled her eyes. Eriol laughed as he and Rizu walked away. Takashi glanced at Chiharu and sent a low and sensual smile her way before Sakura kicked his shin.

"They're innocent, ugly!" Sakura insulted him who merely rolled his eyes.

"Innocence is what I'm looking for. You aren't all that either, seeing as how you—OW!" Takashi cried as Sakura dug her fingernail into his arm.

"I'm still a virgin," She hissed, "can't say the same for you!"

Takashi chuckled as he stood up and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Later Sakura," he then looked over Chiharu, "same to you_ babe._" Takashi laughed and made a run for it as Sakura got ready to punch him.

"Who were those two?" Tomoyo whispered. "Blue haired boy was to _die_ for!"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa." Sakura muttered.

"And the other one?" Chiharu said hopefully.

"Takashi Yamazaki."

"Takashi," Chiharu squealed, "what a perfect name! Oh man, I need cell numbers, _now_."

"Oh _hell_ no!" Sakura said, suddenly alarmed. "Those two boys are not your types! They- aren't what you want to call, _legal_."

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means they hold a criminal record." Sakura shook her head. "I know them guys, they aren't your type."

"Yet you chill with them?" Chiharu raised a brow and Sakura shrugged.

"I actually have no choice."

"What do you mean?" Chiharu crossed her arms, becoming strangely suspicious of Sakura.

Sakura blinked sever times before cursing herself inwardly. 'Said too much…' Sakura groaned before shaking her head.

"Nothing! Hey, I heard that Sarah has an indoor pool and she's hosting a party."

"YEAH!" Tomoyo grinned and Sakura sighed in relief, glad that she had managed to switch the subject.

She, however, didn't notice Hime, scowling at her from the shadows.

* * *

"Emergency call came in," Syaoran said seriously as all of his division's wolves sat in the largest room possible in the mansion.

Eriol frowned as Rizu stood beside him, Tran muttering violent words under his breath.

"What happened?" Jamie asked and Amelie sighed, a soft French curse escaping her lips.

"They have Sakura's _abductor_." Syaoran muttered. "That dude who tried to kill her back a few days ago. Apparently, he _was_ a Street Racer going as undercover from Jin Tai," Syaoran held up a jewel case. "In here is the entire episode of what happened prior to him trying to kill Sakura."

Amelie stood up and grabbed the DVD out of Syaoran's hand and went to the player, popping it in. The television set blared to life and there was a shaking camera in somebody's hand.

"_Hime! Put the camera down!"_

"Hime?" Tran raised a brow, not knowing Hime was a part of the entire escapade.

"_Hold on!" Hime's voice was heard._

"_Erg! Hime put the damn camera down and sit your ass on the fucking sofa!"_

"_Hold your balls, for hell's sake Jin Tai, you nag way more than mom did."_

"_Fuck you Hime," Jin Tai snarled as he glanced at the camera. "Ok listen bitch," he said into the camera, "I sent that man to Sakura's house and I was the one who tried to kill her."_

Gasps echoed through the Serpents Wolves.

"_I know she's the last wielder of the Authentic Divine and I want her eliminated. You and Eriol are too hard to destroy so I figured, go for the weakest one. That proved to be wrong, however,"_

A familiar man walked onto set and Mei Lin gasped. "Christopher…"

"_He has had history with your darling Sakura. He will be the one to kill her, and yes, my sister does go to school with your Princess so I have no worries on keeping tabs on her."_

Syaoran snarled, hating his part of the video.

"_And one more thing, I managed to get you back then and I will kill you again. And I will make sure, like last time, I'll kill you in front of Sakura."_

The television set cackled then died as a soft humming came from it, signaling it was still on. Takashi snarled dangerously as he turned to Syaoran.

"So he tried to kill her because she was the last one who can use the Authentic Divine?"

"Pretty much."

"What did he mean by last time?" Jason asked as Wolf and Serpent looked at Syaoran knowingly.

_The untold past…_

"Just something," Syaoran muttered, "don't worry about it. We have to head to our summer home now to get it cleaned up. I'm moving half of you in there so Jin Tai doesn't get us all in one big clump. He doesn't know where it is so it's all good."

"I told Sakura she has no ride." Takashi said and Syaoran shot him a dangerous glare.

"What?"

"If we're all cleaning out the summer home then who's gonna pick her up?" Eriol raised a brow. "She could just go back to her place, seeing as it's a thirty minute drive up here alone. How the hell can she walk?"

"I ain't letting her walk!" Syaoran growled as he turned around and started walking away.

"Where you off to?" Serpent asked.

"Picking her up. She doesn't have to do afternoon classes today."

"Touchy touchy." Amelie grinned as Syaoran slammed the door.

"Oh he so loves her." Serpent grinned. He turned to Wolf and raised a brow. "How's her offensive?"

Wolf rubbed his arm. "Amazing. You might end up teaching her everything in one day."

"That's what I'm planning. Syaoran can do his thing Friday and Saturday and Mei Lin can do the brawl with her on Sunday. Monday we'll start spreading the rumour of us two getting into a fight and then hopefully by Friday we can get the Authentic."

"And then?" Mei Lin raised a brow.

"Never really thought about it." Serpent frowned. "After Jin Tai stole the Authentic our entire mission was to get it back. It's been going on for years now!"

"I'll never forgive that bitch for betraying us." Mei Lin snarled and Serpent sighed.

'Nobody will…'

* * *

Fourth period just started and Sakura was heading in from lunch when she heard revving. A lot of people were still at the front of the school so Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu wondered what was happening.

They walked towards the front of the school to find out what the commotion was about.

Sakura gasped as she saw a familiar bike with a familiar rider, sitting there looking as _amazing_ as ever. Tomoyo raised a brow as Sakura glanced at her friends.

"I thought I had no ride?" She questioned but Chiharu caught her arm.

"You aren't going!"

"Say's who?" Sakura raised a brow and Tomoyo growled. "Sakura! No!"

"I have to!"

"You don't _have_ to, you just _want_ to."

Sakura shook her head. "No guys, you don't understand, I _have_ to."

"One good reason." Tomoyo said defnitly.

Sakura knew she'd kick herself later for this but if Syaoran was here early then something must've happened. He hadn't seen her yet, he was just sitting here, glancing around, trying to figure out why people were crowding his bike.

'Nosy teens…'

Sakura had yanked Tomoyo and Chiharu to a secluded area and rolled up the sleeve to her right hand. It was high time her friends knew why she kept running off. Hell, they grew up together!

Tomoyo felt her heart stop.

"Leader?" She whispered.

Chiharu's eyes widened as she grabbed Sakura's arm. She looked Sakura right into her eyes with a grim expression. "Did you sleep with any one of them?"

"No." Sakura replied firmly.

"Did you let them touch you in any way?"

"No." Sakura knew this was her friends way of coping.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Chiharu jerked her thumb over at Syaoran who had gotten off his bike.

"Not- I don't know."

Tomoyo was breathing heavily. "Holy- when?"

"That day I decided to cut through the alley to get home." Sakura whispered and Chiharu closed her eyes.

"You've been at base ever since?"

"Yeah- please don't tell Touya. My father already knows and he's kind of semi-cold shouldering me."

Tomoyo had nothing to say as Chiharu sighed before hugging Sakura. She then whispered in her ear, "Tomoyo will take some time to soften up to. You still owe me an explanation as to why you did it. Try to come to my house tomorrow at six? Call me if you can't, okay?"

Sakura blinked back tears as she squeezed her friend. Chiharu always understood, Tomoyo was just really protective. Sakura pulled back and made a move for Tomoyo who glanced at her.

"Don't get shot," Tomoyo whispered as she hugged Sakura, who tightly squeezed her.

"I'm sorry guys…"

"Just go," Chiharu sighed, "he's waiting."

Sakura gulped as she turned and slowly walked away. Tomoyo leaned her head on Chiharu's shoulder before groaning. "What did that girl get into?"

Chiharu shook her head. "I have no idea, but you know her… she doesn't do anything out of line without a reason. Maybe, it was perfectly valid?"

"Hopefully."

* * *

Sakura made it to the bike and Syaoran smirked at her who smiled. Everybody gasped as she walked into his arms as his lips ravished hers, his hands running up and down her back.

"I didn't want you going anywhere else but _our_ home." He murmured and Sakura laughed.

"We're going to our summer home to clean it up. I'm shifting you and the girls there, along with Takashi and Eriol."

"Oh?"

"I'll explain later." Syaoran looked up at her two friends. "You ready?"

"I guess."

* * *

Syaoran made it back to mansion to find it empty, save Serpent, Amelie and Reiya.

"Where is everybody?" Sakura asked as she walked inside. Reiya shot out of Amelie's arms and Sakura grinned, picking her up.

"They're all out at the summer home, cleaning it up and stuff." Serpent shrugged. "Go get washed up, changed and eat. Then come by the training area with Syaoran. I've decided to squish a two day lesson plan into one day so Syaoran can train you for whatever he wants to on Friday and Saturday."

"So wolf brawl can be on Sunday?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, so by Monday we can start spreading the rumour that me and Wolf are in a serious fight."

"Smart," Syaoran nodded, "well thought of."

"Thank you." Serpent grinned. "Anyways, did Eriol and Takashi tell you that the girls are coming down?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, was it Rika and Naoko?"

Syaoran crossed his arms. "Yeah and Naoko's boy, Mika."

"Doesn't Rika like Jamie?" Serpent raised a brow and Sakura was amused.

"Mei Lin's boyfriend?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah," Syaoran laughed, "and Ryu still likes Mei Lin."

"No shit, really?" Serpent didn't know that bit. Amelie laughed at Sakura's expression.

"A long story short, Mei Lin dated Ryu but they broke up and Mei Lin hooked up with Jamie but Rika _really_ likes Jamie."

Sakura twitched. "Soap opera 101 or something?"

Serpent boomed in laughter. "Nice one," he said.

Syaoran tugged Sakura's arm. "Go wash up." He said and Sakura nodded, walking off, Syaoran following her.

* * *

Sakura, as she was about to walk into her room, she felt Syaoran pull her back and push her up against the wall. She gasped as she felt his lips devour hers and she complied right away.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she tilted her face up, allowing him to gain more access. Their lips pressed against each others as their tongue frenzied in the heat.

Sakura pulled back for air as Syaoran continued to suck on her lower lip, his right hand caressing her cheek.

"Shit," he cursed, "the things you do to me…"

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes so innocent it made Syaoran feel excited.

"Like what?"

"You tell me, _Princess._" And his lips took her in again, both of them fighting to stay within their limits.

"Explain," Sakura pulled back, "my lord."

"Sakura," Syaoran moaned as he hugged her tightly, "you, Princess, drive me crazy."

Sakura laughed as she shoved him. "Good to know. Now you go and do your leaderly stuff and let little old me take my shower."

"You're a leader too." He pointed out.

"A _noob_ leader."

Syaoran raised a brow and Sakura laughed. She went on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Go relax for a bit," She whispered, "you work too hard."

Syaoran grinned as he gave her a chaste kiss once again. "What would I do without you?"

"You've survived your whole life without me." Sakura grinned.

"I do not know how I managed to pull that off."

Sakura laughed as she pushed him and ran into her room. Syaoran stood there, running his fingers through his hair, wondering what came of him.

* * *

"Jin Tai!" Hime cried as she tore into her brothers home.

"What now?"

"Sakura and Syaoran are getting _friendly_."

Jin Tai frowned. "What?"

"Like, fully making out in front of the school. Christopher didn't do his job the way we wanted him to and you _know_ he already wants to kill her for distracting him back I don't even know when!"

"Just relax," Jin Tai whispered, "I have a plan and it involves Crystal."

Hime frowned. "Crystal? Isn't she hostage?"

"Yeah and she did her job perfectly."

"What job?" Hime crossed her arms.

"You see," Jin Tai held up a small pill, "she has this. It dissolves instantly in alcoholic beverages. If she slips it into Syaoran's drink, instant death. That leaves an opening since he is the most strongest leader."

Hime grinned. "Excellent…"

* * *

**End of chapter! I'm not explaining training with Serpent, but basically Sakura just learns offensive material.**

**Next chapter, Sakura and Syaoran's "training"… but what training could it be if she mastered defensive and offensive? **

**Offensive meaning hand to hand combat as well as guns and blades… so what does Syaoran have up his sleeve?**

**Just wait and see!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	18. Needed You

**Sakura and Syaoran now… wonder what will happen!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 18:** Needed You

* * *

Hime grinned. "Excellent…"

--

Sakura had ultimately decided to skip school on Friday, mainly because she didn't want to face her friends just yet. She woke up late that day, for once letting herself sleep in and relax.

Today was the day she trained with Syaoran, and she, on a personal level, was quite excited. They had gotten extremely close, from the first day she met him to the day she was currently in. Yes, it wasn't a long time, and yes, there wasn't any action since, but she had to admit, she had gotten quite attached to him. She lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, unaware of the door creaking open and clicking shut. She didn't notice a man creep towards her bed.

Her attention was diverted when she felt her bed shift and she was about to scramble when a familiar hand rested against her mouth, a cool breath of air splashing against her neck.

"Morning, Princess," he whispered and Sakura visibly relaxed, feeling _his_ body against hers, nobody else's.

"Morning Syaoran," She murmured as she turned and faced him, grinning.

"Had a good night?" He raised a brow, as his fingers caressed her cheek, sending a tingling sensation running up her spine.

"I've had better," She grinned and he chuckled lightly, as he was under the covers with her.

"Busy today?" Sakura raised a brow and Syaoran sighed.

"Yeah, that's why I came here for…"

Sakura frowned, moving to sit up, but Syaoran keeping her lying on the bed. "A call came in- there seemed to have been an explosion a bit south, dangerously close to one of our other hideouts. A few of us are going to go explore it. Our lessons have to be squeezed into one day tomorrow."

Sakura frowned. "You're gone, _all day_?"

Syaoran chuckled as he kept on caressing her cheek. "I'll be back to tuck you in tonight."

Sakura pouted as she reached up to give him a kiss. He managed to turn it into a lingering, chaste kiss that left them wanting for more. He, reluctantly, got out of the bed and headed to the door.

"Have fun today, Princess." He smirked and Sakura giggled.

"Try not to work too hard," She teased as he left. Almost instantly she fell back onto her bed.

'What's going on…' she thought, 'is this… am I… do I… really _really_ love him?'

* * *

"NO!" Crystal screamed as she dove for the drain, a small pill running with the current. She swore loudly as the poison pill Jin Tai gave her manage to squeeze into the drain, and forever, out of her reach.

'What the hell do I do now?' Crystal snarled inwardly, wondering how she was going to explain to her leader on why she couldn't poison Li Syaoran. But she had to admit, the torturing was getting rather bad… the water went to boiling hot the previous day and Crystal's skin had gone very bad, trying to cope with the temperature that the Serpent Wolves threw at her.

'At this rate,' she thought, 'I'm going to cave in…' She rested her head against the wall.

'Why me? Why not just shoot me…'

Crystal frowned, she knew they would- if she didn't cave in, they would shoot her…

* * *

Sakura lazily walked down the stairs, still clad in her pajamas, ready to have breakfast with the remaining Wolves. A lot of the men had gone south, to check out the explosion and they saw it would be best if they left the girls at base, incase they needed something, they could jet Mei Lin over in a heart beat.

"What's up babe?" Mei Lin raised a brow as a lot of them sat around the table, a few of them Sakura didn't recognize.

"Nothing, kind of sleepy, Serpent is a bitch."

Amelie giggled as Sakura cocked her head at the few girls.

"OH! Right, you didn't come with us to the airport when you were supposed to missy," Mei Lin accused and Sakura held her hands up in defense.

"What!" She called, "I lost track of time. I was whooping Mr. Ryushi."

They all laughed as Mei Lin introduced the girls.

"Naoko Yanagisawa, her boyfriend Mika Lao is with the guys, and that's Rika Sasaki."

Sakura grinned, "Oh right, the one Syaoran and Serpent were talking about- what did they say?" She tilted her head slightly, not wanting to say anything that didn't need to be said.

"What did they say?" Rika smiled, rather warmly. She was quite curious to, wanting to know what the leaders were gossiping about.

"Nothing that should be repeated here." Sakura said glancing at Amelie who nodded. She had said too much by saying that the leaders said something. Rika pouted.

"Oh finee--- so are you the new leader?"

Sakura blushed and Naoko squealed. "OH MY GOD! FINALLY!" She leaned back in her chair. "Do you know how _hard_ it is trying to pass information around with the three dumb asses that run us now? A woman's touch is definitely what we need."

Sakura laughed. "Think so?"

"Know so." Everybody repeated and Sakura loosened up. They were all cool.

"Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel, Sheifa and Auntie Yelan are dropping by in an hour," Amelie announced, "Auntie said she wanted to speak to Sakura, and the girls are blown away by her cuteness."

"Anybody else?" Sakura blushed.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kenji and Koto are coming." Amelie tapped her chin, naming two of Syaoran's cousins, "they were requested to come down here, incase we need extreme backup for the boys who went down south."

The girls all nodded as Sakura endorsed into casual conversation with Rika and Naoko.

* * *

"FASTER!" Takashi screamed, as he sat behind Syaoran on the bike.

"DO NOT REPEAT LOTUS ALLEY ALRIGHT? I WILL GO THE FUCKING SPEED I WANT!"

"YOU CAN GO FASTER!!"

"MY SPEED IS MAXED OUT!"

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" Eriol roared from his bike as he came, parallel with Syaoran's bike. Syaoran shot him an ugly glare as they continued to ride the bike.

"We're almost there, jack ass." Syaoran growled as they exited the freeway, two bikes and three cars, totaling twelve people headed towards the southern hideout.

"WATCH IT!" Mika Lao, Naoko's boyfriend, screamed, as he was sitting behind Eriol on the bike. Eriol swerved his motorcycle, missing Syaoran by an inch as a bullet whizzed right where the bike was.

The four men turned their heads and found that the cars had scattered to safety as three bikes were tailgating them.

"RACERZ!" Eriol roared as the bikes split, Syaoran's bike following Jamie's car and Eriol's bike following Tran's car.

"What they hell are they doing?" Syaoran snarled as he swerved between two cars, bypassing Jamie's car far enough to pull over to the side, just long enough for Takashi to whip out his phone before Syaoran took off again, his hand pulling out the gun, tucked away in his jacket.

"Trying to get us?" Takashi rolled his eyes as he speed dialed Mei Lin's number. It run three times before Sakura picked up.

"Takashi?" She grinned as he heard Mei Lin laughing in the background.

"Bad news Sakura," Takashi said urgently as he sensed Sakura lost her smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Racerz on our tail. Jamie's car is behind Syaoran and my bike and Eriol and Mika went with Tran's car. No sign of Serpent and Wolf's car- tell Mei Lin to send in backup and keep _all _of your phones on." Takashi said urgently as Sakura pulled out her phone and turned it on.

"Alright done, anything else?" Sakura said, almost professionally.

"Yeah, tell Fyre to come down to base quick times and when Kenji and Koto arrive, send them down."

"Gotchya," Sakura said, fear in her voice, "take care you guys."

"Trying ou- SYAORAN MOVE!" Takashi screamed as he flipped his phone shut, causing fear to ripple in Sakura's being.

She turned to the group of girls and literally had tears in her eyes. "Racerz on the boys tails…"

Mei Lin gasped as Amelie stood up, while Sakura sat down, her body feeling weak.

"No…" Mei Lin gasped as she whirled around and headed towards to Rain Room.

* * *

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Mika screamed as he felt a bullet plant itself into his upper arm, right below his tattoo.

"Shit," Eriol cursed as he swerved his bike, tilting to the left, making it seem like his bike was going to roll over, however his bike managed to unite with the road, allowing him and Mika to slide under a truck, creating a barrier between them and the Racerz. As Eriol got out from under the bike, he revved, causing his forward wheel to spin hard, allowing his bike to get back to position.

"This arm is hurting like a bitch," Mika scowled as blood poured out of his white shirt.

"Looks like a bitch." Eriol mused as he made the closest exist and rode heavily on the streets, Tran's car close behind him.

"Tran's windshield is busted." Mika said over the howl of the wind. Eriol looked at the mirror and took a sharp right into a darkened alleyway, Tran's car following him closely.

"You think they'll get us here?" Eriol whispered as he jumped off the bike, helping Mika get off, gripping his arm.

"Probably not," Mika winced as Tran, Ryu, Jason and another member, Hitoshi, ran out of the car, Ryu holding a small box.

"Sit down," Hitoshi growled as Mika glared at him, Jason tearing off Mika's shirt.

"Tran, go keep watch." Hitoshi said as Tran nodded, gripping his guns as he walked towards the road, away from the ditch.

"Holler if you need." Eriol called as he held Mika steady while Hitoshi washed the pierce with alcohol. Mika winced as Hitoshi grabbed tweezers, the box being a first aid kit, and tried to pry the bullet out of his arm.

"MAN YOU AREN'T FUCKING FISHING! GET THAT SHIT OUT AND GET IT OUT QUICK!"

Hitoshi snarled as he gripped metal with metal and yanked the bullet out. Mika screamed loudly, wanting the pain to stop. Usually the Serpents doctor treated him, not the gang members. And Mika had to admit, the gang-members royally sucked at treating shots.

"Shut the hell up!" Jason growled as he tried to look for Tran.

"Where's Tran?" He asked as Eriol frowned, looking up. Tran was usually impatient so the fact that he hadn't ran back seventeen times in the past two minutes was quite shocking. Jason frowned as well as he got up, leaving Mika to suffer in his misery.

Jason's face whitened as he walked 2 minutes to the exit of the ditch, gutter, forest area. He gulped as he turned around and ran back, his heart racing. He arrived to find Mika's arm in gauze, the blood leaking through but the bullet was out.

"Where's Tran?" Eriol asked. Jason gulp, paling once again.

"Jason?" Hitoshi raised a brow.

"He's butchered…" Jason whispered as the guys visibly tensed.

"What?" Ryu whispered.

"His head is chopped clean off… they know we're here…"

* * *

"SWERVE!" Takashi roared as Syaoran growled, looking over his shoulder to find Jamie's car still close by. The two Racerz bikes continued tailgating them, guns pointed dangerously at them.

"How did they know we were coming?" Takashi asked.

"Oh gee, a bomb explodes close to base and they don't expect HQ to head over?"

"…True… SIREN!" Takashi roared and Syaoran tensed.

"I DO NOT NEED COPS ON MY ASS RIGHT THIS SECOND!" Syaoran screamed and Takashi sweat dropped.

"Dude, it's the middle of the day…"

Jamie's car managed to roll up a ramp near construction zone, and somehow, expertly, his car launched to the freeway above them. Takashi blinked as Jamie stuck his hand out of his window with a thumb up, signaling that they were okay as he continued to speed off.

"Lucky bitch, how'd he do that?"

"Skills, now keep them assholes preoccupied." Syaoran muttered as he quickly swerved through cars. Takashi slowly turned around so that his back was pressed against Syaoran's, his body in plain view. He held out two guns and expertly shot the tire of the cop car chasing them and one Racerz bike. The bike fell and crashed into the patrol car, igniting a small fire, causing some cars to swerve sideways.

"What do we do now?" Takashi called as Syaoran kept on revving, flooring it on the freeway.

"Call the girls again, ask if Koto, Kenji and Fyre are sent out."

Takashi nodded as he took out his phone and called Sakura this time. Almost on the first ring, she picked up, her voice anxious.

"Takashi?" She whispered.

"You guys holding up?" Takashi asked softly as Sakura exploded, and it was so loud that Syaoran heard her, a soft smile erupting on his lips.

"DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ARE? MEI LIN IS CLOSE TO TEARS, AMELIE IS CRYING, NAOKO JUST GOT A BAD FEELING ABOUT MIKA AND AUNTIE YELAN IS OVER DEMANDING SYAORAN COME HOME WITH ALL BODY PARTS IN TACT!"

Takashi held the phone away from his ear as Sakura continued. "HOW DO YOU BOYS ATTRACT RACERZ…"

"SYAORAN DODGE!" Takashi screamed and Sakura shut up as Syaoran swerved the car, dodging a large truck. He held his hand out as Takashi gave him the phone.

"Princess?" his low and deep voice rumbled into the phone and instantly Sakura burst into tears, Yelan hugging her.

"Oh thank god you're okay." She breathed. Hearing his voice again was just enough for her. He was her anchor and if had died, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Of course I'm okay, but what about you? You sound hysterical."

"SHOULDN'T I BE?" Sakura shrieked. Yelan smiled as she tugged the phone out of Sakura's ears and walked away, prepared to speak to her son. Sakura breathed as Rika hugged her tightly, tears coming out of both their eyes. Koto, Kenji and Fyre were already sent out and the Li sisters, being the only ones sane at the moment (strangely enough) had gone to get food for the awaiting women.

"Son," Yelan said softly as Syaoran managed to drive properly, with Jamie's car still behind him.

"Mother." He greeted.

"We're all worried, though I must say, the young leader is the most worried- and she's mostly worried about you." Yelan glanced over at Sakura who had her gun in her hands. The gun that Syaoran had gotten her, she had gotten it from the Arms room and kept it with her, just for the feel of protection.

"She has no idea what she's going to do," Yelan turned back to the phone, "come back alive… if not for us, then definitely for her… she's special son…"

Syaoran smiled. "I know. OH SHIT!" He roared as the line died and Yelan closed her eyes, tears also brimming behind her lids.

Sakura stood up and rushed to Yelan.

"What did he say?"

Yelan shook her head. "The line died…" Sakura chocked back a sob as the worst case popped into her head. Yelan tightly hugged her; all of them praying the guys would get back. They were hopeless sitting at base and they knew if they left, than the Racerz might get them. The Serpent Wolves base had a camera system, and if strangers were on the premises the Wolves would instantly know.

* * *

"There goes my phone," Takashi said, rather sadly as the phone flew out of Syaoran's hands, because he tried to dodge a small convertible and went to grip the handles of the bike, and lost hold of the phone.

"We'll get you another one," Syaoran rolled his eyes before they heard a crash behind them. They both looked over their shoulder and saw that Jamie's car flipped.

"NO!" Syaoran roared as he spun his bike around, heading straight towards the upturned car, with two Racerz bike heading there as fast as possible.

"They shot the tire!" Takashi called as Syaoran tried to bring his body as close to the bike as humanly possible, trying to get more aerodynamic.

"We can't get four guys on the bike!" Takashi stated the obvious and Syaoran rolled his eyes. They reached the upturned car and many of the other cars on the street had pulled to a stop. Takashi and Syaoran pulled out their guns and shot at the wheels of the bikes, however they professionally dodged it. Syaoran's eyes widened as he ran out of bullets.

"I can't reload!" He exclaimed, "Those bastards would get us."

Thankfully, a black car zoomed forward and five shots were heard, shooting all four men on bike. Syaoran glanced over his shoulder and saw that it was his cousin, Kenji, driving, with Fyre sticking out of the sunroof, shooting like a mother fucker.

"How did that asshole get the Racerz and not you?" Takashi raised a brow as Syaoran frowned.

"I had three bullets left. I didn't reload before I left…"

"Smart…"

Kenji brought the car around and made it back to the group. Jamie, Rizu, and two of the other members, Eli and Daisuke, crawled out of the car, Jamie leaning against Syaoran. Kenji pulled up swiftly as the four guys cramped in. Syaoran and Takashi got back onto the bike and they were off.

"WHERE TO NOW?" Koto asked out of the passenger seat.

"BASE! THIS WAS A SET UP!" Syaoran yelled back. "SOUTHERN WOLVES WEREN'T BOMBED."

"THEN?" Kenji tried to talk as they tried to keep the same speed as they remained parallel.

"WE'LL FIGURE IT OUT WHEN WE GET BACK TO BASE… EVEN **IF** THE SOUTH WAS BOMBED, WE ARE IN NO SHAPE TO GET TO THEM ALIVE. THE RACERZ WERE EXPECTING US!"

Kenji nodded as they both exit the freeway and started heading towards the opposite side, heading home…

* * *

Jason held his gun up while Hitoshi, Mika, and Ryu headed to the car. Eriol slowly mounted his bike, his gun held tightly against him. The leaves created some sort of hiding area, however, the sunlight had given them away. Eriol heard rustling in front of him and backed his bike slowly as Jason mounted behind him.

"Go…" Jason whispered as Eriol tried to start the bike. As soon as both the engines screamed to life of both the car and the bike, Racerz shot out of the bushes, shooting at them. The two vehicles shot out of the gutter and burned down the streets, right towards the freeway…

They had taken Tran's body along with them…

"Well then," The Racerz dusted themselves off, "I think we just scared the fuck out of the invincible wolves…"

"Jin Tai's plan was pretty damn good," another one said.

"Bombing the place near southern wolves… awesome…"

"Yeah, and he killed the power off for that area too so they couldn't contact Li Syaoran. The only way the other Wolves found out was 'cuz of the news."

The first man started laughing but instantly keeled over, blood spurting out of his mouth. The second man gasped as a bullet pierced his chest, along with the five other men with them. It was Eriol's bike whizzing by with Jason shooting.

"That's what you mother fuckers get for killing off Tran." He snarled as Eriol turned around and zoomed off again.

* * *

Serpent and Wolf staggered inside, both of them bloody and bruised, and not long after, the other guys came in. Sakura was in her bedroom, sent there by Yelan, accompanied by Fanran, since she was getting restless.

"SERPENT!" Amelie sobbed as she launched herself at her husband, hugging him tightly. Jamie had entered the house first and Rika tackled him, since Mei Lin was in the kitchen. Rika didn't want to admit it, but she really liked Jamie…

"I'm so glad you guys are okay," She whispered as Jamie smiled.

"No worries Rika," He chuckled, "we ain't gonna die anytime soon…"

"Jamie!" Mei Lin gave a sigh of relief, her eyes pointedly red. Ryu limped in behind his brother, smirking rather cockily.

"Fucking Racerz, think they can get us? Yeah right!"

Mei Lin's eyes started watering again. "What did you boys do to yourself?"

"Worked out, it was nothing." Ryu smirked as Mei Lin hugged him, smiling at her boyfriend who was still holding onto Rika.

Eventually, after bloody and battered Wolves poured in, Syaoran came in, looking pretty bad. Bruised, blood crusted all over him, his clothing ripped, merely walked in, with a slight limp in his leg.

And the first thing he said when he came in was… "Where's Sakura?"

"Nice to see you too," Yelan smiled at her son who had a hard look on his face.

"Where is Sakura?"

"Bedroom." Naoko said as she examined Mika's shot.

"Bastard," Naoko scoffed, "I _knew_ you got hurt."

* * *

Syaoran headed up the stairs, towards Sakura's bedroom. He eased the door open and saw Sakura and Fanran talking, mostly Fanran trying to keep Sakura's mind off of everything. Syaoran fully opened the door and his sister looked up at him, a smile of relief gracing her features.

"Well look who came back from the dead."

Sakura stiffened as she looked up at Syaoran. Fanran giggled as she hugged Sakura and stood up. "Well then, I'll go check on the boys…"

Fanran left leaving Sakura in the alone company of Syaoran. She didn't face him as he walked over to her bed and sat down, bringing his hand up to tilt her face towards his.

"Princess?" He murmured and Sakura's shoulder shook.

"Don't cry?"

Sakura bit her lip as he went down on his knees and looked up at her, a wan smile on his face. "I came back didn't I?"

Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulder, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"If you died I would've personally brought you back to life to kill you for leaving me!" She sobbed out as he tightly held onto her, her tears soaking him, but frankly, he found it cute.

"Shh… I came back Princess…"

"What if you didn't?"

"But I did…"

Sakura sniffled as she looked up at him, drinking all of him in. He, quickly, bent forward and captured her lips, she; allowing him to do so. Their tongues frenzied as they seemed like two lovers, dying for the thirst for the other.

Due to the lack of air, Syaoran pulled back, their lips still slightly touching.

"I needed that," he whispered as Sakura smiled softly.

"I needed you." She murmured and their lips connected again, this time, for a much longer kiss…

* * *

"What do we do about the South wolves?" Wolf asked as he cracked his neck, a small cut on his cheek.

"I'll try contacting them again," Yelan sighed, "if not, we have to send you boys out again, but this time, much better prepared."

Everybody nodded as Yelan glanced up at Sakura's bedroom door, which was slightly ajar.

'I guess my son found her… the Princess… now it's time for them to uncover their hidden past,' she closed her eyes, 'a hidden past that will be the key to defeating Jin Tai…'

* * *

**W00T… action XD… anyways imma go out for a drive CUZ I CAN DRIVE NOW XD**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	19. A Lesson in Intimacy

**Sakura and Syaoran now… wonder what will happen!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does… -tear- too bad… I would LOVE owning Syaoran-kun.

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 19:** A Lesson in Intimacy

* * *

'I guess my son found her… the Princess… now it's time for them to uncover their hidden past,' she closed her eyes, 'a hidden past that will be the key to defeating Jin Tai…'

--

Syaoran had fallen asleep beside Sakura in her bedroom that night, both of them cuddling up against each other, embracing the feel of the other, savouring it, memorizing it… Sakura was scared that Syaoran might've died.

It was Saturday and Sakura had woken up earlier than Syaoran, but remained on the bed, examining him, his bruised up face. He was topless but he had a pair of pants on, seeing as the two did nothing _romantic_ that night. Sakura traced the scar that Hime gave Syaoran and trailed her fingers up his jaw to a small scab on his forehead. Syaoran's eyes twitched and Sakura's hand flew off his face, afraid she might've awoken him.

"Why'd you stop?" He murmured, creaking an eye open. Sakura gasped as she stared at him, shocked that he was awake.

"You're- aw-awake?"

Syaoran smirked as he sat up, looking down at the girl who was propped up on one shoulder, looking up at his sitting figure.

"Seemingly."

Sakura pouted. "And you didn't tell me why?"

"I thought it was cute," He chuckled as Sakura pouted and turned away from him, playfully ignoring him.

"How rude! You adore my uncalled for cuteness while I only get to stare at your _fake_ sleeping figure."

Syaoran found her playfully ignoring him ultimately cute too. He reached forward, his lips brushing up against her neck, since she was wearing a low-back tank top. He saw Sakura's hair stand on end and was pleased with himself, as he placed feather-light kisses across her back, trailing his lips up to her arm. Sakura suppressed a shudder as she turned her head and looked up at him.

"Yes?" She raised a brow.

"I love kissing you." He smirked as Sakura rolled her eyes. "And you say I'm cute." She giggled as she turned to him, her hand tangling in his hair. He smiled at her as his right hand caressed her cheek, feeling her milky soft skin.

He bent forward, brushing his lips against hers but she nipped forward, capturing his lips into a more lingering and passionate kiss. Their world stopped spinning as they were tangled in themselves, their lips locked in a battle of frenzy and passion. His tongue slowly slid into hers as she felt her body explode with excitement, loving the way his lips worked with hers.

Her hands were tangled in his hair, enthralled by the passion. He shifted their positions so she was on top of him now, as they continued to kiss. Due to the extreme need of air, they pulled back, but Syaoran continued his ministrations, kissing and suckling her collarbone, leaving his love-marks. Sakura groaned as she threw her head back as Syaoran's kisses trailed up her neck. She straddled him, so she wouldn't sit on any unknown bruises of his.

Syaoran sat up and Sakura crawled off of him. He ushered her towards him and Sakura crawled on all fours towards the man that stole her heart. Syaoran sat her on his lap and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, once again entering the world of passion and delight as his lips sunk into her soft luscious lips. Sakura bit back a moan as he ran his hand up and down her back, causing her to relax even more so than she already was.

But alas, all good things must come to an end and unfortunately, Jamie knocked on Sakura's bedroom door.

"Sakura?" Jamie called as he knocked again. "Syaoran, Sakura- hurry up. We're all starting a meeting about what happened last night. Aunt Yelan found out South Wolves really got bombed so we have to talk about it- meeting starts in half an hour so shower and hurry it up."

Sakura, reluctantly, crawled off of Syaoran and got up off the bed, stretching out her muscles. "We're coming Jamie." She replied as they heard Jamie walk off. Sakura turned back to Syaoran with a serious expression on her face.

"You go wash up. Business calls."

Syaoran pouted, acting unlike himself, but then again, nobody, other than Sakura, ever made him feel like how he felt at that moment.

"But…"

Sakura frowned. "No. Tran died last night and you could've died too. I bet they're gonna talk about Tran's death too."

Syaoran nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation at hand. He got off of her bed and cracked his neck before looking her in the eye. "Where'd the Wolves put Tran?"

"Due to the lack of a funeral home in our condition," Sakura stated rather professionally, and our condition referred to the fact that they were notorious gang-bangers and walking into a funeral home to bury their friend was strictly out of the question, that would call for major investigation by the sirens. "Mei Lin and Eriol put Tran's body in one of the coolers down in the basemen, hoping to keep him preserved," Sakura hated how her words sounded, "until the burial. Well, that's according to the text message I got last night when you fell asleep."

Syaoran smirked as he hugged her tightly. "Dammit- you know yesterday, the only person I thought of was you? That I had to come back alive, just for you?"

Sakura smiled softly. "I could only think of you too. Now go take a shower, the others are waiting!"

Syaoran winked at her teasingly, appreciating the fact that just for that moment of time, Sakura didn't pull in the extremes that the gang was going into. That was their moment before daybreak where nothing mattered… before a long day of business and investigation… what the Gangers do best.

* * *

"First of all," Yelan said in a stern voice in the living area after Sakura and Syaoran had gotten comfortable, sitting beside each other on the loveseat, Sakura snuggling against Syaoran who had his arm wrapped tightly around her. The meeting was going to be long, and they all knew it too.

"Southern Wolves _has_ been bombed," Yelan said in a strict voice, "I have received an e-mail from them that was traced to an Internet Café. Why the gang would have to go to an internet café is beyond me, however, that is how they did it- that is how they e-mailed me. The e-letter read that Jin Tai _had_ in fact bombed our Southern territory and had cut off all of the electrical flow from that particular area, causing the primary manner of contacting us impossible."

Everybody nodded.

"Setsuna went to an internet café and e-mailed us before the Racerz could figure anything out. Basically this was a ploy to lure the three leaders out of home base. That worked, however the latter part of the Racerz plan didn't because Serpent, Wolf and Syaoran returned home in once peace."

"What about Sakura?" Jamie raised a brow and Yelan nodded, confirming that she was getting to that.

"Jin Tai doesn't know Sakura is also a leader, so he had no means of calling her out. She is still under training too, so we wouldn't _let_ her go out for battle just yet."

A murmur of agreement chorused through the gang.

"Secondly," Yelan continued her voice slightly cracking, "Tran died yesterday…because of the Racerz…"

Sakura visibly gulped as she turned her head. Rizu lowered his head, causing his bangs to cover his eyes and Jason's hand fisted, anger rushing through his body once again. He was close to Tran- they were tight, brotherly even, and now he was gone.

Dead.

"We brought his body and," Yelan's face hardened, "and head back- and we're going to bury him in two days, after Sakura and Mei Lin perform the Wolf Brawl."

Everybody nodded, not being able to work their vocal mechanisms due to the extremity of the situation. Sakura leaned in against Syaoran even more, trying to keep her stomach from churning. She was scared. Definitely scared.

"I have nothing else to say," Yelan finally spoke after five minutes of awkward silence. Mei Lin clung onto Jamie as Ryu sat impatiently on the single seat sofa. Serpent and Wolf remained standing as Amelie sat on the armrest where Ryu was sitting. Reiya was still sleeping.

Takashi, Eriol, Jason, Rizu, and Mei Lin stood up, Rizu with a determined look on his face. Eriol glanced at his wrist watch as he pulled out a gun from his holsters that were strapped against his jeans.

"How long as that bitch been in the Rain room?" Eriol asked.

"Too many hours to count," Jason growled as the others clued in to what they were going to do.

"She had her time," Jason snarled, "time to fuck her over. Let's go Mei."

Mei Lin led the boys to the rain room, all of them with a mission: Avenge Tran in the quickest way possible…

* * *

Syaoran led Sakura to _his_ person study, not the Tranquilizer, not the Eliminator, but a totally different room. There was a leather sofa set patterned in that room and a large big screen T.V was fit into the wall, blazing to life when Syaoran picked up the remote from the stand beside him. The curtains were drawn shut and a blood-red circular carpet was under the sofas, giving the room a deadly affect.

"Welcome," Syaoran grinned, "to the Annihilator."

Sakura raised a brow. "Annihilator?"

Syaoran laughed as he locked the door and walked over to the sofa, sitting down, getting comfortable. "What else matches the Tranquilizer and Eliminator? All the leaders need a study!"

"And me?" Sakura teased as she sat down beside him, getting comfortable on his sofa.

"You can share the Annihilator with me…"

Sakura raised a brow, clearly amused. "Oh really now?"

"Yea," Syaoran's eyebrows wiggled, "or we can give you an entirely new room and name it- let's say, the Interrogator?"

Sakura burst into laugher as her head swung back, her melodic tune making Syaoran go into a high. She leaned onto his shoulder and toyed with his fingers as he continued his plan.

"Listen, each study has a theme of its own. The Tranquilizer is where _good_ prisoners are held; it's the room you were held in. That's Wolf's room. Then there's the Eliminator, Serpents room. It's where the badass prisoners are held, like Crystal. Then comes my room, the Annihilator, we use this room to crack codes and tap into security deices of banks and other gang head quarters."

Sakura nodded as she kept on toying with his fingers, Syaoran loved the feel of her fingers, but kept on going, explaining his plan to her.

"We were thinking of making a room called the Interrogator, used to perform interrogation. You know the works? Hidden walls, cameras, the typical Siren deal except with a gang twist?"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah- I know what you mean."

"Yep. But each Leader's has a study and we were kind of thinking of giving you one. There's no point for it really but hey it seems cool," Syaoran smirked, "Tranquilizer, Eliminator, Annihilator and Interrogator, the four Leaders rooms."

"You guys," Sakura rolled her eyes, "are such guys."

"Isn't that why you love us so much," Syaoran grinned as Sakura leaned up. Their lips touched and instantly, they lost their touch with reality.

* * *

"Bitch," Mei Lin gripped Crystal's hair as Rizu turned off the water to the Rain Room. Crystal's skin was in the absolute worst condition Mei Lin had never seen, but she didn't care at all.

"The fuck," Crystal spluttered, her body aching.

"You knew," Mei Lin snarled, "you knew all along that your bitch, Jin Tai, would fucking bomb our Southern territory, didn't you!"

"How the hell would I know? I've been here for so fucking long."

"YOU KNEW!" Mei Lin shrieked. "YOU _FUCKING KNEW_!"

Eriol stepped forward, a frown on his face. "Mei Lin, calm…"

"No." Mei Lin shuddered in anger as Rizu caught her around her waist and pulled her off of Crystal who slowly starting backing away.

"She killed Tran…"

Tran was close to all of them- and after the death of Vincent and William back the last time they attacked the Racerz, the Wolves were jumpy about deaths. Unlike other gangs, they were all family. Each and every member was somehow related to the Ryushi brothers or the Li family in some way.

The only out of connection member that ever joined was Sakura, and even then everybody was pretty sure she and Syaoran had a thing going…

"She didn't," Takashi growled, "her bitch of a gang did."

"You ain't gonna tell us anything, are you?" Jason asked in a deadly whisper. Crystal shuddered under their glares, wondering what they were going to do.

"ARE YOU?!" Jason screamed again.

Crystal's eyes widened as she heard a gunshot. She looked down and saw blood coming out of her.

"It's call karma, bitch," Mei Lin snarled, "and it goes around."

Rizu could've laughed at that. Mei Lin was using song lyrics, Karma by Alicia Keys, one of Mei Lin's favourite songs, but laughing would be inappropriate at a time like that.

Crystal keeled over, her blood mixing with the water that was on the floor. Jason kicked her hard, hard, as her neck snapped the opposite way, a content look on his face.

"Slut is dead."

"Good." Mei Lin dusted herself off as she left the room.

* * *

Naoko, Mika and Rika were sitting in the living area with the other gang members, them slowly plotting on what to do.

"We can go after the Racerz…" Koji suggested.

"Too spontaneous." Fyre shook his head, "We need to plan this out. Call out bloody revenge. They bombed our Southern territory; god knows killing HOW many people. We need fucking revenge."

Kenji nodded in agreement as Koji sighed, leaning back in his seat. "This is shit man- we can't do anything when the leaders ain't here!"

Syaoran was upstairs with Sakura, that's already minus two leaders, and Wolf, Serpent and Amelie were all in Reiya's bedroom, silently talking, and that's minus the OTHER two leaders.

"We can't do this without them," Fanran murmured, shooting a glance to her mother. Yelan raised a brow.

"What?"

"You're the mother of the leader!" Fuutie persisted.

"You're the sister." Yelan replied.

The Li sisters sighed as they tensed even more, the atmosphere as thick as blood…

* * *

Sakura was straddling Syaoran as his hands cupped her butt, pushing her up higher, so the kiss could somehow deepen even further. Sakura moaned, her love sounds sounding exhilarating to Syaoran as he continued to kiss her, drinking her entire being in.

Her fingers ran through his hair, their lips caught and locked in a battle of frenzy and passion. Syaoran's head was snapped back on the backrest of the sofa and Sakura was on top of him, kissing their senses away. They pulled back slightly, breathing heavily, trying to catch their breaths, and Sakura began to speak.

"And what exactly are you supposed to teach me?"

Syaoran smirked as he flipped them over onto the sofa, Sakura underneath him now, both of them lying on top of the sofa, instead of sitting.

"Nothing really," he grinned as he moved down and nuzzled her next with his nose, using his tongue to trace circles. "You remember the inscription on the Authentic Divine?"

Sakura moaned and managed to nod as he continued his ministrations.

"Of the four, only two shall be one?"

Syaoran nodded at Sakura's statement, chewing in Sakura's earlobe, such a simple gesture causing jitters to run up Sakura's spine, a craving in between her legs.

"Serpent is married," Syaoran whispered, his voice tickling her neck, "Jin Tai is the bad guy…and Wolf is plain queer… he wants a woman too bad."

Sakura didn't really listen to him as she felt him assault her senses with his kisses and caresses.

"O-oh…" She breathed out, an answer that didn't suit the situation, but Sakura didn't care.

"So what does it mean?" Syaoran whispered, his lips tightly pressing against hers again. Sakura kissed him with all her might before pulling back, breathing heavily.

"Sorry…I wasn't paying attention."

Syaoran smirked. "Cheeky."

Sakura scooted away from him, a plan devising. Hard to get, always worked…right?

"So what is your lesson for me…?" She raised a brow.

"History," Syaoran rubbed his neck, "a history lesson on the gang and the Authentic Divine."

Sakura face faulted.

"That's it?"

"That and," Syaoran crawled over to her, "a lesson…in intimacy."

Sakura grinned as she raised a brow at Syaoran, who was sitting nose to nose with her. "Intimacy eh?" She raised a brow and he nodded.

"Yep…"

"As in…intimate?"

Syaoran grinned. "Yep…"

"We just made out!" Sakura said as she shoved him off of her, "Give me a break! Give me a history lesson first and then we'll do what you want to do."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "If we did what I wanted to do, you'd be pregnant seventy times already."

Sakura twitched as she threw a shoe at him, which he dodged quite easily. "You are a pervert, you know that, right?"

"Perverted and proud!" Syaoran laughed as he got up off the sofa and looked down at her.

"Okay listen," he said seriously, "the four chosen ones are myself, you, Jin Tai and Eriol."

Sakura nodded.

"Eriol, because he's the reincarnation of the man who owned the Authentic Divine; Clow Reed." Syaoran continued.

Sakura nodded again.

"Me because I am his descendant."

Sakura crossed her arms and ushered for Syaoran to continue.

"You because we are connected through history."

"As lovers." Sakura chimed in and Syaoran chuckled, "Yes my dear," he spoke, "as lovers."

Sakura pretended to faint as he winked at her, but then he continued.

"Jin Tai…because he's my half brother…"

Sakura always knew Jin Tai was his half brother, but hearing it from his own mouth was something different. Something more shocking.

She had nothing to say.

"He's a year younger than me, my father had gotten my mother pregnant and the day I was born they find out that my mothers best friend, Naina Morimoto was pregnant with Jin Tai."

Sakura looked him in the eyes as Syaoran continued to speak.

"Jin Tai was part of the Serpent Wolves," He murmured, "until one of our men accidentally killed Naina during crossfire…"

* * *

"Where did you guys go?" Kenji raised a brow as Mei Lin returned with the boys, a look of satisfaction on her face.

"To call vengeance." Mei Lin shrugged.

"Vengeance?" Yelan raised a brow.

Ryu snarled, "We killed Crystal."

The gang blanked. They had no idea they were going to kill the girl off. Jamie gulped as he spoke… "Did she have any info?"

Jason shook his head. "Nope."

Koji looked pissed off. "You guys are bitches you know? Having all the fun and shit."

His carefree attitude caused a bit of laughter to ease the tension, but the problems have only just begun.

* * *

**Alright so things are started to shape up slightly. Gang wars are gonna break out soon enough and I'm betting this story is 30 some odd chapters long… tell me what you think! Long reviews, faster updates…you know the drill…the purpley button is calling your name!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	20. Wolf Brawl

**Action starting w00tz!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does…

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 20:** Wolf Brawl

* * *

His carefree attitude caused a bit of laughter to ease the tension, but the problems have only just begun.

--

"What?" Sakura gasped, hearing what Syaoran just said. This was the first time Syaoran was revealing how the Street Racerz was formed. Nobody else knew besides Serpent, Wolf, Amelie, Eriol and Mei Lin. Syaoran's mother and sisters obviously knew but it was due to the family thing, seeing as Syaoran's father, Xi, had cheated on Yelan a long time ago.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. It was during a shootout a few years ago. Jin Tai was in his first war and he was with me and Serpent. We wouldn't have let anything happen to him. Thing is, Naina tagged along and was keeping aid in the HQ van that we brought along. Jin's arm was grazed with a bullet and Naina ran out. One of our men, Benny, didn't notice her and she was shot by his gun. My father, Xi, had died much earlier so both Jin and I only had our mothers. Seeing his mother die by a Wolf altered his mentality and he killed Benny and went on a rampage. We managed to exit him from the parameter and he was in shock therapy for a while. After he came out, he swore vengeance on us for killing his mother and that is the birth of the Street Racerz."

Sakura could only stare at Syaoran who was sitting beside her. The Gang had an intricate history that was connected to their worst enemy. Sakura would've never guessed. She remained quiet as she kept on staring at Syaoran who was examining his palms. Shaking his head, he turned back to Sakura who remained motionless and quiet.

"Aye," He said, pressing his palm against her cheek, "don't be so worked up."

Sakura laughed lightly, trying to ease the tension. "Worked up? I'm fine!!"

"Sure?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah- so, that's why Jin Tai hates us?"

Syaoran nodded. "Basically that's why…"

Sakura didn't know what else to say but all words needed were gone when Syaoran pressed his lips firmly against hers, causing her to squeak slightly but eventually mold right into his lips. His hand ran up to her hair and caressed her lightly, playing with the fringes of her hair. Due to air, Sakura pulled back, slightly panting.

"Syaoran," She whispered as he kissed her right eye.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you… know why we have those… dreams?"

Syaoran's eyes slightly widened as he stared into her emerald eyes. Remaining quiet for just a moment he gave out a large sigh. "No idea," He murmured, "I was hoping we would figure it out soon but I don't think that'll happen."

Sakura didn't know what else to say so she moved to kiss him once more until the door to the Annihilator was being knocked on. Suppressing a scowl, Syaoran got up and went to open the door. Behind the steel wall was Mei Lin, her arms crossed.

"Yes?"

"Killed Crystal. Bitch couldn't give us any information."

Syaoran raised a brow. "Kind of brash, wouldn't you say cousin?"

"Bitch was pissing me off. Her fucking gang killed Tran, you think I'm gonna fucking stand by and watch?"

Syaoran had nothing to say but nodded nonetheless. "Tran's burial plans made yet?"

"After the brawl between me and your Princess."

Syaoran smirked slightly as Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso and poked her head out from behind him. "Hey Mei-chan!"

"Having fun in there with cousin here?" Mei Lin teased, all the tension in her eyes dissolving.

"Oh yeah, loads. The history on this gang is mad confusing."

"Just wait till Syaoran gets to the Sirens chapter."

Sakura raised a brow. "Sirens chapter?"

Syaoran coughed slightly and glanced at Sakura with a heart melting look in his eyes. "Wanna go for a ride Princess?"

A stern look crossed Sakura's eyes as Syaoran glared back at Mei Lin. "Bitch! She's gonna fuck me over if I don't tell her now."

Mei Lin giggled loudly as she started running. "Good luck cousin!"

"Sirens chapter?"

"Let's go for a ride and then I'll tell you."

"Promise, _Li_?" She asked strictly.

"Yes Princess." He gave her a light peck on her lips before grabbing her hand, leading her to the car chamber to grab his bike…

* * *

Sakura's arms were wrapped tightly around Syaoran's torso as he sped through the streets, not heeding the street laws. "You okay back there?" He asked.

"Yeah, perfectly peachy. What Siren incident was Mei talking about?"

Syaoran gulped. "See- before I met you… there was this woman siren…"

"Yes…"

"And she was kind of attached to me when she caught me in crossfire between another gang that we long since destroyed…"

"Yes…"

"She kind of came over to base everyday… I wasn't attracted to her. She wasn't what you would want to call beautiful."

"Yes…"

"She said she loved me and that she was willing to leave her siren badge just to become a Serpent Wolf. Serpent and Wolf found out and they denied it right away and I wasn't about to let her become one of us so we made her go through an untrained Wolf Brawl with Mei Lin. We're training _you_ for the brawl but we never trained her and put her in the Rain Room, her versus Mei Lin."

"Continue…"

"She lost two seconds in and Mei Lin had to drag her out of the rain room."

Sakura nodded and Syaoran continued, finally stopping at a red light. "She told me that she really loved me and that she would never leave me. The next day she broke and entered into the base and we had to lock her up in the Tranquilizer. She totally destroyed the study so we put her in the Eliminator. Two weeks after that we released her again, telling her if she told _anybody_ about us, she would live to regret it."

Syaoran paused for a moment. "Then?"

"She broke into my room and because of my instinct to kill- I shot her."

Sakura's eyes widened and was about to reply when she screamed, and Syaoran swerved.

"FUCK!" He roared as he dangerously spun around, his eyes widening at the blood seeping out of Sakura's shirt. Ripping off his helmet, his eyes clouded over with ultimate rage as he spun around his bike, heading in the direction of the gunshot. Pulling out his own gun, he aimed it at the two Racerz that he recognized.

"ASSHOLE!" Syaoran roared as he shot some bullets. The Racerz bike started moving really fast but Syaoran had shot the driver, causing the bike to spin out of control making it collide with the light post to the side. The man who was behind the driver, the same guy who shot Sakura, got up and yelled as he started running. Syaoran swerved his bike again and shot after him, fury engulfing his body. Catching up to the man, Syaoran got off and grabbed him by the collar.

Upon having the man under his grasp, Syaoran punched him. Once, twice, three times around his face before dropping his body in a bloody heap. Taking out his gun, Syaoran aimed at the man's head, a deadly growl erupting from his neck.

"May this be a warning to Jin Tai. Anybody who fucking dares to touch any of my men, _especially_ Sakura, they die."

Syaoran shot the man…

Turning around, Syaoran rushed over to Sakura and started examining her hand. "Are you alright, Princess?" He asked as his right hand came up and started rubbing her cheek, his thumb tracing circles. Sakura nodded as she leaned forward, resting her head against his chest.

"Yeah, could be better. Hurts like a bitch though."

Syaoran chuckled as he pressed a light kiss against her forehead. "Come on, let's go home and get you bandaged."

Sakura smiled at him as he mounted his bike, making sure Sakura had held onto him tightly, before speeding off back towards HQ.

* * *

Fyre finished bandaging Sakura's arm, tying the gauze tightly, causing her to wince. Syaoran was leaned against the door as Mei Lin and Amelie were seating in chairs to the left of Sakura.

"Do those bastards know who they're fucking messing with? Shooting the leader _while_ she's with the _**leader**_?!?!?"

Fyre shot Mei Lin a dangerous look before looking back at Sakura's arm. "You'll be fine honey," he said softly as he handed her a bottle of pills, "two a day should be fine. You can still use your arm, but stop if you feel intensive pain." Fyre looked back at Syaoran.

"Brawl still on for tomorrow?"

The topic caught Mei Lin and Sakura's interest. Syaoran glanced at Mei Lin and then at Sakura before answering Fyre.

"The Wolves go through any battle in any condition. It would be biased to Sakura if we give her any amount of time to heal. To be a Wolf, one must endure conditions of a wolf."

Sakura kept on staring at him as Fyre nodded. "Alright. Her arm should be in good shape by tomorrow. Later dudes," and the artist and doctor of the gang walked out of the room. As soon as he left, Amelie attacked Syaoran.

"ÊTES-VOUS STUPIDE? COMMENT A OSÉ VOUS LAISSEZ SON COMBAT? VOUS DEVRIEZ ATTENDRE JUSQU'À CE QU'ELLE SOIT MEILLEURE!!"

Syaoran raised a brow at the panting woman. "Amelie, Japanese please."

Amelie growled as she gripped Syaoran's collar. "Exact translation or Amelie version translation?" She snarled heavily as Syaoran pried her fingers off his collar.

"Any will do."

Amelie felt like punching him. "Are you stupid? How do you let her fight? You should've just waited until she was BETTER for fucks sake!"

"I don't think you said for fucks sake in French Amy," Mei Lin snickered, since she knew enough French to know what Amelie just said.

"Whatever! Why? Why not until she's better!"

"Because she would've have let me postpone the brawl date." Syaoran replied calmly. "I know her Amy," Syaoran glanced at Sakura who was giggling, "She would've attacked me in Japanese- and that's far off more worse than a woman attacking me in French."

Amelie snorted in disgust and walked away, muttering: "Tous les hommes sont des abrutis…"

Syaoran was stunned as he turned to his cousin before raising his brow. "Translation?"

Mei Lin chuckled. "Something along the lines of… all men are morons."

"Eh?" Syaoran twitched. Mei Lin got up and hugged Sakura tightly before pulling back.

"Just because you're injured, don't expect me to go easy on you. We're wolves after all."

Sakura nodded. "I wouldn't want you to go easy on me."

Mei Lin smiled before turning back to her cousin. "Listen, the guys have started spreading rumours around about the Divine and Auntie Yelan sent undercover agents down to the Southern Wolves to find out what happened. Apparently it's too dangerous to send the Leaders out so we have unknown Wolves heading down there to check out what's wrong and if it's possible to relocate the southern wolves to our Summerhouse."

Syaoran nodded. "Good."

"Alright. Listen I gotta go, Ryu and Jamie promised me that they'd shoot targets with me." Mei Lin turned back to Sakura. "Keep it strong sister. We don't let weak bitches into our gang."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If I was weak I would've left the day you offered me to stay."

Mei Lin laughed as she walked away. As soon as she left, Sakura looked up at Syaoran and grinned.

"Damn straight I would've murdered you if you didn't let me do my brawl tomorrow!"

Syaoran laughed lightly as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her petit waist, running his lips over her forehead. He looked down at her, his thumb finding it's way under Sakura's shirt and rubbing circles on her back, "You know something?" He raised a brow.

Sakura smiled. "What?"

"You're amazing," He bent down and nuzzled his nose against her cheek, "I would've killed anybody who came in my way if you were seriously injured today."

Sakura giggled as she kissed his neck. "I wasn't scared you know?"

"Oh really?"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah. You were with me and all I was thinking that if anything serious happened to me, at least you were there with me."

Syaoran smiled softly as his hand came up and caressed her face, his thumb rubbing over her lips. Sakura's lips opened as she lightly kissed his thumb, causing his smile to broaden. "Wanna know something else?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Yeah?"

"I'm kinda glad you decided to take a shortcut through Lotus that day."

Sakura grinned. "Know something?" Syaoran bent down and pressed his lips firmly on hers. Again, brought back into their world of passion, Sakura only had to whisper against his lips…

"I'm glad I did too…"

* * *

"Who're you?" Takashi snarled as he saw a man, clad in a black business suit, sitting in the Wolves base. Eriol had let the man in earlier, with a grim expression on his face, apparently not liking that the man was here in the first place.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" The man raised a brow.

"I don't fucking care if you are the Lord himself dammit! Why the hell are you here- fuck that, who the hell _are_ you?"

Upon hearing the ruckus, Jason, Jamie, Ryu and Mei Lin walked in, all of them looking rather surprised.

"Who's he?" Jason raised a brow.

"No idea. Eriol let him in and now he's smirking like he just won a fucking trillion dollars." Takashi snarled deeply as he moved to get his gun.

"Calm down," he man said standing up slightly, "I am Inspector Ha, Tran's brother-in-law."

All of their faces paled as Mei Lin gulped. "Tran…_our_ Tran?"

Inspector Ha nodded. "Yes. And he isn't _your_ Tran. Tran Lei had been going through a rebellious phase when he decided to join this gang of yours. Reports in my office have given me all the information needed to arrest you for murder of Tran Lei."

"Inspector Hee Hee Haa Haa, whatever your fucking name is," Jason growled, inching forward, "we didn't kill Tran."

"And I expect to believe that?" Inspector Ha raised a brow. Takashi crossed his arms.

"Prove it and then we'll tell you what happened." It was a ploy. They were going to tell him, Takashi just wanted proof that this was indeed a policeman. And since when did Tran have a sister?

Inspector Ha flashed his badge. _Yoshi Ha_. Takashi caught a glimpse of his name. Inspector Ha pocketed his badge once more before sitting down once again. "Coming here on—_civil_ terms, I am requesting that I take your leader down to the station for some inquiry. If, indeed, you haven't killed Tran, you are free to go."

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "You think we were fucking born yesterday? We're _Wolves_. We know that once you got our leader down at your fucking station, you're gonna jail him and boast that you got the leader of the deadliest gang around. Think again, our _leaders_," Mei Lin emphasized the word leaders, "aren't gonna fall for your stupid tricks, so just turn that ass of yours around and leave before I can't help myself. You have no solid proof that we killed Tran!"

At that, Inspector Ha held up a picture and Eriol ripped it out of his hand. It was of him and Jason riding on their bike, Jason shooting Tran's real killer. However, the thing about the picture was that the other car wasn't too far ahead with Tran's body clearly visible. Just then, Serpent, Wolf, Koji, Kenji, Rizu and Fyre entered the scene.

"What's going on?" Koji asked.

"Inspector Ha here thinks we fucking murdered Tran." Ryu snarled, anger seeping into his body.

"The hell?" Rizu raised a brow. "Tran was like a brother to us all, why would we want to _kill_ him?"

"Who knows?" Inspector Ha raised a brow. "I wouldn't want to start dissecting our twisted ways. How many have you killed? You are currently after Jin Tai Morimoto, previously you have killed Brendan Tsunami, Tsubaki Yu, Ino Kazama, Sasuke Shikaku- may I continue?"

Kenji cracked his knuckles. "Jin Tai is trying to kill us with his gang. It isn't illegal to defend oneself. Brendan Tsunami was a traitor and was spilling our information out to the East Landers gang. We had to dispose of him. Tsubaki Yu killed five of our members so we had to kill her. She was from the Ginkaku Gang. Ino Kazama and Sasuke Shikaku were very clever little bastards that had internally poisoned many of our members and we lost 17 men because of them. They were of the Tenchin Gang."

"As you can see, _Yoshi_," Takashi spat out, "we don't make the first move. They hurt us, we hurt them. It's a strict Wolf rule. Now I suggest you leave and take your false proof with you. When Eriol and Jason went back to shoot the Racerz, that car was too far to be seen."

Inspector Ha was about to object when Eriol motioned towards the picture. "And one more thing, Tran's head was cut clean off. Nobody could have gotten a picture of him with his head on _after_ his death. For a buncha police men, your forensic team really sucks ass."

"I suggest you leave, sir," Wolf said cruelly, "before we kick you out ourselves."

Inspector Ha scowled as he stood up. "I will get you bastards! You killed Tran, I _know_ it."

"Yadda yadda, just get your scrawny ass out before I do something I won't _regret_."

With one last look, Inspector Ha left and the Wolves broke down.

"What the hell was that?" Jason raised a brow. "Nobody was around the parameter when Tran died except the Racerz."

"Since when did Tran have a sister?" Mei Lin raised a brow. "I didn't know he had a sister who was _married_."

"Neither did we." Eriol nodded, agreeing with Mei Lin.

Serpent frowned. "Tran never had a sister. He was an orphan when we took him in. He _couldn't_ have had a brother-in-law."

Everybody's gazes snapped to the area where the inspector had left. "Then who the fuck was he?"

* * *

Sunday morning, Sakura was shoved awake by her rather annoying bedmate, Li Syaoran. A boyish smile adorned his face as her eyes creaked open, slowly. "Mou," She groaned, "why do you have to wake me up? Let me sleep dammit!"

"You act like you're seven, not seventeen."

Sakura turned around so her back faced him and muttered a soft comment, "And you act like you're four years younger than seven, not four years older than seventeen. Are you sure you're twenty one?"

"My sexiness doesn't seem like I'm three, does it?"

"I've seen sexier three year olds." Sakura teased as Syaoran assaulted her neck, suckling lightly, causing her to moan. They hadn't made love yet, and Syaoran was sure as hell looking forward to when they did, but what they did now (as in kissing, touching…) was enough to keep his mind entertained.

"Get up," he whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to shudder slightly, "Wolf Brawl today."

"This morning?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Yeah," Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair as they both sat up. Sakura stared at him, her black tank top quite revealing, much to Syaoran's pleasure.

"Why?"

"Things are getting really messed up. I just heard from Mei Lin last night that yesterday some dumb ass came in, claiming he was a Siren and that he's Tran's brother-in-law. Thing is though, Tran was an orphan."

Sakura raised a brow. "The hell?"

"Yeah. The Racerz got you shot and it's really fucking us over. Who knows when Christopher comes back to rape you girls again. We're relocated you all to the Summerhouse until we can get this place safely secured. Nobody knows where the summerhouse is located so you guys should be safe there."

"How long will we be there for?" Sakura inquired.

"A few months, supposedly?"

Sakura frowned. "But- school? My family?"

Syaoran sighed as he moved closer towards her. "Listen Princess, your lives are in danger here, you could just take a leave of absence from school couldn't you?"

"My father? My brother?"

"We could inform them if you want."

Sakura crossed her arms. "If everybody thinks we're relocated to your summerhouse, wouldn't it be okay if I go back to live with my dad until this place is secure? No Racerz would know and only a few people from this gang would."

Syaoran's eye brows furrowed. "No."

"What?"

"I said no. You could be in danger."

"I'm Wolf Brawling today! How could I possibly be in any more danger than getting shot while I'm with you?"

Syaoran frowned at her logic, but he didn't approve of her staying anywhere away from him.

"No, Sakura I can't afford you getting hurt."

"They're my family Syaoran! Nobody would know that I'm there."

"The Racerz have a way of knowing these things!!" Syaoran roared, getting mad, "How the hell do you think they shot you yesterday?"

"Sheer dumb luck?" Sakura asked, getting annoyed.

"NO!" Syaoran roared. "They KNEW we were going out. I don't know how, but somehow they fucking knew! You are not allowed to go back to your house. I forbid you."

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Sakura shrieked, standing up, "You are not my father, brother, boyfriend or husband to tell me what I'm allowed to do or not!"

"Not your boyfriend?" Anger burned inside Syaoran as he stood up and walked towards her, deadly as can be, "Boyfriend? So all this shit we've been doing together means nothing to you? You think I'm just fucking using you? Or…" He pinned her against the door, "Is it the other way around?"

"Are you crazy?" Sakura yelled, pushing him off of her, "Why the hell would I be using you? Give me one good reason!"

"I have no idea. Protection perhaps? So nobody can kill you while you play damsel in distress in this gang?"

That did it for Sakura. Fighting back her tears, she turned around and ran out of the room, her tears threatening to spill. 'I can't believe he did that,' she thought as she ran back to her original room, 'I can't believe he just said that!'

* * *

Sakura was dressed in camouflage baggy pants, black runners and a white tank top with her hair tied back in a pony-tail. Her arm was bandaged as she took her stance in front of Mei Lin, who was wearing baggy white training pants, white runners and a white t-shirt. They were staring at each other, their eyes determined as Wolf called for the Go.

"Ready? FIGHT!"

Sakura easily leapt to the side as Mei Lin ran her way. Mei Lin gripped the floor, her hand brushing up against the floor to keep her balance as she ran towards Sakura again. Sakura back flipped over Mei Lin and kicked her directly in the middle of her back. Mei Lin stumbled forward as Sakura ran up behind her and caught her neck with her left hand, Sakura's right hand twisting Mei Lin's hand back behind her.

"GAHH!" Mei Lin screamed as she used her leg to make Sakura lose her balance. Teetering, Mei Lin used that to her advantage and punched Sakura in the face. Stumbling back slightly, Mei Lin ran to a weapon table set up to the far right and picked up gun, put it in her holster and then grabbed a dagger. Sakura recovered from the face assault in time to see Mei Lin charging her way, the dagger gripped firmly in her hand. Sakura kicked high and the dagger flew out of Mei Lin's hand, but on instinct, Mei Lin reached for the gun and pulled the trigger.

Sakura missed by millimeters. The guns had paintballs in them, not real bullets.

Sakura managed to run to the weapons table and pocket two guns before picking up a sword. Turning around, she held her sword up as Mei Lin jumped at her with the dagger she had recovered. Using her free hand, Sakura punched Mei Lin's rib before using the sword to hold it at Mei Lin's neck.

Mei Lin gulped but bent back fully, using her legs to propel her body and kick Sakura away from her. In the pressure of the attack, Sakura lost the sword. Pulling out both of the guns, Sakura aimed it directly at Mei Lin who's eyes widened, seeing Sakura hold two guns.

"Uh oh…" Mei Lin whispered as Sakura started shooting. Mei Lin managed to dodge most of them but, unfortunately, turned her back to Sakura and Sakura managed to get five paintballs on Mei Lin's shirt.

"Sakura WINS!" Wolf cheered as everybody started applauding. Syaoran didn't bother doing anything as he just had his arms crossed, staring at Mei Lin and Sakura hug. A few moments after her victory, Sakura came bounding up the bleachers, straight towards him. His frowned thickened.

"Hey," Sakura smiled. Syaoran was about to say something when he heard Eriol, beside him, laughing.

'She was addressing Eriol.' Syaoran thought, anger surging within him.

"Nice job Sakura!"

"Thanks. Hey- can you do me a favour?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Name it."

"My stuff is packed. Can you take me home right now?"

Syaoran's eyes widened and Eriol too was confused. "What? But we were gonna take you to the summerhouse with the rest of the gang. Yelan and Syaoran's sisters are already there from early this morning."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I know but I have some things to take care of back at home. Can you take me? Please… if not I'll taxi there- either way I'm gonna go home today."

Eriol glanced at Syaoran and that peeved Sakura. "What? So he has to fucking decide what I can do or not? I'm leader for hell's sake, I think I have _some_ say in where _I_ go or not! I'm not requesting to relocate the gang in front of Jin Tai all of us wearing our underwear dammit! I just want to go home!"

"Let her," Serpent spoke. Syaoran and Eriol's head snapped in his direction.

"What?" Syaoran hissed but Serpent nodded.

"Let her. She hasn't been home in a long time. She has to settle what happened between her and her father. We are her gang, her family is something different and I do not want both lives interfering for her. Sakura, take your gun and your phone. If you need anything, call us."

Sakura nodded, smiling at him. "Thanks Serpent."

"No problem." Serpent turned to Rizu who sat beside him, "Rizu, drop Sakura off."

Rizu nodded and stood up, heading down the steps to go start the engine to his bike. Sakura smiled at Serpent and Eriol before turning around and walking down the bleachers. Her insides screamed, she wanted so much to hold Syaoran, but she restrained herself. Without a look back or anything, she left the training room.

Syaoran felt like shooting somebody right then and there. 'How DARE she leave!' he thought, anger directed at Sakura radiating out of his body, 'If she gets in trouble then so be it! Her choice to disobey me and go back to her own fucking house. Even if Jin Tai has her by a gun, _**I will not go to save her**_.'

* * *

**GASP! Anger much? LOL! Well I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys!!! Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	21. Meet the Gang

**Wow… so much controversy happening! LOL! A lot of you sided with Sakura saying that Syaoran didn't **_**officially**_** ask Sakura out so **_**technically**_** he isn't her boyfriend while others said that yeah, after making out and near-sex opportunities, Sakura **_**should**_** consider Syaoran her boyfriend. **

**And then Syoran's last thought got you all so bad! You all **_**think**_** he'll come after Sakura but honestly—can you be sure? LOL! Ohhh got you thinking now didn't I? HEH! Stay tuned!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does…

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 21:** Meet the Gang

* * *

Syaoran felt like shooting somebody right then and there. 'How DARE she leave!' he thought, anger directed at Sakura radiating out of his body, 'If she gets in trouble then so be it! Her choice to disobey me and go back to her own fucking house. Even if Jin Tai has her by a gun, _**I will not go to save her**_.'

--

Sakura waved at Rizu who drove off before walking up the porch steps. Her gaze fell onto a _for sale_ sign and she frowned, ringing her doorbell. The door flew open as Touya stood there, his eyebrows raised.

"Onii-chan?" She giggled nervously and Touya rolled his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been punk?"

"Around- Otou-san knows where I've been."

"He wouldn't tell me! I ran to your school the other damn day and Tomoyo and Chiharu tell me you left with a _ride_. Where have you been?"

"Leave your sister alone," Fujitaka's voice drifted from the kitchen. Touya turned around to find his father standing behind him with a towel in his hands. Gulping slightly, Sakura smiled at her father.

"Hey, Otou-san."

Smiling like nothing ever happened, Fujitaka greeted his daughter. "Hello Sakura. Touya, go do something, I need to talk to your sister."

Frowning, Touya obeyed what his father said and went upstairs to his bedroom. Fujitaka nodded his daughter into the kitchen. "We need to discuss last week. In detail too."

She knew she was in for it. Sakura smiled nervously as she sat down on the chair that her father pulled out for her. "So start from the beginning," Fujitaka said, "who, what, where, when, why and _how_."

'I'm in for it now,' she inwardly winced as she began answering her fathers questions.

"The leaders of the gang, Ryuushi Wolf and Serpent and Li Syaoran got me into the gang a couple months back I guess. The what… uh… The Serpents Wolf gang. I was on Lotus Alley cutting trough to get home faster because it was raining that day; right after school. Why? I was caught in crossfire and Syaoran brought me home. How, I battled the female co-leader of the gang and I defeated her."

"But _why_," Fujitaka pushed, "you could've fully rejected."

"I saved the leader, Syaoran; I saved his cousin Mei Lin from being raped a year ago. Ever since then, the man that wanted to rape her has kind of been stalking me I guess. He hasn't tried anything until that day where we had bullets in our sofa. That was the first time. If I hadn't joined the Serpent Wolves, then Christopher, the man who tried to kill me, would've _really _killed me."

Fujitaka allowed all the information to sink in, his fatherly instincts kicking in. Holding his urge to lecture his daughter, Fujitaka continued with the more serious questions.

"So you joined the gang for protection?"

Sakura nodded, leaving out the bit of information where she and Syaoran share identical dreams and of the fact that her gang was after a prized artifact, the Authentic Divine.

"They didn't make you do anything?" Fujitaka raised a brow and Sakura shook her head.

"No. I went through intensive training to keep up physically with the rest of the gang, since I am the youngest member, not counting those who are born into it. I just went through second initiation today and I passed with flying colours."

"Are you still keeping up with school?"

"Yeah. The guy who dropped me off today takes me to school everyday and the leaders come by later and pick me up. The one who drops me off everyday, Rizu, stays in the school parameter incase something should happen and I need backup."

"Do you handle guns?"

"Required in the gang."

"Have you been shot?"

Sakura was afraid of that question. "Uhm…not directly but a bullet has grazed me."

Fujitaka felt his heartbeat quicken. "You live at the wolf HQ now?"

Sakura nodded. "Pretty much, for protection. The gang, though, is uh- _busy_ for a few weeks," Sakura didn't want to say that they were going to their summerhouse for fear that HER house would be tapped, "so I decided to come here."

Fujitaka nodded. "Alright. Anything else you want to say?"

"I'm sorry," Sakura murmured finally, tears making their way to her eyes, "I didn't mean to disappoint you but I thought that…"

"Enough," Fujitaka silenced her, "I've raised you since you were a baby Sakura and I know who you are, inside and out. You're a good person and you never make rash decisions unless you know it is the right thing."

Sakura wanted to snort at the irony. If she was a good person inside and out she wouldn't have done so many things that come so close to real sex with Syaoran. But she hid all those facts.

"So the house is for sale?" Sakura finally said, trying to stray away from the topic of her being in a gang. Her father had somewhat forgiven her and that was all she wanted. Fujitaka nodded.

"Yeah, after the break-in and bullets in our sofa, I don't find this place safe any longer. I've decided to relocate us in central Tokyo instead of the outskirts of Tomoeda."

Sakura nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"You know you're coming too," Fujitaka said, staring at her, "you're minority and I can't allow you to stay here while you're seventeen. You have to come with your brother and I."

It was the fatherly instincts. Fujitaka knew his daughter and he somehow knew she would _never_ agree to move with him.

'One,' he was counting down to her negation, 'two…and three…'

"I can't," Sakura murmured looking at him in the eyes. Fujitaka expected and sighed.

"You have to."

"Otou-san," Sakura said definitely, "I turn eighteen in three days," Sakura had forgotten it was her birthday until that moment in time, "I would be a legal adult and I can be where I want to be, right?"

Fujitaka smiled and nodded. "You're so like your mother," he whispered, "rebellious but you know what you have to do. You're doing what you think is right for you, and who am I to stop you?"

Sakura had tears in her eyes. "I'm your father, sweetheart, and I'll always care for you but you do what you have to do. You are your mother sonly legacy so be careful."

Sakura got up and hugged her father tightly, letting her tears leak out of her eyes. "I love you Otou-san," she murmured and Fujitaka smiled.

"I love you too Sakura."

Touya was watching the entire time and he was shocked, amused and rather angry that his baby sister had joined a reckless gang.

"SO YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS?!" Touya screamed stomping into the kitchen. "IT'S ALL, _BE SAFE SAKURA_ AND SHE CAN GO BE A GANG BANGER? DON'T THINK SO MONSTER!"

Sakura frowned at his explosion, still in her fathers arms.

"I FORBID YOU TO EVER LEAVE THE DAMN HOUSE!"

"Enough, Touya." Fujitaka said sternly. "It's your sister's decision. None of us complain when you went through your _I think I'm Gay_ phase."

Sakura stifled her giggles as Touya blushed in embarrassment. For an episode in his life, Touya thought he was gay because he held some strong feelings for his close friend, Yukito Tsukishiro. Eventually, Touya grew out of that phase but Sakura and Fujitaka still teased him about it here and there.

"That was a phase Otou-san," Touya snorted, "besides, gangs are for life and Sakura can't leave- only way she can quit is if she gets shot."

"It's my decision." Sakura said sternly, "Besides, I know what I went into and I know my consequences."

Touya frowned. "Why?"

"She has her reasons," Fujitaka said simply, "she doesn't have to tell you Touya."

Thankful for her father, Sakura stuck her tongue out at Touya who rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'ungrateful kaijuu,' which put a smile on Sakura's face.

'At least some things are still the same…'

* * *

Two days passed and no news from her gang came, worrying her slightly. She hardly left the house for fear that Christopher might jump out at her and slit her throat. Sakura had her gun with her at all times, even during dinner and it provoked Touya on more than one occasion.

Sakura was about to go to the bathroom when her phone started ringing, making her feeling slightly excited. Only the gang knew her number…

Flipping it open, she greeted her caller.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! Baby! How are you?!" It was Rizu and Sakura had to admit, it was great hearing his voice.

"Bored, how are you guys?"

"This place is so not the same without you. All these girls are out of their age- OW! Mei that hurt!"

"THAT'S THE POINT ASSHOLE! GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

Sakura laughed as Rizu passed his phone over to Mei Lin.

"What's up _dawg_?" Mei Lin teased as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"_Nu'in homie, how you rollin?_" Sakura played along and Mei Lin cracked up laughing. Sakura heard Rizu inquire on what was so funny but Mei Lin couldn't even breath, let alone speak.

"Oh shit! Don't do that again bitch, what a wannabe line."

"What can I say? I'm a born wannabe."

Mei Lin giggled before going into serious mode. "Okay spill, what happened with you and cousin? He's acting like how he did _before_ he met you and it's not something any of us want. He's all…**bastardy**and _bitchy_ and it's like he's male PMSing…"

Sakura felt her heart pound and sighed sadly. "Don't ask, fucked up argument just before the Wolf Brawl."

"Sakura?" Her father was knocking on her door and Sakura put Mei Lin on hold.

"Yeah?"

Fujitaka smiled. "Finish your conversation…"

Sakura nodded and turned back to her phone. "I'll tell you about me and Syaoran later Mei, my dad's calling."

"Cool, keep chilling home girl."

"Now how's the wannabe? Tell Serpent and Wolf I said hi and tell Rizu to calm his panties."

"Will do bitch! Love you, muwah!"

"Bye Mei." Snapping her phone shut, she put it on her bed before standing up and smiling at her father.

"What's up?"

"Was that one of your friends?" Fujitaka nodded to the phone and Sakura murmured a soft yes.

"It was Mei Lin."

"I figured, hurry downstairs, Tomoyo and Chiharu are over."

Grinning Sakura followed her father downstairs where her two best friends were sitting on the sofa, talking quietly to themselves. Clearing her throat to make her presence known, her two friends looked up at her before grinning broadly.

"Finally! You are the hardest person to reach- now, Uncle Fujitaka," Tomoyo said turning to Sakura's father, "we're kidnapping Sakura for the evening; she'll be back for dinner, _hopefully_."

Chuckling, Fujitaka nodded. "Go ahead!"

That was all Tomoyo and Chiharu needed as they dragged Sakura outside.

* * *

The three girls were walking to their signature park, Penguin Park, in silence. Sakura was afraid of the raid she was going to get for running off on her friends that day and not contacting them anymore. Finally, Sakura spoke.

"How'd you know I was home?"

"We didn't," Chiharu grinned, "we just knocked your door everyday praying you were home."

Smiling, Sakura mentally noted to whack them when they forgave her. Tomoyo finally opened her mouth.

"Details, now, before I kill you." It was a playful threat, but affected nonetheless. For the second time that day, Sakura started her story…

"When I was walking home that day during the thunderstorm, I was caught in crossfire and the leader, Syaoran the guy who usually picks me up, took me to home base. I kind of saved his cousin last year without knowing I did and because of that they initiated me. The guy who attempted to rape his cousin tried to kill me a week ago but they got him, hopefully."

The girls remained quiet.

"So now I'm part of the gang as a Leader instead of a Member."

Tomoyo had nothing to say but Chiharu tapped her chin. "I wanna meet this gang…that Takashi guy was so sexy."

"Eriol too!" Tomoyo grinned, latching onto Sakura's arm.

"Can we meet them? _Pleaseee_!!" Both girls begged and Sakura visibly paled.

"No," Sakura said instantly, "you can't just _meet_ a deadly gang! Guys, that doesn't work!"

"You randomly joined them," Tomoyo countered, "that doesn't make sense either."

"Still," Sakura had no argument, "you can't just meet them."

"One good explanation?"

"You aren't Wolves," Sakura muttered dryly and Chiharu thwaped Sakura upside the head.

"Not a good enough reason. I want to meet the people you consider family now. It's not _fair_ Kura-chan."

"No Chi," Sakura said again, "you can't meet them!"

"You're no fun!"

They were in the park for an hour or so messing around before they started heading back to Sakura's place. Chiharu still attempted to trick Sakura into saying yes, but her heightened senses made her catch onto Chiharu's tricks easily. As they rounded the corner to Sakura's street, they saw a red car pulled up in front of her house.

"What the…" Sakura murmured as they all ran quickly to Sakura's gate, seeing her father speaking with a woman.

"There she is," Fujitaka said as the girl turned around. It was Mei Lin.

"Oh my god thank god you're okay!" Mei Lin was relieved. "Racerz are attacking our men like crazy and Wolf sent me here right away. Amelie was almost shot and shit, Jamie and Ryu are out doing _god_ knows what and we're so worried. Naoko was almost shot too!"

Sakura gulped. "Oh man—that isn't good."

"Tell me about it. Nobody knows where we're located now so I was instructed to take you there _now_."

"But…" Sakura glanced at her father who nodded. She smiled before nodding at Mei Lin.

"Fine, I'll come."

"Great! I took the liberty of packing some of your things," Mei Lin grinned wolfishly and Sakura snorted.

"Why thank you…"

"CAN WE COME?!" Chiharu suddenly burst as Sakura slapped her head.

"Chiharu, no." Sakura said dangerously. "This isn't the place for you two…"

Mei Lin nudged Sakura's side. "Don't be mean Princess," Mei Lin hissed before turning to Sakura's friends.

"And you two are?"

"Mihara Chiharu," Chiharu introduced herself.

"Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Li Mei Lin." Mei Lin introduced herself before pulling out her phone. She quickly punched in four numbers and Sakura sighed, knowing it was either Wolf or Rizu.

"Hey, Wolf- yeah, listen…Sakura's friends wanna tag along. What? No that's not funny. Yeah. The home is booked and nobody can get through; c'mon it'll be fun. No I'm not implying we initiate them! Bitch they _know_ Sakura joined… yeah? A week? Nice!" Hanging up, Mei Lin grinned at Chiharu and Tomoyo.

"You bought yourself a week to be one of us."

"YES!" Chiharu and Tomoyo grinned and Sakura sighed.

"Why Mei Lin?" She raised a brow and Mei Lin shrugged.

"I get good vibes from them. Come on, now at least it wont be as boring as I originally thought it'd be."

Not even bothering to argue, Sakura got into the car, not before hugging her father. Tomoyo and Chiharu got into the car as Mei Lin walked towards the drivers seat. Waving goodbye to her father one last time, Mei Lin sped off towards the latest HQ.

'Oh great,' it finally struck Sakura, 'I have to face Syaoran…'

* * *

**Nothing big with Chiharu and Tomoyo going to visit… I just wanted them to know what Sakura was part of…anyways it's fucking…1 am and I'm so dead…so if this chapter doesn't live up to par with the others, you know why…and don't mind spelling and grammatical errors…I cant be bothered to even semi proofread right now…whatever mistakes you can find tell me so I can edit the chapter in the morning -.-;**

**Lub,**

**  
Sakura**


	22. Sneak Attack

**That was the boring**_**est**_** filler I've ever made and it was at 1am too -.-; that is really sad… okay so this is the chapter you all have been waiting for? What is it… well read it and find out!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does…

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 22:** Sneak Attack

* * *

'Oh great,' it finally struck Sakura, 'I have to face Syaoran…'

--

A gate pulled aside by two Wolves that Sakura had seen around the headquarters before. They nodded at Mei Lin and Sakura who were sitting in the front two seats. Sakura waved at them and Mei Lin nodded back as they pulled up a long pebbled driveway.

"This place is hot," Sakura whistled low and Mei Lin grinned.

"Isn't it? I helped design it myself!" Mei Lin wasn't that modest but it came with being the cousin to the leader of the deadliest gang known to date. Rolling her eyes Sakura stepped out of the car as it came to a stop. Instantly she was tackled.

"SAKURA!"

Laughing, Sakura hugged back the man that was hugging her and Chiharu and Tomoyo were amused.

"I missed you so much!" It was Rizu and he was whining and moaning like a complete baby. Rolling her eyes, Sakura patted his head.

"It's okay baby. I'm here now." Sakura was teasing him and he winked at her before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So you are forbidden to go to school for the entire time we're here. Isn't that great? We hired you a personal Wolf tutor so you won't fall behind in your school work. _Just_ because you're one of us doesn't mean you can lack yourself of a good career in the future. We're rich because Syaoran is a rich ass bastard but that doesn't mean Wolves are gonna be in our line of work _forever_ you know."

Giggling, Sakura elbowed Rizu in the ribs before introducing her friends.

"Rizu, my friends, Tomoyo Daidouji and Chiharu Mihara; Guys, this is Rizu Kawasaki."

"Pleasure." Rizu bowed low and Tomoyo and Chiharu were mighty impressed.

"Aye Princess," Rizu spoke to Sakura. "We're burying Tran tomorrow in our personal cemetery."

Nodding, Sakura motioned for her friends to come with her inside. Mei Lin brushed past Rizu who snickered. Mei Lin was his close friend and she enjoyed pissing him off.

"_PRINCESS_!!" Sakura was instantly hoarded by various members of the Serpent Wolves.

Amelie, Naoko, Rika, Mika Fanran, Fuutie, Feimei, Sheifa, Eriol, Takashi, Jason, Ryu, Jamie and hell even Reiya.

"Oh my god I missed you." Jamie held a hand over his heart. "Mei Lin is nothing without you. Trust me; I've had such pathetic sex while you were gone. It was more like the '_I'm worried about Sakura but I'm having sex with you anyways!'_ type of sex. I do _not_ want to go through that anymore!"

Chiharu and Tomoyo raised their brows in amusement and Mei Lin kicked Jamie. Rika's bangs covered her eyes as she saw Mei Lin and Jamie interact in such a way and Ryu tried to hide his hurt. Mei Lin was his friend and Jamie was his brother. He wouldn't dare come unto Mei Lin.

"I thought only the girls and Eriol and Takashi were supposed to come here." Sakura stated, remembering something Syaoran had said a few days ago. Takashi snickered.

"Yeah _but_ everybody decided to tag along. Better safe than sorry, you know!"

Everybody laughed hard and even Chiharu and Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura noticed Syaoran sitting on the sofa blankly staring at the television. Instantly, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Come I'll show you to your room." Wolf said as he stood up from his position beside Syaoran on the sofa. "Your friends are in the rooms beside you."

Sakura nodded and ushered her friends to follow her. Wolf said something about her stuff already arriving in her room as they started to walk. Sakura tried to hide the tears in her eyes as she walked past Syaoran. He didn't even make a move towards her. Casting her eyes downward, she merely followed Wolf in silent.

As soon as Sakura, Chiharu and Tomoyo were out of earshot, Rizu let out a low whistle.

"That girl is hurting." Rizu commented loud enough for Syaoran to hear who, even if he did hear what Rizu said, made the notion that he couldn't hear anything.

Mei Lin clued into what Rizu was trying to do. "Definitely. She looked so fucked over when I went to pick her up."

"If she wasn't pointedly in love with Syaoran," Ryu started _louder_ than anybody else and Jamie sent him a _good job_ look when Syaoran finally looked up at the group, "then I would've taken her myself. She's amazing. Pure heart yet gangster in her own little way."

"Yeah but that bastard Xiao Lang has her heart." Rizu shrugged. "What can we do? He has no idea what she means anyways."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Syaoran roared, standing up. Mei Lin put on a fake innocent look as Naoko tilted her head to the side.

"Oh you heard us? Sorry if we were talking too loudly for your godly ears. Mika, let's go I'm _bored_."

Mika snickered and nudged Jamie as he walked away with his girlfriend. Rizu still had a dark look in his eyes.

"Yeah, it means exactly what you think it means." Rizu stated boldly to the leader. Syaoran had steam coming out of his ears.

"Mind your place _member_."

Rizu merely snorted. "How old are you, retard?"

Syaoran had no idea what that question had to do with anything but he answered nonetheless, ignoring the added retard that Rizu tacked in. "Twenty one…"

"And Sakura is only seventeen… eighteen in a few days." Mei Lin said daringly. "You guys are four years apart but that's the difference between her teenage thinking process and your leader adult gangster thinking process! She said something, I know that, but that doesn't mean you fucking take it to heart! That girl loves you more than even _she_ knows and here **you** are sulking about it? She was willing to put her life in risk and remain at her house and not come to face you!!"

"That isn't my problem, is it?" Syaoran sneered darkly and Mei Lin felt like slapping her cousin.

"Oh, of course it isn't your fucking highness." Mei Lin shot forebodingly. "Because believe it or not we all fucking love Sakura. Sure you want her in _that_ way but that girl is family to all of us now. Sure, you don't fucking want her, I can assure you there are a hell of a lot of sexy guys in Serpent's sector and when Sakura gets a taste of one of them, she will NOT want to turn back."

"SHE ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Syaoran roared and Ryu raised a brow.

"Oh really? So if she's so pure and innocent why the hell did you let her walk past you basically in tears?"

"Long story…" Syaoran whispered and Mei Lin gave a cold laugh.

"Long story my ass. This gang goes through so much drama on a daily basis and you can sum that up in two words yet you can't even handle your own love life? Christ I hope you survive maternity."

Ignoring his cousin's comment, Syaoran pushed past all of them and made it to relocate to his bedroom. Grinning, Rika gave Jamie a high five.

"Hope the retard realizes what he's doing." Mei Lin muttered as she walked out of the room with Jamie on her tail.

"Oh trust me," Rizu rolled his eyes, "he just understood the idiocy of his actions."

* * *

"Wanna go riding?" Sakura asked her two friends who sat in her room with her.

"Riding?" Tomoyo raised a brow and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. Driving around. I've been taught some awesome fast and furious tricks and I can also drive manual cars. I've also been taught the secret art in _drifting_."

Chiharu grinned. "Drifting is an art?"

"Hey!" Sakura held her hands up in defense. "It is when you're a driver!"

Laughing, Tomoyo and Chiharu stood up and linked arms with Sakura. The three walked out of the bedroom and ran down the stairs where Ryu, Rika, Serpent, Wolf, Amelie and Rizu were watching a movie.

"Where are you three off to?" Wolf raised a brow and Sakura grinned.

"Just driving. Is that okay?"

Serpent nodded. "Yeah. Just take your guns and stay on Wolf territory."

Sakura abided to what Serpent said and quickly rushed back to her bedroom to retrieve her gun. Locking it in place, Sakura picked up a random key she saw hanging on the key rack and proceeded to the garage. Hitting the alarm, a silver Nissan 350Z roared to life and Sakura grinned.

"That is the sexiest car and I've only ever seen Syaoran and Eriol drive it."

Laughing, the three girls piled in and Sakura reversed out of the parking lot, expertly.

"Are we gonna be safe, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have brought you out if you weren't." A good answer, if Chiharu and Tomoyo did say so themselves. Rolling down the windows, wind raved into the car and Chiharu whooped as she sat in the backseat.

"This is so _amazing_!" Chiharu squealed as Sakura floored it. The Nissan was an automatic transmission so she couldn't show off her fancy driving skills. Oh well, another day, another chance to show off to her two best friends. Running over a red, Sakura was amazed that there were no sirens in the neighborhood.

_But then again,_ she thought, _this is Wolves territory._

Sakura pulled out of the main street and did a perfect U turn before racing down the opposite road.

"For a girl who never drives," Chiharu grinned, "you're amazing."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura laughed as her hair played in the wind. Tomoyo had her camcorder out and was taping the entire thing, grinning as she was doing it. It was the first time in a long time she had seen Sakura glow with so much fun and she personally loved it.

Her best friend was back; albeit, a bit gangster.

"Where do you wanna go?" Sakura raised a brow and Chiharu shrugged.

"Anywhere that's not boring."

Snorting, Sakura took a sharp left and pulled onto a very _foresty_ area. Chiharu stared out the window and admired the low branches of the weeping willow. Tomoyo unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around in her seat to tape Chiharu.

"Thinking of somebody, Chi?" Tomoyo giggled and Chiharu raised a brow.

"No. Thinking about these trees."

"You know you like that Takashi guy." Tomoyo accused and Chiharu snorted.

"And you like Eriol so please do not talk like I'm the only one."

Laughing, Sakura pulled Tomoyo to sit back down in her seat. "You two love dangerous gangsters."

"And you make out with the leader so please do not accuse us." Tomoyo teased. Sakura had a moment where she wanted to cry but rolled her eyes at her friend.

"At least I _can_ make out with him."

"Dry." Chiharu muttered. Tomoyo opened her mouth to retort but shrieked when the front windshield broke. Cursing, Sakura swerved and Tomoyo dropped the camcorder onto the floor of the car. Sakura pulled out of her swerve and completed another U turn, going back the way she came.

Chiharu looked out of the rear window and gasped seeing four motorcycles tailgating them.

"Who are they?!" Chiharu shrieked as Sakura glanced in the rearview mirrors. She recognized them instantly.

"Racerz…" She whispered. She pressed the accelerator as far down as it could go and hoped to God she would make it back alive. Another gunshot was heard and the rear window busted.

"AHHH!" Chiharu shrieked as she ducked under the seats, tears filling her eyes. Sakura fumbled with her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hit any speed dial number and tell them we're being attacked!" Sakura said swiftly to Tomoyo who took the phone and pressed _1_. Sakura pulled into a dirt covered road in hopes of losing the Racerz but the four cycles kept on her trail.

The phone rang and continued to ring but nobody picked up. Tomoyo frowned.

"Who's dial number one?"

Sakura inwardly cursed. "It's Syaoran. I think he's busy, call number two!!"

Chiharu screamed again as another bullet lodged into the backrest of the backseat. Clutching her head even tighter, Chiharu managed to wiggle right in under the seat. Tomoyo's heart raced an inhumane number of beats and Sakura was just praying she could get her friends back to safety.

"It's ringing!" Tomoyo declared for speed dial number two. Three rings later, somebody picked up.

"Sakura?" It was Eriol…

* * *

Eriol walked into Syaoran's bedroom after the episode that happened in the front foyer. The others were ganging up on him about the incident with Sakura and even though Eriol knew Syaoran should do something, it was unfair.

"Can I come in?" Eriol asked and Syaoran nodded. Walking into his cousin's room, Eriol sat down at the computer desk.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Syaoran remarked coldly and Eriol laughed. Calming down a bit, Eriol stared at his friend.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked and Syaoran glared at him.

"I already told you, **nothing**!"

"If it was nothing, then you and Sakura wouldn't both be hurting." Eriol stated coolly and Syaoran shot him an ugly glare.

"Don't mention her fucking name dammit!"

"What happened?" Eriol knew his cousin needed to get this out or he would internally combust. Not a pretty picture.

"Just a fight. Drop it Eriol." Syaoran said in a broken voice. That was what got Eriol the most. Never in his entire over twenty years of existence had Eriol heard his cousin speak in such a tone. Syaoran was hurting. And not just _hurting_ but really **hurting**. It was a shocker that Syaoran hadn't broken down crying because if he was of the opposite sex he would've cried an entire ocean.

"Speak to me man." Eriol said in a serous tone and Syaoran looked up at his cousin seeing worry wash over his eyes.

"Just a fight with Sakura right before she left."

"What happened?"

"Said some things we shouldn't have and she said that I ain't her father, brother, boyfriend or husband to tell her what she can't and fucking can do. I blew up saying that whatever we had meant nothing to her and it kind of took off from there."

Sighing sadly, Eriol shook his head. "It's a lovers spat. Everybody goes through this shit. You and Sakura have that ancient bond. I know you have those dreams buddy and I have a feeling of what it could mean _but_ if you two don't look at each other much less talk how the hell do you plan on figuring it out?"

"So I have to talk to her to figure out our dreams?" Syaoran asked incredulously. Eriol snorted.

"That and the fact you love her more than you love your life. Admit it Syaoran, you do."

Finding no reason to argue, Syaoran just stared at the carpet which shocked Eriol. Normally the leader had some sort of retort but just now, he was silent. Simply silent.

"Talk to her."

"NO!" Syaoran bit out. "She was the one that said it, not me!"

"You're acting like a child!"

"Fuck it!"

Just then Syaoran's cell phone began to ring. Pulling it out from his pocket, Syaoran frowned seeing it was Sakura's number. Dropping the phone beside him on the bed, he shot a look at Eriol who reached for the phone.

"Don't." Syaoran commanded and Eriol retrieved his hand, not liking the venom in Syaoran's voice. After about five more rings the ringing stopped.

"Why do you think she called?" Eriol raised a brow and Syaoran shrugged.

"Not my problem. She can handle her own fucking self."

Eriol opened his mouth again to speak but then his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw that it was Sakura's number. Frowning up at Syaoran, Eriol answered.

"Sakura?"

* * *

"It's Tomoyo!" Tomoyo cried out urgently as Sakura dodged oncoming street obstacles. Glass scattered throughout the car and Sakura swore that her engine was heating up _extremely_.

"Tomoyo? What's wrong?"

"We're…" Gulping, Tomoyo swallowed the scream that wanted to pierce out of her. "We're being attacked."

"WHAT?" Eriol roared. "WHERE? WHO?"

"Where are we and who are they?" Tomoyo asked Sakura who kept a firm hold on the steering wheel.

"Forest. Racerz." Sakura replied shortly and Tomoyo repeated it over the phone.

"Forest and Racerz." Not knowing what that meant, Tomoyo didn't really care.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Eriol stood to his feet and Syaoran looked up at him in confusion. Ignoring his cousin, Eriol continued to speak in the phone.

"Where's Sakura? Is she okay?"

That caught Syaoran's attention as he leapt to his feet as well.

"Yeah she's here. She's driving and trying to dodge the bullets."

"BULLETS?" Eriol roared. "THEY'RE SHOOTING YOU?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ERIOL?!?" Sakura shrieked. Syaoran shot up and grabbed the phone out of Eriol's hand and began to speak. Tomoyo herself sounded like she was panting.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked and Tomoyo squeaked.

"We're being attacked…" Tomoyo admitted. Syaoran groaned.

"Where and who?"

"Sakura! Where and who again?" Tomoyo asked. She sounded like she was going to cry and the fact that Sakura had just told Tomoyo the names less than a second ago totally eluded her. Tomoyo was trying to think of her (hopefully not) soon-to-be-dead-life as Sakura kept on speeding. Looking over her shoulder, Sakura noted that Chiharu was fine and that the Racerz were close on their tail.

"Forest. Racerz." Sakura said loud enough for Syaoran to hear. Turning her attention back on the phone, Tomoyo continued speaking.

"You heard the girl. The Racerz are after--- OH MY **GOD**!! _WATCH OUT SAKURA_!!!"

Syaoran's blood ran cold as he heard tires screech and five bullets being shot. A loud scream echoed through his ears as he recognized that voice.

'Sakura!!'

"Oh my god!" Tomoyo sobbed. "Sakura's been shot!!"

"SHE WHAT?" Syaoran yelled as he felt like punching something.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! **OH MY GOD!**"

"Shut up Tomoyo!" Syaoran heard Sakura speak, her voice broken. "Take the wheel while I take some shots!"

"But Sakura!"

"DO IT!"

Somehow keeping the phone connected, Tomoyo grabbed the wheel as Sakura stuck her head out of the window.

"ONE!" Sakura roared as one of the bikes crashed into a tree. She shot the tire.

"TWO!" Sakura counted again as she got somebody in the head.

"THREE!" Another driver was shot in the head.

"FO--- MOTHER FUCKER!" Sakura swore as she pulled herself into the car once again, panting loudly.

"What happened?" Tomoyo whispered. Syaoran was hearing everything.

"Bitch shot me—_again_!"

"Same arm as that first bullet?" Tomoyo asked frantically.

"Yeah—SHIT THAT HURTS! DON'T _**TOUCH**_!!"

Sobbing, Tomoyo shakily held the phone up to her ear. "What do we do?" She sobbed.

"Keep calm. Where _**exactly**_ are you?" Syaoran said in the calmest voice he could muster up.

"Some… some forest… some clearing… like a… Jurassic park type of place… lots of trees uh… _oh no_… SAKURA!"

Syaoran's heart stopped beating as he heard Sakura scream, the car swerve… and the line go dead.

"They are in deep shit." Syaoran hissed as he went to call Sakura's phone again. Busy tone. Frowning, Syaoran attempted to dial her phone number again but it kept on giving him a busy tone.

"It isn't going through!" Syaoran roared as Eriol frowned.

"We'll GPS it." Eriol calmly stated. "We'll locate her and bring them back."

Nodding, Eriol and Syaoran ran to their technology room where all of the machines were hooked up…

* * *

Climbing underneath a pile of leaves, Sakura grabbed onto her wounds tightly. One of the Racerz shot Sakura's tire and upturned the car. Climbing out in time the three girls made it into the forest far enough to stay away from the Racerz. Tomoyo still clutched onto Sakura's cell phone.

"This is not good. Is my phone dead?" Sakura panted, sweat sticking to her body like paste. Her arm was covered in blood as it had two bullets lodged into the same arm and Sakura had to admit, it hurt like hell.

"Yeah." Tomoyo said in a croaked voice, tears streaming down her eyes. Chiharu had ripped the bottom part of her shirt and tied it around the bleeding areas of Sakura's arm. Wincing in pain, Sakura fought to sit up but toppled back down. When the car started going around in uncontrolled circles because of the shot tire, Sakura's leg repeatedly slammed against the door, bruising it terribly.

"This isn't good." Sakura repeated as she took the cell phone with her left, and good, arm. The phone was dead but a blinking red light still flashed from the back. The GPS was still active.

'At least that's one good thing.' Sakura stated to herself as she looked around the tree. She saw one of the two remaining Racerz bikes speed off and sighed in relief. However, as soon as she turned around she saw a rather good looking Racer standing in front of her, a gun pointed directly at her face.

"Afternoon, Wolf." The Racer smirked dangerously as he pulled back the release, getting a bullet ready. Like lightening, Sakura pulled out her gun and shot the man in his forehead, making him fall backwards with a shocked expression on his face. Shooting her head to the left, Sakura shot a random bush and heard a man fall backwards.

"The last two Racerz on our tail." Sakura whispered as she dropped her gun and rested against the tree, her arm feeling really numb.

"Are you okay?" Chiharu whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sakura smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah… perfectly fine. Just… we have to wait for the guys to come…"

"Don't fall asleep!" Tomoyo said strongly, pinching Sakura's cheek. "We can't risk you falling asleep."

Smiling tiredly over at Tomoyo, Sakura nodded, straining to keep awake.

* * *

"She's in that jungle area just north of this place!" Serpent said as Koto, Koji, Fyre and Rizu took off, Rizu taking the headset with him so he can keep in contact with headquarters. Syaoran took another headset off of the stand and hooked it to himself before ushering Takashi and Eriol to follow him.

"You men stay behind." Syaoran instructed everybody else. "If anything should happen," Syaoran paused and gulped, "two leaders remaining safe is a good idea. I'll go get Sakura."

Everybody knew they shouldn't argue and nodded as Syaoran took off with Eriol and Takashi close behind him.

"I hope he finds her." Mei Lin whispered softly as Ryu wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Jamie was leaning against a wall, his heart racing. Sakura was like a kid sister to all of them and they all took the news pretty harshly.

"He will find her!" Another member, Ichiro, said strongly as he held onto his guns tightly. Ichiro's two brothers, Ryoichi and Kyo were both working the machine and Kyo shot Ichiro a glare.

"Don't be optimistic. Expect the _worst_." Kyo said stalwartly and Ichiro shot him a glare.

"I can hope can't I?"

"Hoping leads to disappointment and that is not allowed in this gang. Disappointment leads to downfall and that is what we cannot allow." Serpent stated as his arm tightened around his wife's shoulder.

"The Rumours are being sent." Wolf spoke up finally, trying to get their minds off of the entire episode. He _knew_ Syaoran would save Sakura.

"Anything yet?" Asked Serpent, who glanced over at his brother with a thankful look in his eyes. Wolf nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently Jin Tai is getting riled up because he wants to unite his Authentic with our Divine. According to our undercover agents that are in his base he's going to arrive at our designated area in a week with the Authentic."

Undercover agents were bound to the wolves with means other than tattoos. Normally they had an article of jewelry to mark their involvement with the Wolves and more than normally the undercover agents were related to the Wolves. Distant cousins or first cousins; whatever it may be, undercover agents never were third persons.

"Good." Serpent nodded as he turned back to the blinking screen.

* * *

"Stay awake!" Tomoyo hissed urgently as she tried to shake Sakura awake. Wincing, Sakura opened her eyes.

"That hurts." Sakura muttered to Tomoyo who sighed sadly.

"What if you fall asleep and never wake up? I'm trying to keep you awake for as long as I possibly can. Chiharu already fell asleep… dammit!" Tomoyo cursed and Sakura had a small smile. Chiharu was leaned up against the tree, fast asleep. She had a small trail of blood on her cheek and Tomoyo's head was bleeding but none of them were as serious as Sakura.

Being a light sleeper, Chiharu shook awake when she heard two cars speed up and pull up exactly where they were hiding. Straining to look without hurting herself, Sakura peered out of her hiding spot and her eyes widened seeing Rizu step out of the car.

"It's Rizu…" Sakura whispered as she strained to stand up. Leaning on Tomoyo for support, Sakura stood up with her back against the tree. Instantly, due to incredible blood loss, Sakura's head start spinning and she had to clutch onto Chiharu's arm to support herself.

Before Rizu could make it into the forest, Syaoran, Takashi and Eriol ran forward, guns ready to attack. Syaoran's eyes widened seeing Sakura in the condition she was and his heart started racing. Takashi kicked the head of the man dead in front of the three girls.

"So you killed them. Good." Takashi nodded but Eriol winced.

"You trashed my car…" He whined and Sakura glared at him.

"I almost died. A bullet nearly missed my head and all you can talk about is your dead car? Christ, Hiiragizawa." Eriol winced. Sakura sounded like Syaoran. Pretty scary. But Eriol _was_ joking; however, he figured it wasn't the right time **to be** joking.

"I was joking…" Eriol muttered before stepping towards Tomoyo and putting an arm under her arms to support her. "I'll take these girls to the car."

Takashi went to Chiharu and she leaned on him, not even bothering to worry about how hot he was. She was alive. Tears ran down her cheeks as she walked with Takashi back to the car.

"Everybody's good!" Syaoran heard Eriol order. "Go back to Base… me and Takashi are gonna wait for Syaoran and Sakura!"

Rizu nodded as he, Fyre, Koji and Koto sped back to base to relieve the team from worrying. It was one thing saying it via mic, but another to go face to face with a relieved look on their faces.

Syaoran turned back to Sakura who clutched her wound; the cloth seeping with blood.

"Come on Sakura." Syaoran whispered as he went to pick up Sakura, as she was in no condition to walk. Sakura jerked out of his way.

"I can walk." Sakura hissed coldly. Before she could even take a step, Syaoran lifted her up bridal style, causing her to be shocked.

"Let me down, _Li_!" She muttered enigmatically as she wiggled to get free of his grip. Syaoran held on even still.

"Why?" Syaoran whispered as he looked down at Sakura's eyes. She didn't look at him. "Princess, stop fucking moving! You'll hurt your damn self."

"Don't _Princess_ me, Li!" Sakura harshly spat out, her voice rising.

"I can Princess you whenever the hell I want and **stop moving**!!"

"WHY?! You said so your self that I'm Cinderella, always playing the stupid damsel in distress. Let me walk to that damn car myself. I'm NOT going to be that pathetic slut that everybody has to fucking save. You are _not_ the Prince that's always gonna save me!"

"Princess shut up." Syaoran muttered. "How many of Jin Tai's men were there?" Syaoran began as he started walking towards the car with Sakura still in his arms.

"Four bikes—you wanna put me down?" Sakura raised a brow, looking up at Syaoran.

"No."

"And why, may I be so bold to ask, the hell not?"

"Because…" Syaoran didn't say anything else and Sakura frowned.

"Because?"

Smirking, Syaoran looked back down at Sakura.

"Because I love you."

* * *

**:O :D You guyssss stuck with another cliffy XD What you think? It's not THAT bad of a cliffy right?**

**ROFL! Ideas and comments always appreciated :)**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**BTW: **_LEMON_** probably in the next chapter or the chapter after that… not sure which YET but mind you, a LEMON will be present within the next two chapters!!**


	23. Research

**A confession XD YAY!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does…

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 23:** Research

* * *

"Because I love you."

--

Sakura had said nothing after his confession. The blood ran down her hand and she was sitting in his arms and he had just proclaimed that he loved her. Yet she said nothing. All she felt at that moment of time was shock.

Pain and shock.

They arrived back to base and Fyre was all ready to bandage up Sakura, Chiharu and Tomoyo. Putting Sakura on the table first, Fyre pulled out the bullets, sanitized her wounds and tightly wrapped it up in white gauze before Mei Lin took over, changing Sakura out of her battered clothing.

Sakura was leaning against her headboard as Mei Lin sat cross legged on Sakura's bed, staring at the leader with much intensity. Sakura glanced at Mei Lin and gave her a wane smile.

"What's up, Princess?" Mei Lin inquired and Sakura shrugged, sighing deeply.

"Everything… so much… I had no idea joining this gang would bring so much trouble."

Mei Lin laughed. "Go figure. We're in a gang Sakura…"

"I just wish I hadn't brought my two friends into it." Sakura muttered softly as Mei Lin's gaze hardened.

"Listen. We won't initiate them… it gets too risky for us and them. We can give them protection but we are not going to initiate little schoolgirls into our gang." Mei Lin spoke seriously and Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"I was a little schoolgirl."

"Yeah but we have history with you."

"I guess," Sakura murmured. Mei Lin smiled as she stood up and pulled the covers up Sakura's bed, resting it atop her body.

"Get some sleep now." Mei Lin instructed. "We'll discuss the attack when you and your friends feel less shaken up."

Sakura smiled weakly as Mei Lin closed the door behind her. Without so much as time to think, Sakura's eyes instantly lidded shut… a familiar dream engulfing her…

"_Mi'lord!" a young girl ran up a courtyard and threw herself onto somebody who seemed like the King of the lands…_

"_Aye, Sakura," the lord wrapped his arms around her waist. "Missed me?"_

"_Of course Syaoran," Sakura nuzzled her head into his neck. "Where've you been?" She murmured._

"_Searching for the Authentic Divine."_

"_Still?"_

"_Still."_

"_You didn't find it yet?" She asked raising a brow._

"_Nope. Clow Reed hid it someplace unknown to any of us."_

"_And how much longer till you find it?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes. "Mi'lord, if you keep on leaving me, I'll have to elope with somebody who'll hold me and hug me and kiss me and tell me they love me."_

"_In that case," King Syaoran smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist._

"_I'm holding you,"_

_He pressed her close to his body, "I'm hugging you,"_

_He pulled her back and pressed his lips firmly onto her lips. A few moments later they pulled back, "I kissed you,"_

_Sakura waited but the King didn't do anything. _

"_You're missing something Mi'lord," Sakura tapped her foot impatiently._

"_No, I hugged you, I held you, I kissed you… what else?"_

"_How about… I love you?" Sakura grinned._

"_Really? I love you too."_

_Sakura laughed as they fell into each others arms once more…_

"_Promise me you'll never leave me?" Sakura murmured to the King…_

"_I promise," he whispered… the second those words escaped from his lips, fires erupted in the serene lands…_

"_SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed. The fires had swallowed the king with a cackling laughter coming from behind the flames._

"_My brother has been taken, his mistress is next…"_

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Jin Tai,"_

Sakura jolted awake, her eyes snapping open as her breathing came in ragged intervals. She hadn't had that dream in ages and now that it was back… Sakura had no idea what to do. Straining to sit up, Sakura glanced around her room and her eyes fell on a male character sitting on a chair beside her bed…

"Syaoran?"

* * *

"So what're we doing in the library, Aunt Yelan?" Eriol raised a brow as he, Mei Lin, Yelan and Takashi were in the summerhouse library. It was a special _library_ that had records of every member in the Serpents Wolves and all the history behind the authentic divine.

"Eriol, you know as well as I do that Sakura and Syaoran have an ancient history that binds them together." Yelan spoke and Eriol nodded.

"We're here to figure it out."

"Figure out what?" Takashi raised a brow as Yelan pointed to an entire bookshelf.

"Figure out who Sakura and Syaoran were in their past life. Eriol, you know Syaoran gets those weird dreams and I want to know _what_ it means." Yelan instructed as everybody nodded, taking off into different sections of the shelf, pulling out books.

"And what are we hoping to find?" Eriol piped as Yelan glanced at him.

"Find out the secret behind the dreams… and the key to killing Jin Tai."

* * *

"How're you feeling, Princess?" Syaoran raised a brow as Sakura shrugged.

"Could be better."

She couldn't deny it. Her heart was racing as fast as the bullet pierced her skin. She felt heat running up he toes and Sakura sensed her blush started to form behind her face. Syaoran was staring at her with such an intensity she swore he could see under her skin…

"You decided to go get shot while we were having quite a disagreement." Syaoran mused, a smirk playing on his face as Sakura shrugged nonchalantly once again.

"Yeah well I live to play the damsel in distress you know." Sakura spat out sarcastically and Syaoran snarled, jumped onto Sakura's bed and straddling her with his legs. His hands were placed lightly on her shoulders and her eyes widened in fear as she looked up at him.

"I fucking told you I loved you. I went and bloody saved you after you pointedly said I meant _nothing_ to you. Doesn't that fucking mean anything?" Syaoran snarled, his mouth inches away from Sakura's. She felt like she could kiss him… his warm inviting lips… she wanted to… oh so badly…

"_You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Sakura shrieked, standing up, "You are not my father, brother, boyfriend or husband to tell me what I'm allowed to do or not!" _

"You never asked me out." Sakura finally stated, tearing away from the hypnotic atmosphere Syaoran was creating. "You only said something about our dreams and we started getting touchy feely… you never said anything about wanting to be with me."

"Did I have to?" Syaoran whispered softly, rubbing his nose against Sakura's nose.

"Apparently," Sakura breathed out, "yes you did."

"Will it work now if I say that you're _my woman_?" Syaoran grazed his fangs over Sakura's cheek and she felt a heat rush through her. Bringing up her hands, she pushed him off of her.

"After I so gracefully died you come around to say you love and that I'm your woman?" Sakura raised a brow. "Honestly, you need to learn technique."

"Isn't that why you're here?" Syaoran smirked as he crawled back on top of Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. You didn't let me go home what did you honestly what me to say? _Oh yes baby, I'll be such a typical helpless girl that I'll stay by your side and totally forget I have my own family to think of?_ If that's what you wanted Syaoran then I'm afraid you've picked the wrong girl to be with." Sakura stated strongly and Syaoran smirked, caressing her cheek.

"That's why I love you. You know what you want _but_ that boyfriend comment was irrational and quite unneeded."

"You provoked me." Sakura snorted as she moved her head when Syaoran moved to kiss her.

"I just _loooveee_ provoking you," Syaoran smirked, "_Princess_."

"I can see that." Sakura muttered under her breath as she fought the urge to tackle him and tear off his clothes. He was nibbling on her ear and she felt a primitive hunger gnaw in her stomach.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear as he licked her earlobe before continuing to kiss her down the column of her neck.

Sakura moved her head aside, hoping he had more access to her neck. It felt so _good_ to have him treat her as he did right then. Despite their _mild_ disagreement that almost killed Sakura, she couldn't stay mad at him for too long…

She just couldn't.

"Get off of me," Sakura groaned but not moving to stop him. Syaoran merely smirked as his kisses trailed to the other side of her neck before moving up across her cheek and to her other earlobe where he continued nibbling and chewing.

"No." He whispered as he blew lightly into her ear. Sakura shuddered and slightly pushed Syaoran.

"Get off of me. Syaoran I just got bullets removed from my arm." Sakura complained, but not even slightly moving to get Syaoran off of her.

It feel _extremely_ good.

"Who said to use your arm?" Syaoran inquired. "I'm doing everything…"

"Syaoran…" Sakura moaned as Syaoran continued nibbling on her ear.

"Say it," he whispered, blowing into her ear again, "I wanna hear you say it…"

"Say what?" Sakura asked, even though she knew what Syaoran wanted to hear. Sakura, not even knowing she was doing it, brought her hands up to circle Syaoran's torso and he smirked, still propped up on his knees. He wasn't putting any of his weight down on her as he continued to nibble and chew on her ear.

"Just say it…" he whispered.

Sakura arched her back before wincing as pain shot up through her hand.

"Ah!" She slightly shot out as Syaoran instantly got up off of her, his eyes laced over with worry.

"What happened?" He asked as he caressed her cheek.

"Arm." Sakura motioned to her bandaged arm. Syaoran nodded as he climbed off of her. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers and instantly, she gripped his collar with her good arm.

Their tongues danced as passion swirled around both of them. They hadn't felt each other for a few days now and both of them were slowly dying on the inside.

Pulling back for air, Sakura smiled up at Syaoran.

"I love you…" She whispered.

* * *

"Look at this," Mei Lin called them all over to a book she was reading. Yelan, Takashi and Eriol stopped what they were doing and rushed over to Mei Lin who pointed at a distinct passage in a large black leather bound book.

_Seven hundred years ago, an unnamed King searched for a legendary weapon; The Authentic Divine: a dual sword weapon that if wielded by the right person, can do great things. However, the king was brutally killed in front of his mistress, a young village girl by his half-brother. _

_According to ancient readings, the King's half-brother also wished to wield the Authentic Divine but the secret to the true powers of the weapon lay in the hands of the king's love._

Yelan frowned. "The King's love? Say the King is Syaoran and his half-brother Jin Tai…"

"It works," Eriol cut Yelan off, "Jin Tai and Syaoran are half-brothers."

Yelan nodded. "And the King's love was Sakura…"

Takashi's eyes widened. "Then Sakura is the secret to wielding the Authentic Divine…"

* * *

**And this was pretty much a filler… lemon next chapter and a few more chapters really… this story is closing up… just gotta clear up a few things and well… I'm saying 7 chapters? –shrug-**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Ria**

**--Wolf Blossom's real name is Ria--**


	24. Jin Tai's Planning

**A slight citric lemon in this chapter. It'll be short… not much of a lemon fan…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does…

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 24:** Jin Tai's Planning

* * *

Takashi's eyes widened. "Then Sakura is the secret to wielding the Authentic Divine…" 

--

"Two more days Jin." A petit woman with a smoke in her mouth spoke, the fumes getting to her brothers head.

"Drop that shit Hime!" Jin Tai snarled as his sister rolled her eyes before dropping the cigarette and crushing it with her heel. Sitting up on the sofa, she yawned loudly before staring at her brother who clicked on a laptop. Poking her brother with her heel, Hime snickered when her brother shot her a dangerous glare.

"What're you doing Jin?"

"Trying to find out… if…" Jin Tai smirked as he made the laptop face Hime. The young girl sat up and stared at the screen to see what her brother just brought up.

AUTHENTIC

_A red blade used to suck the power dry from any opponent._

DIVINE

_A blue blade used to hit the power of an opponent back at him._

AUTHENTIC DIVINE

_Combined, the blade can either make or break anything based on the intention of the wielder. However, there are only four wielders in the world, three of whom are, to our date, are in the Serpent Wolves and the other wielder in the Street Racerz gang._

Hime raised a brow in amusement but Jin Tai ushered her to continue reading.

_Sources have it that an ancient King searched for the Authentic Divine but died at the hands of his half brother. His half brother kidnapped his lover and forcefully bedded her, using her to use the Authentic Divine. _

_The dual sword can only be fully used by the lover of the King. Should she and another wielder of the Authentic Divine come together, unthinkable powers will be breached._

Hime frowned. "King? Half brother? What?"

"Listen." Jin Tai sighed. "Syaoran and I are half brothers, right?"

"Yeah…"

"That Sakura girl that I send Christopher after is in love with Syaoran, right?"

"I think so…"

"Syaoran is a chosen one for the Divine and so am I. If Sakura is Syaoran's lover, than going by this thing, Sakura would be another wielder of the Authentic Divine and the key to harnessing its powers."

Hime's eyes widened.

"When we go to get the Divine from Serpent and Wolf in two days, I'm leaving you in charge of getting Sakura. Understood?"

Hime nodded. "Yes Jin."

* * *

Sakura sat on Syaoran's lap in the living room of their summerhouse. Chiharu and Tomoyo sat close to Sakura without actually making her and Syaoran feel uncomfortable. Chiharu and Tomoyo were squeezed in between Eriol and Takashi on the three seat sofa while Sakura and Syaoran sat on the single seat sofa. Yelan sat by herself on a chair while Rizu and Mei Lin sat on the loveseat. 

The others were standing.

"How did the Racerz find us?" Yelan inquired raising a brow as Sakura shrugged.

"No idea. I was driving with my friends when a bullet popped my windshield."

"That was a sexy car though…" Rizu whistled as Syaoran shot him a glare.

"Sakura almost died and you care about the car? We can get Fyre to soup up another bitch."

Sakura conked Syaoran's head. "You make it sound like you're going to soup up another _slut_. Tell me, is that what you do at night?"

"I hear sounds coming from his bedroom if that helps at all Princess!!" Rizu chimed in as Sakura grinned, already twisting Syaoran's ear who was howling in pain. Wolf snickered.

"The great Li Syaoran, dodged bullets and killed off gangsters, can't even stand a little tug on the ear from a _woman_."

"You want me to tug on your ear bitch?" Syaoran hissed as he pried Sakura's fingers off of his ear. Placing a sensual kiss on her neck, everybody returned to the business that they were discussing.

"We thought that staying here for a few days would help us but it almost got a leader and her friends killed." Yelan said in a serious tone. "We're moving back to our main HQ tomorrow evening and the day after Serpent and Wolf are headed back to Lotus Alley to _confront_ each other."

"And the Divine is locked up with us." Sakura ended as everybody nodded.

"Hey I have a question." Eriol started and everybody looked at him.

"That officer that came to our place saying that we killed Tran… Inspector Ha was his name?"

Mei Lin nodded.

"Yeah… about him… I've been thinking a lot about it and well…" Eriol pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them to Syaoran who looked at it with Sakura. Instantly both of their eyes widened as Syaoran handed the sheets to his mother whose breath got caught in her throat.

"Christopher's and Ha's features match exactly." Eriol whispered as Mei Lin felt a shock run through her spine.

"That was _Christopher_?!" Mei Lin shrieked as Yelan handed the sheets to her niece who studied it hard. Yeah, their features match exactly. The cameras had gotten a close up of Ha's face when he left that day and since the Wolves had records of all the people they attempted to kill or have killed, Eriol just did the background work.

"Apparently it was." Sakura whispered as her grip tightened on Syaoran.

"Who's Christopher?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow as Sakura turned to her friend.

"Somebody who tried to kill me and attempted to rape Mei Lin."

Chiharu made a face. "If I was there when I tried to kill you I would've ripped his balls off… Was this the time there were bullet holes in your sofa?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Courtesy of Syaoran and Wolf."

"I only did it to save you Princess!" Syaoran defended as Wolf snickered. Syaoran had shot holes in Sakura's sofas, not him.

"Stop redirecting ourselves!" Yelan ordered. "We're returning to base tomorrow and prepare Serpent and Wolf for the _ultimate_ showdown. If we go according to plans, we'll get the entire Authentic Divine."

Everybody murmured in agreement as Yelan stood up. "Dismissed. Sakura and Syaoran, you two stay behind, along with Eriol and Mei Lin. Everybody else, go find something to do and Takashi, keep Sakura's friends company."

Nodding, everybody did what they were told. When the room cleared out, Yelan gave Sakura and Syaoran a book with a bookmark sticking out of it. Eriol looked at them in the eyes. "Read the highlighted passage."

That was it. That was all Eriol said as him, Mei Lin and Yelan left the room, leaving Sakura and Syaoran to stare at the book in Syaoran's hands.

"What is it?" Sakura whispered as Syaoran slowly opened the book.

"Let's find out…"

_Seven hundred years ago, an unnamed King searched for a legendary weapon; The Authentic Divine: a dual sword weapon that if wielded by the right person, can do great things. However, the king was brutally killed in front of his mistress, a young village girl by his half-brother. _

_According to ancient readings, the King's half-brother also wished to wield the Authentic Divine but the secret to the true powers of the weapon lay in the hands of the king's love._

Sakura's eyes widened as she slowly looked up at Syaoran.

"Hands of the… king's love?" Sakura whispered, repeating the last line.

* * *

Jin Tai traced a finger over the hilt of the Authentic. Soon he would have the divine and Hime was already working on a plan to get Sakura. With Sakura and the Authentic Divine, Jin Tai would finally manage to get revenge on the Serpent Wolves for killing his mother. 

Get revenge on his half brother…

Turning around Jin Tai quickly left the room, locking the door behind him. Punching the code into the machine, Jin Tai made sure the infrared were set before he left the hiding place of the Authentic.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on Syaoran's bedroom thinking about the day's events. So she practically gets killed, Syaoran admits he loves her, they find out Inspector Hee Haw is actually Christopher and Serpent and Wolf are going to retrieve the Authentic in a few days. 

Not to mention moving back to original base the very next day.

Not noticing that Syaoran had walked into the bedroom, Sakura continued to muse. So she was the key to unlocking the Authentic Divine which put her much more danger than she originally assumed she was in. Tracing patterns on the bedspread, Sakura missed Syaoran standing beside her.

"Princess?"

Sakura looked up and was instantly tackled by Syaoran's lips. Eyes widening, Sakura's good hand came around and wrapped around Syaoran's shoulder. Slowly pushing her back on top of the bed, Syaoran propped up on top of her, using his hands to support himself.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered as his lips moved from hers to the column of her neck.

"Hmm?"

"What're we gonna do?" She whispered as Syaoran fumbled with the buckles of her pants. Sakura didn't bother to stop him as her hand caressed the back of his neck. She was unaware of the actions his hands were displaying.

"About?"

"The Authentic Divine?"

Syaoran swiftly pulled on her pants, causing them to fall down to her knees. Sakura subconsciously kicked the pants off as Syaoran worked on unbuckling his own pants. Bringing his lips down, he silenced her by sucking the air out of her lungs. Sakura's good hand clawed on Syaoran's back as he pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside as it landed in a heap on top of both of their pants.

"Protect you with our lives." Syaoran whispered as he unbuttoned Sakura's top. Easing it off her shoulders, Syaoran admired her breasts lightly spilling out of her bra.

Sakura sucked in a huge gasp of air as Syaoran's hand slid under her back to unhook her bra. Tightly squeezing her eyes shut, Sakura felt the cool rush of air that greeted her chest as Syaoran slid off her bra, purposely trailing his hand over her left breast.

"Syaoran…" Sakura groaned as Syaoran started kissing her from her lip down towards her two soft mounds.

"Tell me you're ready…" Syaoran murmured as Sakura nodded slowly, knowing that this was what she and Syaoran were waiting for…

"I am…"

Fumbling with her underpants, Syaoran managed to slide her panties off, also adding it to their collection of _taken-off_ clothing. Sakura sucked in air as she felt _very_ cold air greet her growing wetness.

"Ready, Princess?" Syaoran murmured his mouth full with her left nipple.

Sakura nodded as Syaoran position himself. With one swift thrust, it was all over…

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning with Syaoran caressing her hip. Looking up at him, she gave a jaw-cracking yawn as Syaoran winced. 

"Tired?"

"Kind of…" Sakura gave a cheeky grin as Syaoran gave her a content peck on the lips.

"Get ready, we have some packing to do."

Nodding, Sakura got up off the bed, with the help of Syaoran of course. Wrapping the sheets around her body, Sakura smiled as Syaoran pulled on his pants. Winking at Sakura, he moved to exit the bedroom.

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura called as he looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah Princess?"

"I love you."

Chuckling, Syaoran blew a kiss towards her. "I love you too."

* * *

**Short… lemony whatever you want to call that thing I wrote up there… I don't even think it qualifies to be a real lemon .twitch.**

**Anyways, this story will end sooner than I thought… like… a few more chaps!!**

**Lub,**

**Ria**


	25. Showdown I

**Story…ending…soon!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does…

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 25:** Showdown I

* * *

Chuckling, Syaoran blew a kiss towards her. "I love you too."

--

The entire gang was relocating back to the original headquarters the very day and it, also, ended up being Sakura's eighteenth birthday. She was a legal adult now and it excited, as well as scared the living daylights out of her. She was a legal adult in an _illegal_ gang having a love affair with the most notorious man on the face of the earth.

Her life was going by just fine.

Tran had been buried early that morning and everybody had paid their respects before heading back to their original headquarters. Sakura was sitting in the car with Serpent, Wolf, Amelie and Reiya. Reiya decided to cuddle in Sakura's arms as her father drove them back.

Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, Chiharu and Tomoyo were in another car, much to Syaoran's distress in not being able to be with Sakura.

"So when are you heading to Lotus Alley?" Sakura inquired to both brothers sitting in the two front seats. Wolf turned the radio down so that he could hear what the fourth leader was saying.

"In two hours," Wolf stated, "might as well get this shit over and done with."

Sakura nodded. "Who else is coming?"

"You and Syaoran, of course," Wolf started, "Mei Lin, Eriol, Takashi and the regular guys. Fyre's tagging along and so are Ichiro, Koji, Kenji, Naoko, Rika and Syaoran's sisters…"

"And we're all hiding behind trashcans?" Sakura was quite amused and Serpent snorted.

"That's exactly what I said!"

Wolf rolled his eyes. "We'll find places!"

"Should I be scared?" Sakura mused from the back as Amelie giggled. Serpent merely snorted.

"You aren't gonna die Princess. We go home, celebrate you being an illegal 18 year old and get on with our mission. Understood?"

"Understood boss." Sakura grinned as she winked over at Amelie who laughed. Definitely, being in this gang was the weirdest thing one could ever do…

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear Princess, happy birthday to you!!"

Sakura was beaming in happiness as she cut a large black forest cake in front of her that had _Happy Birthday Sakura_ written in strawberry icing. Cutting a small piece of the cake, Sakura lifted it out with her fingers and fed Syaoran a nibble. Smirking, he took the piece of cake out of her hand and fed it to her.

Mei Lin and Eriol took the pictures.

"The youngest brat is finally eighteen!" Rizu grinned as Sakura shot him a dangerous glare.

"Excuse me? You were youngest till I just happened to come by!"

"She's right." Syaoran smirked as Rizu pouted. Serpent and Wolf both stood up, both of them looking solemn; everybody stopped what they were doing to look over at the two leaders.

"Serpent?" Sakura asked.

"Wolf?"

Serpent cleared his throat as he crossed his arms out in front of his chest. "It's time to go to Lotus Alley… I don't wanna be the devil, and kill this happy occasion but today is when we're supposed to have the showdown."

Almost instantly, everybody pulled into the seriousness of the situation. It was the final showdown with Jin Tai and Syaoran was intent on killing that lowdown mother fucker. That man needed to accept that the death of his mother was a pure accident.

Chiharu and Tomoyo were both confused seeing the rest of the gang all share the same grim expression: death.

"Fyre, Koji, Kenji and Ichiro are already on their way there," Wolf began, "Syaoran, Sakura, Serpent and I will head in our own vehicles, _separate_ vehicles in the next five minutes. Syaoran's taking a bike with Takashi and Eriol and Sakura are on a bike. Serpent is driving his own car and I'm driving my own bike."

Everybody nodded. "Yelan, Amelie, Reiya, Chiharu and Tomoyo are staying back at base, Amelie having stuff ready incase we send in injured men. Tomoyo," Wolf turned to Sakura's friend, "I know you aren't apart of this _but_ I'm going to leave you with a set of numbers. You're going to have to call in backup when Amelie instructs you too, understood?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Chiharu." Wolf looked at the next girl. Chiharu squeaked as she looked up at the man before her.

"Ye-yes?"

"I'm leaving you with the second set of keys to our secret vault. _Guard it with your life_."

"You're giving her the keys to the Divine?!" Rizu roared. "Why not leave it with Yelan or something?!"

"Understand boy!" Serpent roared. "If we leave the key with Yelan, she is already recognized as the mother of Syaoran. _Should_ anything happen, we want the key with somebody that was never seen before. That way if Chiharu manages to escape _in case_ the base is under attack, nobody would suspect she has the key."

Rizu instantly shut up and ducked his head. Syaoran's grip around Sakura's waist tightened and her hands were lightly placed on his arms. Everybody was tense because many of the gang members knew that they were walking straight to their deaths. It was where their loyalty lay.

"Well then," Wolf straightened up as he looked everybody in the eyes, "you have twenty minutes for… _goodbyes_. Leaders dispatch in half an hour, members ten minutes after leaders."

* * *

Sakura stood in Syaoran's bedroom, running a comb through her hair. Syaoran was changing into his outfit while Sakura changed in his bedroom. She was wearing a black shirt with a black leader vest on top. Her holsters were attached to her black belt that kept her leather pants in place. The official gang cloth was leather since it was easy to move in and didn't restrict movement.

"God I'm so scared," Sakura whispered as she settled the brush back down on Syaoran's dresser. She saw, from the mirror, Syaoran move up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, his lips starting to play with the column of her neck.

"It'll be okay Princess." Syaoran whispered softly into her ear. "I'll always be here to protect you."

"I know… it's just…" Sakura turned into Syaoran's arms. "After the attack the Racerz pulled on you and then attacking me a few days ago… I'm just… worried."

Syaoran softly placed his lips on top of Sakura's, silencing her words with a chaste kiss. Giving herself all into him, knowing that this might be, possibly, the last time. Tears abruptly trailed down Sakura's cheeks and Syaoran roughly pulled out of the kiss.

"Don't cry!" He harshly whispered. "I will _never_ let **anything** happen to you! _Ever_!"

Sakura nodded as she pressed her cheek against Syaoran's chest. "I love you," she murmured and Syaoran tightly wrapped his arms around her body.

"I love you too, Princes…"

* * *

Wolf nodded at Serpent who got out of the car. They both started walking up to each other, seeing as they were on either side of Lotus Alley. They sensed the presence of many Racerz but it didn't faze them one bit.

"Aye bitch!" Serpent finally roared. "You fucking decided to dupe me ehh? Think you can fucking take my gang over without me knowing it?!"

"You're one helluva bitch, you know that right?" Wolf sneered. "You fucking think you can toy with me? You want that bloody Divine yourself but you can't have it!"

Serpent rolled his eyes loudly. "Oh hell, brother, I know you have that sword with you. Now _GIVE IT_!"

"Yeah! Fuck this!" Wolf pulled out his gun and held it to Serpent's head. "You can't boss me around asshole."

Jin Tai, watching atop of a roof, sneered maliciously as he saw the two brothers fight. The Authentic was tightly clutched in his hand as he saw his men surrounding the two brothers, their guns pointed directly at their heads.

_Excellent…_

"I dare you!" Serpent roared. "SHOOT!"

Wolf grinned as Serpent pulled out his gun. "With pleasure…" Simultaneously, the brothers pulled back-to-back as they started shooting, with direct precision, at the rooftops. Jin Tai's eyes widened seeing five of his men fall, their guns clattering against the ground.

"COME OUT YOU BITCH!" Serpent roared. "COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Jin Tai idly glanced to his left to find two motorcycles pull up along with three cars. The Wolves called in backup. Snarling, Jin Tai stood up and saw his sister on the other side, blending in perfectly with the shadows.

"UP HERE ASSHOLES!" Jin Tai screeched as he held the blue blade tightly in his hands. "You think _you_ could trick _me?!_"

"It was the plan." Wolf laughed as Jin Tai's eyes darkened.

"Well I see you were the one that's tricked… Come on, **Rizu**!"

The Wolves all practically stopped breathing as Rizu, their beloved Rizu, stopped out from behind the shadows, the Divine under his arm as Amelie was locked into his other arm. Her eyes were wide in horror as she saw that a trusted member of the gang handle her like that.

"Hello Rizu," Jin Tai smirked as Rizu laughed.

"Why hello there Jin Tai."

"No…" Sakura ripped off the helmet as she saw Rizu hold the red blade in his hands… the Divine…

"I see you've done your job perfectly." Jin Tai laughed. "Did you dispose of that Chiharu girl you told me about?"

Rizu shrugged. "No idea, I shot her but I don't know if that bitch died."

"NO!" Sakura shrieked as Eriol held her back, his own anger seeping through his pores. Jin Tai didn't even acknowledge her.

"The Divine Rizu," Jin Tai stated as Rizu rolled his eyes.

"You keep your end of the bargain. I get Hime you get the Divine."

Instantly, Hime jumped out of the shadows, her own shock flashing through her. "You… you _sold_ me?!"

Jin Tai cackled. "Sweetheart, I'd do anything to get my hands on the Divine. You got her Rizu, Hime… for my Divine."

"Excellent." Rizu smirked as he pushed Amelie out of the way before pulling his gun out. Ejecting three bullets, they all planted themselves right into the chest of…

"**AMELIE**!!!" Serpent roared running after his wife who sauntered out of the way as Rizu punched bullets into Hime's chest. Catching his wife as she ran from Rizu, everybody watched in amazement as Rizu emptied out his barrel.

"Not even bribery will make me lose my roots you asshole." Rizu snarled as he turned back to Jin Tai. "You thought you could win me over with money and women? The Wolves are more of a family than your gang will ever be!"

Sakura was already in tears but Jin Tai didn't seem to faze out at all. Apparently he didn't care that his sister was just brutally killed…

"CHRISTOPHER!"

Three bullets were shot and Eriol gasped as he felt a bullet pierce his back. Syaoran's blood began to bubble as he saw Eriol being kicked to the ground as Christopher wrapped his arm nicely around Sakura's waist, his gun pointed at her temple.

"Give Jin the Authentic," Christopher smirked, his eyes blazing with anger, "or this bitch gets it!"

* * *

**Ooo tension tension! Well guys, I got work to get to… XD**

**Lub,**

**Ria**


	26. Showdown II

**Showdown is THREE parts… something I forgot to mention last chapter XD**

**AND RIZU IS GOOD!**** I may have worded it weirdly last chapter but RIZU IS GOOD! He **_**DID NOT**_** shoot Amelie. He shot HIME… Amelie is **ALIVE

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does…

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 26:** Showdown II

* * *

"Give Jin the Authentic," Christopher smirked, his eyes blazing with anger, "or this bitch gets it!"

Everybody stopped dead in their tracks as Sakura's eyes widened into the size of saucers. The cool hole of the gun was pressed tightly against her temple and she gulped as Christopher tightened his hold around her waist, hurting her entirely. She winced and Syaoran noticed it. His blood began to bubble.

Jin Tai laughed manically as he climbed down the ladder and jumped onto the ground, facing the Wolves. More Racerz had reached backup and were already pointing their guns to the small group of wolves in the center of the alley.

"I have Sakura and you can't do anything about it." Jin Tai smirked. "So before we get to the good stuff," he whirled to Rizu, "you _betrayed_ me."

Rizu smirked. "Not really, I bear the Serpent Wolf tattoo, not the Racerz tattoo. Technically I would've been betraying them but I didn't."

"You were to hand me the Divine!" Jin Tai roared as Rizu passed the sword to Serpent who still held on to his hysterical wife.

"I was supposed to do nothing."

"They why'd you bring Amelie and the Divine?" Syaoran asked, never tearing his eyes off of Christopher who still had Sakura clutched in his arms. The girl seems to have been sweating as Christopher jabbed the gun into her temple. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to stop the leaking tears.

"Wolf told me to," Rizu spoke clearly, "I don't know why but he told me that he wanted the Divine and Amelie here… he said that it was a unanimous decision between all four leaders."

"WHAT?!" Serpent roared, "I NEVER DECIDED ON BRINGING MY WIFE HERE!"

"And the damn Divine!" Syaoran hissed. "How the fuck did you get it out of Chiharu?!"

Rizu shrugged. "I don't know! I just asked her for the key and told her you guys needed it! Excuse me, Wolf told me to do all this shit so quit blaming me."

"AHH!" Sakura screamed as Christopher tightened his grip on her. Syaoran's eyes started to bleed red as he took a step towards Christopher.

"She feels _goooood_…" Christopher taunted as he began to trail his hand all over the young girl's body. Jin Tai smirked as Syaoran took two steps forward, clenching his fist. Eriol had began pushing himself up off the ground and nobody noticed him reach for his gun in his holsters.

"Don't move sonny," Christopher winked at Syaoran, "or your pretty bitch gets it!"

"THINK AGAIN!" Eriol whirled as he pushed himself off the ground and released the trigger shooting Christopher straight in the forehead. Sakura screamed as she broke out of Christopher's grasp and launched into Eriol, who, tightly held onto her as he shot Christopher a few extra times for good measure.

Syaoran snarled as he turned to Jin Tai who had the red blazing Authentic in his hand. "You'd never have physically hurt Sakura," Syaoran sneered, "you _need_ her for the Authentic Divine!"

Jin Tai laughed as he pulled his own gun out of his holsters, holding the sword in his left hand. A thick atmosphere blanketed the gangsters as Eriol held the gun up aimed at the sky. When time came, he'd call gang war. Just as a battle began, one member was supposed to shoot the sky from each gang and Eriol was the appointed member to shoot the sky from the Serpent Wolves.

"I'm glad you realized that but I see you haven't figured out the second part of the mystery to it."

Sakura was still in Eriol's arms, too scared of moving. "Second part?" Eriol whispered as Jin Tai nodded.

"Yes… the King's lady must be a virgin and one of the male wielders _must_ consummate with her. Only then will the two of them be able to wield the Authentic Divine."

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened remembering their actions from the previous night but nobody knew what they were doing. None of the gang members knew Sakura and Syaoran slept together and that sure as hell meant that Jin Tai had no idea…

"So?" Serpent hissed and Jin Tai smirked.

"So? Clearly if I manage to get Sakura then I can very well use the Authentic Divine."

Fyre laughed coldly as he stood in front of Serpent who still clung onto his wife. "What gives you the _thought_ that we'd hang over Sakura!"

Jin Tai raised a brow. "You won't? Really?... well then, _Wolf_, I guess you need to teach your gang members a lesson."

Rizu blanked in shock as Wolf Ryuushi, his beloved bother-like figure pointed a gun to his forehead, a maniacal smirk twisted and contoured onto his face. Serpent's eyes widened as Fyre exuded a loud gasp. "The fuck?"

Jin Tai grinned as he glared at Serpent. "You thought I wouldn't have one of my _many_ men placed in the quarters of your gang? How do you think I found Sakura's address and how the hell do you think I found out she was out driving a few days ago? All thanks to Wolf…"

"IT WAS YOU?!" Syaoran roared. "YOU'RE THE BACKSTABBER?!"

Wolf smirked as he grinned at everybody. "Who better? As soon as Jin Tai left the gang I always kept tabs on him. He told me about how he was planning on taking the Authentic Divine and he offered to give me half of the power should I assist him. Quite a hard offer to turn down."

Serpent snarled. "You fucking betrayed _us_? _Me_?! **Your own brother**?!"

Wolf laughed loudly as he scanned the eyes of all of the people he used to work with. "Family doesn't come close to what power I'll feel."

"So you gave up family for a man who has possibly lied to you?" Sakura whispered as Wolf turned to her, his smile dropping slightly.

"Lie? I've given Jin Tai anything he possibly ever wanted and all I want is some of the power bestowed by the Authentic Divine. I _know_ he'd n ever lie to me!" Wolf screamed quite confidently and missed the smirk Jin Tai possessed.

"Why not give it earlier?!" Serpent roared. "Why string us along this fucking game for this long Wolf?!"

Wolf raised a brow. "Why?" his gaze lazily locked with Sakura's. "Because we needed the fourth wielder." And just like that Wolf released the trigger and Rizu's eyes snapped open as he toppled backwards, blood leaking out of a hole in his temple.

"RIZU!" Amelie shrieked as she saw the young boy lie lifeless on the ground. Serpent eyes flashed red.

"How the fuck could you…" He hissed as Wolf smirked.

"Easy, like this." He held the gun up and shot once. Wolf shielded his wife and took the bullet to his left arm. Eriol pointed the gun up at the sky just as Jin Tai did and both of them shot once into the air signaling that it was time for gang war.

"RUN!" Syaoran roared as Eriol tugged Sakura towards the car.

"NO! SYAORAN!" Sakura shrieked as she saw Jin Tai and Wolf both proceed towards the man she loved with all her soul. "ERIOL LET ME GO!" Sakura shrieked as Eriol looked over his shoulder to see Serpent running towards them with Amelie still tucked in his arms.

Eriol placed Sakura behind one of their cars and handed her one of his extra guns. "Please… just… for your sake and ours, just stay back here with Amelie."

Sakura had tears in her eyes as Eriol saw Serpent and Amelie come creeping behind the car. Serpent looked like he would _kill_. "How the hell could Wolf do something so stupid like that? I'm gonna carve his insides out!"

"FYRE WATCH OUT!" Syaoran roared as a few bullets were heard break some glass. Glass from where they didn't know and nor did they want to find out.

"Just stay back here." Serpent whispered as he caressed Amelie's face. "_Je t'aime_." Serpent whispered against his wife's forehead, one of the rare occasions he'd speak his wife's tongue.

Amelie had tears in her eyes as she lightly placed her lips on top of her husband's. "_Je t'aime aussi…_"

"Eriol move!" Serpent roared as he pulled away from his wife. Amelie broke down into tears as Sakura hugged her tightly.

"Sakura," Amelie sobbed as Sakura held onto the woman beside her, her own tears pricking her eyes.

On the other side of the car a waging battle roared as Wolf was tackled by Serpent. Eriol, Fyre, Kenji, Koji, Ichiro, Takashi and a few other wolves were designated to shoot down the Racerz while Syaoran and Jin Tai battled face to face. The Divine was with Sakura behind the car, Serpent had left it with them when he left his wife there.

"Come get me bitch," Syaoran hissed as Jin Tai pulled out his gun. At the same time Syaoran pulled out his and they both aimed it at the others head, neither of them faltering.

Rizu's body seeped in his own blood as one of the Racerz accidentally kicked him while he ran to dodge some bullets. Eriol had managed to get a few people down while Takashi physically maimed an asshole that tried to tackle Syaoran.

So far the Wolves were winning.

"Give me the Authentic." Syaoran hissed as Jin Tai sneered.

"No way in hell _brother_!" Jin Tai roared. "I'll do what our ancient selves did and take that bitch of yours. History shall repeat itself!"

"LIKE HELL IT WILL!" Syaoran roared as he popped out three bullets before charging at Jin Tai. Jin Tai ran out of the way, still smirking wildly as he gripped the Authentic. He had no idea where the Divine was as of that moment but he didn't care anymore. He was face to face with Syaoran.

That was all he wanted.

"Isn't it just like old times Syaoran?" Jin Tai smirked. "Just you and me, face to face; battling?"

"Old times?!" Syaoran roared. "In the old times you'd never fucking hurt _any_ of us! Now?! You fucking killed Tran and Rizu, brainwashed Wolf, shot Serpent, shot me… hell _shot Sakura_!!"

Jin Tai laughed as he circled Syaoran like a hawk. "The things you'd do for power Syaoran… it's unbelievable!" Jin Tai licked his lips. "I can practically _taste_ it…"

"TASTE THIS!" Syaoran launched at Jin Tai who shot Syaoran's arm but that didn't slow him down one bit. Syaoran managed to fist Jin Tai on the lip who swerved out of the way not knocking too much damage to himself.

Fury bled through Jin Tai's eyes as he wiped the blood off his lips. "You'll pay for that…"

"Let's see you try…"

Just as Jin Tai and Syaoran were about to launch for another attack, all of the fighters stopped…

"_**PA-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_!!!!!!!!!" Serpent jumped off his brother to find his daughter, Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Chiharu being driven up in a car, the man in the passengers seat holding Reiya out of the window, her legs dangling over the edge of the car.

"**REIYA**!!" Serpent roared as he moved to get his daughter but Wolf caught his arm.

"You're my enemy." He hissed as Serpent punched Wolf across the face.

"LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!" Serpent moved to run towards the car but that was the big mistake. The driver and the passenger got out of the car. Reiya was placed on the ground as Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Chiharu were manhandled out of the vehicle. The driver knocked Mei Lin in the face with a gun and her nose began bleeding.

"One more step," the driver threatened, "one more step and one of these bitches get it."

Serpent snarled as he continued running towards them.

"ONE MORE STEP!"

Serpent didn't heed the warning and that was his great mistake. Amelie's eyes widened as she flew out from behind the car.

"**REIYA!**"

"**MOMMYYYYYYYY**!!" Reiya's shriek turned into something blood-curdling as the driver shot Reiya directly in her face. Amelie's heart stopped beating as she jumped out from behind the car.

"NO! REIYA!"

"BASTARD!" Serpent roared as he moved to get the driver. Eriol and Takashi made a move to stop Amelie but they were too far. Just before Serpent made it to the driver, he released the trigger again and this time a woman fell…

Time stopped for Serpent as he saw his wife crumple to the ground.

"No…" His eyes widened. First his daughter… now his wife…

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Dramatic… and I'm evil… eek… two more chapters before fanfic ends… two or three… Poor Reiya .huggles.**

**Lub**

**Ria**


	27. Showdown III

**I'm a sadist when it comes to shiet like this… poor Reiya .huggles **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does…

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Aging:** Sakura: 17 – Syaoran: 21

**Chapter 27:** Showdown III

* * *

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Blood soaked Reiya's clothes as the young girl lay on the ground, cold and very much not alive. The battlefield instantly quitted down as Serpent's eyes were wide in horror seeing his beloved wife and darling daughter lying in heaps on the ground. Instantly the leader of the formidable gang lost control of reality as he launched at the driver, instantly snapping his neck.

Sakura's eyes widened as tears instantly started pricking behind her lids. Everybody watched in silence as Serpent seethed. The driver fell down, his eyes widen in shock. Jin Tai didn't acknowledge the fact that they were in a gang war and only watched Serpent fall to his knees beside his fallen daughter. He brushed a strand of Reiya's hair off of her face as tears prick his own eyes.

"Reiya," he murmured as he held his daughter close to his chest. He looked up at his wife who was lying in a pool of her own blood and crawled over to her, trying not to _hurt_ Reiya in any way shape or form.

"Amelie…" His voice cracked as he ran the pad of his thumb down her cheek, his hands shaking. Serpent's eyes turned bloodshot as he placed Reiya down beside Amelie.

He shot his head up and glared directly at his brother. "YOU'LL PAY WOLF!" Serpent roared. "IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Serpent lunged at his brother, his hands clasping around Wolf's neck.

Syaoran broke out of his stupor and punched Jin Tai in the face, causing him to drop the Authentic. Sakura's eyes shot directly over to the fallen sword as she saw Syaoran keep fisting Jin Tai in the face. The Serpent Wolves anger quadrupled seeing the two of their most innocent members of their gang lying in a heap of their own blood.

Serpent kept on knocking Wolf in the face as the befuddled man staggered back one step every time. "YOU BASTARD!"

Wolf's nose was bleeding.

"YOU KILL YOU NIECE! SHE'S LIKE YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER! ALL FOR POWER!"

Wolf had a trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"YOU KILL AMELIE! SHE'S LIKE YOUR FUCKING SISTER!"

Wolf fell onto the floor as Serpent kicked his head with all of his might.

"All for power which you will never _ever_ get!"

Wolf's head snapped to the left as he felt his body ache all over. Sakura, who had the Divine nicely tucked underneath her arm, started creeping towards where the Authentic had fallen. The gang was in a ramble, members both from the Racerz and Wolves were falling into a large burial ground.

Sakura screamed as she hard a bullet pass by her but she was relieved to see that it wasn't aimed at her. Apparently they had all forgotten that Sakura had existed and that was obviously to her advantage. Syaoran had tackled Jin Tai to the ground and Jin Tai was struggling to pull out his gun from his holsters.

The Authentic was kicked away by Syaoran's leg who hadn't noticed it and Sakura cursed inwardly. _No!_ It was dangerous for her to be in the middle of an open battlefield but she had to get the Authentic. The Divine was in her hand and she had to get the Authentic…

Perhaps she could stop the entire thing if she got the **Authentic Divine**…

"SERPENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wolf roared as he released a trigger. Serpent spewed out blood from the side of his neck as he collapsed on top of Wolf.

Wolf's eyes were wide as he felt his brother collapsed on top of him. Groaning, Wolf shoved Serpent, which was now merely a lifeless body and attempted to smear the blood off of his body. Wolf shoved himself up off the ground in time to see Sakura lunge for the Authentic.

" GET AWAY FROM THAT YOU BITCH!!" Immediately Syaoran's head swerved the other way.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran roared as he pulled off of Jin Tai. Just as both Wolf and Syaoran made a move towards Sakura, she snatched the Authentic…

* * *

Sakura blinked multiple times as she saw herself afloat in the middle of a bright white room. Beside her she saw that Syaoran had just come-to. They weren't in the middle of the bloody battlefield anymore and nor were they bloody and bruised. Syaoran looked over at Sakura who looked back over at him.

"Where are we?" Sakura murmured as Syaoran floated over to her.

"I have _no_ idea."

"Mi'lord!" Sakura and Syaoran's head snapped down as they saw a petite girl running towards a king. Sakura and Syaoran's

"Aye, Sakura," the lord wrapped his arms around her waist. "Missed me?"

"Our dream!" Sakura whispered as she clutched onto Syaoran who stared down in horror. So they were transported into a parallel dimension place while they were having their final showdown with the Racerz only to live their dream?

"Of course Syaoran," Sakura nuzzled her head into his neck. "Where've you been?" She murmured.

Syaoran, the one afloat, recited the line just as the King did. "Searching for the Authentic Divine."

"Still?" Both Sakura's murmured.

"Still."

"You didn't find it yet?" She asked raising a brow.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Sakura whispered as Syaoran kept on watching with intense eyes. After various nights of sharing the same dream and figuring that they were lover sin a previous night, none of their encounters with there dreams seemed so confusing as this.

"Nope. Clow Reed hid it someplace unknown to any of us."

"And how much longer till you find it?"

"I don't know."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Mi'lord, if you keep on leaving me, I'll have to elope with somebody who'll hold me and hug me and kiss me and tell me they love me."

"In that case," King Syaoran smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist.

"I'm holding you,"

He pressed her close to his body, "I'm hugging you,"

He pulled her back and pressed his lips firmly onto her lips. A few moments later they pulled back, "I kissed you,"

"You were such a romantic back then," Sakura nudged Syaoran who merely rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you a kiss that'll last a lifetime _after_ we get out of all of this _alive_."

Instantly tears pricked Sakura's eyes as she remembered Rizu crumpling to his death, Reiya… the poor innocent toddler, Amelie and Serpent, two madly in love lovers… how many more died was beyond her. Last she remembered her two friends, Tomoyo and Chiharu had ducked behind a car and Takashi was shot at his kneecap.

Sakura waited but the King didn't do anything.

"You're missing something Mi'lord," Sakura tapped her foot impatiently.

"No, I hugged you, I held you, I kissed you… what else?"

"How about… I love you?" Sakura grinned.

"Really? I love you too."

"Doesn't Jin Tai come now?" Syaoran whispered hoarsly as he saw the entire event unfold.

Sakura laughed as they fell into each others arms once more…

"Promise me you'll never leave me?" Sakura murmured to the King…

"I promise," he whispered… the second those words escaped from his lips, fires erupted in the serene lands…

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed. The fires had swallowed the king with a cackling laughter coming from behind the flames.

"This is where Jin Tai comes…" Sakura murmured as both of them stared down in horror…

"My brother has been taken, his mistress is next…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Jin Tai."

And then something happened that they had never seen before… the scene continued. It had flashed to Jin Tai leaning on top of Sakura, smirking definitely as she struggled beneath him.

"Hello lovely." Jin Tai whispered as his lips started hotly trailing down Sakura's collarbone. The young girl had tears in her eyes as she attempted to kick the man weighing on top of her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura shrieked as Jin Tai snickered.

"Afraid not beautiful," he hoarsely moaned out as his fingers began fumbling with Sakura's dress, "I need you for the Authentic Divine…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "You wouldn't… no! NO! **XIAO LANG**!!"

Jin Tai laughed maniacally. "I'm afraid they don't hear pleas in the afterlife. Now… just enjoy this…"

"**_XIAO LANG_**!!!!!!!!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Jin Tai tear clothes off of the other Sakura that they saw in the vision. She gripped onto her Syaoran.

"He… _raped_ her?!"

Syaoran frowned as he held onto his Sakura with all his might. That Sakura that was raped and the Sakura beside him were one in the same… technically speaking. The scene flashed to Sakura in a heap on the ground, her eyes rolled up to the back of her head.

"THAT BITCH!" Jin Tai screamed. "SHE WASN'T A FUCKING VIRGIN!"

"You understand now?" Sakura and Syaoran's eyes widened as they saw the little vision dissolving as an elderly man came through the mist, soft eyes being spectacles. "Jin Tai had raped Lady Sakura and then brutally murdered her when he found out she was not a virgin…"

"How…?" Sakura whispered as the man smiled softly.

"I am Clow Reed… the creator of the Authentic Divine…"

Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw the man come directly up in front of them, also afloat.

"You created that shit?" Syaoran snarled as Clow Reed bowed his head in remorse.

"I thought it would help the world with all of its magical powers but in the end it pitted two brothers against each other. Essentially the Authentic Divine is supposed to disappear after it fulfills its duty on this planet."

Sakura frowned. "Disappear?"

Clow nodded as he waved his hand, showing the image of Jin Tai raping Sakura. Syaoran's muscles tensed as Clow Reed made the image disappear.

"You are the reincarnations of those three characters. Jin Tai committed an unforgivable sin when he raped Sakura and then murdered her because she was not a virgin. It was then the Authentic Divine had, magically, thought itself to be the destroyer of such a man. But it was apparent that Jin Tai can only be defeated by the hands of the two lover," Clow Reed smiled mischievously, "and the Authentic Divine."

A double hilted blade came spiraling towards Sakura and Syaoran, coming to an abrupt halt in front of them. A pale purple aura blew out of the blue and red hilted double edged sword. Clow Reed nodded as both Syaoran and Sakura reached for the blade.

"Use it," Clow whispered, "put it to rest… seek retribution…"

Immediately, just as Sakura and Syaoran touched the blade they were dissolved out of the white world and back towards their world, a land of blood and gore. Time had, evidently, frozen since everybody was locked in the same position they were when Sakura had touched the blade. Wolf was lunging to where Sakura was and Jin Tai was scrambling to his feet.

Just as Sakura and Syaoran fully reappeared to their world time resumed again and Wolf crashed in with the ground, looking at where he fell.

"The bitch was jus—oh shit!"

Everybody paused and looked at Sakura and Syaoran who were both surrounded by a magnificent aura. What got them the most was that there was a double-hilted sword that both of them were holding together, Sakura holding it with her left hand and Syaoran holding it with his right…

Jin Tai's eyes widened. "WHAT?! I THOUGHT ONLY A MAN CONSUMMATED WITH THAT GIRL COULD… could… you two had **sex**?!"

Syaoran and Sakura smirked, almost identically as they held the blade out in front of them.

"In your past life you killed an innocent woman for your gains." They spoke simultaneously. "In this life you kill many innocent people for your powerful gains. You should've seen that we hadn't meant to kill you mother but it was probably just an excuse to further yourself from this gang."

Jin Tai's eyes narrowed. "Now wait just a min-…"

"You shared the dream we shared," Sakura and Syaoran spoke, "you saw what we saw which is how you were so sure about this… but you know one thing?"

Jin Tai pulled out his gun and shot a few times but the bullets merely dissolved as they approached Sakura and Syaoran.

"You will never get the power that can only be relished when one feels honour and dignity." Sakura let go of the sword as Syaoran twirled it like a baton in his hands. The Authentic Divine flew high into the air and immediately shattered into millions of small particles as Jin Tai felt himself being burned up.

"And that," Sakura whispered as she saw Jin Tai's body burn up, his face peeling of his skin as his hair started to fall out.

"Was your downfall." Syaoran completed as Jin Tai's body became the dust and flew with a soft wind. Just as abruptly as Sakura and Syaoran had got their power it was gone.

And they fainted.

_Finally… it's over…_

* * *

**AHAHAH! ** **OMG****… this chapter is so weird and crusty it's not even funny… oh lord above! Well epilogue next chapter XD **

**Lub, **

**Ria **


	28. The French Wolves

**THE END XD**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does…

**Title:** Authentic Divine

**Summary:** While walking home from school one day, Sakura stumbles upon a deadly gang war between the Serpent Wolves and an unknown opposition team. While doing open fire, the leader-to-be grabs Sakura and takes her back to base... what now? SS

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Chapter 28:** The French Wolves

* * *

_Finally… it's over…_

--

"Reiya! Reiya honey, come to Mama!" Sakura cooed as her one year old daughter wobbly got to her two feet and, rather cutely, started taking a few steps towards her mother. Sakura squealed as Reiya fell down and started getting little balls of tears form behind her eyes.

"Aww! C'mere you!" Sakura scooped he daughter up into her arms and threw her into the air a few times, causing the young girl to laugh a multiple of times.

Three years had passed since that bloodfest at Lotus Alley and there was a three year break from any gang work. The Serpent Wolves dissolved since Wolf, who had been shot in the forehead by Eriol soon after Jin Tai flew away with the wind, was dead and as was Serpent. As a tribute to the beloved creator of the gang, Serpent (not Wolf) and his wife, Syaoran remade the gang and called it the _French Wolves_, remembering Serpent, Amelie and Reiya.

Honouring the young girl, Sakura named her first daughter, and so far her only child, Reiya Amelie Li. She had married Syaoran four months after the gang war and was pregnant the following year with Reiya.

Sakura smiled slightly, remember that memory of when Syaoran proposed to her… it was just about… ten minutes after they came out of unconsciousness back three years ago…

_Sakura moaned, feeling her head throb greatly. She felt warm and comfortable so already she knew that she was in a good position. Painfully opening her eyes, Sakura managed to catch a few glimpses of the room to recognize it as Syaoran's bedroom. _

_Managing to sit up slightly, Sakura gave in and fell back down on the bed, yawning loudly. Her wounds were addresses and a few bullets (she didn't even notice when she had gotten shot) were taken out of her arm. _

_Turning slightly to her side, Sakura's eyes widened seeing a rose with a small card lying on the nightstand. Her muscles were sore and her body was aching but that didn't stop her from reaching over and grabbing the rose off the nightstand._

_The little card read: _

_**Your lips remind me of roses in bloom, soft and inviting.  
Your eyes remind me of a rare jewel, just waiting to be discovered.  
Your scent reminds me of a freshly baked treat, wanting to be devoured.  
Your essence reminds me of an angel, pure and untainted.  
Your innocence reminds me of a child, young and untouched.  
Your love reminds me of who I am, a real man.  
Your touch reminds me of what I am, a real man in love.  
Your voice reminds me of where I am, a real man in love housed in your arms.  
You remind me of something I can't explain.  
You remind me of how much I need you.**_

_**Look in the bud of the rose**_

_Sakura's eyes were soft as tears were already beginning to brew behind her lids. Pushing the small petals apart, Sakura gasped in shock as she saw a small thin spiraled hoop with a pink gem nestled on top sparkle in the light._

"_Will you marry me?" _

_Sakura's head shot up to see Syaoran smirking, leaning up against the door._

"_So," Syaoran repeated, "will you?"_

_Sakura could only nod her head, afraid to speak…_

"Mommy loves Reiya!" Reiya squealed loudly as her mother threw her into the air and caught her numerous times. Two years ago all of the gang members had gotten their tattoos removed because it was a painful tribute to something so unwanted.

That day on the battlefield Rizu, Amelie, Reiya, Serpent, Wolf, Fyre, Ichiro, Koji, Jamie, and Kenji and died terrible deaths. Nana, a woman from Serpent's division had arrived during crossfire and is now stuck in a coma for life. Another Wolf had lost an eye and three of them were maimed.

None of the gang members wore tattoos anymore but merely had a hanging pendant with their gang's insignia. The insignia was merely the initials of the only two leaders of the gang, Sakura and Syaoran.

"MAMA!" Reiya squealed as she flew in her mother's arms, clapping as her mother caught her again.

The gang had reformed a little while back with Takashi and Eriol as co-leaders. Mei Lin had gotten over Jamie's death and had, finally, hooked up with Ryu. Rika, who had always loved Jamie, was heartbroken that he was gone but thought that he would probably have a better life wherever he was.

Tomoyo and Chiharu, who hadn't joined the gang, were in heavily relationships with Takashi and Eriol. Chiharu was still dating her little gangster while Tomoyo was happily married to Eriol for about a year now. They just had a son who was two months younger than Reiya and they settled on naming him Serpent, tribute to the man they all loved so much.

Sakura was a young woman, freshly into her twenties resting at the age of twenty one while her husband was only twenty four.

Just as Sakura threw Reiya up in the air once again Eriol, Takashi and Syaoran walked into to the room, the three of them laughing like old friends in high school. Sakura grinned as her husband, who was carrying Serpent in his arms, walked over to his wife and placed a content kiss on her lips before kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Hello Reiya," Syaoran greeted his daughter who clenched and unclenched her fists, indirectly saying she wanted to go to her father's arms. Eriol chuckled and plucked his son out of Syaoran's arms who took his daughter into his own.

"Papa! Papa!"

Eriol, Takashi, Sakura and Syaoran smiled sadly. Reiya Li said Papa just like how Reiya Ryuushi did. They would all miss her, terribly miss her.

"How's my angel?" Syaoran grinned as he threw Reiya in the air and caught her again.

"I'm fine _Papa_!" Mei Lin's voice carried into the room as the three men and Sakura turned around to find Mei Lin, Ryu, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Jason, the four Li Sisters and Yelan standing up against the door, rushing to get in.

"I have to see my granddaughter!" Yelan complained as Fanran snorted.

"She's our niece!"

"QUESTION!" Chiharu tried to push through, "How'd it go with that meeting with _Arai Addickts_."

Arai Addickts, another gang that roamed the block but they wanted a truce and a contract of peace with the French Wolves.

"Perfectly fine," Syaoran smirked as Reiya hugged him around his neck, "the leader was mighty sexy though."

"I heard her brother is equally fine!" Sakura teased as all of them laughed in good nature.

Three years. Three long years of grieving and crying and sobbing over the loss of family and friends and finally, they had learnt to move and accept it, to live on.

"Hand Reiya to me! I must spoil little second cousin of mine!"

Syaoran chuckled as he gave up his daughter to his cousin who seemed to instantly coo at her, hugging her tightly against her bodice. "My little wittle itty bitty cutie wootie Reiya!"

Shaking his head, Syaoran looped his arm around his wife's waist. "Shall we go to our bedroom?"

Sakura smiled up at him. "We shall."

* * *

Sakura sat down on the bed as Syaoran dimmed the lights in the room. Smiling innocently at her husband, Sakura lifted her chin so that Syaoran can take her lips into his own, drinking in her taste, memorizing her essence, feeling her beauty.

What was, initially, supposed to be a heart-warming kiss turned into something more searing and passionate that neither of them noticed when Sakura became topless beneath Syaoran, clad in her bra as his shirt was unbuttoned, every inch of his chest being explored by Sakura's fingertips.

"I missed you today," Syaoran whispered huskily into her ear as Sakura blushed a tad crimson.

"We saw each other this morning," Sakura moaned, "and afternoon… and just before you and the guys left for Arai."

"Yeah but… I still missed you when I didn't see you _Princess._"

Sakura smiled softly as she traced the strong hold of his jaw, her thumb caressing the slight stubble beneath his chin. "I missed you too…"

Smirking, Syaoran trialed kisses down Sakura's body before he nuzzled his nose just beside her bellybutton. "And Papa missed his big boy Rizu too!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and thwaped Syaoran on the head as he blew raspberries on top of her stomach. "Syaoran! Cut that!"

"What?!" The infamous gang leader whined, bearing his fangs, "I need to pamper my son!"

"I'm _only_ two months in idiot!" Sakura scowled as Syaoran sat up, his arms crossing over his fine-chiseled chest.

Sakura was two months pregnant. When Syaoran found out he instantly chose the gender to be a boy and named the unborn son Rizu, after their beloved gang member, the youngest… well he _used_ to be the youngest male in the gang. Before his head got blown off by Wolf.

"But I can feel his Li genes already calling me!"

"You're an idiot." Sakura scowled as Syaoran trailed kisses up her body once again, his left hand softly nurturing her stomach, caressing it silently in rhythmic strokes, possibly trying to communicate with his unborn son.

"Tell you what," Syaoran whispered against her ear, "I have this little _mission_. Shouldn't take more than a few hours, in all honesty. A little _child_ gang has threatened our district and the Arai's district and since we're in a truce now, we've called to eliminate the _Otoko Clan._"

Sakura blanked as she felt Syaoran nibble on her earlobe. "They call themselves the _**Otoko**_ Clan?!"

Syaoran smirked as he nodded against her neck. "Yeah, quite a strange name since the majority of them are female. Ugly females though…"

Sakura twitched as she slapped her husband on the back. "You are so mean… yeah so what if this mission?"

"Well… Ryu is taking Mei Lin and Rika to Hawaii for a seven night stay. Eriol and Takashi are, after this little mission, are taking Tomoyo and Chiharu to Australia. Jason, Mika and Naoko decided to bunk in Switzerland for a few days and I've book you, Reiya and myself a fourteen night stay in the land of Romance." Syaoran kissed Sakura hotly across her jaw, "In _Paris_."

Sakura's eyes widened as she shot her head to get a better look at her husband. "Paris?!"

Syaoran nodded. "Oui, my French speaking _mademoiselle_, in la Paris."

"I do not speak _La French_." Sakura teased as Syaoran snickered.

"Ah, you don't… but I want Reiya to learn some French, you know? Language of Romance and all." Syaoran laughed as Sakura only groaned in annoyance. She trailed her hands up his spine and splayed her fingers out on his rippling muscle.

She drew her tongue onto his cheek before she began to speak. "So… you do your little mission and then we fly to Paris?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yep. Me and the guys are going down tomorrow with some of the Arai members, we'll shoot some tramps and from there Ryu is meeting up with Rika and Mei Lin at the airport, Takashi and Eriol are coming home to pick up their women and I shall meet you in the private Wolf jets."

"The French Wolves are going internationally _French_." Sakura laughed as Syaoran nuzzled her cheek.

Syaoran could only smile in adoration as he trailed his lips across the column of her neck. "You know what I wanna try?" Syaoran whispered as Sakura felt her arousal spike.

"What?" She moaned out.

"While it's raining… _heavily_…"

His voice was entrancing…

"And it's… around four pm…"

His touch was intoxicating…

"We go to Lotus Alley…"

His smell was alluring…

"And make love where we first met…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she shot her gaze directly at her husband who was, obviously, smirking deviously. "What say Princess?"

Sakura's lips curved up to match the look in her husband's eyes. "I say…"

Syaoran could already guess what she was going to say and felt his insides rumble with laughter.

"Check the weather forecast… I definitely _cannot_ wait… _Monsieur King_."

* * *

**End XD Hehe… kind of a generic ending but whatever, it's the epilogue tie-er-upper chapter XD So how'd you like the story? It was great while it lasted for me and I will miss it XDXD**

**The King thing at the end… Syaoran was the King in their previous life and now they're the French Wolves so well… yeah cheesy but I just came home from a party and it's a school night and I promised somebody I'd have the last chapter up today and I never break promises so TA DA!**

**I might attempt another gang fic in the future, different in plot and a bit darker but I wanna try… NOT SOON THOUGH! Near future XD**

**Wolf Blossom signing off the last time in Authentic Divine (I HIT 2000 PLUS REVIEWS! YAY THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!)**

**Lub,**

**Wolf Blossom**

**Aka**

**Sakura**

**Aka**

**  
Ria**

**Aka**

**ME!**


End file.
